Hiro & Miguel
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Miguel no era un adepto a la tecnología y Hiro iba con un pensamiento futurista, era una combinación compleja, pero a él le gustaba, le gustaba su relación con el Hamada. Era aprender nuevas cosas, crear otras y adaptarse a ideas, excepto cuándo lo ponía en este tipo de pruebas para jugar con su paciencia. (Mihiro) (Drabbles) (Hiro & Miguel)
1. Chapter 1

No lo resistí, de verdad que me enamoré de esta ship. Aunque yo los tengo en un complejo de que ya sean mayorcitos, todavía mis babys son muy chiquitos para el amorts (?)

 **Notas del fanfic:** Esta es una serie de Drabbles de la OTP, pequeños fragmentos de ellos de lo que se me ocurra y vea que sean tiernos. Se interpone en un Universo alterno dónde ya sean universitarios. Hay comedia, fluff y quizá mucho OOC 3.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creador.

* * *

 **Hiro & Miguel**

 **By KellenHakuen**

 **1\. Microondas.**

Miguel Rivera se encontraba en un aprieto.

Y no un aprieto común, era uno que iba más allá de sus conocimientos y adaptaciones como ser humano. Realmente se encontraba en problemas. Ahora no tenía idea de como lidiar con esto. Ni en sus años de intercambio de México a san Fransokyo, ni siquiera la chancla de su Mamá Elena, es más, ni el taconazo de su Mamá Imelda se comparaba con ésto.

Es decir...

 _Miguel, estaré afuera por el día de hoy le daré asesorías a Fred._

Tenía un problema.

 _Hay comida en el microondas, así que_ _calienta, nos vemos en la noche, de acuerdo?_

 _Hiro._

Demonios.

¿Qué chingados era un microondas?

De acuerdo, tenía muchos, pero muchos problemas. Maldita sea con Hiro y su magnifica idea de irse por esta noche. Suspiró frustrado, su cuerpo se tensó y cedió al caer encima del sofá del departamento. Sus labios se agrietaron en una mueca desagradable, dejó la nota arriba de la mesa y en un movimientos casi mecánicos giró ralentizado hacia el tan aclamado aparato.

—Oh, así que tú eres el microondas —sentenció al mirar el electrodoméstico pomposo encima de la barra.

Miguel se acercó a él, pisoteando de forma lento temiendo que al aparato le saldrían manos o pies, que en realidad no era muy difícil tomando en consideración quién era su pareja.

Bien, no sería difícil.

Lo primero era encenderlo.

Acarició las teclas suaves, y oprimió el botón verde que estaba relegado en la esquina. La luz se encendió y estaba en ceros.

¡Genial! Observa esto, Hiro.

Y ahora...¿Era poner los minutos para que se calentará? Recordaba que Hiro le había comentado algo de que los minutos variaban según la comida y..., agggh.

¿Era poner la comida?

¿Era apagarlo?

¡Estúpido aparato!

De nuevo puso una cara de asco adornando en su tez morena cuándo su mente no reprodujo alguna solución, y su cabeza se acomodó al hundirse en sus manos.

Está bien, estaba bien.

Estaba bien...Molesto, se encontraba molesto, en un segundo su noche de películas había sido arruinada. Tenía hambre, estaba cansado, pero ahora tenía una dificultad mayor.

Bueno, en algún momento tenía que atinarle. Santa maría, por favor dale puntería. Miguel miró las opciones, oprimiendo lo que él consideraba correcto o lo que se veía convicente. El sonido del click y los minutos anunciando en el letrero, sonrió orgulloso, ahora solo faltaba poner la comida y oprimir ese botón rojo ...

¡Chingada madre!

Su dedo presionó el botón incorrecto, los números registrados se esfumaron en ceros y Miguel maldijo pateando el inmueble. Luego se preocupó al agacharse al ver que no estuviera en mal estado, no quisiera escuchar los regaños de su familiares por pagar algo tan caro.

Él era un chico de arte, no tenía porqué adaptarse a estas cosas. Bufó con molestia, volviendo a depositar su mano sobre la barra, luego la cabeza colisionó contra el mosaico, jadeó molesto.

¡Tonto aparato!

¡No era su culpa! ¡Vamos! ¿Cómo querían que aprendiera? En su lindo pueblo no había de éstas cosas. Oh, extrañaba santa Cecilia, inclusivo los tamales de su abuela, ¿Hiro quisiera comer tamales en vez de estas cosas? No había nada mejor que el sansón de su mama Elena. Aunque Mama Cass no se quedaba atrás.

Pero no era el punto de divagar, ahora su contienda se encontraba en él y su enfrentamiento efímero hacia su peor enemigo; La tecnología.

Miguel sonrió al pensar en la idea de su abuela golpeando con su chancla el aparato hasta hacerlo funcionar. Ahora que lo piensa, no puede ser una mala idea, un par de botazos y esa cosa por fin funcionaría.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sonaba nada mal.

Miguel no era un adepto a la tecnología y Hiro iba con un pensamiento futurista, era una combinación compleja, pero a él le gustaba, le gustaba su relación con el Hamada. Era aprender nuevas cosas, crear otras y adaptarse a ideas, excepto cuándo lo ponía en este tipo de pruebas para jugar con su paciencia.

¡Mendigo Hiro! ¡El estúpido de Hiro sabía que él no era bueno con estas cosas!

¡Pero ya vería! Haría que Dante se orinará de su nuevo en su cama para que aprendiera la lección.

Hablando de Dante...

Algo movió con cuidado su pie y mordisqueó su pantalón a Miguel le llamó la atención, miró hacia abajo, el suelo, el mosaico y ...

Ah, ahí estaba.

—Hey Dante—saludó al recibir un lenguatazo por parte del can, rió emocionado acariciando su cuerpo. Dante se apoyó en él, haciendo que Miguel retrocediera hasta apoyarse en la barra. Rió de nuevo. —, ¿Adivina qué? —Dante ladró, prestándole su atención —Hiro salió así que estaremos tú y yo solos por esta noche —le comentó, recibiendo otro ladrido emocionado y la cola oscilando alegre.

Dante estaba alegre de estar a solas con Miguel.

Pero Miguel no lo estaba tanto...

Todavía tenía su batalla campal con el mentado Microondas.

—Así que sobreviviremos tú, yo ...y ...—Miguel miró con recelo de nuevo el aparato, apartó a Dante con cuidado y volteó hacia él.

—Claro que puedo con esto.

Se alentó, Dante apoyó su idea al volver a hablarle entre ladridos.

—¡Tienes razón Dante! Soy un Rivera, y los Riveras podemos con ésto y más.

Por supuesto que si, el gran y futuro ídolo Miguel podía lidiar con esta clase de retos.

-(-)-

Hiro miró su habitación, desolada y siendo habitada por dos cuerpos casi moribundos encima del suelo. Murmurando cosas impredecibles, ¿le estaba hablando en algún idioma natal? Caminó por el recinto hasta estar frente a frente con el acostado Rivera. Levantó de forma sutil una ceja, verlo retorcerse sobre el suelo era demasiado, Dante también gemía con el mismo lamento.

—¿Estás bien Miguel? —se agachó a su lado, golpeó varias veces las morenas mejillas.

—Dante y yo hemos sobrevivido con patatas y atún. No supimos manejar el microondas.

—¿Tú y la rata pelona?

Miguel se levantó de la alfombra con un gesto molesto, inclusive la rata pelona imitó su acción al dejar de jadear y mirarlo con un parpadeo.

—Hey, no le digas así, tiene sentimientos y lo lastimas.

Ahora ya entendía porqué insistía tanto en que Dante era su mejor amigo.

Hiro rodó los ojos, lo que hizo que Miguel frunciera el ceño. Victimándose más de lo que ya estaba al acostarle de nuevo y murmurando de ser un mal novio por dejarlo en este día.

—Dejaré de decirle así cuando deje de babear mis inventos.

—No lo hace con mala intención, él te quiere mucho.

Hiro negó, oh, claro que si. Lo ama demasiado, como cuándo se orinó encima de su tarea, se comió las donas de la tienda de la tia Cass, desinfló a Baymax al creer que era una pelota. Estaba seguro que esa rata tenía algo contra él, pero no había problema, el sentimiento era mutuo hacia él.

—¡Esto es tu culpa!

—¡¿Mi culpa?!

—¡Claro que sí! Después de todo sabes que no lo sé mover a ese microondas.

—¡Te he enseñado millones de veces como usar ese aparato!

—Tengo hambre Hiro —se lamentó el mexicano desde el suelo. Claramente cambiando el tema para no ser regañado, ni aceptar la derrota. El morocho caminó por las cosas esparcidos y miró la comida que todavía seguía intacta en el plato. Suspiro, bueno, igual y la tía Cass tenía su café abierto.

—¿Te volviste a pelear con el microondas?

—Uy, y tú nunca lo haces.

—Yo no me peleo con las maquinas.

—Pero si te pelas con las personas, y más con mi perro.

—Miguel...—Hiro respiró, y después sonrió, no era culpa de su novio —...¿Quieres cenar algo afuera?

El mexicano dio un brinco, sonriendo abiertamente. Casi renaciendo de su lecho de muerte, Hiro evitó reírse un poco de la forma en que se había animado.

—¡Por supuesto! —añadió, pero luego de un momento, avergonzando, comenzó a rascarse en la nuca —, pero, ¿tú invitas? —preguntó, después de todo, ser un estudiante de intercambio dejaba mucho dinero económico que desear.

Hiro encogió los hombros, claro que invitaba. Tenía dinero en ese aspecto. De algo servían esas apuestas ilegales , pero Miguel no tenía porqué saberlo.

En realidad, nadie de su familia tenía que saberlo.

—Claro, sólo deja voy por mi billetera —comentó, antes de perderse en el pasillo del departamento.

Miguel miró a su perro maravillado, ¡Tenía el mejor novio del mundo! Y sólo necesitaba victimarse tantito.

—¿Oíste Dante? —comenzó, haciendo circulas en su piel para distraerlo —¿Quién te traerá algo de comer? ¿Quién lo hará? ¿Quién lo hará? ¡Por supuesto que yo!

—¡Miguel!

Las caricias cesaron, sobre todo con una amenaza fuerte.

—¡Voy a matar tu perro! ¡Volvió a hacerlo y esta vez sobre mi tarea!

Se escuchó a lo lejos, las pisadas del Hamada venía fuertes y desatando el mismo infierno, el mexicano puso una mueca preocupada y volteó a ver hacia el perro que jadeaba alegre.

—¡Dante!

Éste sólo ladró emocionado a su dueño, sin entender que había hecho mal.

 **Notas finales.**

Tengo el HC de que Miguel no se lleva mucho con las tecnologías, de verdad perdonenme por esto xDDDD. Pero los amo mucho 3


	2. Chapter 2

No lo resistí, se me ocurrió de repente xD uwu.

* * *

 **Decencia.**

—No se te vayan a caer esas cajas, Miguel.

—¡Claro!

Dio un paso con cuidado, evitando la brusquedad de él.

Su rostro se retorció en susto cuándo la pila de cajas tembló un poco, pero regresó a su posición original, Miguel exhaló y aprovechó para afirmar el agarre que tenía en la orilla.

—¿Dónde dejo estás cosas mamá Elena?

Se movió a la izquierda y una mueca de terror emergió de nuevo en su rostro cuándo las cajas se movieron contra lo esperado más a la derecho, el mexicano se inclinó y balanceó la pila, cuidando que éstas no cayeran sobre el suelo con una posición muy incómoda y cómica. Elena le observó, dándose su tiempo aún cuándo a Miguel le temblaban las rodillas por la fuerza y el cansancio, apuntó al umbral de la famosa cara Rivera con sus añejas manos.

—Por la entrada, Mijo.

Miguel caminó, segundos que para él era eternos ante el espantoso pensamiento de caer y que todo el contenido quedará disparado sobre el suelo. Pero estaba más temeroso ante la premisa de ser recibido por la chancla de su abuela por su descuido y echar a perder el material para la zapatería.

Dejó las cajas sobre el suelo, sacudiendo el poco sudor que se coló en sus manos. Era algo cansado ayudar a su abuela en la mañana, sobre todo con ésta moviéndolo a un lado a otro aprovechando su reciente crecimiento como ser humano y que ella ya estaba cansado para hacer tanto trote.

Una mueca nace en su cara, mentira, seguramente sólo quería explotarlo, como su familia, como Hiro, como todos.

—¿Es todo?

—Sí, gracias mijo.

Miguel negó, encogiendo los hombros para restarle importancia. Sin poder decir que era un placer, porqué siendo sinceros, no lo era. A nadie le gustaba trabajar desde temprano, maldecía a Hiro que seguramente a estas horas debía estar dormido.

—¿Te quedarás a almorzar? —preguntó ella, acercándose a checar sus mejillas que para su pensamiento estaban algo escuálidas. Necesitaba servirle más.

—No, tengo que hacer otras cosas...

 **Oh...**

Elena arrugó los labios, sabiendo a dónde iba esa oración titubeante. Otro almuerzo sin él, desde que estaba con ese mentado chino, ya casi no pasaba tiempo con la familia.

Además, que se veía más diferente, pero no podía encontrar con exactitud con él.

—Me estás lastimando, mamá.

Sujetó más fuerte la barbilla, inspeccionando bajo su severa mirada su rostro. Sus ojos, su pelo, su nariz, parecía que todo estaba viendo, exceptuando que estaba más flaco a como lo había visto. Seguramente era culpa de ese chino, giró el rostro de su nieto sin cuidado.

 _Ohhhh._

Fruncio el ceño al notar algo diferente en su nieto, exactamente algo habitando cómodo y pomposo en su angelical nieto.

—¿Miguel?

Miguel retrocedió , huyendo de ella y sus peligrosas manos.

—Iré por ahí ... —mencionó, dando una vuelta de forma lenta, dándose una exitosa escapada para ya dar por terminada ese tema. Ese ceño fruncido no le agradó —, y como ya terminamos aquí ...Creo que ya es mi hora de...

—Miguel.

Lo llamó, Miguel da un brinco en su sitio y retrocede de inmediato al escucharla, teniendo esa influencia en él por ese tono. Con ese tono neutro y seco que hace al Rivera estremecerse hasta la médula. Mama Elena sólo lo usaba cuándo iba a reprenderlo por algo, qué era casi siempre, la mayoría del tiempo.

El nombrado usurpa su camino hacia la salida, quedándose estático, y los brazos apegados a él volteó de inmediato.

—¿Sí?

—¿A dónde vas?

Miguel lo siente, Mamá Elena deletreó en cada palabra una orden. Ese voz autoritaria que le indica que quiere una respuesta de inmediato, Miguel se sacudió, él ya era un adulto. Él ya podía manejar a Mamá Elena.

—¿Y bien?

—¡Eh...! Yo ...¡Eh!

Mentira, no podía todavía con su abuela. Él no llegaba a esa parte de su adolescencia que le permitía enfrentarse a ella y su aterradora chancla, jugó con el cierre de su chamarra, subiendo y bajando con lentitud, aún pensando en procesar alguna frase coherente.

—¿Iras con tu novio el chino?

—Mamá Elena, ya hablamos de eso. Hiro es mitad japonés.

—Todos son iguales, Miguel —respondió, como el hecho de confundir nacionalidades no fuera tan importante —no has respondido.

—Yo...Am ...—Se encontraba nervioso, tan nervioso que las manos que tenían entrelazándose —Hiro...Mi novio ...

Dios, no sabía que decía, no sabía ni como comenzar. Sentía un escozor en la lengua, las palabras quemaban como lava dentro de su garganta. Entre más la mirará su abuela, él sentía que su corazón desesperaba, le faltaba poco para salir.

Tragó saliva, y éste se pasó como fuego lastimándole. Al final, desistió y prefirió meter su mano a sus bolsillos. No podía con su abuela y su mirada tan pesada. La abuela estrechó la mirada, Miguel sintió el peso. Era una batalla de miradas, un choque de fuerza y determinación.

Miguel no pudo más, miró de nuevo, la sonrisa quebrándose entre ansiedad y pesar.

Al final, la abuela regresó a su labor doméstica, dejando al mexicano amargo el estómago.

—Bueno... —la abuela suspiró, ese suspiro pasó tan lento que Miguel quedó congelado, Elena, le dio una mirada de soslayo y volteó en un paso acompasado a la calle. Como si no acababa de perforarle la mirada, como si no le hubiera dado a su nieto el peor de los infartos —, ya lo sabía.

Miguel quedó extrañado. Mirando a su abuela, esperando algún indicio de que continuará con la conversación, de que no le dejará con esa duda carcomiendo sus entrañas y sus pensamientos.

Elena comenzó a barrer, olvidando el asunto, el sonido de las hojas removidas, desesperaba un poco al menor de los Rivera, al final, la estricta abuela decidió acabar con su martirio en una sola frase que destruyó con la vergüenza del mexicano.

—¿Mama Elena?

—Ya me lo veía venir —comenzó pensativa, deteniendo la escoba y apoyando una de sus manos en ella. Elena tenía un rostro al cielo, como si lo hubiera estado reflexionando desde hace mucho, continuó con un suspiro pesado — bien decían...Todos los músicos son iguales.

De acuerdo, eso no lo vio venir.

—Músico ...—susurró Elena con fastidio, todavía le sabía algo amargo la decisión de su nieto, pero al final, la aceptaba, porqué eso hacía la familia —, este muchacho.

—Mamá Elena, no lo entiendo.

Elena frunció el ceño, podrá ser vieja. Pero tenía más experiencia de lo que ese muchacho creía, cuándo Miguel corría, ella ya había dado dos vueltas a la manzana.

—Mijo —llevó su arrugada mano al cuello, cubriendo la convexa con lentitud —, si empezarás de calenturiento con tu novio, sólo no lo hagas en la casa, mijo —aconsejó, el rostro de Miguel desfigurándose aturdido — ten más respeto por tu familia, mijo.

Miguel de inmediato toca la misma zona que su abuela, imitándola con un gesto hórrido.

—Tu novio debe tener más consideración. Los Rivera somos gente decente. Eso en tu cuello se ve mal. —Regresó a la entrada, sus pies cansados llevándolos a la cocina —Ahora, iré a hacer el almuerzo.

Todo regresó a él, como un baldo de agua fría que le choca y le congela hasta los huesos. Su mandibulo quedo tan abierta que la abuela le sugirió que le cerraría o entrarían moscas.

De pronto, hizo conexión, la voz de Hiro, su sonrisa maliciosa y una sutil despedida con un beso en el cuello.

¡Qué no era un maldito beso! ¡Ese...!

 _Algo para que no me extrañes, nos vemos._

—¡Mama Elena! ¡No es lo que crees! —gritó, cubriendo la zona atacada por el Hamada, pero la señora hace una negación sin darle objeción a sus palabras.

—Haz de tu trasero lo que quieras, pero recuerda que somos gente decente —dijo de nuevo. Más ofendida por el hecho de que estuvieran haciendo cosas indecorosos en su casa.

Miguel queda atraviado, viendola entrar por el enorme portón y desaparecer. Reaccionó lo suficiente para agarrarse el cabello, desesperado y en lamento.

Agggh, ¿cómo podía explicar esto?

¡Hiro iba a pagar por ésto!

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	3. Chapter 3

Al no ver mucho material de la ship uno se inspira a escribir de ellos xD.

 **3\. Culposo**

Hiro le había dicho que era estresante en una de sus muchas citas, Miguel simplemente rió ante el comentario considerándolo irónico, siendo que él a veces se comportaba casi de la misma forma.

No era estresante, pero encontraba un placer personal en irritar a Hiro. Él se consideraba romántico, irritante y romántico.

Y para desgracia para el menor de los Hamada, ese combinación letal y pequeño resulta una pequeña aguja para él.

Si había algo que a Miguel le gustaba eran las Rabietas efímeras de Hiro. Diablos, era divertido verlo hacer berrinche por el más minúsculo de los detalles, todo en él, era una expresión deliciosa. Sus boca se curveaba, sus mejillas se inflaban y sus ojos adquirían un brillo peculiar, hasta casi podía jurar que seguramente invocaba a algún ser demoníaco.

Definitivamente se ve a chistoso, Hiro se ve a chistoso cuándo está enojado.

No era el novio perfecto, pero al menos era uno que disfrutaba verlo refunfuñar. Hiro debía darle créditos por eso, Miguel procuraba hacer enojar a Hiro, en muchos aspectos, desde apuestas inútiles con un resultado favorable hasta el simple hecho de molestarlo por su altura.

—Pequeño —masculló, entrelazando los dedos de los dos en aquella caminata en el parque. Miguel esquivó la patada que fue hacia él, encogiendo los hombros con descuido.

Hiro se despegó de él, alejándose todavía ofendido por sus palabras, cortando las manos que estaban agarradas hace unos cuantos minutos.

—¡Sólo son dos centímetros! —gritó, todavía molesto por la forma en que el Rivera tocaba la fibra de su altura como un tema cotidiano.

—Y soy dos años menor que tú.

Volvió a molestar, disfrutando de las cejas fruncidas y esa expresión que amenazaba en liberarse en un bufido. Hiro inhaló, tenía la suficiente

—Y jamás podrás estar a mi altura.

Pisoteó el suelo, drenando toda la ira en aquel gesto. Pero decidió dejar perecer la riña al alejarse de la discusión no sin antes amenazarlo con la misma madurez que alguien de su edad lo haría.

—¡Yo también creceré! ¡Aún estoy en pleno desarrollo!

—Hiro.

Llamó, pero el Hamada estaba centrado en ignorarlo, lo ignoraría hasta llegar a la casa. Una sonrisa se tuerce en el rostro del mexicano, disfrutando de la visión, del obstáculo y como Hiro lo ignoraba, interponiendo más distancia entre ellos.

—Hiro.

Silencio.

—Hiro.

Silencio.

—Hiro.

Silencio.

—Hiro.

—Te he dicho que...¡Ah!¡Maldita sea! —su voz se acortó, un grito de dolor lo acompañó y él retrocedió cubriéndose la nariz. Miró hacia el culpable y maldijo ese inútil obstáculo de fierro que cortó su camino.

Entre sus rabietas parecer ser que no había visto el poste de luz, pero seguramente era culpa del Rivera, estaba seguro de eso.

Miguel estaba satisfecho al verlo refunfuñar, diciendo algo de demoler ese póster, pudo haberle avisado desde un principio, pero no, eso no tendría gracia alguna como lo de ahorita.

—Hiro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sobándose la náriz enrojecida y tratando de evitar el dolor palpitante en la punta.

—Ten cuidado.

—¡Cállate!

Miguel tuvo ese placer culposo de nuevo, definitivamente Hiro enojado es mejor que el chocolate.


	4. Chapter 4

Definitivamente encuentro un gusto culposo al escribir de ellos xD

 **4\. Venganza.**

—¿Sabes? Hay mejores formas de demostrar el amor.

Hiro soltó una risa traviesa por el reproche, se acomodó mejor sobre la cama y decidió perder su vista en los colores blanquecinos del techo. Retuvo un respiró antes de responder con el mismo sarcasmo que el Rivera.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? —Hiro comentó, mirando de soslayo la puerta del baño entreabierta dónde ante se refugiaba su pareja, alejado de él como si su simple presencia trajera alguna especie de enfermedad mortal.

—Chocolates.

Empezó el Rivero.

—Iugh...No —respondió con tranquilidad, acomodándose a un costado.

—Flores.

—No es lo mío.

—¿Un abrazo?

—Pfff ...—bufó con tranquilidad, tratando de no reírse de sus vanos intentos de ganarle esta pequeña discusión.

—¿Qué te parece algo menos sutil?

—Ehh...—Hiro lo pensó, antes de mascullar con más firmeza —No, no es lo mío. Me gusta demostrar mi afecta de manera única.

—¡Pero dejarme una marca en el cuello claramente no es de la mejores ideas!

Y la puerta es azotada de forma violenta, Rivera sale del baño dónde antes se escondía de la mirada de su novio. Hiro se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró al muy enfadado Rivera recargado en la puerta, éste tenía la boca hacia abajo, y claramente sus ojos desbordaban el enojo anterior.

Su ira incrementa a la poca importancia que Hiro le da al asunto.

Hiro no le tomó importancia, simplemente su sonrisa se ensachó más, maliciosa y traviesa.

—No le veo lo malo.

¡Por supuesto que él no le veía lo malo!

—¡Mi familia me va a matar! — reclamó —, por ti — primero lo apuntó a él, Hiro se llevó ambas manos a su pecho como si le ofendiera —y ésto —apuntó a su ahora cuello marcado. Ataviado de ligeras manchas de colores purpuras y fragmentado entre el rojo y morado, pequeñas piezas que exclamaban la posesividad que tenía el Hamada con él.

Posesividad que luego recaía en él, y él sufría las consecuencias.

Miguel se quiere arrancar uno a uno el pelo, jamás pensó que Hiro fuera de esas personas que le gustaba andar pavoneándose de ésto.

Es más, jamás pensó que Hiro le llenará de chupetones el cuello.

¡Es más! ¡Jamás pensó que Hiro fuera morderlo!

¿Qué le dirían ahora? Agh...¡Su familia iba a matarlo!

Miguel se estremece al pensar en su abuela, mirándole con reproche y sacando su letal arma (El huarache) . La simple idea hizo que su piel se crispará y ahora ésto se volviera la mayor de sus preocupaciones.

La carcajada de Hiro lo hace ir de nuevo a su realidad, ahora mirándole con los mismos molestos ojos.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Una especie de ratón?

—Eso ofende.

—¡Te mereces eso y más!

—Exageras. Además tomalo como un venganza por todas las bromas que me haces.

Su ceja tiembla en una mueca ilegible.

Miguel bufó, ¿esto era una especie de venganza por sus bromas? ¿Era eso? de verdad no pensaba que Hiro fuera tan vengantivo y rencoroso. Haría una nota mental para ya no molestar más a su novio.

—Esto es fantástico, Hiro...

Hiro le dio una mirada ligera a su pequeña obra, sintiéndose satisfecho de si mismo al ver que el cuello moreno del Rivera estaba dividido en tonos moradas y rojos, no había un rastro de piel sin cubrir.

Era muy notorio. Lo suficiente para que todo el mundo lo notará.

—Bueno, a mi me gusta.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	5. Chapter 5

**7\. Casarse.**

Se miraron un instante.

Y el calor cubriò las mejillas de ambos, explotàndose en ambos.

Hiro se atragantò con la dona, olvidando que la estaba devorando tan alegre hace unos minutos. Miguel otorgò un lento parpadeo, acomodàndose mejor sobre la mesa sin poder tomar de su malteada de vainilla a gusto. El olor a azùcar se funde con ellos, miran los bizcochos sin consumar y luego a la causante de su incòmodidad. Ambos chicos quedaron atónitos tras la mirada tranquila que la tìa Cass.

Miguel aguantò un respiro, se tranquilizò a si mismo con palabras de aliento mentales.

—¿Què dijiste mamà Cass? —preguntò de nuevo, quizà los dos habìan escuchado mal.

Ella resistiò el impulso. La tìa Cass aguantò las ganas de querer lanzarse contra su "hijo" y abrazarlo. Miguel tenìa ese encanto de derretir el corazòn cada que la llamaba de esa manera, la hacìa sentir màs entrañable a su parecer.

Pero no era el asunto en este momento.

—¿Entonces no piensan en casarse? —preguntó ella, pensando en que su pregunta no era tan grave como para darle un infartos a sus nietos y los rostros era debido a que les tomo por sorpresa.

Ella colocò sus manos sobre la plataforma de la mesa, volviendo a observarlos a los dos. Las expresiones de los dos eran muy graciosos. Miguel trataba de no dejarse llevar con los nervios y le regalaba una sonrisa quebrada, Hiro, oh, su dulce sobrino era un encanto al verlo sonrojado.

Eran una pareja muy adorable a su parecer, ojalà pudieran permanecer asì.

Desde que Hiro habìa presentado a su novio. La tìa Cass tuvo un pensamiento; Necesitaba amarrarlo a su sobrino como sea.

Miguel era todo lo que le gustaba para su sobrino.

Era tan dulce, educado y ademàs le habìa sugerido que era muy joven para su edad.

¡Todo un encanto! Y aunque Tadashi lo odiarà y dijera que era una mala influencia para su hermano, pamplinas. Sòlo estaba celoso.

Miguel le volviò a entregar una mirada ràpida a Hiro, miràndole murmurar algo que no podìa entender.

La idea de casarse con Hiro …

Sonaba muy bien.

—No lo hemos pensado —contestò Hiro en lugar del Rivera, adelàntandose a èl.

—¿Y en un futuro? —preguntò ella, de nuevo.

El nipón quería responder alguna excusa rápida para distraerla. Preguntarle sobre sus nuevas clases o algo asì. Demonios, su tìa era demasiado metiche.

Hiro se exaltó al sentir algo cálido sobre su mano, sus palabras se atoraron y su respiración se ahogó

—No mamá Cass —comenzò Miguel, desembocando de nuevo su corazòn—, todavía no es el tiempo —respondió Miguel, sonriendo satisfecho por su pequeña travesura bajo la mesa.

Completàndose en un acto furtivo, en un acto entregado de forma inocente y con el alma.

Las manos se entrelazaron, encajando como piezas furtivas y hechas la una para la otras como cálidas piezas de un hogar.

 **8\. Lluvia.**

Hiro Hamada aborrecía a la lluvia. Detestaba la llovizna inoportuna con una sensación efervescente, nacía cada que miraba el cielo teñirse de tonos acromáticas, con una mueca desesperada entre la desesperación e incrementar con sus zapatos y ropa mojados.

El genio no entendía como existía la gente que disfrutaba de una buena lluvia en la tarde, él de sólo pensar en sus libros empapados, el olor a tierra húmeda y los autos salpicando ya le hacía sentir ese veneno rápido en sus entrañas.

—Te ves de mal humor —no necesitaba girarse para saber de quién era. A estas alturas Hiro sólo conocía actualmente a un demonio que disfrutaba verlo con los labios torcidos.

—¿En serio? —resbaló con sátira su comentario. Hiro levantó una mano hacia afuera de la ventana, sintiendo el gélido de las gotas helarle la palma al caer contra ella.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —Miguel se acercó y cuándo Hiro le dio de su atención lo notó, él, y su paraguas, casi parecía presumirle que era más atento.

Estúpido Miguel.

—La estúpida meteoróloga no dijo nada de una lluvia —masculló echandole la culpa a ella y no él por no fijarse bien en la mañana, bramando y odiando de su descuido.

—Si lo anunció, Hiro.

—No me importa.

—¿No trajiste paraguas?

Tal pareció que al Rivera le encantaba recalcar lo obvio, Hiro rodó los ojos.

—No me importa. Soy un genio, encontraré la manera de solucionar esto.

—Wow, si que tienes mal humor —empezó el Rivera, pero luego sonrió ante

—¿Qué te parece compartir paraguas? —ofreció el moreno, Hiro le da una mirada de soslayo considerando su propuesta y, Miguel se veía demasiado bien con el cabello un poco húmedo. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba no sonaba nada mal.

La lluvia caía, detonando en el suelo constantemente entre los dos. Una llamada de que a pesar de que pudieran sumergirse en su propia esfera, todavía había una realidad, una realidad que estaba entremezclando con sus pensamientos turbados de Miguel y él bajo el mismo paraguas.

Podría ser una excelente idea ...Tentadora y seductora idea, ir con su novio tomados de la mano en un ambiente de frío y silencio.

Pero nah, eso no era lo suyo.

Hiro caminó hacia él, lento, Miguel por alguna extraña razón tuvo la necesidad de huir de él. El Hamada lo acorraló,su mano disfrutando de pasar desapercibida por su polera hasta sostener la basa del paraguas.

Miguel inhaló aire, la sensación de la mano de Hiro era muy tibia.

—Podrías, pero no es lo mío —susurró, arrebatándole el tan preciado bien y con un guiño de ojos dejo a su mexicano novio aturdido —¡Nos vemos! Te dije que encontraría la manera de solucionarlo.

Miguel tardó en reaccionar que había sido asaltado por su propio novio.

—¡Hiro Hamada!

Pero el ladronzuelo ya había huido corriendo con el objeto en manos.

 **Notas finales.**

Tengo ese HC de que Hiro es màs culei que Miguel.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aqui!


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, hoy amanecí con ganas de escribir esta escena x/D

* * *

 **9\. Pregunta**

Hiro no dudaba del poder de Honey Lemon, de hecho, su amiga rubia era una de las armas más poderosas que él tenía a su favor en cuándo filtración de datos sucedía.

Lo que Hiro detestaba, era cuándo lo usaba en su contra para sacarle información como ahora, habían sido efectivas sus técnicas para saber de su actual novio. El nombre, la edad, y por dios, ¡hasta había sacado sus gustos musicales con sólo verle el celular!

¡Pero eso no! ¡Definitivamente eso no!

Su rostro se desfiguró con amargura al ver a las dos feminas, las miró, Honey tenía la sonrisa más grande del mundo, y a su lado, Gogo se limitaba a inflar su goma de mascar.

—Vamos, puedes preguntárselo —Honey lemón insistió, recargando su cuerpo sobre la mesa de caoba con una expresión divertida. En su sonrisa, Hiro descifraba el mensaje: "Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo"

—No.

Fue lo último que dijo, lo último que diría y así quería finalizar la pequeña batalla de miradas que se realizaba en la mesa de café de la tía Cass.

—Hazlo.

—¡No lo haré!

—Entonces lo haré yo — concluyó, sonriendo cuándo el Hamada se alteró al levantarse de forma brusca de la mesa, chirriando con la silla al hacerla atrás.

—¡Jamás!

—Entonces hazlo tú —volvió a insistir en el tema, el japones se sentó de inmediato, respirando hondo, pensó en alguna manera de escabullirse de esta conversación.

Él y su novio.

Maldito Miguel.

—No lo hará —finalizó Gogo, su goma de mascar explotó en su boca, volvió a su boca antes de continuar con esa voz apacible —Hiro es un cobarde.

—¡Yo no soy un cobarde!

—Tus orejas están rojas —masculló Gogo, como si no acababa de herir el orgullo del Hamada —, te ves muy gracioso.

—¡Escucha…! —Hiro comenzó apuntándole con su propio dedo, pero calló de inmediato al ver la melena café aparecer a su lado.

Hiro recibió una mirada curiosa por parte de su amante, ¡¿cuándo apareció?! ¡¿habrá escuchado la conversación?! Hiro rogaba a la mitología nórdica, japonesa, romana, ¡la que sea!

—¿Qué hacen?

Ah, al parecer no.

Hiro suspiró aliviado, toda la conversación murió entre los presentes, se quedaron estáticos sobre la mesa con el nuevo intrigante muriéndose por preguntar que había sucedido, Hiro calló, jugando con los tenedores, Honey no pronunció nada y Gogo volvió a mascar.

—Vaya, al parecer nada —pronunció decepcionado, depositando un beso en la lívida mejilla —¿paso algo malo? —su voz estaba preocupada, Hiro se tensó bajo sus labios.

—No, nada —sonrió para relajar a su novio.

Preocupándose, cuándo la mirada de Honey Lemon seguía en él, divertida, esperando por su actor.

 _Yo lo hago_ , le dijo.

 _¡No! ¡No lo hagas!_ , le respondió.

Pero Honey lo ignoró.

—¿Miguel?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Gogo y yo nos preguntabamos si…

—¡Yo lo hago —terminó por adelantarse, cubriendo la boca de su novio por reflejo pra que no fuera a revelar algo innecesario —Miguel —llamó Hiro, deteniéndose de inmediato, acción cuyo efecto trajo que el mexicano también se preocupara —, me gustaría….

—¿Si Hiro?

El moreno le dio una mirada de soslayo, preocupándose al ver su rostro deformado en una mueca ilegible. Ese tipo de expresiones no le gustaban, Miguel se acercó, sujetando las pálidas manos del japonés entre las suyas, transmitiendo un poco de confianza a que continuará.

Hiro sonrió por el acto tan dulce.

—Quiero hablar contigo

Miguel estaba curioso, sobre todo cuándo Hiro se acercó, cuchicheó algo apenado en el oído y se alejó, esperando por una respuesta.

El mexicano sonrió enternecido por aquello, pero después, se preocupó, ¿era en serio esa preguntaba?

¡¿D-De verdad estaba hablando en serio?!

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

La mirada del Hamada era la única respuesta que necesitaba.

—Sí.

—¡Hiro no voy a responder eso!

—¡¿Por qué?! —exclamó alterado, Miguel miró a su novio avergonzado, parecía que las palabras se atoraron de forma vaga en él.

Inhaló, exhaló, inhaló, exhaló, luego, con voz más firme y autoritaria, respondió.

—Si, lo hago.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Eres mi novio! ¡Tengo derecho a hacerlo!

—¡Eso no es excusa!

—¡Vamos Hiro!

—¡Eres un idiota!

—¡Tú fuiste el que preguntó!

—¡Oh Hiro te ves adorable! —

Ambos habían olvidado la existencia de la rubia al sumergirse en su propia discusión, los dos chicos tragaron saliva, la rubia estaba enternecida, traía su celular en mano, grabando la expresión de muy abochornado Hamada.

—Con permiso, tengo que ir al baño —Miguel se levantó de forma brusca, mirando a su pareja y las dos féminas, aún con la piel morena, todos percataron ese dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¡No huyas de esta conversación! —insistió el Hamada, pero el Rivera ya yacía escondido bajo su propia capucha roja, huyendo de nuevo al baño, ocultándose tras la enorme gorra.

—Es una estrategia.

—¡Miguel! ¡Esto es muy incómodo!

—¡Hiro fuiste tú el que empezaste!

—Pero ...pero…¡Agh! ¡mi novio es un pervertido!

La risa de Honey lemon le sigue picando, avergonzandolo de inmediato. Hiro llegó a cubrirse su rostro con ambas manos, sus orejas de nuevo han decidido teñirse de carmín y verguenza.

 _ **¿Acaso no te das cuenta que tu novio te mira el trasero cada que salen?**_

 **Notas finales**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	7. Chapter 7

La inspiración llegó luego de escuchar: **Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know?**

 **Advertencias:** Ligera insinuación R-15 uwu.

* * *

 **10\. Impredecible.**

Lo enamora sin descuido, y eso es lo que más odia. Miguel es un universo nuevo, Hiro siempre lo descubre cuándo las luces están apagadas.

Le toma unos segundos entenderlo, y unos cuantos minutos asimilarlo; Sus pensamientos llegan a juntarse, en un calculo imperfecto, uno que falla, uno que se aleja de él.

Se consume con un pestañeo y se revive con un beso.

Hiro ama los misterios, y Miguel es uno de ellos, él ama lo realista, lo que se toca, y Miguel no era, es tan inasible como crear un helado en verano, Hiro ama lo complicado, lo peligroso y lo leonino.

Miguel, es seguro, ingenuo y soñador.

 _Impredecible._

No sabe de dónde llego, no sabe a dónde va, no lo puede predecir.

Es frustrante, porqué no puede detenerlo.

Viene a unir los puntos inconclusos, viene a mostrarle algo, a quitarle los miedos, inseguridades, todo lo que lo mancha, llega con la intención de hacerlo _creer y que esto va a durar._

Es demasiado lejano, demasiado imposible. Todo de él se compone de trazos intendibles; Viene rápido, viene efímero, viene fuerte y viene a quedarse con él.

Tonto, impulsivo, idiota, impar, frágil, aún así, es necesario como una luz pequeña que no puede ser consumida.

Lo siente, lo siente una vez, sólo una vez.

Transmite las sensaciones a tráves de aquellas palpitaciones, de sus respiraciones y de sus huesos estremeciéndose sin poder detenerse. Se felicita por no haber perdido la cordura a esta altura, el mundo se aleja, junto con el resto del día.

Su mano se mueve, tranquila, arrastrando el tiempo y nuevos sentimientos con la oscuridad que se filtra, termina delineando las líneas de su cuerpo, su espalda, su boca, sus labios, sus ojos, todo brilla, cómo explosiones fugaces

El nervio se oculta tras diferentes expresiones, Miguel lo intenta disfrazar con esa sonrisa, Hiro suelta uno que otro comentario sarcástico.

El morocho lo sabe.

A este punto, es difícil distinguirse entre las sábanas, entre los besos húmedos que no escapan y las caricias que parecen eternas. Hay algo inexplicable, existe.

Hay un paso, un sentimiento, y una boca que se conecta. Ansía tanto poder explotar esa boca, no necesita otra sabor, ni siquiera sabe si quiere necesitar.

Pequeños ingenuos, flotan hacia ese camino, sólo queda un acto más.

Están hechos a la medida, su pasión, sus bocas, sus ojos, todo encaja, entonces, Miguel lo besa.

Porqué está enamorado, y Hiro también por más que quiere negarlo.

Sus cuerpos están desnudos y Hiro no se puede sentir más descubierto, la mirada de Miguel está sobre él, lo quema, lo devora, un poco más y llegaría a asfixiarlo.

 ** _Estás que ardes._**

Las expresiones de Baymax tienen tanta razón.

Miguel se inclina a él, directo a un sólo camino de nuevo, va a un punto que él quiere llegar. Hiro no dice nada, está deshecho por él, y está entregado, por más que deteste el sentimiento.

Miguel se mueve, sus cuerpos vuelven a chocar y las uñas del Hamada trazan un poco más que un camino de rasguños, trazan una propiedad.

—Hiro —su voz tiembla en su oído, lo intenta distraer y el mordisqueo ligero en un pedazo de su oreja le ayuda a jadear lento —Hiro.

—Si dices mi nombre tantas veces se me va a gastar.

Miguel ríe, Hiro no quiso decirlo pero eso provocó que los nervios lo dejaran, se mueve lentamente otra vez, quiere enterrarse en su calor, y las manos del Rivera se ciñen encima de su espalda descubierta, acercándolo, queriendo fundirse

No ocupó más, una mirada más y para Miguel fue fácil entenderlo.

Hiro quedó en silencio, y Miguel lo descubre.

—¿También estás nervioso? No tienes porqué tener miedo.

—Claro —habló, la dificultad se cuela en sus pulmones haciéndole imposible respirar o es Miguel que está aplastandome — rompeme el trasero y yo te romperé la cara.

—Eso no me ayuda a relajarme.

—Esa es la idea.

—Estás muy sonrojado —comentó de nuevo, recargando su frente contra él, calmándose con la misma respiración que tenía Hiro.

—Y sudado.

—Me gusta.

Hiro sonrió, haciendo un puchero, derramando un gemido, sus labios se adhirieron a la boca del Rivera, encajándose bien.

Se acercan, se tocan, se conectan y se complementan una vez más.

Respirando lo caliente, sólo quiere pertenecer a Miguel por un momento. El sentimiento fluye para ambos, ya no necesitan saberlo, están juntos.

Maldita sea, es mutuo.

Mezclan todo el sentimiento en un acto, un beso, el miedo, el dolor, el nervio, estos sentimientos impares se vuelven perfectos.

 **Notas finales.**

Bueno, ellos no pueden pendejear tanto tiempo. Quería intentar algo serio de la ship uwú -les lanza corazones-

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	8. Chapter 8

Me moría por ganas de escribir este H'C hahah xD

 **11\. Enojo**

Hiro casi juraba que podía echar fuego por la boca, escupir lava hirviendo, dejar escapar vapor de sus orejas, cualquier leonina imagen que le hiciera parecer un demonio iracundo.

Pero no, estaba con con el rostro más inexpresivo que podía mostrar, mirando a su novio, a su estúpida salchicha sin pelo, y su expresión de arrepentimiento.

¡Ni así lo perdonaría!

Su ceja se permitió temblar repetidamente ante el desastre; Trozos de papel esparcidos, su mochila roto y regalada en la esquina, y, seguramente esa mancha negra en el piso era de la tinta de su bolígrafo -que actualmente desconocía de su ubicación-.

—Miguel —lo llamó, tono serio derritiendo el ambiente relajado de la habitación.

El mexicano podía jurar que Hiro con las manos en la cadera parecía su mama Elena, ¿ahora se quitaría la chancla y le lanzaría? Esperaba que no, aunque en este caso sería su tenis.

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó nervioso, todavía tratando de esconder la evidencia tras el enorme trasero de Dante, quién, jadeaba ajeno ante el desorden y la mirada ponzoña de Hiro sobre ambos.

— _Eso_ —enfantizó, el Rivera tragó pesado —, es lo que yo creo que es.

—Depende si es lo que creo que tú crees —contestó, desviando el tema de inmediato, Hiro chasqueó con la lengua.

—¡Miguel ese era mi proyecto! —rugió, realmente furioso al ver horas de desvelos y estrés bajo el pulgoso trasero de ese chihuahua mal dotado —¡Y está bajo tu apestoso hot dog!

Dante ladró molesto, pareció como si hubiera entendido el insulto.

—¡No fue su culpa! —defendió de inmediato, abrazando al perro con sus brazos, como una madre defendiendo a su hijo de un castigo, Miguel incluso tapó sus orejas, esperando que Dante no hubiera escuchado la forma tan violenta como Hiro lo llamó—¡Fue un accidente! —terminó.

Y el Hamada eso necesitó, puesto que ahora pateó, pero fue a la nada, Hiro era dotaba de ser un genio, pero no de tener buena puntería.

Por parte de Miguel, intentó no reírse de la graciosa escena de su novio lanzando patadas para desquitar esa ira que le asfixiaba la lógica,

—Hiro, tranquilízate.

—¡No me tranquilizaré! —gritó de nuevo, pateando al aire, Dante volvió a ponerse en posición por la forma de expresarse del genio, culmino gruñendole y enfrente de Miguel al querer protegerlo.

Hiro no tardó en entender que buscaba pelea y también lo arrostró con el mismo semblante arrugado, enojado y fastidiado.

—Cállate, salchicha mal procesada.

Miguel puso de nuevo sus orejas sobre Dante, esperando escudarlo del mal humor de su novio.

—¡También tiene sentimientos!

—¡No me digas que hacer!

—¡No grites!

—¡No estoy gritando! ¡Alzó la voz!

—¡Ya no quiero discutir!

—¡No discutas!

—¡Ya no discutiré! —Finalizo esta conversación con un suspiro exhalado, intentó que sus hombros no temblaran por la rabia,

No quería discutir, estaba cansado, Hamada con su último aliento trató de relajarse.

Esperó unos segundos, aún sentía la atenta mirada de Miguel sobre él, sobre su cuerpo y sobre su tenis, parecía que esperaba que en cualquier instante se quitará su zapatilla y se lo proyectará en la cara, no sonaba nada mal. Inhaló, sintiendo como sus tensados músculos por fin se relajaban y por fin el jadeo de Dante dejó de reventarle el timpano.

Exhaló.

Ah, no, mierda no.

¡Era su proyecto! ¡Su maldito proyecto!

—Chikusho, Miguel —articuló de nuevo, regresando a sus disparatadas maniobras sobre el cojín.

Miguel se tensó de nuevo, aquí van de nuevo, seguramente de haber tenido cualquier cosa en su mano se la hubiera aventado, qué dolor.

—Kuso —jadeó, el mexicano hizo una mueca se oía muy molesto —shimatta —lo apuntó con desdén a la mochila, quejándose en su idioma natal.

Rivera pensó, ¿sería mal momento para decirle que no entendía nada de lo que decía? A juzgar por la expresión de Hiro, lo más sabio de su parte sería guardar silencio.

Miguel se alejó un paso atrás de las olas de maldiciones desconocidas proyectadas al él o el desorden. Paciente, esperó a que su novio terminará con su rabieta con un último grito y casi estirarse de los cabellos.

Había escuchado que los japones tenían manías demasiado extrañas para desquitar su cólera, sólo esperaba que Hiro no sacará algún peluche con su fotografía y empezará a lapidarlo.

Hiro soltó todo con un suspiro frustrado, luego se giró sobre sus talones, con pasos pesados alejándose del Rivera, en silencio y al fin colmando ese berrinche.

Miguel, ingenuamente, creyó que aquel caós había perecido al fin.

—¡E-Está bien! —exclamó cuándo el de cabellos oscuros llegó a la habitación que compartían — Eso quiere decir que ya estás enojado, ¿verdad? —así que, había agregado con otro punzante comentario.

—Kutabare —soltó el japonés antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Y ahí venía, otro nueva marea de insultos por parte de su novio, pero esta vez, juraba que seguramente estaba dirigida a sus cosas por el traqueteo que se escuchaba desde su lugar.

Cosas lanzadas, patadas y algunos golpes secos.

 _ah …lástima._

Algo pesado cayó al suelo y un sonido agudo vino de él.

Un momento… _¡Su guitarra!_

—¡Hiro! —corrió de nuevo hacia él, dirigido esta vez hacia el recinto —¡no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después!

 ** _Notas finales._**

Definitivamente fue de las cosas más divertidas que disfruté, me informé que una amiga que sabe japonés para eso uwu

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	9. Chapter 9

Bien, quería hacer este mini especie de drabbles navideños aprovechando las fiestas y que estoy enamorada bien fuerte de esta pareja!

Aprovecho para dedicárselos a Elsa, quién me dio la inspiración al hablarme de las galletas xD. ¡Espero le guste!

* * *

 **12\. Forma**

Sí había algo que Hiro Hamada le aplaudía a su novio era el hecho de ser increíblemente positivo (necio) con las cosas, como por ejemplo; aquellas galletas que hicieron juntos.

Hiro comenzaba a preguntarse si el amor le había atontado el cerebro, de ser así, lo creía muy posible.

La charola de metal estaba vacía, las galletas yacían esparcidas sobre la mesa. Hiro Hamada las miró con cierto reproche, aún así, su lengua ponzoñosa se detuvo de decir algún comentario leonino, pero existía una veracidad en todo esto.

Estaban horribles

Quemadas, deformes y podía jurar que no tenían buen sabor es más, apostaba que causarían algún dolor de estómago a la pobre alma que quisiera comérselo (Se lamentaba por fred en el fondo).

Miguel miró con orgullo su obra maestra junto a su pareja, las galletas quemadas con algunas deformidades no le quitaban el sueño, es más, las veía como miraba a su novio todas las noches; con ojos de amor.

—Entonces —Hiro picoteó el lado crujiente de la galleta, limpió algunas migajas que quedaron adheridas sobre sus dedos—, ¿qué forma le ves tú?

—De galletas.

El japonés rodó los ojos por la contestación tan simple que el Rivera le había obsequiado. Le dio una mirada de soslayo al chico moreno de su lado, por segundos su expresión seria quería romperse en una sonrisa.

—¿Un árbol? —tanteó su propia respuesta, aunque su sonrisa se fue apagando en una expresión preocupada.

Ahora que miraba mejor esas galletas...En realidad, la respuesta no era tan convincente.

—¿Hipopótamo?

—¿Perro?

—¿Un gato?

—Quizá...de un corazón.

Hiro volvió la mirada a su supuestos postres de hoy. Quería tirarlos a la basura, eliminarlos de ser posible, pero Miguel todavía insistía en querer darle una forma.

—¿A medias? —contestó, la burla se escurría por ver las galletas de forma abstracta.

—Quizá lo cortaron..—premeditó por segundos, sin estar muy consciente su propia respuesta.

—Esa es una respuesta muy inteligente.

Miguel lo pensó, puso su mano en su barbilla para poder mejor desde un mejor ángulo. Inmediatamente su rostro fue iluminado por la respuesta.

—¡De estrellas!

—¿Abolladas?

—¡Caídas del cielo!

—Miguel...—Y Hiro sujetó el molde, observándole con desgano —el cortador de galletas tiene forma de hombre jengibre.

—Ouh...—el mexicano sonó tan desganado como un globo desinflado.

La idea de la tía Cass de disfrutar el espíritu navideño haciendo galletas no terminó bastante bien de lo que pueda presumir. Pero al menos, descubrió algo importante de él y su novio; Podrían sobrevivir el resto de su vida a base de comida chatarra.

—¿Qué te parece un cerdo? —preguntó al delinear con sus dedos las orillas para darle forma a un imaginario cerdo.

—¿Pierna de cerdo?

—Me gusta como suena.

—Necesitamos una tercera opinión —Hiro se retiró el delantal con estampado navideño y se acómodó el sombrero que quería declinarse de su lado.

Luego, le acomodó el gorro navideño a su novio. Sonriendo de la imagen ante él, Miguel se veía bien.

Ambos se miraron, luego a las esparcidas galletas sin identidad. Después suspiraron con desgano al no tener un veredicto final.

—¡Tadashi! —y ahí fue, cuándo su salvador apareció en la puerta.

Hiro corrió directo a su hermano, sujetándole antes de que éste desapareciera por la salida. El japonés lo atrapó justo a tiempo, lo terminó atrayendo hacia él y su novio, directo a la bandeja, después apuntó a éstas mirándole expectante.

—¿qué pasa Hiro? —preguntó desganado de envolverse en las situaciones de él y su novio.

—Danos tu punto de vista, ¿qué forman tienen?

Tadashi les dio una mirada rápida, lo pensó, lo repasó y al final dio su veredicto sin decir nada más sin agregar;

—...De pulpos.

Está bien, definitivamente esas galletas no tienen forma.

 **Nota finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	10. Chapter 10

Tenía ganas de hacer esto, chao xD

* * *

 **13\. Mal humor y consecuencia.**

—Hiro.

El japones sorbió de su soda para ignorarlo.

—Hiro.

Buscó las herramientas perdidas en su cajón.

—Hiro.

Y se irritó por ser la tercera vez que su aguda voz le molestaban los tímpanos, de un portazo cerró la entrada de madera y giró hacia él, con los brazos cruzados y el pecho elevado.

—¿qué?

—¿Sigues molesto por lo de dante? —preguntó ya perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces lo preguntó en el día, fastidiando al japones gruñó en respuesta y se giró de nuevo a su tarea, teniendo la intención de ignorar para poder acabar con sus proyectos.

—Hiro

—¿qué?

—Perdóname por lo de Dante —insistió, y luego su mirada paseó hacia su culpable compañero que se rascaba cómodamente la oreja; Ajeno de nuevo a la ingenua travesura que le había hecho a su novio en la mañana.

Los labios de Miguel se apretaron, no tenía el corazón para regañar a Dante, así que iba a lo seguro, a pedirle el perdón a su muy enojado novio.

—Hiro...

—Tú perro se hizo en mi cama, Miguel —volteó a darle una mirada de soslayo, dejando las herramientas sobre el escritorio.

—Mira el lado bueno, ¿podrás dormir en mi cama? —eso último lo añadió con respuesta.

Miguel vio a su novio rabiar por última vez, la simple idea de dormir con patadas, con babas y la mitad de cobija sólo empeoró su humor.

Reculó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó desganado hacia la salida de la habitación, no quería argumentar con la lógica positiva del mexicano, Miguel lo observó todos desde una cómoda esquina en dónde evitaba sufrir de la buena puntería de su novio al lanzarle objetos.

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió curioso.

—Necesito unas herramientas.

—Oh, bueno.

Miguel abrió los ojos cuándo en su campo de visión, un espontáneo obstáculo se cruzaba en el camino de Hiro, carraspeó para intentar obtener su atención, la cuál fue de nueva ignorada, chistó, lo llamó, y todo fue en vano. Miguel rodó los ojos al ver que la rabieta y su orgullo le incitaba a no prestarle atención.

Bueno, decidió ver ésto como un castigo divino por ignorarlo.

—Hiro, yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Hiro lo ignoró, para su mala suerte y orgullo propio, volvió a ignorar a su novio hasta que entendió la razón de su insistencia. La suela del zapato cedió ante algo blando, tuvo la extraña sensación de haber pisado algo suave.

Temió lo peor, definitivamente temió lo peor.

Bajo el rostro completamente horrorizado y su expresión se agrandó más al ver la mancha café aplastado bajo su zapatilla, maldijo a todos los dioses existentes que conociese en todas las culturas posibles. Su rostro se llenó de una culera inigualable cuándo un pequeño olor fétido comenzó a picarle la náriz, maldita sea con Miguel y su rata.

No, él no podía tener tan mala suerte.

No podía.

Con miedo, Hiro arrastró la suela hacia atrás, suspirando decepcionado al notar que en su maniobra, también dejaba una marca de su zapato con excremento.

Pisó la mierda del estúpido perro, sus manos se apretaron en puños.

—Creo que Dante te dejo un pequeño obsequio

—Te odio a ti y a tu perro.

Miguel sonrió sin aguantar la tentación de burlarse de él, sus dientes se abrieron con enorme tranquilidad. Hiro con la ceja arqueado y una pesada mirada le advirtió que no lo hiciera.

Miguel en cambio, levantó la suya de modo burlón. Sabía que esto acabaría con el último grado de paciencia del japonés con él por este día, él lo sabía, no debía jugar con esto...

—Dame un beso, pisa mierda.

¡Pero vamos! ¡Valía la pena!

Los ojos de Hiro se entrecerraron y se clavaron como dagas en el mexicano.

Sólo tenía un pensamiento furioso en su mente; Hoy dormía afuera.

Y si el perro se oponía a la idea; había mucho espacio en el patio para él también.

 **Notas finales.**

Soy una caquita muy débil, lo sé.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!

Sé que todavía debo los especiales navideños, y no me olvidaré de escribirlos Q.Q . Pero, tenía la tentación de escribir esta escena super random desde hace unos días. Hahaha-


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola!

Quiero hacer una dedicatoria especial a Elsa (Ureshi-shan) en estos momentos, quisiera poder dedicarle este fic ya que ella fue la que más influenció en este capítulo con nuestras ideas combinadas nació este pequeño episodio.

¡Espero que puedas disfrutarlo!

Y tú que estás leyendo, también.

 **Capitulo beteado:** Hana Midori.

* * *

 **14\. Carrera al borde.**

Hiro consideraba que su noviazgo con el Rivera era como el de cualquier relación, no era especial, pero tampoco era tan malo. Se componía de lo básico que cualquiera otra tuviera: salían, discutían, charlaban, se abrazaban, se besaban, se toqueteaban y tenían sexo.

Tenían sus ventajas y sus desventajas. Sus abrazos rápidos al despedirse y los duraderos al llegar cada uno a la casa. Tenían sus imperfecciones así como disfrutar de las virtudes. Sus discusiones fuera de tono así como sus reconciliaciones (que incluían sexo), sus salidas a algún lugar o simplemente pasarse la tarde mirando películas con un tazón de palomitas.

Disfrutaban de la comida en casa o a veces la compraban. A veces tenían citas en lugares románticos u otras veces Hiro se la pasaba encerrado en la misma habitación reparando o actualizando mientras Miguel tocaba la guitarra en el fondo.

Compartir la cama o pelearse por el plato de cereal más grande. Pelearse por el espacio más grande del edredón o por la cobija más grande y calentita en tiempo de frío. Discutir por cuál será el cereal de esta semana o quién será el que cocine.

Apostar por quién realizaba las tareas domésticas o disfrutar del otro en momentos de silencio.

Sus besos repentinos o planeados en algún momento. Sus burlas suaves, sus jugarretas pesadas, sus mariposas en el estómago en cada toque y los suspiros que se acompañaban en los roces.

Sentía que era buena relación.

Excepto cuándo tenían el mismo objetivo en común.

Ambos se intercalaron una mirada, la de Hiro era acechadora y suave, Miguel la correspondía con intensidad y cautela. Un momento, una tensión, un pensamiento en mente:

 _ **Yo llegaré primero al baño.**_

Silencio, un silencio que picaba en los pulmones de los dos.

Se quedaron tácitos, regalándose miradas rápidas para advertirle al otro de su próximo desliz.

Estaban tensos, cualquier mini-detalle de un movimiento era cuidado bajo los ojos avellanas que perforaban a los negros sin dejar de observarlo, los dos aguantaron un suspiro que se podía ser cortado con un cuchillo. Hiro apoyó suavemente la punta de su tenis en el piso, Miguel lo correspondió colocando la bota a la misma altura.

Miguel se inclinó y Hiro repitió la misma maniobra sigilosa, compartieron de nuevo la misma mirada intensa, se lo dijeron mutuamente un parpadeo:

 _ **Comenzamos.**_

El mexicano fue el primero en reaccionar ante un lento japonés y se adelantó unos pasos, salió corriendo ante el aturdido Hiro, quién reaccionó tardío y sólo se limitó a quitarse uno de sus zapatos y usarlo de proyectil directo a la cabeza de su novio el mexicano cuándo ya estaba algo alejado de él.

Sonrió victorioso cuando su buena puntería fue certera, directo a la cabeza, y derribaba a Miguel. Hiro por un momento pensó que quizá debería competir contra Mamá Elena para ver quién tumbaba primero a su nieto con la chancla, sería una interesante batalla. En un parpadeo, Hiro ya estaba corriendo pasando a lado de un acostado Miguel, éste frunció el ceño y sujetó al inventor del tobillo arrastrándolo a él y cayendo de forma violenta, el morocho se sobó la barbilla y Miguel ya había levantado para adelantarse.

Hiro se levantó y con todas las fuerzas que aún tenía dio un suave gritó lanzándose contra el mexicano y se aferró de su cintura, el músico sintió que el camino del pasillo cambió hacia el suelo, jadeó y sintió a Hiro querer levantarse, Miguel rápido cambió posiciones para tenerlo bajo de él. El héroe con un gruñido intentó deslizarse hacia arriba y Miguel lo rodeó abajo de la cintura rápidamente, Hiro correspondió atrapando su cuello, y entonces, los dos rodaron por el suelo entre golpeteos, insultos y bufidos violentos.

Giraron sobre el suelo desordenando la alfombra hasta toparse contra la mesa, el mueble tembló por la fuerza bruta y algunos platos cayeron golpeando la espalda de Miguel, éste sonrió ante su refunfuñante japones y bajó su rostro hasta besarle de forma suave los labios, lo miró, quién estaba más ocupado forcejeando e intentando de librarse de su novio con esa expresión malhumorada y el ceño fruncido.

El mexicano migró sus manos por el cuerpo del japones, sujetó al genio por los muslos y empleando su fuerza lo alzó, Hiro dio un grito pequeño al sentir que el suelo lo despedía y ahora se tambaleaba en el aire, se aferró al cuerpo del mexicano y como última opción estiró los mechones cafés para alejarlo. Ambos cuerpos colisionaron contra la pared soltando un jadeo de dolor, mismo que provocó encender las alarmas de Baymax y que se inflará alejándose de su cargador.

Hiro estaba pegando la espalda contra el duro mármol y Miguel acorralando su cuerpo que estaba rodeado de la cintura por las piernas del otro, el chico más alto aprovechó del descuido y volvió a darle el segundo beso de la carrera. Hiro masculló alguna maldición en japones, el mexicano arqueó una ceja con diversión y lo soltó, el cuerpo del inventor cayó firma contra el suelo, volvió a exclamar otro bufido de dolor.

—¿Hiro?

Baymax trató de alcanzar a su paciente con sus cortos pasos, pero en cambio recibió una fuerte colisión contra su blando estómago inflado, se había atravesado en el camino del mexicano al querer ir a auxiliar a su infortunado compañero, Miguel se movió a un costado izquierdo, pero luego al otro por la urgencia, el enorme robot adorable dio unos parpadeos abarcando gran parte del pasillo y evitando la posibilidad para el chico mexicano de completar la ruta final.

Miguel se estaba desesperando, mientras Baymax no entendía que sucedía de todo ese ajetreo del departamento en caos, y prefirió levantó la vista hacia un apresurado Hiro que venía en su dirección.

—¡Estoy bien! —masculló con el aliento cortado y estirando el brazo hacia su oponente —¡Es tuyo, Baymax!

El robot tardó en comprender la lógica tras las órdenes, pero aún así levantó los robustos brazos para intentar abrazar al que tenía en frente. Miguel se aprovechó de eso e intentó colarse por el túnel que había por debajo de uno de los brazos de Baymax, sonrió por ver la puerta del baño tan cerca.

—¡Estoy satisfecho con tu cuidado! —gritó, escurriéndose agachado para continuar con su camino cuándo el robot empezó a retroceder para volver a apagarse.

—¡Eso es trampa!

—¡Tu robot también lo ...ah!

¡Maldición todavía no se rinde!

El músico no pudo finalizar porque sintió una fuerza que lo jalaba del gorro de su polera, era Hiro quién había usado todo lo que tenía para poder echarlo hacia atrás. Miguel perdió el equilibrio junto al chico que no pudo detenerse de que lo aplastará, cayeron otra vez en el suelo, quejándose y maldiciendo.

Miguel usó la fuerza que le quedaba e hizo a un lado a Hiro. El nipon sintió el piso frío saludarlo antes de ver al moreno levantarse, tambaleándose un poco para correr en dirección al sagrado valhalla sanitario.

Hiro se quedó viendo con impotencia el suelo y la distancia entre su novio con él, Miguel casi llegaba, después dio una mirada de soslayo a él y el último zapato que le quedaba. Sonrió ante una brillante idea iluminó con él, se caracterizaba por ser un hombre de ciencia, uno que ahora mismo probaría su punto.

Se levantó, ignorando la falta de aire que lo hizo declinarse hacia él, corrió a su bribón objetivo, se quitó rápidamente el zapato y como si su brazo fuese una especie de catapulta lo lanzó hacia él, depositando sus últimas esperanzas en él, lo vio alejarse y cruzar todo lo que le quedaba del departamento, y esperó que su suerte estuviera de su lado.

—¡Hiro! —soltó Miguel al tener de nuevo el suelo abrazando a su espalda, ahora estaba adolorido y con un preciso dolor en la parte trasera de su nuca.

El peso del chico de pelo negro lo aplastó de nuevo, inmovilizándolo por completo cuando trató de removerse bajo los muslos del chico. Miguel bufó y se permitió ver a Hiro sobre su cintura y con sus piernas aplastando a cada lado. El chico de descendencia japonesa sonrió victorioso, el mexicano rodó los ojos aburrido al ya no tener un plan de respaldo.

A no ser que...

—Ríndete, Miguel, yo gan...

¡Maldito Miguel!

Algo interrumpió su boca de proclamarse victorioso: fueron unos labios más secos y un curioso sabor a fresa. Hiro quedó con los ojos abiertos y un sonrojo ataviándolo cuando Miguel dejó la pelea para reclamar algo más que el baño, ahora se adueñó de los labios de su novio.

Disfrutaron de ese beso efímero, perfecto, suave, con un ligero sabor a victoria por los dos.

Se acomodaron mejor uno sobre otro, la pelea por el trono cambió a segundo plano, siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando las bocas se conectan en un choque único. Miguel se sentó mejor, bajando las manos y acomodándolas bajo los muslos, luego pasó a formar pequeños círculos en el trasero de su amante.

Hiro suspiró gustoso por aquel acto y se apegó más a él, Miguel lo recibió sin rechistar ni un poco. Ignorando la persecución mortal que hace unos minutos estaba teniendo, Hiro serpenteó las manos por el cuerpo de su compañero hasta enredarlas en el cuello, mordió su labio para exigirle la atención, Miguel lo inclinó, dándosela por completo, entregándole su aliento en ese beso.

Se entregaron un fragmento de su segundo en su mirada, Hiro soltó un bufido y el caliente aire chocó con contra los labios ahora húmedos del chico, las manos de Miguel viajaron a la pierna de Hiro, dio otro toque pequeño, pellizcando un poco de su piel. Los bufidos del otro por el ejercicio sólo avivaban esa pequeña llama en su interior, desatando el deseo de querer escucharlo más.

Buscó de nuevo los labios ajenos, recibiendo un mordisqueo al suyo por su repentino actuar, el morocho jadeó y su lengua exploró adentro de esa cavidad. Sus manos pasearon a la linde de la chamarra de su novio, tanteando el terreno mismo, primero sujetando la orilla y luego introduciendo su mano bajo la prenda, los suspiros de Hiro en su oído incitaban a acariciar un poquito más sobre los pectorales, los sintió tenso debajo de sus propios dedos viajando más arriba, abarcando zonas ya conocidas por él. Miguel excavó un poco más en la piel de su novio rozando la areola de su pezón, aguantó un gruñido de querer llamarlo cuando su novio clavó los dedos en los hombros también, sus labios palpitaban por más y accedió a tomar el dulce labio del japones entre sus dientes.

Hiro estuvo en blanco; se perdió, se distrajo, su mundo giró a Miguel y esos suaves toques que le estaban haciendo perder la consciencia.

Los dientes pasearon del malbatado labio a tomar el puente de su nariz y en un jadeo de dolor, Hiro se perdió en el momento en que Miguel lo dejó y ahora pellizcaron un trocito de su oreja, Miguel rió, helándole los huesos en un segundo y en un suspiro.

—Yo gané...

Su sangre viajó al suelo en un paro cardíaco que tuvo y la calentura se difuminó en un parpadeo cuándo Miguel desapareció de su vista y ahora lo saludaba el techo. Una fuerza externa lo había empujado de nuevo al suelo y Hiro sintió que la cólera reemplazaba a su excitación cuando se levantó aún con la playera y la chamarra desacomodadas.

Su furia aumentó al ver la estúpida sonrisa triunfal en su camino y cómo Miguel lo saludaba desde la puerta. Meneó las manos una vez más y cerró justo cuando un malhumorado Hiro se aproximaba con toda la intención de querer asesinarlo.

Miguel esperó todavía agitado por eso, apretó los labios que estos se arrugaron, se carcajeó desde la orilla de la puerta, sujetándose el estómago adolorido por todo el ajetreo y se deslizó por la madera hasta estamparse sobre el suelo, los golpes descolocados del japones más sus insultos eran una gloria nueva para él. Esperó pacientemente, mirando al techo como si el hecho de que Hiro le deseará la muerte fuera una especie de canción de amor.

Luego se levantó, pero su dirección cambió en el último momento, no iba directo a la taza, fue al lavabo y sujetó un cepillo de dientes con tranquilidad.

En realidad nunca tuvo la intención de ir al baño.

Hiro por su parte golpeteó contra la madera hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron rojos, el aliento desapareció entre insultos, se vengaría, juraba que se vengaría del mexicano, apretó los labios sintiendo esa punzante necesidad física sin dejar de molestarlo, recargó su frente intentando respirar y así poder calmarse.

Pero éste sólo lo empeoró, intentando controlarse saltó un poco para aguantarse más la necesidad al ver que esto no funcionaba, giró un poco más.

Después cayó, respirando todo lo que podía y aguantando los puños al cerrarlos.

La puerta todavía no se abría y él sentía que se destrozaba los nervios de la necesidad.

Luego miró a su alrededor para distraerse, la sala destrozado por su legendaria pelea, a Baymax recargando su batería, la cocina y finalmente la habitación que compartían. Sus ojos se cruzaron con una rápida solución a su problema urinario: tenía tonos verdes y estaba cubierto de espinas.

Hiro sonrió ante su maravillosa idea y su muy posible venganza.

El cactus de Miguel nunca se había visto tan agradable como hoy.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Hola!

Primero que nada quisiera darles un sincero agradecimiento por haberme permitido crecer tanto con este fanfic que de verdad no creí que fuera tan bien recibido, muchas gracias por eso -inserte un corazón super lindo aquí-

Otra cosa que quisiera aclarar antes de que continúen con las lecturas: Soy partidaria de la versatilidad, pero en la mayoría de los fanfics me inclinó más por ver a Hiro de pasivo.

Sorry not sorry.

Otra detalle es que esto se desarrolla en un universo alternativo dónde pasan muchas cosas; tienen mayoría de edad, algunos personajes están vivos y viven juntos en el mismo departamento.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	12. Chapter 12

Escribí algo rápido de la ship porqué se me dio el tiempo y tenía ganas de meter esta parejita desde hace rato -las lovea por aquí-

* * *

 **15\. Gustos.**

—¿Cómo dijiste? —dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la silla metálica de un movimiento, sujetó uno de sus mechones negros y una expresión de sorpresa pura fue su expresión,

Tadashi no le vio la lógica al comportamiento tan dramático de su hermano, sólo le estaba contando algo que se había debatido para decirle desde hace meses.

Ha estado preparando este tema desde hace mucho, pero si el Tadashi del futuro le hubiera mencionado que su hermano reaccionaría tan exagerado casi tirándose de la mesa, jamás lo habría hecho.

Aún así, consideraba que era justo decirle a su hermano tal y cómo él le contó de su relación con el otro chico (qué todavía no le agradaba del todo). Inhaló aire, y miró a la persona que estaba a su lado, quién, estaba más distraído observando con cuidado la leche blanca de la copa, viéndole como si esperará que algún super villano saliera del embutido de la leche.

—Fred y yo somos pareja —hizo una pausa —, quería que lo supieras primero antes que la tía Cass.

Si su batido no supiera tan horrible lo habría escupido a la pareja sentada enfrente de su mesa.

¡Su hermano quería que se muriera de un infarto!

En este momentos no sabía si había tenido una especie de paro cardíaco o si su cuerpo se había quedado atorado en el tiempo y espacio de algún agujero de gusano que lo hubiese transportado a otra dimensión.

Hiro todavía tardó unos segundos procesar la reciente información que se le había solteado.

De todas las cosas extrañas que le habían pasado este día (Su malteada con leche caducada, ser perseguido por Dante y que un pajaro le cagará encima) ESTO, DEFINITIVAMENTE ERA NUEVO.

ERA LO MÁS EXTRAÑO QUE LE HABÍA SUCEDIDO.

Parpadeó una vez, esperando que las palabras fueran tan ciertas y condensadas como la leche vencida de su malteada. En realidad, su malteada se veía más digerible que esto.

Su hermano, su hermano...

Y luego miró al silencioso amante de los comics, éste se levantó rápido y apuntó hacia el vidrio.

—¡Lo sabía hermano! —habló a Tadashi, quién sonrió —, ¡La leche estaba echada a perder!

Hiro borró la expresión de sorpresa y la llenó de fastidio condensado.

—Fred, te lo dije desde que me lo compraste —contestó hacia él y rodando los ojos.

¿En serio? ¿ÉL?

Su hermano era un increíble genio de la robotica.

Y bueno...¡Fred era Fred!

¡Era Fred! ¡Quién usaba cuatro veces la misma ropa interior! ...¡De no ser más!

La imagen de él y su hermano...

—¡Tengo que borrar esta imagen de mi cabeza!—Hiro arrastró la silla hacia atrás y los miró todavía estupefactos, Tadashi negó con la cabeza descontento y Fred se despidió de la mano —¡Tengo que irme!

—Que te vaya bien, hermano —soltó el relajado rubio —, no olvides lavar tu ropa interior.

—¡Basta Fred!

—Creo que se lo tomó más bien de lo que esperaba —comentó el fanático de los comics a su novio.

Tadashi encogió los hombros con tranquilidad, Hiro ya lo asimilaría.

 **16\. Gustos.**

Hiro dio una mirada rápida desde el sofá a su pareja, pensando en si hablar o no hablar con él, Miguel se veía ocupado, de hecho podía juzgar que estaba más centrado en intentado arreglar los acordes de una canción con su guitarra desde hace una hora, pellizcó su labio inseguro de poder hablar este tema con él.

El mexicano levantó la vista, ojos cafés se toparon con los negros que se abrieron sorprendidos.

—Está bien, sé que soy demasiado apuesto, pero te me has quedado viendo embobado por unos...¿cinco minutos? ¿Dante me volvió a lamer la cara?

Al verse descubierto, el Hamada de inmediato se levantó de los cómodos aposentos del sofá, negó con la cabeza aún tratando de mantener su dignidad.

—Nadie te mira a ti, estoy mirando a la pared —contestó Hiro a la defensiva.

—Hiro si fueras espía te morirías de hambre.

—Sólo regresa a hacer lo que sea que estás haciendo.

Miguel rodó los ojos por aquello, y prosiguió a continuar para ya no discutir, tenía que terminar con esta canción lo más pronto posible. Después se percató de las leves miradas que había estado dando el japones desde hace un rato, trató de ignorarlas, pero los ojos de Hiro eran tan pesados que al quinto error de ajustar sus cuerdas se dio por vencido, dejó el instrumento a un lado.

—¿Qué sucede?

Hiro se paró mejor desde el sofá, y pensó todavía comentarlo al golpear unas cuantas veces las suelas de sus tenis para distraerse. Miguel esperó paciente y le dio todo su espacio, después de todo, Hiro era reservado y si quería hablar con él, al final lo haría.

Y cumpliendo rápido a sus expectativas, el invento habló.

—Mi hermano es gay —comenzó el tema desde el sillón, Miguel le dio una mirada de soslayo pero volvió mejor a ajustar los acordes de su guitarra.

¿Era sólo por eso?

—Fantástico —le respondió.

Hiro frunció el ceño al notar que la respuesta no le dejaba tan pasmado como a él. El genio hizo una pausa dramática al asunto y esperó para soltar su mejor argumento.

—¡Y su pareja es Fred!

—¿El rubio que habla relajado? —preguntó Miguel probando las suaves cuerdas de su instrumento una vez más, sonriendo al encontrar la entonación que quería.

Hiro asintió esperando una reacción más a parte del suave "oh" que formaron los labios. Estiró las manos haciendo maniobras graciosas con ellas para atraer la situación.

—¡Tadashi es gay! —gritó para que entendiera la gravedad del asunto.

Miguel arqueó una ceja sin entender todavía cuál era el problema.

—¿Te molesta que tu hermano sea gay? ...

—¡Sí!

—Lamento decírtelo Hiro, pero somos gays desde que iniciamos esta relación.

Miguel recibió un proyectil de almohada por su mala broma.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—¿Entonces que te molesta?

—Es que...¡No lo sé! —exclamó de inmediato, acostándose violento contra el sofá —, ¿qué tiene Fred de interesante? Digo, es que Fred es un idiota, digo tú también lo eres y...

Miguel bajó la guitarra ofendido por eso, Hiro abrió los ojos y divagó en sus propios pensamientos por unos segundos más. Al ya no saber más del parloteo de su novio, el mexicano se acercó hacia él, empezando a ondear la mano de un lado a otro para atraer su atención.

Hiro estaba en completo estado de shock.

Miguel repitió la maniobra hasta que Hiro lo detuvo en un instante, luego, lo miró con la expresión más atemorizada que Miguel pudo encontrar, finalmente habló con una voz llena de alarma.

—Miguel, tú eres un idiota.

—Eso ofende.

—Y fred también es un idiota.

Miguel no estaba entendido el punto, pero el Hamada tuvo la condescendencia de aclarar mejor su punto cuándo agarró el otro brazo libre del moreno.

—¿No lo entiendes? —Miguel negó despacio — ¡A los Hamada nos gustan los idiotas!

Lo que Hiro recibió fue el mismo proyectil de la almohada que había usado contra el, directo a su rostro.

 **Notas finales.**

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado.

Sí, tenía ganas de meter el Fred x Tadashi desde hace rato, platicaba mucho con una amiga los HC's de ellos y me morí a la tentación x'D

Sorry not sorry

Y espero poder traer algo pequeño por año nuevo que le estuve contando a una amiga, ojalá lo pueda escribir en estos días, de no ser así, les entrego todo mi love para este año nuevo con estos dos drabbles 3.


	13. Chapter 13

Tenía que hacer ésto para despedirme del año 3.

También quiero agradecer a Elsa, ya que fue la persona que me ayudó a completar los HC's para este capítulo, espero poder desearle un feliz año y mucho love para ella.

 **17\. Año nuevo.**

Gomitas, chicles, paletas, chocolates, chocolates rellenos de nuez, chocolate blanca con chispas de chocolate, bombos rellenos, palomitas, papas fritas, galletas, refrescos, jugos y dulces de tamarindo.

La canasta de plástico se vio abundada por los empaques coloridos de la comida chatarra, Hiro dejó caer un nuevo empaque de caramelos sobre las rejas de plástico con un gruñido, paseó por la tienda solitaria y mirando de vez en cuándo a la cajera, quién, se maquillaba tranquila esperando a que él terminará de hacer sus recientes compras.

Era turno de la noche, las calles estaban vacías y él, bueno, él cargaba con una canasta verde repleta de porquerías y un enojo que no se disiparía hasta las próximas horas.

Soltó aquel gruñido repentino cuándo al pasar por la televisión del local, notó que la bonita reportera estaba exclamando alegre que faltaba unas cuantas horas para despedir el año.

Decidió mejor perderse por los pasillos de las golosinas otra vez, aunque él sabía que todo lo que compraría no surtiría efecto en él. Ni siquiera el azúcar bajaría el mal humor y humillación que tenía en esos momentos. Era año nuevo, y Hiro estaba solo, en una tienda de 24/7, comprando tanta comida chatarra como pudiera llenar para pasar el hambre y sin planear llegar a casa porqué seguramente lo estarían esperando para darle la regañada del día por ser tan arrebatado.

¡Y eso que no era su culpa!

Todo era culpa de su novio qué no quería ir más allá y aceptar que él tenia la culpa. Aunque él había iniciado la riña, todo esto no pasaría si Miguel le pidiera disculpas desde el inicio.

Pero admitía algo.

Aquella discusión que tuvieron antes de la cena se había salido de sus manos, ambos se insultaron, se gritaron y Hiro teniendo coraje bombeandole en la sangre sólo atravesó la puerta para salir lo más rápido del lugar.

Desgraciadamente cegado por la cólera ni siquiera reflexionó el impulso de sus actos. Tardó en notar que todos los restaurantes estaban cerrados y el hambre comenzaba a picarle en las entrañas, decepcionado, maldijo de nuevo al culpable de su situación

Sus planes de pasar el año nuevo en algún bar fueron derrumbados por la barrera de la mala suerte. Afortunadamente para él, un enorme letrero de una tienda de 24/7 iluminó su camino, Hiro tuvo la tentación de ignorarlo y continuar esperanzado de encontrar alguna franquicia abierta,porqué ...¡Pasar el año en una tienda de 24 horas era lo último en su lista para perder la dignidad!

El rugir de su estómago no estuvo de acuerdo, y con el orgullo destrozado por estar hambriento, ya no tuvo opción. Quizá algún sandiwch o una sopa instantánea le haría bien.

Eso pensó, y ahora estaba frente a frente la cajera que le murmuraba un suave _buenas noches ,_ a lo qué él correspondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Buenas noches, ¿encontró todo lo que deseaba?

No, su dignidad no estaba entre los pasillos.

—Algo así —masculló incómodo, la empleada sólo le sonrió en reconfortación.

Hiro llegó a preguntarse la razón por la que ella estaba tan feliz, es decir era fin de año y ella estaba desperdiciando una fecha importante trabajando aquí.

—¿Pagará en efectivo o con tarjeta? —ella preguntó, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Ah, en efectivo —llevó su mano al bolsillo trasero y sus ojos se expandieron con sorpresa al notar un pequeño detalle.

Estaba vacío, la bolsa trasera de su pantalón estaba vacía.

Mierda, a parte de todo su desorden, también olvidó la cartera.

Metió las manos por los bolsillos delanteros notando los pocos dolares que tenía para soporte y acompañarlo, volvió a maldecir enfadado.

—No traigo la cartera —dijo para si mismo, pero la trabajadora alcanzó a escucharlo.

—¿Entonces? —la cajera esperó paciente.

—Sólo las gomitas y ya ...

Sus pies malhumorados lo llevaron por la fría banqueta hasta el parque solitario, pateando latas y todavía maldiciendo al culpable de su reciente mal humor llegó al fin. No había ni un sólo alma migrando, por lo que quería suponer que todos estaban pasando el año nuevo en familia o en sus cómodas casas con algún calentador.

Hecho que él no podía disfrutar por estar enojado con la persona con quién compartía departamento.

Se frotó sus propios brazos para poder darse calor, el coraje nubló la lógica de sus sentidos y había salido del departamento también mas que con la camisa de manga larga y ahora su cuerpo empezaba a cobrarle las facturas del impulso de su berrinche.

¡Pero todo es culpa de Miguel!

Cayó enojado sobre la banqueta, el frío del metal logró atravesar la delgada prenda, puesto que había ocasionado que sintiera un escalofrío. Su mano apretó la única bolsita de gomitas que lo acompañaba, haciendo que el ruido del plástico frotándose fuera lo que rompiera la tensión del escenario. El hambre incrementó, Hiro no tuvo que otra más que empezar a comer lo que sería su cena de año nuevo, maldición, mínimo pudo haber agarrado su billetera antes de irse.

Genial, ahora tenía frío, hambre y mal humor para pasar el año.

—¡Al fin te encontré! —Hiro tuvo un infarto cardíaco al ver a su novio dirigirse a él con increible velocidad.

Se apegó a la banca olvidando la ola gélida que azotaba contra él, Hiro entrecerró los ojos para darle una mejor hojeada una vez que estuvo frente a él. Miguel estaba bufando, traía una bolsa en una mano y en la otra un objeto que podía identificar como una sudadera.

—¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados! —jadeó preocupado y reclamándole, el simple hecho de no encontrarlo con este horripilante frío incrementó su culpa — Saliste tan enojado que no agarraste nada, ni siquiera las llaves —le regañó y Hiro lo ignoró, otra vez volteando a otro lado, quizá el césped helado se veía más interesante que Miguel — Ten, pontelo —le extendió la polera blanca hacia él, Hiro la miró.

No, no caería en ese truco.

Hiro negó testarudo, Miguel, que era igual de terco se lo acercó a estamparselo a la cara, Hiro luchaba intentando alejarlo de la abominable prenda.

—No me obligues a ponertelo —pero no hubo una respuesta favorable —, bien, tú lo pediste.

Hiro peleó con Miguel intentando empujarlo, pero Miguel era más fuerte y más ágil, tardó sólo unos minutos en ponerle aquella polera más pesada. Hiro suspiró aliviado cuándo el calor fue bienvenido en cada fibra de su cuerpo hasta gustoso se acomodó mejor en la holgada prenda.

Miguel sonrió al ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas; Era demasiado orgulloso para regresar aún muriéndose de frío.

Hiro evitaba tener contacto con él, Miguel estaba buscando sus ojos arrepentidos por todos los medios hasta vio que Hiro era demasiado necio para concederle una mirada, suspiró triste, ya estaba condenado a que su novio marchitará su año nuevo estando enojado con él.

Se dejó caer a su lado y se hundieron en ese silencio entre los dos. Dándose miradas intercaladas en dónde el orgullo y el arrepentimiento cruzaban de la mano.

—¿Sigues enojado?

La pregunta se perdió entre el silencio pesado del parque y ese frío infernal que comenzaba a molestarle en a ambos. Hiro tenía demasiado orgullo para admitir que la temperatura estaba alcanzado sus límites, por lo que sólo hundió las manos en las calientes bolsas, Miguel era más expresivo, el soltaba jadeos helados y se abrazaba a si mismo para darse calor.

Pero ambos tenían un punto en común; Eran demasiado necios para dejar al otro solo.

Miguel cedió ante el silencio y habló viendo su aliento congelarse en suaves cortinas traslucidas.

—Hiro.

—Mhn —respondió seco y furioso.

El refunfuñón chico japones volvió a guardar silencio, sentándose en la banca, Miguel rodó los ojos por aquella actitud tan emberrinchada que tenía con él. Hiro no se limitó a soltar un bufido sin rendirse, pero si desistió a el frío y empezó a abrazarse para darse calor.

Miguel sonrió, lo bueno que tenía un plan para este tipo de situaciones.

En las piernas del japones cayó una bolsa negra, aturdido, exigió con los ojos que le explicará que pasará, Miguel encogió los hombros, orgulloso de su repentina idea para hacerlo que hable (o evitar que el enojo se haga más grande).

—Una ofrenda de paz —admitió sentándose a su lado.

El genio, dudoso abrió la bolsa de plástico, todavía obsequiándole miradas a Miguel para ver que planeaba pero no podía leer más allá de esa sonrisa prepotente, y la curiosidad se disfrazó de alegría al ver grandes empaques de colores amontados uno arriba del otro; dulces, gomitas, papitas, chocolates, Hiro perdió la cuenta de que tanto habitaba ahí.

El hambre del que se había olvidado hizo su acto de presencia al rugir fuertemente.

—Te fuiste sin cenar, ¿no? Al menos come esto.

Hiro la aceptó y sacó su primer obsequio de gomitas y azúcar, comenzó a comer, Miguel decidió acompañarlo hundiendo la mano en la bolsa y sacando para él un chocolate. El tiempo se perdió en el parque, dos cuerpos con frío, entre bolsas vacías, chatarra a medio comer y una discusión que jamás tuvo una disculpa por parte de los dos.

—Eres un maldito berrinchudo sexy —soltó Miguel para poder romper la tensión.

Hiro no lo soportó y al final, fue vencido por la espontaneidad dulce del Rivera.

Empezaron a reírse entre los dos, la risa de Miguel era suave y contagiosa, y después al fin, los rostros chocaron en un beso repentino, algo que necesitaron hacer desde el comienzo de este irónica situación.

Se escucharon los ruidos ajenos y las personas que se aglomeraban en la calle principal al escuchar que se avecinaba el año. Era hora de despedirse, era hora de darle la bienvenida a una nueva época. La televisión grande del edificio transmitió otra vez a la bonita reportera que empezó con el conteo final, la gente unió las voces en una cuenta regresiva.

Pero Miguel y Hiro ellos tenían su propio conteo personal.

Qué no incluía despedidas, ni uvas, sólo incluía dos miradas fijas que tamborileaban en el interior de ambos.

 **10**

Las miradas estaban conectadas, transmitiéndose mensajes suaves que él otro podía captar en un parpadeo. Se sonrieron algo apenados por la sensación transmitirse lo necesario en sus ojos brillantes.

 **9**

Como siempre, las miradas café y oscura se observaron, se enamoraron de nuevo. Se hicieron recordar porqué estaban peleando, pero también porqué uno estaba desesperadamente buscándolo y porqué el otro quería ser encontrado.

 **8**

El mensaje fue transmitido a los dos.

 _No quería discutir._

 _Descuida, yo tampoco._

 **7**

Miguel fue el que tomó la primera maniobra para pedir el perdón, sonrió, mostrando el hoyuelo que a Hiro le llamaba la atención, el coraje de Hiro se derritió bajo la mirada y la sonrisa sincera que le ofrecía, los huesos le empezaron a temblar.

 **6**

El mayor sintió todo su cuerpo vibrar cuándo el chico moreno se acercó más a él, rompiendo la distancia, adhiriéndose a él, repitiendo un proceso entre los dos. Un pequeño beso es lo que se va a aproximar, ambos lo sabían.

 **5**

Miguel no aguantó un suspiró en su boca, sintiendo que todos su cuerpo se tensaba por el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, Hiro estaba casi igual, su corazón estaba cayendo a la boca de su estómago.

 **4**

Las narices chocaron en un segundo, los ojos no pudieron despegarse y aún con las personas afuera vociferando y enfroscadas en ese conteo ajeno, ellos sintieron que el ruido y el frío fueron olvidados.

 **3**

—Hiro...—comenzó uno hiptnotizado, pero el japones lo calló al poner su dedo en sus propios labios.

El quería ser él que diera ese movimiento.

 **2**

—Miguel yo...

 **1**

—Lo sien...

 **0**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!**

La disculpa de Hiro se perdió entre la explosión y el grito eufórico de la gente, el japones atoró las palabras en la garganta con una expresión sorprendida y ambos chicos fueron iluminados por las flores brillantes del cielo. Quedaron en silencio los dos, el momento pasó de romántico a incómodo, puesto que la gente comenzó a salir de sus casas y el parque antes solitario empezó a llenarse de gente avivada por la llama del inicio del año.

Bengalas explotaron en luces efímeras y el ruido de los cohetes hizo que el chico frunciera los propios labios por el ruido, los niños salieron a correr siendo iluminados por el suave toque del fuego artificial. Hiro pensó que era una vista curiosa, niños, el año nuevo y la gente gritando que era tiempo de recibir el amor, Miguel tuvo el mismo sentimiento de desconcierto, mas sus palabra no exclamaron más que el ya conocido "o"

¿Literalmente pasaron la última noche del año en un parque?

Y con gomitas, comiendo gomitas.

Gomitas compradas en una tienda de veinticuatro horas por una discusión absurda.

En dónde él tenía la mayoría de la culpa, pero no lo admitiría tan fácil.

Miguel también tenía la culpa por ir a buscarlo, él tenía toda una estrategia planeada para exigirle su perdón (Que incluía culpa y enfermedad provisional que se le acaba de ocurrir), pero no, en vez de haberse quedado en el departamentoy no haber salido a buscarlo, decidió seguirlo con un abrigo en manos que ahora lo estaba entibiando.

Maldito Miguel, él siempre tiene la culpa de todo lo que pase.

 ** _Sea bueno o malo._**

Maldito Miguel, siempre arruina sus planes.

Hiro perdió la vista en el cielo nocturno y en los fuegos artificiales que explotaban ansiosos , el bullicio y el fuerte festejo de las personas pasaron a ser inesperados, pero, todo eso era disipado y amortiguado por los ojos brillantes del chico de piel canela, Miguel seguía brillando aún con frío y en la noche.

Hiro tosió de forma suave, cuyo efecto tuvo que Miguel se despegará del espectáculo y volteará a verlo con una sonrisa suave, pues la ironía y la incomodidad venían vestidos de él.

—¿Acabamos de...? —Hiro empezó.

Miguel encogió los hombros sin darle mucha importancia a eso, y, su vista se levantó de nuevo al show de luces.

—Sí.

—Entonces nuestro año nuevo fue en un...

—¿Sí?

—¿Comiendo...?

—Sí.

Hiro suspiró decepcionado con lo último, botó su mano a la fría banca y el ruido de la bolsa aplastada hizo que ambos miraran al culpable. La bolsa de gomitas seguía medio llena a su lado, como el indicio del descuido de ambos.

—Oh, quedan algunas todavía —contestó Miguel, mientras tomaba la bolsa y la crujía suavemente entre sus manos —, ¿las quieres?

—No, quedatelas.

Miguel sonrió al entender que aquel gesto era la disculpa silencioso del orgulloso japones. Metió las golosinas en la bolsa de su prenda y se sentó mejor, pensar en el regaño de Mamá Imelda y Mamá Cass le hizo reflexionar que lo mejor sería que regresarán lo más pronto a casa.

Pero antes, tenía que quitar ese ceja arrugad en el rostro de su novio.

—Hay un lado positivo en todo ésto.

Hiro lo miró sin entender, tratando de descubrir el mensaje oculto en esas palabras y esa sonrisa pequeña.

—¿Cuál es?

—Apuesto que ninguno de tus novios te ha llevado a una romántica cena del parque para año nuevo...—recibió un golpe efectivo, Miguel se inclinó cubriéndose el estómago, pero carcajeó romántico cerca de él—, ¡Admite que soy el novio más romántico que te has cruzado!

—Oh si, eres el mejor.

—Mencioname a alguien.

—Sólo tú eres el único idiota que sale en un fiesta de año nuevo a perseguir a su novio, llegar a un parque y perderse el resto del festejo comiendo gomitas compradas en una tienda de veinticuatro horas.

—Sí lo dices de esa forma pierde ese sentido tan romántica por el que me esforcé —se quejó levantando los labios en un suave mohin.

Hiro se limitó a reír, y hundió el cuerpo en la pesada lana. A comparación a como estaba hace rato, sentía la calidez del abrigo abrazarlo.

—¿Qué te parece regresar a casa? —preguntó el mexicano sin dejar su positivismo, su mano serpenteó juguetonamente por el cuerpo de Hiro hasta encontrar su lugar entre los dedos de él.

Miguel empezó a tirarlo, jalando su novio con él.

—Espera —se detuvo, Miguel repitió la misma maniobra y se detuvo igual que él, no contuvo la intriga que se reflejaba en esos ojos café.

Hiro se quedó quieto, ni siquiera el fuerte estrépito de las personas eran suficientes para acallar su corazón

—oye, es que ...aún no me he...

—No te preocupes —masculló interrumpiéndolo, Hiro parpadeó sin entender bien el mensaje, pero la sonrisa de Miguel aún sobre el vaho suave volvió a enamorarlo más que en otros años.

El Mexicano se tomó su tiempo para mirar a su novio, éste todavía estaba tiritando un poco de frío, y trataba de darse calor con el brazo libre, expulsaba suaves neblinas de la boca.

 _Pequeño orgulloso_ , las palabras bombardearon y fueran fluidas pasándose por todo su torrente sanguíneo junto a sus latidos sinceros, tiró de nuevo hacia él sin avisarle, Hiro gritó, dejando que chocará contra su firme cuerpo y entonces, lo abrazó como si nada más importará, y como si nada más necesitará, el mundo, el , el frío y el festejo fueron olvidados por las suaves respiraciones de los dos.

Son tan distintos y esos les hace ser perfectos. Pequeños imperfectos que buscaron completarse lo que les falta. Miguel tiene lo que Hiro necesita, y Hiro es todo lo que Miguel quiere.

Estando los dos solos se desvistieron de nuevo, y sólo quedaron dos personalidades inexpertas que quieren complementarse, ellos sentía que era así. Discusiones, bromas y acciones.

Eso eran ellos, son distintos, y a veces les cuesta estar unidos.

Les cuesta comprenderse, pero así se aceptan, así se quieren, así se necesitan.

Encajan muy bien los acordes y las piezas en ellos dos. Son una melodía que se está mezclando en aquella armonía tácita.

Sólo son Hiro y Miguel.

Y esa era su armonía.

Dos amantes disfrutándose y que se quieren como ninguno puede hacerlo; Con el alma.

Por eso, él debía decirlo.

—Miguel, lo siento —Hiro sintió un enorme peso desaparecer de sus hombros cuándo aquellas dos palabras fueron expulsadas.

El supuesto chico abrió los ojos por aquello, su corazón hormigueo de pronto y apegó un poco más a Hiro, riendo contento por eso último.

—No te escuché.

—Lo siento.

—No te escuché.

Volvió a hablar con cierto toque travieso, Miguel no había perdido la oportunidad para hacer rabiar a Hiro, cuyo acto estaba dando frutos ya que el japones ahora estaba perdiendo de su poca paciencia.

—Lo siento...

—No te...

—¡Basta! —masculló con colera, viéndolo enojada, Miguel amaba ese ceño fruncido —, ¡No volveré a disculparme contigo si sigues molestan...!

—Yo también lo siento.

Un beso fue dado como ofrenda para evitar el enojo, Hiro volvió a jadear furioso y queriendo golpearlo con algo, que, como siempre, logró desembocarlo a lado de un frenético latido.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Completé mi meta de año nuevo!

Soy una mujer de bien, 2018 me esperará con mucho mame.

La verdad, que quería escribir este capítulo antes de que se acabará el año para un pequeño gusto propio, en fin. También quería aprovechar para desearles una bonita noche de año nuevo, ojalá la puedan pasar con sus familiares, con sus amigos y todas las personas queridas.

Me hace feliz que esta absurda historia de ellos conviviendo llegué a gustarles tanto.

¡Es todo!

Buenas noches, mi gente!


	14. Chapter 14

¡Empecé el año cumpliendo mi meta! Sí, me había prometido que intentaría llegar a los 20 capítulos para esta historia.

 **18\. La princesa.**

Cuándo Honey Lemon había mencionado que sería recreativo crear una obra entre todos, pensó que en realidad no se atreverían a hacerla, no obstante toda conclusión se alejó como pólvora al ver que ya estaban planeando dónde y cuándo hacerla.

Cuándo empezaron a repartirse y sortearse los roles de la obra, jamás pensó que las cosas terminarían así: Con él siendo el príncipe, Tadashi como la bruja mala, Fred, Wasabi y Honey como las tres hadas madrinas.

Y Gogo, ella si tenía dignidad para guardar.

¿Y cómo estaba Hiro incluido en todo esto? Hiro iba a explotar y él tenía que ver eso.

Miguel creía en las oportunidades, creía en los deseos y en la buena suerte de las estrellas.

Creía en la suerte que le tocaba una vez y que quizá hoy pisó el día con la bota derecha, creía en el karma y creía que la vida debía aprovecharse en un suspiro del universo.

Y por supuesto, creía que todo esto era una de esas conveniencias que él no debía dejar atrás.

Miguel se sentía mal, que cualquier Honey lemon lo perdone pero él no podía concentrarse si en una de esas oportunidades que tenía era el hecho de ver a su novio (Su malhumorado y corajudo novio) en vestido pomposo y azul y una ridícula corona que tenía brillitos.

Hiro tenía los labios hechos en una entera linea, los ojos apretados y sus dedos sobre su pecho tomaban tonos blancos por apretarse desesperadamente contra la tela fantasía.

 ** _Hiro iba a explotar._**

—Pero que bella princesa eres —masculló, sus labios pellizcaron con fuerza el pedacito de su piel cuándo la risa incremento, Hiro se veía tan ridículo.

El japones percibió aquel acto al abrir uno de sus ojos, recibió un pequeño guiño del músico. Hiro quería matarlo, lo sentía en los dedos que se chocaban contra ellos.

Tadashi estaba bajo su espada de juguete con la misma expresión del ceño fruncido, y él apostaba a que si pudiera, interrumpiría toda esta obra para evitar que se acercará a su hermano. Fred jugaba con su varita, emocionado por las luces que desprendía, Wasabi se acomodaba la parte trasera del vestido y Honey, ella era la única alma que se tomaba en serio esta obra.

Estaba utilizando toda la fuerza de voluntd para no reírse por ésto, cambió la mirada a Honey, la hermosa hada Madrina que agitaba la varita con mucho encanto, y luego regresó a quién era "su afortunada"princesa, o mejor dicho el amor de su vida, si tan sólo pudiera tomar una fotografía...

Esto era de los tesoros de humanidad; ver a Hiro con el orgullo triturado al tocarle ser la bella durmiente.

—Ella es la bella durmiente, mi principe —la rubia caraveneó hacia él y sujetó las orillas de su largo vestido con gacela, luego terminó inclinándose con respeto hacia él — Y sólo podrá ser despertada por el beso del verdadero amor.

Las cejas de Hiro temblaron todavía un poco más.

 ** _Iba a explotar._**

—¿Seré yo su verdadero amor? —actuó parte de su sorpresa, la alegría si era verdadera, pero claro que los motivos estaban encubiertos.

—Besala, mi princípe —Fred siguió su línea aunque estaba más ocupado moviendo de un lado a otro la varita.

—Quizá usted pueda despertarla —el siguiente fue Wasabi que tenía la voz entrecortada porqué el vestido le picaba.

Honey asintió de nuevo, Miguel ya no se resistió más y se inclinó de forma lenta a la dulce durmiente de la cama, saboreando el momento al detenerse a centímetros de él, debía grabar su rostro.

Hiro al no sentir ningún choque, abrió los ojos ya cuándo su novio estaba frente a frente chocando un poco los alientes. Verlo tan cerca en esta situación tan ridícula.

 _ **Explotó**_

—¡Ya desperté!

—¡No es cierto! —se defendió al no verlo lo suficiente frustrado —, ¡todavía no te beso!

Hiro no lo resistió, explotó avergonzado de todo esto. Se levantó sin importarle arruinar la práctica de hoy y sin importarle el acto, se alejó abochornado del supuesto príncipe,reculando por todo lo que su cama le podía separar.

—¡No es cierto, mira!

Miguel no se rindió, decidió subirse sobre la cama y gatear sobre ella en dirección a él.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó cuándo ya no había espacio y su espalda chocaba contra los barrotes, Miguel lo acorraló al fin y acercó sus pegajosos labios (según Hiro) hacia él —, ¡lo digo en serio!

—¡Tengo que verificar si soy el amor de tu vida!

—¿Adivina qué? —habló —¡No, no lo eres! —contestó por él, tapándole la boca antes de que terminará el acto.

—Oye, ya deja a mi hermano.

—¡Pelea!

—Fred, no estás ayudando.

El mexicano rodó los ojos y se inclinó más para completar por fin el preciado beso, Hiro luchaba por alejarlo de él y Tadashi sólo era sostenido por un alegre fred que vitoreaba sobre la batalla.

Honey bajó los hombros decepcionada, otra práctica arruinada.

 **Notas finales.**

Esto nació porqué se me antojaba mucho escribir algo que tuviera con Hiro vestido de princesa, me picaban las manitas.


	15. Chapter 15

Después de tanto platicar con una amiga, me encantó la idea de hacer ésto y realmente salió más fácil de lo que pensaba, andaba con la mentalidad de que la inspiración no iba a apoyarme para ésto.

 **19\. Kyle**

Hiro solía quejarse de que él había puesto su mundo de cabeza, que siempre se salía con con la suya, volteaba patas arriba a su lógica y acababa por completo con todo rastro de él, que lo cambió en todo sentido.

Aunque Hiro no era el único que tenía problemas emocionales, él también era todo un cúmulo de descontentos. Miguel sentía que Hiro también causaba muchos estragos en él, confundía sus pensamientos, sus acciones, todo de él era una telaraña de desastres que no podía evitar.

Hiro causaba nuevas sensaciones en él que ni siquiera había pensando en experimentar.

Algunas gotas del café caliente salpicaron su piel, había estado aplastando el vaso con fuerza que provocó que el líquido se elevará, pero ni aún así podía dejar de mirarlos.

Hiro provocaba muchas cosas malas.

Hiro provocaba que quisiera meterse en esa conversación, mirar a su nuevo objeto de ira con todo el enojo que tenía acumulado y llevarse a su novio lejos de él, y de ser posible besarlo hasta romperle los labios porqué era SU NOVIO.

—¡Déjame subir a tu moto!

La voz del nipón resonó en sus oídos, era alegre, divertida, lo que hizo todavía incrementar esa sensación extraña. Hiro siempre era reservado, callado y algo reacio a abrirse a nuevas lazos no eran demasiados grandes, eran sus amigos, su hermano, su tía, Baymax y él estaba incluido en la lista por supuesto.

—¡Ni hablar! La vas a arruinar.

—¡Vamos Kyle! ¡Puedo hacerle mejoras!

Su estómago tuvo un enorme hueco cuándo Hiro sujetó el brazo ajeno, empezando a zarandearlo. Ni siquiera él podía disfrutar de esa confianza con él, dio un sorbo de café para poder ahogar toda estos nuevos sentimientos.

—¡Me gusta tu nueva moto! —insistió de nuevo, poniéndose en frente de él para obstaculizarlo, el otro chico más alto comenzó a reír y no detuvo la idea de jugar con sus cabellos — ¡Oye suélta mi cabello!

—Tómalo como una pequeña venganza, bebé llorón.

Hiro se agarró de la orilla de la moto sin dejar de carcajear, su risa todavía perforaba en él, Miguel tuvo ese sentimiento amargo picando en el fondo de las entrañas. Vio lo fácil que cambiaba de interés científico su novio, hace unos días era con él que quería experimentar con su guitarra.

Se sintió herido y abandonado.

—¿La compraste con tu sueldo? —preguntó interesado.

—Claro que sí, ¿por quién me tomas?

—No lo sé, pero wow, es demasiado genial.

Tenía un brillo peculiar, uno que Miguel hasta el momento no había notado, y uno que él no podía ocasionarle.

Y ese chico era el culpable.

Sus nervios se removieron por todo el cuerpo y suspiró para calmarlos, pero la escena frente a sus ojos lo hicieron explotar de nuevo.

—¡Es increíble!

—Lo sé, suficiente para tener alguna cita con una chica linda —observó al desconocido acercarse más a Hiro —, o algún chico lindo.

Eso encendieron todas sus alarmas para él.

El café fue olvidado en una de las mesas para comer y caminó un poco hacia él, más rápido de lo que pensaba.

—No lo sé, pensaba que eras más de gustos sencillos.

—Eso ofende.

De todas las ideas que había tenido, esta fue la menos inteligente.

Sólo iban por un café a la calle de enfrente, ¡sólo por un café! No esperaba que Hiro (con su círculo recortado de amistad) pudiera encontrarse con algún conocido y platicar por más de veinte minutos en una platica dónde no lo estaba excluyendo, ni siquiera pensaba que ...¡Hiro pudiera ser amigo de alguien tan genial!

Tuvo otro remordimiento cuándo Hiro volvió a reír acompañado del otro chico, arqueó una ceja sin detener su precipitada caminata, ¿desde cuándo Hiro reía demasiado? ¿desde cuándo lo hacía con alguien que no conocía? ¿por qué se veía tan alegre? ¿por qué permitía que ese extraño se acercará?

—¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? Creo que tu universidad está cerca de dónde trabajo...

Esas palabras conectaron en su mente. Esas palabras fueron la señal de peligro que necesitó para crearse todo un escenario mental.

Hiro, ese chico, los dos arriba de una moto.

Una moto en dónde en ese recorrido Hiro tenía que estar abrazado de él.

—No, estoy de vacaciones.

—Será para otra ocasión.

—Seguro.

—Hiro, ya es tarde.

Miguel no se resistió el impulso aún con ese veneno insano e imagen mental ponzoñosa recorriendo por todo su cuerpo viajó hacia SU pareja, metiéndose en medio de la conversación de ambos. El chico irritante (para él) arqueó una ceja confundido, Hiro le sonrió todo amigable sin poder descifrar más allá de su enojo.

El mexicano ya no resistió la tentación y entonces abrazó al japones por la cintura y lo atrajo a él, cerrando el acto de inmediato y también reclamando algo inexistente, declarando la guerra.

—¡Miguel! —masculló Hiro, intentando alejarse con todas sus fuerzas ante la fuerza nueva cadena de abrazos que le dio.

El mexicano no lo soltó, muy contrario a sus acciones, sólo lo apegó a él.

—¿Miguel? —ese chico preguntó curioso, viendo la escena graciosa de Hiro queriendo despegarse de ese asfixiante abrazo.

—Sí —logró salir por uno de los orificios del brazo, Miguel gruñó un poco por sentirlo alejado de su protección —, quería presentártelo: Miguel, él es Kyle, Kyle, él es Miguel.

—Un gusto chico.

—Si, genial, es un placer, pero ya es tarde —dijo, sujetando a su novio y llevándoselo lejos de él aún con las protestas de Hiro de que olvidaban algo.

Dio una mirada pequeña, la imagen del chico de la moto se hacía cada vez más lejos. Se sentía algo mal por reaccionar así, pero no lo suficiente para arrepentirse.

—Quería presentarte un amigo de Wasabi —exclamó malhumorado por ser cortado —, es alguien muy genial.

—Aja.

El japones frunció el ceño por la poca atención que le estaba ofreciendo a su conversación, Hiro trató de coordinar sus pies, Miguel era más rápido y apenas él podía seguirle el ritmo. Aún así, volteó hacia atrás para ver con añoranza su chaqueta.

—Ni siquiera me pude despedir.

—No importa ahorita, Hiro —dio una mirada de reojo a su novio con mucha seriedad sin poder descifrar mucho de su comportamiento —, ya es muy tarde, necesito llegar a casa a practicar.

Miguel no pasó desapercibido aquel gesto enojado por él. Ni siquiera cuándo presentó a sus amigos tuvo la necesidad como ahora.

No fue hasta después que notó que el chico estaba más delgado a cómo habían salido a su casa en un principio que se detuvo.

—¿No traías algo puesto?

—Olvidamos mi chamarra, genio —contestó al estar por la orilla de la puerta de salida.

Miguel se sintió mal por su impulsividad, por lo qué, se retiró la suya y se la ofreció al mayor en una disculpa silenciosa.

—Ten, pontelo

—¡¿Estás loco?! —Hiro la negó de inmediato, Miguel insistió — ¡Te vas a enfermar! Mejor regresemos, quizá Kyle la recogió o algo.

Miguel hizo una mueca al volver a escuchar ese nombre.

—No me importa, sólo vamonos de aquí.

 ** _Kyle_**

Tampoco ese nombre le agradaba.

 **Notas finales.**

Antes que nada, me gustaría aclararle quién es Kyle. Es un OC's muy conocido en el fandom de Hidashi, quién, se parecía demasiado a Tadashi sólo con algunas diferencias en personalidad y también pequeños detalles físicos.

Pensé que sería muy divertido incluirlo en esta serie de Drabbles, no me arrepiento de ésto y el hecho de ver a Miguel celoso por él, también me pudo mucho.

Asi que si, vendrán más de éste tipo de situaciones y también pondré a Hiro celoso, sólo denme mi tiempo x'D Quería experimentar con el bebé en otra expresión.

Lo siento, pero no lo siento u/u 3

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	16. Chapter 16

**20\. Enfermero.**

De acuerdo, si Miguel al fin admitía algo de todo lo que había sucedido con su interesante encuentro con **_Kyle_** era que el hecho de entregarle la única prenda caliente que tenía a su novio no fue la mejor idea que tenía.

Y ahora estaba aquí en cama, con un termostato y el robusto robot enfermero midiendo su temperatura a cada rato. Su fiebre le hizo jadear un poco cuándo la tibia mano del robot acarició su pelo, Miguel intentó alejarse para mantener su buena imagen de salud. Todavía quería convencer al robot que no necesitaba de sus servicios.

Tenía que enfermarse justo ahora. Justo cuándo un concurso al cuál asistir estaba pegando a la vuelta, no era tan importante, pero su sentido de la responsabilidad le obligaba a ir y prácticar aún con mocos escurriendo de su nariz.

—¡Pero tengo un concurso! —exclamó furioso cuándo fue ignorado y tapado hasta la cabeza por Baymax, se la quitó la colcha de un golpe —, me encuentro bien —murmuró —, déjame ir, necesito ir a practicar.

—Mis sensores indican lo contrario —declaró, volviendo a dar el escaneo habitual aún con Miguel mirándole mal —, mi recomendación es descanso —habló, levantando uno de sus dedos para darle más seriedad.

Miguel dio un paseó por la habitación, y fue cuándo se percató que además de Baymax faltaba alguien más en la habitación.

—¿Y Hiro?

—Él fue a la universidad.

—¿Y yo me tengo que quedar aquí?

—A reposar —exclamó el robot, ya alejándose de él —, traeré algo para ti.

—Cómo quieras —susurró, elevándose las colchas por todo su cuerpo y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza por éstas.

—Descansa, Miguel.

—Cómo sea.

Miguel fingió todavía estar hecho una bolita entre las colchas hasta que escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrada y brincó de la cama a un lado. Buscó abajo de su cama alguna chamarra que pudiera usar para el frío y al encontrar una, su vista rodeó la habitación hasta encontrar la solución para su gran escape.

—Tonto robot —dijo y sonrió satisfecho cuándo la ventana estaba abierta.

¡No podía contar con mejor suerte que ahora!

Mejor aún, cuándo estaba muy a su alcance.

¡Concurso de música aquí iba!

Ni siquiera Baymax y su asistencia médica impediría que él fuera.

Miguel se coló por la salida de su edificio, sigiloso, y cayó directo a las escaleras de emergencia. Jamás había pensado que esquivar las defensas de Baymax fuera tan fácil, se movió hacia las escaleras y empezó a descender con lentitud por los peldaños de metal.

No obstante, no fue que hasta estaba cerca, que su nariz le picó, causas del resfrío que tanto intentó ignorar, fue una sensación de ardor que no resistió, comenzaba lento y al final cuándo los ojos se le humedecieron, él estornudó.

 _Mierda._

Tuvo la mala suerte de pisar mal sin sostenerse de forma adecuada, resbaló de las escaleras de emergencia y sus manos no fueron lo suficiente agiles para agarrarse y aferrarse al metal. Miguel gritó esperando el impacto que lastimárá sus huesos y le diera lesiones graves, pero en vez de eso, abrió los ojos al rebotar contra algo suave y no creía que fuera exactamente el piso.

Del cielo que estaba mirando, algo pequeño apareció, una cabeza blanca con dos ojos negros que parpadearon. Miguel miró hacia abajo escapando de la pesada mirada de su niñera, Baymax lo había sujetado justo a tiempo antes de completar su caída y ahora estaba siendo sostenido por el enfermero robot. Miguel suspiró al verse descubierto y haber sido rescatado por quién intentaba huir.

Quizá habló demasiado pronto sobre burlarse de la guardia del robot.

Empezó a removerse y querer librarse del enfermero robot, éste sólo inclinó la cabeza y dio sus usuales parpadeos por todo la insistencia del chico. Dio un rápido escrutinio —, te estás comportando muy alterado.

—¿Tú crees?

—No estás en una condiciones para saltar de una ventana —sugirió de nuevo, ese tono suave y mecánico con él que solía hablarle a todos —recomiendo mejor el reposo en cama.

El músico bufó, intensó escaparse aunque el agarre en él era igual de fuerte que no lo dejaría escapar. Después de un forcejeo y una lucha que perdió, se quedo quieto.

Baymax ahora sí pensó que lo mejor sería regresar al departamento y prepararle algo caliente.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —al final, le picó ese mosquito de curiosidad de pensar en cómo el robot supo que él se escaparía por la ventana.

—Estoy programado para prevenir este tipo de situaciones contigo —explicó sin darle más detalle que el siguiente: —, Hiro me programó hasta que él viniera.

—Te haré una sopa caliente, eso te hará sentir mejor —habló, dio unos pasos y continuó con su camino directo al departamento que compartía con su dueño.

—¡No necesito nada! —aún orgulloso, no quiso ser cuidado por aquel robot y cruzó los brazos para verse más grande e intentar ser independiente —, estoy bien.

Con eso dejo caer todo el peso de su madurez en el robot, quién lo cargaba como si de alguna princesa se tratas, ignorando del reciente berrinche de querer irse a tocar con sus compañero.

—Hiro me pidió que te cuidará hasta que te sintieras mejor —sus pasitos eran lentos, lo suficiente para desesperar a Miguel al ver que todavía no llegaban —, lo haré para que ambos se sientan mejor.

La palabra clave para él: **_Ambos._**

—¿Hiro también se enfermó?

—Él tenía otra clase de malestar.

—¿Hiro estaba triste?

—Sus niveles de animo estaban muy bajos al enterarse de tu condición —cada palabra salió de forma neutra, Miguel arqueó una ceja y sorbió con la nariz —. Dijo que te cuidaría nada más regresara a la casa. De mientras, yo seré el encargado de mejorar tu condición. Estoy programado para esto, todo estará bien.

Miguel detuvo su mal humor por las palabras del robot, después, se complació con la imagen mental de Hiro cuidandolo.

Se rindió con el premio de un Hiro cuidándolo al llegar, suspiró y decidió mejor descansar entre las adorables extremidades del robot que lo sostenían.

—¿Aún quieres esa sopa? —preguntó después de que su escaner le indicará que el chico entre sus brazos estaba más tranquilo.

—Muy caliente, por favor.

 **Notas finales.**

Tenía muchas ganas de escribir a Hiro y Baymax conviviendo, por lo qué me aproveché de esa situación x'D.

¡En fin! Con esto completo el drabble 20.

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	17. Chapter 17

Jajaja hoy actualicé más temprano de lo que pensaba. El año empieza muy bien.

* * *

 **21\. Tadashi.**

La pregunta que Miguel soltó en medio de la habitación fue una de las más incómodas que a las que se vio sometido en responder. Hiro apretó el lápiz con el que estaba haciendo ecuaciones y casi a modo robótico la silla comenzó a girar en un toque tenebroso.

Ambos se enfrentaron, ansiedad contra incomodidad.

Y es que, por primera vez Hiro no tenía una respuesta tan fácil como a las que acostumbraba a responder.

Miguel estaba ahí, sentado sobre su lecho esperado impaciente la respuesta mientras jugueteaba con sus pies balanceandolos de arriba a abajo, Hiro pensó que todavía era un niño desde ese punto de vista.

—¿Cuándo eras más pequeño tenías alguna especie de crush con alguien? —preguntó de nuevo, pero se respondió el solo para alentar a Hiro y que viera que no era tan malo —, a mi me gustaba una niñera que me cuidaba de niño. Eran tan amable y gentil, ¡me gustaba muchísimo! —completó expandiendo sus manos y haciéndolas vueltas para hacerlo reír.

Después de todo, podía leer la densidad en todo su cuerpo rígido de Hiro, ni que le hubiera preguntado por la muerte de alguien.

El japones se sintió celoso de la supuesta vecina que tenía el pequeño Miguel del pasado, pero no lo comentó, lo guardó dentro de él.

Porque ahora tenía la pregunta de Miguel y sus ojos insistiéndole, que le obligó a responder.

—Jamás me interesó alguien —respondió sincero y se calló para el mismo el " _Hasta que llegaste tú"_ , porqué tenía demasiado orgullo para decir algo tan cursi —, así que no, creo que no.

—¡Eso no se vale! —reclamó —, ¡Anda! ¡Dime! No le diré a nadie, lo prometo.

Hiro de nuevo se vio obligado por esos chocolates que le rogaban una respuesta, buscó entre los recuerdos de su niñez para encontrar alguna similitud con lo qué el quería para que pudiera responder con facilidad.

Pero nada, jamás se había interesado en las relaciones amorosas como lo había hecho con Miguel. De hecho cuándo tenía catorce o trece del único que constantemente buscaba aprobación y atención era de ...

 ** _Ahhh_**

Oh, ahora que lo pensaba...

—Antes me gustaba Tadashi —respondió orgulloso de encontrar aquella respuesta tan ansiada para Miguel.

Pero esa respuesta no fue la más favorable, la alegría cayó como acero derretido y Miguel lo reemplazó por una cara de sorpresa pura.

—¿Tu hermano?

—Aja.

Miguel se quedó en silencio, Hiro le daba miradas de soslayo para intentar leer más allá de esa cara estúpida. Al final, el mexicano explotó con sinceridad:

—¡Pero Hiro es tu hermano!

—Y bueno, él es genial —argumentó.

Miguel se atragantó él "¡Tú eres miles de veces más genial!" debido a que Hiro continuó.

—Mi círculo de amistad incrementó por él, todos los amigos que tengo es gracias a él.

—Oye —Miguel se ofendió por eso. Porque bueno, él fue su amigo y no los presentó Tadashi.

—Tú no estás incluido en la lista de amigos —Miguel se ilusionó por pensar que Hiro usaría la palabra novio como la clave en su siguiente oración —, tu me diste un balonazo en la cara en el primer día —atacó igual de enojado que el Mexicano, éste desvío el rostro como un niño regañado.

No fue tan grave, sólo le dejó la nariz roja.

No, no, no ¡Ese no era el punto!

—¿Pero qué tiene de interesante Tadashi? —preguntó alarmado.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —se ofendió de que insultará sus gustos —, Tadashi es amable, inteligente, un buen líder, la gente lo sigue por su encanto natural. Siempre fue mejor que yo.

Miguel frunció el ceño al ver como se desvalorizaba más que su hermano. El podía darle una larga lista por la que él consideraba que Hiro era el mejor.

—Ahora que lo pienso fue todo un Crush muy intenso —comentó, divagó un poco más al girar en su silla —, me caía mal las chicas con la que él venia.

—Basta.

—En más de una ocasión intenté besarlo...

—Basta.

—Incluso me le subí encima y...

—¡Basta, basta! —cortó todo esa película que vino atravesando a su mente, agitó sus propias manos y se golpeó en sus mejillas —¿No has pensado que quizá eso esta mal?

—En este mundo la justicia es impropia y la moral es relativa.

Miguel arqueó una ceja debió esperar aquella respuesta tan despreocupada de su novio. Inhaló y después exhaló como lo hacía antes de enfrentarse a una multitud, aunque ahora la multitud se limitaba a la persona con la que compartía departamento.

—¿Tu hermano? —preguntó Miguel luego de un silencio tranquilo, Hiro asintió con un poco de lentitud para darle seriedad a su respuesta.

—Así es.

—¿Tu hermano?

Miguel estaba más pasmado al ver que lo tomaba a la ligera.

—Correcto.

—¿No una persona que consideres tu hermano en un sentido fraternal?

—No.

—¿Tu hermano de sangre? —preguntó aún con la boca abierta y los ojos expandidos, la idea de Hiro teniendo un pequeño amoría con su hermano...

Hiro se cruzó los brazos e inclinó la cabeza con tranquilidad, tratando de encontrarle la lógica a ese comportamiento tan repentino, ¿qué tiene de malo? No esperaba que Miguel estuviera tan asombrado (idiotizado) por su respuesta. Dio un parpadeo tratando de enfocarse en esa boca abierta y esos ojos grandes, Hiro se sintió mal de repente.

Bajó la cabeza hacia su tarea inconclusa, bueno si, había tenido un pequeño gusto prohibido con su hermano cuándo era más joven, pero no esperaba que fuera tan grave...Esos sentimientos se disiparon cuándo cumplió más allá de los dieseis años.

Y fueron por completo olvidados cuándo Miguel entró en su vida.

Ahora se preguntaba si quizá nunca debió responder a esa dichosa pregunta incómoda porqué quizá cambiaría la imagen que tiene Miguel de él.

Sus hombros bajaron decaídos, Miguel no pasó este hecho y la culpa se le vino. Él fue el que había empezado ésto, Hiro sólo le estaba respondiendo.

—Tengo una pregunta...—preguntó rápido Miguel luego de haber entendido que su comportamiento afectó a su novio.

Hiro afirmó con su cabeza, esperó ansioso otra respuesta u otro regaño que pudiese acompañarlo. En cambio, Miguel y su espontaneidad volvieron a hacerlo sonreír.

—¿Al menos soy más guapo que tu hermano?

 **Notas finales.**

¿Adivinen quién quería incluir Hidashi en este fic? ¡Sta nena!

oh quería preguntarles algo. Por ahí me han llegado comentarios, tanto aquí como en FF de que les da curiosidad como estos pequeños idiota se volvieron pareja. Bueno, en este fic empecé a dar ligeras insinuaciones de como empezó su amorío o como se conocieron.

Pero, ¿les gustaría que hiciera un fic antes de que Hiro & Miguel fuera Hiro & Miguel?

Una serie de drabbles dónde contaría como me imaginé cómo es que el amor nació con ellos xD

No lo sé, ustedes digan -inserte corazón muy marica aquí-

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	18. Chapter 18

**22\. Recarga.**

Su cuerpo cayó contra el cómodo sofá y aprovechó de estar solo para soltar un suspiró gustoso. Hiro se hundió un poco más en el suave cojín y observó el departamento que estaba solo para él. Hoy eran de esas bendiciones que sólo tenía de vez en cuándo, Miguel se fue a trabajar y él estaba exhento de tareas.

Miró el buffet de chucherías que se preparó para él encima de la mesa, los cómics amontonados en una pila para ser leídos y luego la televisión grande. Esta tarde era perfecta.

Estiró sus manos para alcanzar el control hasta que unos golpes se lo arruinaron.

Volteó cuándo el ruido de la puerta fue liberado y con él su pacífica tarde se iba alejando envuelta en su cansado novio que apenas y podía sostenerse al caminar.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó de inmediato al verlo acostado dramáticamente sobre el suelo.

La rata gris estaba lamiendo su cara en un intento de despertarlo, Hiro hizo una mueca por aquello y pensar en la saliva que ahora debe estar en su mejilla.

—Canté en bastantes eventos —Miguel dejó el suelo y ahora se recargó desde su brazo para mirarlo —Estoy agotado.

—Genial.

—Necesito recargar batería —con eso dejo el suelo para levantarse y plantearse enfrente de él.

—Aham...

—Y tú sabes como...

Hubo un pequeño choque entre pensamientos cuándo ambos chicos cruzaron las miradas. Miguel dio un paso hacia él aún con esa enorme sonrisa que le daba escalofríos al nipon, Hiro apoyó la mano en la orilla del sillón y la punta del pie plantado en el piso, dispuesto a correr si el músico planeaba hacer lo que él creía que iba a hacer.

El mexicano dio un paso adelante, Hiro declinó un poco el cuerpo en posición para correr. Otro paso fue dado, las alarmas sonaron y el chico prodigio se echó a correr hacia un costado, sin embargo, fue interceptado justo a tiempo por el mexicano que se lanzó en él.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —gimió desesperado al sentir que la gravedad lo bajaba. No, no era la gravedad, era su maldito demonio que estaba encima de él.

—¡Te lo dije necesito recargarme!

¡Y todavía tenía el descaro para reírse! Lo podía sentir cuándo la risa le golpeteaba contra su cabello, Hiro intentó sostenerse de la mesa, pero no fue lo suficiente agil.

Cayeron al suelo bruscamente, Hiro de espaldas aún quejándose por el dolor en esa zona y el chico mexicano encima de él, forcejearon porqué mientras el Hamada quería liberarse, Rivera venía a lo que él quería hacer con él. Miguel todavía tenía esa endemoniada sonrisa en la cara. Hiro tenía un rostro de desesperación palpable en él, apoyó una mano en el suelo y con la otra lo intentó alejar, también se intentó escabullir lejos de su maníaca pareja, pero era imposible al tener ambas piernas a un costado actuando como una prisión.

—¡No!

Gritó inquieto al ver que Miguel levantaba con lentitud las manos, casi las podía observar en cámara lenta dirigirse a él.

—Uno...

 _Comenzó._

—¡No te atrevas!

Los dedos de Miguel empezaron a zozobrar de arriba a abajo constantemente para darle mayor efecto y amenaza a su novio el mexicano. Los ojos del mexicano brillan de manera intenta, lo cuál provoca un sentimiento de angustia en el nipon.

 _—...¡Dos!_

Siguió.

—¡Basta! ¡Te lo advierto!

Sus gritos fueron ignorados, y aunque Hiro quiso utilizar uno de los cojines del sofá para defenderse, fue demasiado tarde, Miguel ya había usado su arma letal en él.

—¡Tres!

 _Concluyó._

Los dedos del músico bajaron por todo el cuerpo del americano, comenzó a recorrerle de arriba a abajo, movimientos suaves que se volvieron círculos, tocó todo lo que estaba a su alcance. El estómago, las costillas, las axilas, Miguel acariciaba perversamente cada zona con la intención de explotarlo.

Hiro no resistió mucho y empezó a reír, suaves melodías pequeñas eran las que salían de sus labios.

Los oídos del Rivera estaban endulzándose al ver como intentaba esconder su risa, pero era demasiado, Hiro se retorcía debajo de él con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se movía de un lado al otro aún queriendo escapar de sus dedos, pero no tenía mucha vía, las mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse cuándo las risas se transformaron en carcajadas.

La alegría de Hiro era muy suave, a él le gustaba. Nunca entendía porqué el japones se negaba a sacarla, pero bueno, para eso estaban el poderoso poder de las cosquillas.

—¡Te lo ruego! —pidió intentando levantarse, pero el peso de Miguel además de aplastarle le impedía mucho movimiento.

Miguel no se rindió y excavó un poco más allá de su cuerpo haciendo cosquillas en la zona de su espalda y el estómago, Hiro ya no podía con la enorme sonrisa sonrosada que abarcaba en sus mejillas.

El mexicano se deleitó ante esa imagen, la grabaría para no olvidarla.

Volvió a golpearse contra el suelo, ignorando su dolor de cabeza palpitando, igual no podía hacer mucho puesto que su boca sólo podía pronunciar carcajadas. Las lagrimas empezaron a asomarse de la orilla y cuándo Hiro comenzaba a tener dificultad para respirar, el paró toda masacre de cosquillas.

Miguel se inclinó y aún con la respiración precipitada de su novio fue a robarle un pequeño beso, y su oxigeno. Hiro jadeó todavía e inclinó la cabeza. El Rivera ahora le tocó soltar una ligera risa alegre por tanto.

—Listo, mi dosis ha sido completa —recargó su cabeza contra el pecho del Nipon, sintiendo las risas del japones todavía haciendo eco en su mente —, he sido recargado.

Se sentía satisfecho de eso, Hiro sólo lo miro como si quisiera asesinarlo.

 **Notas finales.**

¿Me extrañaron? Apuesto a que si (?) . Quería escribir este pequeño drabble desde hace wuuuuuuuuuuh, y apenitas, apenitas me di el tiempecito para terminarlo, nehehehe.


	19. Chapter 19

¡Hola! Ahora este capítulo cuánto como un especial. Las aclaraciones las hago aquí abajo!

 **23\. Recuerdos**

Hoy acaba de descubrir un hecho que quizá cambiará la vida de todos. El cosmos perderá el equilibrio, el universo explotará, las estrellas ya no se alinearán y el orden no podrá ser restablecido.

Hoy el mundo ya no será como antes.

De acuerdo, estaba exagerando.

Pero si cambiaba la manera de ver a su novio, hace días le estaba reclamando mentalmente porqué Hiro no había guardado ni un sólo recuerdo en todo su noviazgo, (lo sabía porqué hace unas noches decidió invadir su lado de la habitación ) ,nada, no había llaveros, no había flores, ni siquiera cartas o esos poemas del chino que tanto se esforzó hacer en sus ratos libres. Hiro le dio la impresión de que había tirado todo los obsequios que le dio. A diferencia de él que tenía su propio cofre de recuerdos guardado entre las caja de sus zapatos.

Para ser sinceros cuándo Hiro le encomendó la tarea de limpiar la habitación, no pensó que se encontraría con ese invaluable tesoro escondido bajo la ropa interior de su amante. Es decir además de hacer escándalo y pensar que no hallaría más que polvo y cosas que tirar, su día dio un giro de cincuenta grados cuándo al esculcar los cajones lo encontró ahí, en una esquina con los boxers doblados, estaba un pequeño objeto de metal.

Paseó la mirada hacia el objeto, quién ahora postraba inocentemente en medio de la cama, ajeno en el debate mental del chico mexicano. Miguel se estiró y revolvió sus propios cabellos por no decidir que hacer, era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

Pero Hiro se molestaría con él...

Subió arriba de la cama gateando hasta la cajita, una vez cerca, sujetó lo que él consideraba un descubrimiento nuevo y empezó a ladearlo entre los dos lados, al final decidió abrirlo.

Su rostro apagado se pintó de sorpresa; Hiro no tenía esa manía de guardar los recuerdos como él, tenía el hábito de escribirlos.

¡Había fechas! ¡Notas! ¡Y su nombre venía en él! ¡Era lo que él creía que era!

De pronto, una pregunta le apareció, ¿y si los leía? Hace días que se preguntaba cuál había sido los primeros pensamientos de Hiro hacia él.

Esa respuesta del valhalla ahora se encontraba entre sus manas y escritas en notas viejas. De inmediato tuvo la consciencia de pensar que Hiro lo regañaría, aunque de inmediato se quitó el peso moral con un encogimiento de hombros.

Sentía que la intriga era como un veneno que mataba todo raciocinio en él, puesto que escuchaba la voz de mamá Imelda regañándole por invadir la privacidad de su reservada pareja y también lo amenazaba por no respetar el espacio.

La mujer le daban un sermón de que el amor de pareja era un regalo que él debía cuidar, qué no debía quebrar la confianza que Hiro le tenía, que esto era una especie de traición y falta de comunicación.

Muy buenos argumentos, de verdad, y podría hacerle caso a su ángel mental...

 ** _¿Qué pasa chamaco? ¡Te perderás la oportunidad de saber algo tan importante de tu novio el chino! ¡Anímate! Él no se enterará._**

De no ser porqué también escuchaba a su Papá Hector diciéndole que él tenía derecho a saciar su curiosidad y saber lo que hace días tanto le estaba atormentado.

 ** _¡Hector! Miguel, no le hagas caso. Respeta a tu novio el chino._**

 ** _El tiene derecho a saberlo, Imelda. Su novio el chino no se lo dirá. ¡Un Rivera no debe quedarse con la duda! ¡Somos investigadores!_**

 ** _Somos zapateros, zopenco. Por más curiosidad que tenga, él no debe violar la privacidad de su pareja._**

Ahí se encontraba su problema: Hiro.

El nipon jamás le revelaría algo de tal magnitud y pasarían años antes de que la vida le volviera a presentar aquella oportunidad.

No podía desperdiciarla. Bueno, Hiro no podía culparlo, él era un novio curioso y él demasiado reservado.

 ** _¡Ja! ¡Te dije que me iba a hacer caso a mí!_**

Chitó a su papá Hector y obtuvo su preciado silencio. Sujetó las notas como si de oro se tratase y lo estrujo para él. De alguna manera su corazón se le llenó por eso. Hiro no era tan frío como quería aparentar, eso lo hizo ser muy feliz y arrepentirse de pensar mal de él.

Sostuvo la primera, la hoja temblaba con un poco de ansiedad por el contenido; y la letra de Hiro estaba ahí, con tinta negra y algo vieja por el tiempo.

¿Qué decía? ¿Qué puso? ¿Qué sintió Hiro en todo el recorrido que él tuvo para ser su novio? La curiosidad se hacía más grande, absorbiendo cualquier rastro de moral y de privacidad.

Leyó la primera nota emocionado.

 ** _Me rompió el labio en nuestro primer encuentro con un maldito balón, no entendía ni una palabra de que quería decir. Ojalá se lo hubiera roto yo._**

Y todo el romanticismo murió.

El recuerdo llegó de inmediato a él, y después una pequeña aguja de molestia creció en él. Ahora que lo recuerda...Hiro todavía le debía su balón, recuerda muy bien el grande conflicto que tuvo con su primo tiempo después.

Cambió la nota de papel por otra, haciéndola hacia atrás mientras la caligrafía de Hiro lo hacía sonreír.

 _ **No entiendo nada lo que el acosador me está diciendo, ¿acaso me habla en otra idioma? Le preguntaré a Honey Lemon...**_

De acuerdo, admitía que esa idea de coquetearle en español no fue la más inteligente que tenía. Pero no podían inculparlo, ni siquiera sabía que Hiro era japones, él pensaba que era chino.

 ** _Me dice chino, ¿debería explicarle la diferencia cultural?_**

¿Y él debió explicarle que así había decidido apodarlo? Oh vamos, fue un apodo muy original para identificarlo. Y Hiro ni siquiera le había dado su nombre en el inicio, es más desde que le coqueteó parecía que se escondía y lo veía molesto.

 ** _Fui a preguntarle a Honey que significaba sus palabras ...El...El...¡El maldito me quiere coger!_**

Ah, era por eso. No era cierto, era ligue torpe, no uno muy intelectual, pero al final se estaba esforzando. Era culpa de Hiro que no le quiso abrir las puertas tan fácil.

 ** _Honey ya me explicó la razón por la que me dice chino. No es gracioso, ¿debería decirle chileno para que aprenda la diferencia de un país?_**

En realidad...No le molestaba.

Le diría chino más seguido.

 _ **Parece un acosador, l**_ _ **lamaré a la policía**_

Un escalofrío recorrió en su espalda al recordar los problemas legales que tuvo, casi fue tachado de criminal por la culpa de Hiro.

 ** _Me cantó algo con su guitarra, para ser sincero no entendí nada de la canción...¿Y si me está molestando en otro idioma? ¡Ahora irá mi venganza!_**

Ah, con razón al día siguiente le había llegado un Hiro muy furioso, imponiéndose enfrente y tratando de decirle palabras vulgares en su idioma.

Aguantó una risa al recordar el intentó de su novio por alejarlo con ese acento chistoso.

 ** _Decirle maldiciones en su idioma no funciona...Se supone que chinga tu madre es un insulto fuerte._**

¡Vamos! ¡Los decía con un tono demasiado gracioso! ¿cómo poder enojarse con él? Es más, ¿cómo poder tomarselo en serio cuándo le decía "chinga tu madre"?

 ** _Me acaba de invitar por un helado en invierno_**

Oh...no quería tocar ese tema. Pero sólo podía culpar a los nervios por ese día mal estructurado.

 ** _Me ha perseguido varios días insistiendo en que salga con él, la respuesta es definitiva: No._**

 ** _Ni siquiera esa flor sirve._**

¿En serio se volvió tan acosador? Bueno, quizá debió medir la privacidad. Pero si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría compartiendo un noviazgo y no estaría de metiche invadiendo y leyendo cosas que no son suyas

Hablando de la privacidad...

En dónde estaba ese...

 ** _Maldita sea, él ganó, no volveré a ir a ese baño_**

¡Ja! ¡Ahí estaba! El recuerdo del baño, pensar en un Hiro todavía maldiciendo en español y furioso por arrebatarle el papel mientras él le pedía una cita.

Inolvidable.

 ** _Le escribí mi número en un pedazo de papel de baño...es gracioso._**

Su pecho se infló de mucho orgullo y apretó ligeramente la nota. Cómo olvidarlo, él todavía mantenía ese pedazo de papel con su número en su caja de recuerdos.

 ** _Ah, mierda...Se me olvidó que hoy salía con él._**

No fue uno de los mejores días que pueda contar de su relación. Pero si uno significativo que le dio la clave para su noviazgo: Hiro es una mierda como novio.

 ** _Hoy salgo con él...No entiendo porqué estoy tan nervioso._**

¡Ah! ...¿También estaba nervioso en su primera cita? El dudaba mucho, Hiro actuaba con toda seriedad y madurez que casi le creyó. Casi, porqué todo su esfuerzo se había derrumbado cuándo se encontraron con los detractores de Hiro y una maquina expendedora de gomitas.

Su cita terminó en la cárcel, y recibiendo los chanclazos de mamá Elena por meses.

 ** _Descubrí que no es tan malo...Quizá salga más días con él._**

¡Ah! ...¿También estaba nervioso en su primera cita? El dudaba mucho, Hiro actuaba con toda seriedad y madurez que casi le creyó. Casi, porqué todo su esfuerzo se había derrumbado cuándo se encontraron con los detractores de Hiro y una maquina expendedora de gomitas.

Su cita terminó en la cárcel, y recibiendo los chanclazos de mamá Elena por meses.

 ** _Miguel, se llama Miguel Rivera._**

Con esto confirmaba que Hiro si era un mal novio, ¿hasta la segunda cita logró interesarse por su nombre? Bueno, ¿era un Karma por decirle chino?

 ** _Me volvió a invitar a salir, es divertido verlo frustrado porqué no le salió bien, ¿debería decirle que fui yo quién lo arruino?_**

¡¿Es en serio?! Ah, así que desde aquí comienza la manía. En la tercera cita fue cuándo comenzó con sus afanes de querer joderlo.

 ** _Toca muy bien la guitarra._**

¡¿Hasta la cuarta se interesó por su don?!

 ** _Quiere ser cantante..._**

¡¿Hasta la quinta lo había notado?!

 ** _La música es su pasión._**

¡La sexta cita!

 ** _Rayos, no sé como me volví su no_** ** _vio. Debo culpar a las papas f_** ** _ritas y la comida chatarra por decirle que sí._**

¡¿Por qué no acepta que lo quiere?!

Con un gruñido exasperado cambió bruscamente hacia la siguiente, su mal humor se desapareció cuándo leyó su nombre en otra tinta y abajo más cosas que lo incluían a él.

 ** _Miguel..._**

 _ **Es necio**_

 ** _Es malhumorado_**

 ** _Se la pasa hablando de cómo será músico_**

 ** _No sabe nada de ciencia_**

 ** _Necesita mucha ayuda para las materias_**

 ** _Duerme fatal_**

 ** _Detesto a su salchicha negra_**

 ** _Es infantil_**

 ** _Es muy ingenuo_**

 ** _Es grosero_**

 ** _Es acosador_**

 ** _No puedo lidiar con su persona_**

 ** _Se ríe muy bonito..._**

 ** _Tiene una sonrisa brillante..._**

 ** _Me contagia de su positivismo..._**

 ** _Sus ojos me atraen bastante..._**

 ** _Su voz ..._**

 ** _Creo que es apuesto..._**

 ** _Es amable._**

 ** _Es leal_**

 ** _Es humilde_**

 ** _Es gracioso._**

 ** _Es encantador..._**

 ** _Canta muy bien._**

 ** _Debo de quemar ésto._**

 ** _Demonios, creo que me enamoré de él_**

Las notas fueron dejadas en su escondite, y sin decir más, quiso regresar con él.

Llegó a la cocina, y con ella a su objetivo que se encontraba desayunando. Miguel dejo caer todo su cuerpo sobre el marco de la puerta y sonrió. Sus labios dibujaban el gesto más grande y enamorado que hasta ahora pudo obtener y el culpable ni siquiera estaba enterado de este cambio repentino.

O tal vez si, puede que lo haya percibido puesto que Hiro dejó sus quehaceres de lavar los platos y se giró con cierta desconfianza hacia él. No entendía porqué venía con aquella expresión de oreja a oreja si hace unos minutos lo odiaba con intensidad porqué le tocó el aseo de la habitación.

—¿No te habías ido gritando molesto de aquí? —preguntó haciendo la cabeza un poquito más a un lado, verificando que Miguel no le haya salido con alguna sorpresa.

Verificando que no le quiera hacer cosquillas.

En cambio, el mexicano dio un paso hacia él en completo silencio, Hiro por instinto arrugó la ceja y se puso tenso. En realidad no confiaba en Miguel si llegaba sin dedicarle alguna palabra, ese no era su mexicano.

—También desinflaste mi balón —fue lo que salieron de sus labios.

Hiro quedo perplejo ante lo último, trató de encontrar el significado detrás de aquella sencilla oración. Miguel dio un paso otra vez hacia él, y su ceño fruncido se hizo más severo.

 _Alerta, estaba en alerta._

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó de inmediato, pero sus sistemas se alteraron y su corazón empezó a latir.

—Yo tampoco entendía muy bien tu idioma.

Otro paso hacia él, otro latido de su parte. Sólo eran separados por la mesa que habitaba en el centro.

—De hecho...me costó bastante aprender inglés, no es un idioma fácil.

Pero él nunca rechazaría ese reto de Miguel, por lo que se acercó igual que él quedando sólo distanciados por el mueble de madera.

—Llamaste a la policía...

Miguel se recargó sobre la mesa poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de un extremo, Hiro también puso las suyas en la misma posición, se movió a un lado, y Miguel lo imitó. El japones se movió a un costado siendo interceptado por el mexicano, luego, la punzante voz del peligro volvió a inyectarse en él.

—Tanto rechazo que me diste me obligó a robarte el papel de baño para que me dieras tu número.

¿De que estaba hablando?

¿Miguel se puso nostálgico o algo? Sin embargo, él no borró la sonrisa, seguía viva con aquel sentimiento cálido que brotaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Eres reservado, eres igual de necio que yo, eres tan inmaduro como yo, eres muy orgulloso, eres muy desconfiado —los recuerdos y defectos se desenredaban de su boca, como pequeños vestigios que hubiesen sucedido anoche.

Hiro tuvo el ceño fruncido y estaba a punto de defender algo a su favor, pero, el músico ya había terminado de cerrar la vía de escape al ponerse casi enfrente de él. Miguel todavía no _terminaba._

—Arruinaste nuestra cita. —oh mierda —También me haces enojar, en las mañanas despiertas con mal humor, me presumes de la mayoría de los inventos que no entiendo, tu hermano no me quiere —el genio quería decir que no entendí a dónde se encaminaba ésto —PERO.

Guardó silencio.

 _Esto es extraño..._

—Me gustan tus ojos —exclamó, Hiro perdió la capacidad de habla como Miguel podía influenciar en él, el mexicano no se detuvo y continuo — tu cabello es lindo —masculló, Hiro quiso escapar al enrojecer por tanto halago —, me gusta observarte dormir, creo que también eres muy fiel y apegado con las personas...

 _Recita muy parecido a ..._

El rostro de Hiro por fin conectó las palabras y el porqué de las acciones del chico, de inmediato cambió de expresión curiosa a terror, de miedo a enojo en cuestión de segundos que lo dejaron atrapado en su propio limbo de emociones.

 _Acaso él..._

—Espera... —masculló con cólera, el chico le permitió hablar —Miguel...acaso tú...

—Eres muy lindo cuándo te molestas.

¡Oh mierda si había leído!

Necesitaba escapar, se hizo a un lado, Miguel no lo dejó, luego al otro, y el mexicano lo encerró. Bufó cuándo la risa de Miguel le caló en su orgullo, al no ver una vía de escape, Hiro giró en dirección contraria preparado para huir, Miguel lo atrapó y lo obligó a seguir escuchando al acercar boca a su oído, a esa tierna oreja roja.

—También eres amable.

—¡Cállate!

—Eres atento

—¡No debes leer lo que no es tuyo!

—Y aunque no lo parezca siempre te preocupas por otras personas...Pero creo que lo más importante de aquí—Se acercó a más, el rostro de Hiro comenzaba a pintar de retazos rojos y vergüenza.

Hubo silencio, los dos corazones eran el sonido silencioso en ambos cuerpos. Desembocándose en felicidad e inocencia.

—¡También estoy enamorado de ti! —fue el grito explosivo desde el fondo de él. Bombeadeándole los sentimientos hacia afuera sin poder evitarlos, vinieron tan imprevisto que Hiro también gritó shockeado —, ¡Me gustas Hiro!

—¡Lo sé! ¡No hagas esto más vergonzoso! —Sintió que su cuerpo era aplastado entre los fuertes brazos del chico, Hiro sintió que el aire comenzaba ser difícil de obtener y quiso separarse.

—¡Me gustas muchísimo!

—¡Miguel no puedo respirar!

Pero Miguel parecía inmune a sus palabras, sólo se abrazó más a él para poder acobijarse del calor que emanaba Hiro.

 **Notas finales.**

Bueno, esto es porqué anoche le prometí a Ureshi que escribiría otra cosa. Después de que se me ocurrió puse manos a la obra y taram, espero que les haya gustado.

Este capítulo es una especie de introducción o pequeños adelantos de lo que puede ser el fic de: Fuera del clásico.

Este capítulo contiene varias ideas de este fic -corazón, corazón-

Sí, ando promocionando mi fic uwu. Por si se quieren ir a dar una pequeña vuelta pueden buscarlo, es el inicio de estos dos niños como amantes.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola! Tenía ratituuuuu que no estaba por aquí. Estoy aprovechando mi descanso para escribir algo. Espero poder traer otro drabble más de rato, si no, ¡disfruten éste!

* * *

 **24\. Venganza II**

Habían pasado días desde que Miguel usurpó sus cosas, y con ese malicioso acto el pequeño cajón de bitácoras que él tenía guardado recelosamente entre su ropa interior. Días desde que había sido humillado por el Rivera, no es que a Hiro le molestará que se haya enterado de sus sentimientos y todo lo que había pensado alrededor de sus estúpidos intentos de querer conquistarlo, después de todo, algún día tendría que saberlo, lo que le incomodaba era que...¡No quería que fuera tan pronto!

Esas cosas planeaba decírselas en algún momento...quizá unos diez minutos antes de su lecho de muerte.

Ahora Miguel sabía lo mucho que le gustaba, recalcándose en todo momento del día, cuándo despertaban, cuándo dormían, cuándo desayunaban, cuándo se despedían, e incluso cuándo estaba en el baño, parecía que había hecho encendido un interruptor en su noviazgo que avivó la llama del latino, debió quemar esas notas el día que se enteró de sus sentimientos.

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde, Miguel las había encontrado y lo peor es que lo veía desde hace días pavoneandose por la casa con una sonrisa digna de querer romperle la cara.

Miguel no sólo rompió la confianza que le tenía y que ahora tenía que ocultar mejor las cosas para que no fueran leídas por su pareja. Seguía tranquilo sin interesarle el agravio de sus acciones, ni siquiera se mostró arrepentido de eso.

Todavía seguía ofendido esperando una disculpa por su imprudencia, disculpa que jamás salió de sus labios y eso lo hacía enfadarse más.

Hiro estaba molesto de sus acciones.

Nunca lo olvidaría, debía mandarle una advertencia al mexicano para que al menos lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a violar su privacidad.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sería tan mala idea...

Bien, si Miguel no entendía que lo que hizo fue grave, el se lo mostraría desde otra forma; el mexicano aprendería del peso de sus acciones.

Hiro retiró de forma brusca los brazos de un aún dormido Miguel, quien estaba encima de él y babeandole el hombro, lo empujó del otro lado con una de sus piernas y vio como éste caía sobre la cama con la panza arriba, ajeno a los berrinches nocturnos que ahora atacaban a Hiro.

Hiro lo admitía, se sorprendía de lo rápido que Miguel se quedaba dormido y de lo pesado que era su sueño. Hiro pellizcó la nariz para asegurarse de que realmente estaba compartiendo lecho con morfeo y así era. El nipón se montó encima de su novio, colocó las manos encima de su pecho y suspiró ansioso.

Entonces, el primer golpe llegó.

Hiro había abofeteado levemente la cara de Miguel para cersiorarse de que en verdad estaba dormido, al no obtener alguna reacción más que la respiración calmada, decidió dar otro: el mismo resultado.

Otro, otro, y así lo llevo por un tiempo.

El japonés se sorprendió de lo profundo que podía dormir el latino...¡Hasta había roncado con el tercer golpe! Hiro se cruzó de brazos, todavía dudando de si ejecutar o no sus acciones, escuchaba un Tadashi que le hablaba moralmente sobre que la venganza no era buena.

Al demonio con eso.

Llevó las manos a uno de los cajones que estaba a lado de la cama, pero entonces el bufido de Miguel como si sintiera una molestia lo hizo regresar de inmediato a su lugar encima de su pecho. Hiro sonrió nervioso cuándo Miguel se había despertado con leves parpadeos, ignorando la masa extra que seguía aplastandole.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y el fino camino de saliva todavía bajaba, a Miguel se le dificultaba despertar de inmediato, y eso era lo que hacía tener ventaja para realizar su plan.

Miguel dio un bostezo suave, tratando de enfocar sus ojos en la figura negra que se parecía a su novio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó aún adormilado, sintiendo que el peso de Hiro aplastaba un poco más, Miguel elevó las manos serpenteando éstas por todo la linde de su cuerpo hasta sujetarlo suavemente de los costado.

Aún adormilado se permitió acercar a su novio y disfrutar de su calor, Hiro sonrió al escuchar que aquella voz apenas y se daba cuenta de sus negras intenciones. Movió la mano y colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del mexicano, chistó un poco.

—Vuelve a dormir —propuso de forma dulce, Miguel asintió y cerró los ojos, confiando por completo en su pareja.

 _Grave error_

Hiro tuvo una sonrisa diabólica cuándo Miguel volvió a estar expuesto para él, se aseguró de ésto al golpear su mejilla unas cuantas veces más, el músico seguía dormido como un tronco. Después, Hamada sacó el objeto punzante y filoso de metal, y, lo acercó macabramente a algunos de sus mechones cafés.

Más tarde, Hiro tuvo los más dulces sueños cuándo el grito de Miguel le despertó en la mañana, se levantó con un bostezo y fue entonces que le miró, el cabello mal cortado y el chico frente al espejo tocando los mechones con mucha melancolía, analizando con tristeza el desastre con el que se había levantado.

El Rivera pareció darse cuenta de su presencia puesto que dejó el espejo y ahora lo acusó a él con la mirada, Hiro pensó que la expresión de su rostro valió todo lo hecho de anoche.

—¿Q-Qué le sucedió a mi cabello?

—Mi venganza.

Argumentó contra el mexicano, quién frunció el ceño de inmediato, luego regresó a su cama, enrollándose en sus propias sábanas para dormir un poco más a gusto, todavía con una enorme sonrisa grata.

Aún le quedaban unas horas más de sueño.

 **Notas finales**

Si creyeron que Hiro no iba a vengarse, estaban muy equivocados.

¡Vendetta!

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	21. Chapter 21

¡Otra actualización! Porqué la vida es bella y me ha permitido actualizar. Sé que debo muchas continuaciones, como la de No me mientas, pero espero poder darme el tiempo de actualizar más seguido ahora que me tocará ir de tarde en el trabajo. En fin, en fin.

¡Pasemos a lo bueno!

* * *

 **26\. Entrega.**

Se miró por un periodo largo de tiempo frente al espejo, decepción cayó con sus hombros en un suspiro afligido, su cabello malcortado seguía ahí, recordándole con pesar, la venganza de su muy malhumorado novio. Había tocado suavemente uno de sus cortos mechones con añoranza, esperando que con el toque de sus dedos éstos crecieron de nuevo a su tamaño, pasaría tiempo antes de que pudieran estar como los tenía antes.

Al menos Hiro se dignó a sólo arruinarla los de a lado y no los de frente.

Regresó a su reflejo en el espejo y trató de darse animos mentalmente con esas palabras, casi nadie lo notaría, seguramente crecería en corto tiempo, le hacía falta un cambio de look.

A quién quería engañar.

Un suspiró triste se escapó y las manos sobre el lavabo fueron colocadas, después pasaron a su cabello y empezó a desordenarlo con frustración, un grito exasperado también fue acompañado con ese salvaje meneo.

¡Esta vez Hiro se pasó de la raya!

El timbre de la puerta fue un eco de auxilio para él, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y salió disparado en dirección a la puerta. Seguramente apostaba que era Hiro quién se encontraba del otro lado, sólo esperaba que no haya sido tan cruel para traerle ese shampoo que necesitaba.

Estampándose ansioso con la puerta, sus manos temblaron contra el manojo y poder destapar ésta de un portazo; trayendo consigo la esperanza de que su novio haya traído su encargo de la tienda, la abrió alegre, no sin antes añadir una buena advertencia para que ya de una vez parará con esas bromas.

—¡Hiro! —masculló, asomando la cabeza—, más te vale que hayas traído ese shampoo de chi...le...

Su euforia desapareció y la repentina sonrisa fue reemplazada por una línea severa. Mierda, ¿qué hacía ese tipo ahí? ¿No se había quedado para siempre en el café?

—Hey, chico trasquilado.

Miguel abrió los ojos al escuchar sus palabras burlonas con aquella sonrisa arrogante, y entonces la capucha de su polera fue usada para cubrir más su pelo. Intentó esconder la verguenza que le dio aquel sobrenombre, pero más importante, las dudas emergieron oportunas en él, ¿No se había deshecho de él en la cafetería? De inmediato frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento que haya acosado a Hiro.

— ** _Midget_** me dijo que viniera a dejarle ésto —mencionó levantando la prenda que Hiro olvidó en la cafetería,

Pero pareció que el chico había leído sus dudas pues había respondido a todas aquellas con la simple oración o quizá era su rostro.

Miguel maldijo su propio descuido, no contó con la posibilidad de que Hiro se la pidiera de vuelta, y que él viniera a regresarla en estos días.

—Tranquilo, sólo vengo a entregarsela y ya me voy.

—Hiro no está, así que me la puedes dar a mí.

Kyle se llegó a preguntar si éste era el idiota alegre del que tanto Hiro se quejaba a diario con él en el restaurante. Había mencionado que su simple presencia lo solía cegar en las mañanas, pero hasta ahorita no encontraba más que un aura que desprendía un muy nítido: Vete.

—¿A dónde fue Midget?

—¿Quién es Midgnet?

—Hiro, así le digo.

Ah, vaya.

La expresión en su rostro empeoró, ya que sólo se limito a desbordar cierta incomodidad y enojo detrás de la puerta. Kyle pareció notar esa tensión, pero decidió ignorarle o no darle la suficiente importancia, ya que todavía estaba ahí

—¿Son muy amigos?

—Soy a quién más molesta Midget a parte de su hermano —encogió los hombros, ya que Kyle consideraba su amistad con Hiro regular. Le agradaba, y era un buen amigo con él que siempre podría contar.

Miguel se atragantó él: "Yo también estoy", pero decidió que no era un momento adecuado para sacar a relucir sus pensamientos. Al final, cerró un poco más la puerta, ya no aguantando las ganas de cerrarla de una vez y sumergirse en la comodidad de su recinto.

—Yo soy su novio —respondió, sólo para dejarlo en claro.

Kyle rodó los ojos, eso ya lo sabía. Hiro se la pasaba quejándose de él la mayoría del tiempo cuándo iba a visitarlo en el restaurante que trabajaba.

 ** _Idiota, alegre, necio, desesperante, ahhh, ¡Kyle creo que me gusta!_**

Escuchar aquellos quejidos mientras lo veía estamparse contra la mesa fue una de las pruebas de paciencia más grande que Kyle pudo tener en su juventud.

Bufó, los dos chicos, a vista de Kyle, eran unos idiotas.

—Lo sé, me ha hablado algo de ti; el idiota alegre.

—Maravilloso, Hiro no está, así que ya te puedes ir.

El mayor se rió por aquello, Miguel se arrepintió de haberlo tratado así, pero no podía evitarlo. Ese chico con su simple presencia podía irritarlo más fácil que cualquiera. Verlo le erizaba la piel y lo hacía querer empujarlo lejos de su hogar que compartía con SU NOVIO.

El chico pareció sonreír ante su corta respuesta, Miguel lo pudo identificar como si hubiera descubierto algo importante.

Kyle tenía sus propias hipotesis con la poca interacción.

Este chico no era el sol cegador del que tanto Hiro blasfemaba o su amigo era demasiado ciego **_o_ **había algo que estaba impidiendo que pudiera tener el humor habitual del que tanto Hiro presumía.

Y quería creer que era él era la razón.

—Bueno, debido a que esta conversación se está haciendo más incómoda —acusó, encogiendo los hombros con tranquilidad —, mejor me iré. Además tengo que ir a trabajar.

 ** _"Tingi qui ir i tribijir"_**

Se repitió con molestia, ese tipo sólo estaba acabando con su paciencia (Y para sorpresa de si mismo contaba con muy poca) Miguel sólo apretó los labios sin poder aguantarse las intenciones de cerrarle la puerta con fuerza y no volver a verlo, sólo esperaba que esta vez si se fuera para siempre y no apareciera para regresarle otra de sus pertenencias a Hiro.

Sus uñas tronaban contra la madera, esperando poder cerrarla y al fin poder hundirse en la suavidad de sus sillones, pero, parecía que el chico tenía otras intenciones, ya que lo escaneaba de arriba a abajo, mirándole con cierto aire superior que Miguel correspondía con la mirada más intranquila y seria que pudiera ofrecerle. Al final, el supuesto Kyle dio un paso hacia atrás con indiferencia salpicando en él.

—Creo que Midget ya no va a venir.

Midget, Midget, Midget, ¿desde cuándo Hiro permitía que se refirieran a él de ese modo? Si él hubiera empezado con esa clase de apodo, seguramente ya hubiera sufrido una de sus muchas venganzas.

Detesta la confianza que esos dos se tienen.

—Así es.

—Es una lástima, quería verlo.

—Pero no regresará hasta mañana.

Muy bien estaba exagerando, pero no esperaba la hora en que se fuera. Sus labios tensos era el único que gesto que podía obsequiarle y por el rostro del otro chico, parecía que también se divertía con su desesperación.

—En fin, creo que hablaré con Midget más tarde.

Sus nudillos se tiñeron de blanco debido a la fuerza que estaba sostenido, la puerta era suavemente movida de un lado a otro para mostrar su impaciencia. La cuál empeoró cuándo los comisura de sus labios abrieron un gesto totalmente arrogante dirigido hacia él, Miguel desequilibrió sus nervios y su paciencia se vio fracturada.

—Nos vemos, saluda a Midget de mi parte.

—No le hables con tanta confianza a Hiro, a él no le gusta.

—Qué extraño, a mi si me deja.

Explotó.

—Entonces yo no te lo permito.

Esa fue el último límite de su paciencia. Miguel no quiso hablarle en ese tono tan pedante, pero era imposible hacerlo, desde la cafetería había algo que lo impulsaba a querer alejar a Hiro de él.

Kyle no podía creer que en serio ese chico pudiera malinterpretar todo. Esto era más divertido desde el día que había conocido a Hiro.

—Midget, me dijo muy buenas cosas de ti, la mayoría son regulares a mi parecer —Miguel quedó tácito, lo que invitó a Kyle a hablar —, tenía una imagen interesante de ti —ya que Hiro había mencionado que una de las cualidades de Miguel era la alegría y la amabilidad.

Sin embargo con la poca interacción entre ellos jamás se imaginó que tuviera la oportunidad de verlo desbordar molestia, y por el simple hecho de ser él el causante.

Kyle pensó que ya tenía un nuevo objetivo de entretenimiento enfrente de él.

—Creí que eras más agradable.

—No me interesa.

El mayor tuvo la tentación de comprobar sus teorías, el bicho de la curiosidad era fuerte en sus pensamientos por lo que, tuvo la idea de querer calar el límite de la paciencia de este chico. A lo que veía, le faltaba muy poco para explotar.

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

El silencio de Miguel era lo que le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—¿Le puedes preguntar a Midgnet cuándo es que volveremos a salir? —y le dio una última mirada que alteró los nervios de Miguel —, extraño a **_mi_** Midget.

Kyles sintió el portazo en respuesta.

Lo que para el fue el placer más grande que tuvo, hace rato que Hiro dejaba de tener ese efecto de molestarse con él y sus días se volvían aburridos. Ahora encontró un nuevo chico a quién molestar.

 **Notas finales.**

Les había advertido que habría más encuentro con Kyle, porqué Miguel frustrado es amor, es vida, es lo necesario para el perdón de nuestros pecados.

Y no, no será lo único que haya de este niño bonito porqué me puede mucho. De hecho, tengo planeado más situaciones super randoms xD.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!

Por cierto, agradezco las 7000 lecturas, sólo por eso y tanto apoyo que me han ofrecido me gustaría hablar con ustedes.

Pienso cancelar este fic.

Nah, no es cierto; los quiero agradecer con algunos drabbles extras fuera del seguimiento de esta serie. Espero les pueda gustar, estoy pensando que sean universos alternos de unas ideas que jamás pude concretar para que sean long fics, pero sería bonito verlos, igual, si tienen antojo de algo, pueden decirme, algún drabble que se han imaginado o dudas que tengan de esta serie las puedo concretar y responder a modo de especiales. Si tienen algunas sus propios cuestionamientos, me gustaría mucho saberlo.

No sé que opinen de esa idea, en fin, como quiera haré lo que me plazca (?)

¡Nos vemos!


	22. Chapter 22

Apuesto a que ya me extrañaban (?) Algo pequeño que pude terminar antes de irme a trabajar.

¡Sin más disfruten la lectura!

 **27\. Accidente.**

Si a Hiro había algo que le molestaba era el hecho de ser ignorado con tanta facilidad, y eso era algo que actualmente el Rivera tenía maestría en ello. Desde que inició esta salida por el centro comercial ha estado encismado en el celular, tecleando, y buscando quién sabe qué, en quién sabe qué página.

Ignorándolo y sólo contestándole con monosílabos a las preguntas y temas que Hiro mencionaba.

Hiro berrincheó cuándo su tema de conversación se acabó en un: "Qué padre" bufó enojado por aquello.

¡Desde que salieron no había soltado su celular!

—¿Qué tanto estás haciendo? —Hiro quiso averiguar un poco más asomando su cabeza a la pantalla, pero el mexicano le retiró el movil y le dio una sonrisa llena de complicidad.

—Es un secreto.

Se abstuvo de hacerle una seña grosera con su dedo. Luego de eso, volvieron a ese momento de estar ignorados el uno con el otro, Hiro se aburrió por lo que decidió que lo mejor era atraer la atención de su novio hacia él.

—Miguel.

Los dedos se movieron gentilmente sobre la pantalla táctil, ignorandolo como desde un principio, el nipón arqueó una ceja pensando qué, ¿desde cuándo Miguel era tan dependiente de la tecnología?

—Miguel —volvió a insistir después de escuchar el sonido de una notificación y esa sonrisa que indicaba que había conseguido lo que quería —, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Aja.

—¿Qué te decía?

—El descuento de la leche.

Maldito, lo estaba ignorando.

Intentó no hacer un berrinche por su situación, pero lamentablemente eso estaba lejos de sus capacidades, Hiro gruñó cuándo luego después de segundos Miguel todavía seguía buscando en su celular, omitiendo de su presencia desde hace rato.

Se rindió de no poder tener su atención, así que se aterrizó a su confiable hobby y empezó a distraerse con el alrededor. Notando que el Mexicano desviaba su camino a los baños públicos, y le dio una mirada a la puerta en la que se dirigía, sacando rápido sus conclusiones, supuso que lo mejor sería darle una ligera advertencia, pero, sus intentos fueron ignorados vulgarmente por el mexicano y el movil.

—Miguel.

—Peráme tantito, Hiro —volvió a teclear en su celular sumergiéndose en la pantalla y en los anuncios.

Empujó enseguida la primera puerta que vio y se coló por ésta

—Voy un momento al baño.

Hiro se cruzó de brazos al ver que era demasiado idiota hasta para escucharlo. Y al final lo vio entrar por el umbral, pero era la puerta equivocada.

Le dio una mirada al letrero de enfrente con una imagen inusual a la que él acostumbraba a ver, luego se dio la tarea de hacer un pequeño conteo mental.

 ** _Uno..._**

 ** _Dos..._**

 ** _Tres..._**

—¡SAL DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDO!

—¡ERES UN PUERCO!

—¡ESTE ES EL BAÑO DE MUJERES!

Miguel salió corriendo de esa puerta a la que había entrado, aún intentando ocultarse de las ofensas, los gruñidos y los gritos de disgusto, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos avergonzadas e intentó esconder sus orejas rojas de todo ésto, después, al ver que todo el bullido de antes se había acabado, al final suspiró gustoso de verse alejado de tanto escándalo femenino.

De acuerdo, haría una nota mental de verificar los letreros antes de entrar a la puerta.

Una risa sigilosa lo acompañó, Miguel levantó la vista y el causante de eso no era más que su novio que daba un sorbo a su café con un gesto de travesura, Miguel lo miró ofendido.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Tal vez —fue su cínica respuesta.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! —le reclamó, y en su mirada estaba escrita el dolor que sentía al saber esa traición por parte de su novio.

El chico de ascendencia japonesa no le dio importancia, le dio un nuevo sorbo a su café, y terminó de disfrutar del sabor amargo de la cafeína y el azúcar combinados.

—Intenté decírtelo pero me ignoraste —se defendió igual de ofendido que él, Miguel casi se golpea la cara —, me rendí al ver que ignorabas.

—¡Era un baño de niñas, Hiro!

—Sí, me imagino la vergüenza que debiste pasar —otra risa se la escapó de nuevo, el mexicano le advirtió con la mirada que no lo vuelve a hacer —, creo que sería bueno que me escucharás la próxima vez.

Hiro sonrió.

Miguel le da una mirada en señal de no hacerlo.

Pero Hiro no se contiene, negó, y al final explotó en carcajadas al grado que se sostuvo de la pared y se cubrió el estómago. El mexicano miró a un lado para evitar la indignación, escondiendo el carmín de su piel al estirar sus propias orejas.

A veces le gustaba la risa de Hiro, pero no en este tipo de situaciones.

—Ya no te rías pinche chino.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!

¡Hola! Uff tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir, la verdad que trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo que quieres encontrar tiempo para tus pendejadas es toda una travesía. Pero aquí volví, con más pendejadas!

Espero no volver a desaparecer por otro ratito (?)


	23. Chapter 23

¡Otra actualización! Esto es lo más rápido que he hecho.

En fin, espero que disfruten de la lectura!

 **28\. Mamá Coco.**

La vida lo dotó de ingenio e inteligencia, pero no lo suficiente.

Si había situaciones en las que Hiro odiaba que Miguel le envolviera eran específicamente este tipo de encuentros endemoniados, dónde ni la ciencia, ni la metodología, ni el uso común podían salvarlo, dónde el Hamada no podía dar uso de su amplio campo habilidades, ni de su gama de formulas o inventos, ni siquiera de algún tema de conversación que podría ser de interés para aquella persona, aquí no eran efectivos.

Porqué Hiro podía ser un genio, un inventor y alguien que siempre encontraría la manera de solucionar el problema con un método exacto.

—Hace un poco de frío.

—Si tienes frío puedes pedirle alguna chamarra a mi Julio.

—Se la pediré, gracias

Pero el ser social y tener que entretener a la persona más importante para Miguel estaba fuera de sus propios límites.

" _¿Puedes quedarte un rato con Mamá Coco en lo que ayudó a mi abuelita?"_

Era un genio, pero no estaba preparado para este tipo de pruebas de la vida.

Miró todavía a la señora de tercera edad que se encimaba en tejer con parsimonia, entremezclando las puntas de metal con una habilidad en la que Hiro empezaba a dudar si era humana, después de pensar que la incomodaba debido a que ella le devolvió el gesto, el Hamada trató de huir de poder decirle algo y ahora miró por la luz filtrada de la ventana fingiendo que la veía desde hace un rato, al final Mamá Coco regresó a su labor de tejidos y agujas, y el genio no evitó un suspiro deprimido que resbalaba desde el fondo de sus entrañas al ver su inminente fracaso de poder conversar entrañablemente con la matriarca de los Rivera.

Llevaban más de una hora sin poder decir nada más que el comentario del clima, el japonés quería cachetearse mentalmente por no poder aportar más, porqué Hiro no podía hablar mucho que no sean las nueves leyes de la robótica o la unión de sensores gravitatorios, y si el Hamada podía hablar como un chico más del montón, temas de comida, discusiones, el clima nuevo y algún dato sobre deportes, eso era debido a la influencia y el don nato que podía tener Miguel sobre él.

Esa habilidad de hacerlo hablar y de que sea fácil conversar con él.

Pero el hablador mexicano no estaba, y en cambio sólo estaba Hiro, con Mamá Coco, y las ganas de ya no tener este silencio tan incómodo que le perforaba en la calma.

Y Hiro lo veía, pero no fue otorgado con la virtud de la paciencia. Volvió a golpearse mentalmente por ser tan patético en ésto.

Hiro sentía el peso moral de poder entablar una conversación y agradarle a una de las personas más importantes que poseía Miguel en la actualidad; su mamá Coco.

Y también veía como estaba fallando miserablemente en esto.

Debía decir algo, lo que sea.

—Yo …digame —pausó, buscando la palabra correcta entre sus repertorios, su mente procesaba lo más rápido que podía—Señora Rivera, ¿le gusta tejar? —ya debía tener las mejillas moradas de tanto estarse golpeando mentalmente.

Pero esta vez lo merecía por haber preguntado por algo tan estúpido que se podía ver a simple vista.

Hiro estaba a punto de corregir su grave error, no había estado tan nervioso desde que tuvo que presentar sus microbots en la universidad, en cambio, recibió una risita suave que le llamó la atención, mamá Coco dejo la bufanda que estaba haciendo hace unos minutos, la colocó en su confiable cajón de la esquina y por fin inició lo que a Hiro tanto se le complicaba.

—¿Eres Jiro? —prosiguió, luego de que el americano asintió — Entonces, ¿tú eres el novio de Julio? Siempre he querido conocerte Enrique.

Hubo una pausa en lo que el nipon trataba de identificar quienes demonios eran Julio y Enrique. Luego, la voz de un Mini Miguel sonó en su consciencia, recordándole que a Mamá Coco se le dificultaba recordar las cosas a veces.

Supuso que Miguel era Julio y que él ahora era Enrique.

Tragó saliva sin tener la facultad de poder agregar algo más en una conversación con ella, sin poder aportar más, pero Coco todavía más que decir.

—Julio me ha contado mucho de ti —habló con voz calmada, y aquellos ojos cansados estaban sobre el genio de la robótica, luego, decidió que lo mejor sería hablar para que el chico se relajará, se veía demasiado tenso y era muy joven para el estrés todavía.

Hiro intentó no reírse por la idea de que Mamá Coco llamará Julio a Miguel constantemente, se le hacía muy chistoso.

—¿Así? —la curiosidad bombardeó en él, manifestándose en una serie de preguntas que Hiro no queria saciar con la dulce anciana para no marearla.

—Sí, fue hace mucho, mucho, mucho —enfantízó la palabra, resbuscando en su memorias viejas, recordando a un Miguel frustrado hablando sobre un chino que le complicaba la existencia, pero que le volvía loco.

Los recuerdos se entremezclaban, visualizando a un furioso Miguel que le contaba lo mucho que le desesperaba ese chico, luego, lo lindo que pensaba, lo complicado de su existencia, lo tierno que podía ser, lo necio que era, lo agradable que se veía, el carácter que le tenía loco, y al final, lo rápido que se enamoró de él.

Miguel fue una subida y baja de emociones a lo que se refería con Enrique.

 _Mamá Coco, creo que de verdad me gusta ese chino._

Sintió ternura al recordar a Miguel llegando con ella de repente, bufado, como si hubiera corrido todo un maratón y diciéndole aquello como si hubiera descubierto la cura a una enfermedad mortal. Coco recuerda con mucha alegría lo feliz que estaba Miguel de saber que alguien le gustaba, lo feliz que hacía ese chico a su dulce niño.

—Mucho tiempo...

Hiro rió, decidió acomodarse mejor en el suelo para estar frente a ella, como un niño, la miró esperando que le contará una historia nueva.

—¿Y qué le decía?

—Qué eras un chino que lo volvías muy loco —y ante lo último Hiro se cruzó de brazos de inmediato, trató que esas palabras no le calarán en el orgullo, elevó el pecho algo enojado.

—¿Yo lo volvía loco? —se apuntó con un poco más de confianza y luego añadió—, él es el cabeza dura que no me dejaba en paz.

—¿Era muy necío?

—¡Bastante! —se quejó de inmediato — Nunca entendía un no como respuesta. Una vez tuve que amenazarlo con mi Megabot para que me dejará en paz.

Coco tuvo una añoranza que le dejó un sentimiento que le caló hasta los huesos, se sintió muy feliz al recordar a su papá también, contandole con orgullo todo la travesía que tuvo para ganarse a su esposa, los rechazos y las amenazas de taconazos que soportó para que ella aceptara que sí, luego estaba su Mamá, quién sólo renegaba y se quejaba de lo mucho que llegó fastidiarle Hector, como no entendía el no por respuesta, y todas las ganas que tenía de encajarle un taconazo en la cabeza para que entendiera que no estaba interesada.

Verlos a los dos, era como ver a sus padres.

—Creo que eso de que les guste la gente difícil viene de familia.

El Hamada intentó no ofenderse por eso, Coco notó ese gesto y trató de humedecer sus labios para que le fuera más rápido hablar.

—Pero también decía que eras muy lindo cada vez que te enojabas

—Espero que piense lo mismo cuándo lleguemos a casa.

Por lo último agregado por el japonés, Coco volvió a compartir el mismo vestigio pues ahora recordaba a su querida Mamá diciéndole exactamente lo mismo cuándo su Papá la hacía rabiar.

—¡Desde que lo conocí me hace enojar por todo!

—Me lo imaginé.

Ahora estaba pensando que quizá Miguel era como su papá, y que quizá hacía enojar a Jiro sólo porqué le gustaba verlo refunfuñar.

Ahh...De tal palo tal astilla.

Pero, de algo estaba segura, esos dos chicos se querían de verdad.

—En verdad le gustabas, me alegro mucho que haya podido llegar a ti —ante lo último y la mirada perpleja de Hiro, ella sonrió —, porqué él es muy feliz y se ve que tú también eres muy feliz.

El genio bajó la cabeza a encontrar un sentimiento nuevo que nacía en él. Felicidad, una efímera felicidad que se sentía demasiado bien saber que él era un tema de conversación entre Miguel y Coco.

—¿Y lo quieres?

La pregunta salió disparada entre los dos, Coco lo miró con paciencia, y Hiro no dudó en dar su siguiente respuesta.

—Creo que a mi también me vuelve muy loco.

Mamá Coco no necesitó otra respuesta más que esa.

Volvió a darle aquella sonrisa con todas las fuerzas que tenía, sus manos fueron ascendiendo hasta colocarse en la mejilla blanca del japonés, sus dedos viejos tocaron todo lo que podía alcanzar de sus mejillas, Hiro cerró los ojos al encontrar un viejo sentimiento que tenía guardado desde el fondo.

Algo que olvidó, pero con el simple contacto de ella volvió a resurgir para gritarle desde el fondo que ahí estaba.

Esta sensación le era conocida, como cuando Tadashi lo apoyaba para hacer algo o cuándo la Tía Cass lo abrazaba; Era familia.

Coco y sus manos significaban familia.

—Me alegro que seas muy feliz con Julio, Enrique...

Hiro aguantó la corrección de decirle su verdadero nombre, en cambio, apoyó más la mejilla en la palma, usándola como una almohada improvisada para poder hundirse en la burbujeante atmósfera que ella le ofrecía.

Ahora entendía porqué esa persona era tan importante para Miguel.

—Podemos platicar de otras cosas —le animó, aunque en este momento ella no podía ocurrirsele algo mas.

Y volvieron a hundirse en un silencio, roto sólo por los movimientos lentos de la matriarca que regresaba a buscar las cosas que dejo en el inmueble. Hiro se rascó la parte de su cabeza trasera, buscando entre sus memorias una conversación que pudiera ser el punto exacto entre los dos.

Mamá Coco también estaba en las mismas, normalmente la gente venía a ella con diferentes charlas, pero algo debía hacer para que ese chiquillo estuviera menos estresado.

—¿Y tienes más familia? —ella inició un punto que consideraba importante para hablar.

Hiro de inmediato fue que recuperó aquella energía que hace unos minutos había perdido, se acomodó mejor y colocó ambas manos en las rodillas de sus piernas cruzadas entre si, era más fácil hablar de Tadashi.

—¡Un hermano! Es un genio de lo robótica.

—¿Robótica?

—Construcción de Robots —encogió los hombros con indiferencia, luego se sacudió un poco al sentir un escalofrío —aunque yo me especializo más en las peleas de robots.

Mamá Coco volvió a obsequiarle otro sonrisa pero esta vez sin poder aportar nada a la conversación, puesto que, lo último fue un poco más allá de sus capacidades. Hiro se quiso estampar de nuevo contra el suelo por la idea de haberlo arruinado, era claro que una de las cabezas de la familia Rivera no lo entendería.

Agh, ¿siempre tenía que arruinarlo?

En cambio, Mamá Coco fue un poco más allá, sólo movió sus manos de nuevo a sus agujas para sostenerlas y guardarlas de una vez en el cajón que estaba a su lado otra vez, ahora era su turno para acomodarse mejor, y poder prestarle atención a él.

—Se ve que te gusta mucho.

—Demasiado —contestó Hiro con añoranza, saboreando las palabras de poder hablar bien de algo que le gustaba..

—Podrías enseñarme la próxima vez que vengas —le ofreció de inmediato, le gustaba la idea de poder expandirse y conocer un poco más de Hiro.

Además a vista del muchacho, se veía que le agradaba mucho eso de la bobotica.

—¡Seguro! —exclamó feliz, luego pensó en Baymax, una idea brillante fue incrustrada en su necía cabeza —, tengo algo que quizá le sea de mucho utilidad. Aunque es de mi hermano, me gustaría enseñarle las actualizaciones que yo le hice.

Y pensar en el robot blanco de su hermano conviviendo con la Rivera hizo que su corazón se estrujará más de la emoción.

—Háblame más de eso.

Hiro tuvo un gesto mucho más alegre, ahora si quería ayudar.

—Seguro.

Mamá Coco se sintió bien de poder llegar a su corazón más rápido, lo fácil que este se acomodó y empezó a hablarle del tal Bumax con la emoción relajada de un niño.

Hiro se veía como alguien muy gentil y muy bueno, pero encerrado en su pequeña cascara de metal e ingenio, se alegraba que alguien haya roto cada uno de los pilares que tenía ese chico, y ese alguien era su nieto.

Tenía que admitirlo, cuándo pensó que dejar a Hiro con Mamá Coco era una mala idea, vino Hiro con la imagen mental de él platicando animado frente a ella, ambos, en el cuarto de Coco, los dos conversando de quién sabe qué, pero por la sonrisa de Hiro lo hacía feliz y ver a su Mamá tan atenta le hizo suponer que también estaba interesada.

El mexicano tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de agarrarse el corazón por aquella imagen tan tierna.

Le hacía muy feliz ver que Hiro pudo encontrar un punto en común con su mamá.

No es que dudaba que no pudiera hacerlo, su Mamá siempre transmitía ese sentimiento familia de poder hablar con ella de lo que sea, y a tus problemas siempre te escucharía con un vaso con leche o tejiendo, no por nada era su más grande confidente desde que tenía doce años.

Hiro no era buenos con las personas y sus interacciones sociales eran tan malas como su condición física. Lo sabía porqué desde que lo conocía ese límite social se componía por Tadashi, sus amigos y Baymax, y el tal wey de la moto, pero nunca había aumentado más allá de eso.

Incluso cuándo conoció a sus padres también se limitaba a la cortesía y contestar a lo que ellos preguntaban. Hiro siempre ponía una barrera para no arruinar nada, y ese nada se obstaculizaba en su habilidad social.

Por eso, verlo hablar y hablar con su querida Mamá Coco fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar en este día. Miguel sonrió tan orgulloso, pero no por él, si no por su pareja, y lo mucho que le llenaba verlo esforzarse para ganarse a cada integrante de su familia.

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo, esto era algo que debía estar entre sus memorias y jamás borrarse.

—Miguel.

Oh, demonios.

—¡Abuelita!

Dijo con un brinco y las ollas que sostenía sufrieron las consecuencias al ser soltadas, la señora suspiró con enojo e intentó hacer que se recuperará el equilibrio de éstas, pero fue inevitable su caída, Miguel alarmado se agazapó para recogerlas.

Doña Elena negó con la cabeza, desde que le había pedido el favor para que lo acompañará a la cocina, Miguel sólo paseaba cada cinco minutos por la puerta de su mamita, algo estaba planeando ese chamaco, y no sabía que era.

Sólo esperaba que no estresará más a su mamá.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo que te puso tan distraído, mijo? —preguntó Elena todavía sosteniendo la escoba a un lado. Le daba miradas de negación, esperando a que su pesada mirada fuera demasiado para hacerlo hablar, sin embargo, un hoyuelo nació acompañado de un alegría inmensa por parte del músico.

—¿Y por qué sonríes de esa manera, mijo? —preguntó con desconfianza entrecerrando sus ojos hacia él.

Pensando que quizá había hecho alguna travesura como esconder a Dante bajo la mesa o romper las fotografías familiares de nuevo.

—Acabo de ver a dos ángeles platicando entre ellos, abuelita .

O quizá ya se había vuelto loco.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Hola adorables criaturas del señor!

Este era un drabble que de verdad me picaban las ganas por escribir ;v; -Las lovea- Me encanta la idea de que Hiro aprenda el significado familiar no sólo a tráves de Miguel, si no con Mamá Coco.

Ay, tengo más escenas de ellos juntos que espero darme el tiempo para poder desarollar mejor.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	24. Chapter 24

¡Un pequeño aporte para San Valentin!

Quiero dedicarles un este fic a Ureshi-san y Stepha, Stephan que me motivó a ver que ella también aportaba y Ureshi, quién fue la que también me ayudó bastante a darle un poquito de congruencia a este drabble.

¡Muchas gracias hermosa! ¡Gracias por animarme a escribir este drabble!

No quería aportar nada mas que a la actividad de Axure, pero bueno.

 **29\. Alérgico.**

Amor, flores y un tono de azúcar que se podía sentir en el aire.

Contactos fortuitos, parejas inocentes, declaraciones inoportunas, un toque de dulce y una pizca de empalagoso amor.

Iugh, quería vomitar.

Hiro no era un fanático del tan famoso y tan aclamado día de San Valentin. Si no fuera por la insistencia de su mexicana pareja, el Hamada jamás lo celebraría con tanto ahinco como ahora.

Comercios y capitalismo a la vuelta de la esquina, envueltos en unos obsequios de amor superficial. Los centros comerciales estaban llenos, las personas se amontonaban y los colores rojos y blancos eran el matiz de la ciudad.

Chocolates, bombones, paletas, cartas y osos.

Su día no empezó como el mejor de todos, se levantó, se tropezó al salir de la cama, se peleó con la salchicha con patas por sus pantalones, sus boxers no estaban limpios, perdió su sudadera, se le hizo tarde, Tía Cass estaba llena en el café, fue obligado a ayudarle, se le volvió a hacer tarde.

Un pajaro lo cagó de camino a la facultad, llegó tarde, fue regañado por el profesor, tuvo tarea extra, recibió el saludo de sus compañeros, sus conversaciones se limitaron a que presentes obtuvieron, por su parte, unos pequeños dulces por cortesía de Honey se le fueron obsequiados y cuándo decidió que era suficiente.

Vino su estúpido novio con la esplendida día de que hoy debían salir porqué hoy era especial.

Porqué no era suficiente para él, Miguel todavía quería lacerar su día de la peor manera.

El calor era insoportable en el centro, todos los restaurantes estaban aglomerados y los ruidos de las bandas de música emitiendo un fondo romántico para mezclarse con la jungla de personas era lo que lo recibía junto a la declaraciones de las parejas.

La gente se empujaba entre si, los comerciantes regateaban para poder exprimir un poco más con su producto, acaba de sentir que una señora lo pisó y ni se disculpó, unos deambulantes quisieron venderle un ramo de flores (A los cuáles era terriblemente alergico) y ese oso que Miguel quería comprarle se veía muy falso.

Maldito Miguel y su compleja mente de celebrar el San Valetin.

De acuerdo, estaba exagerando.

Sólo estaban él, Miguel, unas flores (que si compró), ronchas, y un calor que les derretía el cerebro a ambos. Ah, y una bendita comezón para él que le perforaban su alegría.

Ya está, tenía comezón, ronchas, mal humor, y hambre.

Quizá solo era un amargado mas al que sus amigos de la primaria jamas le habían entregado una carta y por eso trataba con tanta ponzoña este día.

Sin embargo, todo eso podría ser soportable en San Valetin, todo eso podrìa ignorarlo sin darle mas atención de la requerida. _Sòlo por un pequeño detalle._

Los disparados precios de los dulces.

Hiro había intentado buscar algo que comprarse en esas fechas para abastecer su voraz apetito de caramelos, pero, los precios de los caramelos estaban al doble, de no correr con la misma suerte, el triple.

¡No podía disfrutar de sus dulces en este día sin que aumentaran el valor!

Y por màs que Hiro disfrutarà de las gomitas y los chocolates, nunca los comprarìa a lo doble de su precio.

Hiro habìa pasado todo el día sin poder consumir un poco de azúcar.

Y sin azùcar, su mal humor brotaba.

Y si estaba de mal humor, empezaba a odiar a la gente.

Y si empezaba a odiar a la gente, esta comenzón y ronchas le atacaban peor.

Y si esta comenzón y ronchas le atacaban peor; la primera victima sería su alegre novio que lo llevaba arrastrando todo el día en busca del lugar ideal para pasar su catorce de febrero.

No tenia nada en contra de Miguel, bueno, en realidad si podìa tener muchos argumentos en contra del moreno (Como darle estas benditas flores y con ello su alergía), pero, quien diría que ser arrastrado en pleno catorce por toda la ciudad, con flores, hambre, parejas y un montón de osos en sobrevaloraciòn, seria la punta de su equilibrio para brotar su alergia con más facilidad.

Y lo sabia porqué al mirar su propio brazo manchas oscuras y rosas tomaban terreno en vez del color pálido.

Su San Valetin estaba yendo de peor a malo, o como le gustarìa decir a su novio el mexicano, le estaba yendo de la chingada.

Pero, escuchar un pequeño lamento del chico a su lado lo hizo borrar todos sus negativos pensamientos.

Miguel se estaba esforzando en darle un buen San Valetin, Hiro lo percibía al notar esos ojos chocolate cargado de frustración con cada rechazo en los restaurantes para comer, en sus labios mordisqueados por cada golpe y en un suspiro enojado con toda la gente que buscaba el mismo objetivo que él.

Hiro se sintió mal al pensar lo peor de este día, y Miguel que como siempre, quería encontrar un lado positivo.

Al menos se pararon a comprar un bote de agua en uno de los puestos y comieron unas papas en otro cuándo se rindieron de comer románticamente en un lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó después de abastecerse suficiente agua en sus sistemas.

Aún después de haberse dado el lujo de comer algo callejero, Miguel no había dicho ni una sola palabra, es más, ni siquiera probó de sus elegantes papas con salsa y crema.

—Estoy bien —contestó abatido, dejándose caer en una de las bancas callejeras, todavía con los hombros abajo.

Después de la ceja arqueada de su novio, y un muy demandante "Cuentame" que se leía a tráves de sus ojos, el Rivera se rindió en contarle.

—En realidad no —comenzó —, sólo quería que tuvieras un bonito San Valentin —le confesó frustrado, Hiro le otorgó el silencio necesario para seguir hablando —, siempre te la has pasado quejándote de que no te gustan estas fechas —luego, rascó el brazo que tenía libre para ocultar un poco sus nervios —, pensé que sería bueno hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Hiro no pudo procesar tan rápido aquello, puesto que sus propios latidos eran un eco fuerte a lado de la voz de Miguel.

—Quería que este día fuera inolvidable para ti.

Miguel bajó todavía los hombros más, deprimido al ver que esto no funcionaba tan bien, su ideal era unas flores, una cita en un restaurante y una serenata bajo la romántica luz de luna.

Pero actualmente no tenía nada más que ofrecerle que un bote de agua, unas papas compradas de la esquina y esas flores.

—Fallé notablemente.

—Eso parece.

—¿Al menos se puede recordar como un día memorable en que tu novio lo arruinó otra vez?

El japonés sintió una especie de ternura que hacía trizas su propio corazón, al final de cuentas Miguel sólo quería pasarla en la pareja, quería que él también lo disfrutará en pareja.

Hiro no pudo más, fue derretido e influenciado de nuevo por el Rivera y esa forma tan peculiar.

—Para mí —comenzó, llamando la atención de esos ojos sobre él —, sería un bonito San Valentin si estuviéramos los dos en la casa jugando vídeos sobre el sofá.

No quería cosas especiales, sólo quería algo cotidiano.

—¿Comiendo tamales?

—Con mucha gomitas.

—¿Un poco de soda?

Miguel se animó ante el pensamiento.

—¿Por qué un poco? Qué sea toda la que se puede beber.

Miguel sonrió aliviado por aquello, dio un brinco de la banca.

—¡Vamos!

Y Hiro estaba a punto de seguirlo también, de no ser por un pequeño detalle.

Su cuerpo le había rendido frutos por estar tan cerca de uno de los objetos que le dañaba, manifestándose con una picazón en la nariz, un estornudó violento y que más ronchas aparecieran en los brazos que abrazaban el ramo.

—¡Hiro! —exclamò luego de verlo estornudar, algunos petalos coloridos cayeron junto el achù.

El Hamada tratò de aguantar, de resistir, de verse fuerte ante esta situaciòn. Pero la nariz roja que comenzaba a picarle y esto le hizo poner una expresión suave, entrecerrò sus ojos y al final se deshizo en un estornudo.

Luego otro, otro, el genio era un pequeño cumulo de espontáneos de sacudidas. El mexicano estaba entre si burlarse o sentir ternura por todo ésto.

Hiro parecía chihuahua de lo mucho que se estaba contrayendo. Luego, la respuesta terminò iluminàndole como si fuese un balde de agua helada, oh, chinelas, chinelas, chinelas.

—¿H-Hiro? —preguntò, tanteando terreno. Recibió un atemorizante estornudo en su lugar, luego se agarró la cabeza con mucha preocupación, estirándose los cabellos en el proceso.

¡Lo arruinó! ¡Lo arruinó por completo!

¡Oh mierda!

Había olvidado que Hiro era alergìco a las flores.

—¡Ràpido Hiro! —recibiò un estornudo en vez de palabras y un gruñido de alivio que sentìa al rascarse el menor de los Hamada —, ¡Vamos al hospital! —llamó como si eso fuera la solución al mal estado de su novio.

Hiro entrecerrò sus ojos, sintiendo el ardor de su piel y las lagrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos, las ronchas comenzaban a tonarse de color oscuros debido a la quemazón que le causó el polem.

Maldita seas, Miguel Rivera.

Bueno, su San Valentin no fue tan malo. O eso quiero creer.

A parte de una visita al hospital, un insoportable calor, un indomable hambre, comezón y ronchas, intoxicación con polen y no recibir nada de azúcar, a parte de todo eso, cree que esta salida no es tan mala.

A quién quiere engañar, esto es un fracaso.

Miguel es un fracaso. Todos son un fracaso.

Miguel le pone de mal humor, más cuándo lo vio llegar en la puerta del hospital con otro maldito ramo, ¿qué no entendía que eso fue lo que los puso aquí en primer lugar?

Casi le vuela la cabeza con su aguda mirada, esto pareció calerle al Mexicano, ya que agitó las flores como si éstas fueran una ofrenda de perdón. Miguel se dio cuenta de su propio error y esconde el ramo detrás de su espalda sonriendo como si no hubiera hecho nada.

El japonés rodó los ojos y se acomodó mejor en la espalda, el mexicano vio aquel gesto como una invitación para poder enfrente a su lado.

Miguel decidió que sería bueno iniciar la conversación y empezar a derretir ese helado silencio.

—¿Miras el lado positivo de todo esto? —preguntó Miguel, asomando ese bonito hoyuelo con aquella sonrisa penosa.

—¿Cuál? —permitió que Miguel le encontrará algo bueno a todo esto.

—¿Cuántos de tus novios te han mandado al hospital en San Valentin?

Hiro no quería responder eso, es más, sólo quería llamar a la enfermera para que se lo llevará de una maldita vez y lo dejará descansar en paz.

Se movió a un lado, queriendo alcanzar el control para poder llamar a las asistentes médicas, pero el Rivera interfirió con él y se interpuso en el camino. Le sonrió, Hiro le gruñó, y el agravado Hamada se vio envuelto en esos brazos suaves.

—¡Feliz San Valentin! —exclamó alegre, aún tendiéndole las flores que Hiro alejó como si éstas le causarán roña.

Por supuesto, a diferencia de la mañana Hiro lo mandaría a la mierda porqué ya no tenía la misma paciencia que quería ocupar. Una mano fue estampada contra la frente del músico, intentando alejarlo con esa maquina mortal de tallos y colores.

—¡Aleja eso de mí!

—¡Quiero que este día sea memorable! —insistió, todavía esa sonrisa divertido por ver que se alejaba del ramo con intolerancia.

—¿Matándome ahora sí? —le reclamó, Miguel rió, estirando los labios como si de un pez se tratase.

—¡Hiro te quiero muchísimo! —masculló —mis labios acaban de tocar este hermoso ramo de flores.

—¡Aleja tus babas entusiastas de mí!

—¡Sólo dame un beso!

—¡Enfermera! ¡Tengo un extraño en mi cama!

Miguel rió, definitivamente esta fecha podía ser memorable. No de la manera que él esperaba, pero hey, no todos los días enviabas a tu novio al hospital por tus descuidos.

Ya se imaginaba contándole ésto a los hijos de su hermanita en algún futuro.

El japones gruñó cuándo los pegajosos labios del mexicano se metían con él y su mejilla, las flores colisionaban contra el otro pómulo libre, haciendo que las ronchas volvieran a brotar como margaritas.

Definitivamente odiaba el San Valentin.

 **Notas finales.**

Sé que Hiro es alergíco al Maní, pero me gusta la idea de que también lo sea a las flores x'D Este Headcanon no le hace daño a nadie.

¡La mera neta no pensaba terminar esto para hoy!

¡Me siento la mera verga! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho!

En otras noticias, de verdad muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!

Espero hayan tenido un bonito San Valentin lleno de amorts!


	25. Chapter 25

¡Hola! Les traigo algo pequeño que se me ocurrió en la mañana, pero por el trabajo y motivos escolares no pude subirle. En fin, aclaraciones en las notas de abajo uwu)/

¡Disfrutenlo!

 **30\. Cambios**

Hiro a medida que iba creciendo y no sólo en estatura cambiaba muchos cosas que giraban alrededor de su vida, Tadashi lo notó poco a poco aunque éste no tuviera la confianza para decírselo.

Se dejó crecer el cabello, se volvió más alto, cambió su estilo ropa y también de peinado. Físicamente y socialmente tuvo un cambio drástico, ahora estaba perforado (Qué sinceramente odiaba la idea con todo su bueno ser), tenía más amigos (Que tampoco le agradaban, especialmente el chico de la motocicleta), un novio (Qué tampoco le agradaba, pero era decisión de su hermano) y una carrera universitaria a poco de terminar.

Sus rasgos eran más maduros y desde hace tiempo dejó de ser el niño favorita de la tía Cass al ya haberse ido para vivir solo (Que en sí, no vivía solo, convivía con su novio, pero no había necesidad de hablar de ésto).

Pero, a ojos de Tadashi, Hiro nunca cambió.

Podría tener un novio, estar en la universidad e incluso haberse independizado desde hace tiempo, _pero._

Todavía conservaba pequeñas costumbres que aunque Hiro no lo notara eran demasiado obvias hasta para él.

Seguía siendo el mismo niño que corría a su cuarto cuándo quería que le surgieran nuevas ideas o se refugiaba en la tranquilidad de esta vieja casa, como era ahora que la tía Cass los tenía de visita en su antigua habitación compartida.

Para él, seguiría siendo el mismo chiquillo que se metía en peleas robóticas por diversión o el orgulloso niño que no quería dormir solo en la habitación por temor a los monstruos.

Hiro podría crecer, pero jamás cambiar alguna de sus costumbres.

Prueba de ello teníamos que todavía seguía desvelándose en los proyectos, sus venganzas infantiles, su mala alimentación, su adicción a los ositos de goma y la verdad de que el mundo se le caía cuándo se le presentaba alguna dificultad.

Como ahorita que estaba contra el escritorio, frustrado y desorientado por no tener una idea brillante desde que llegó de visita.

—Hay costumbres que jamás se pierden.

Habló más para si mismo, pero sin dejar de observar la escena. Delante de él, en el escritorio de siempre, Hiro se golpeteaba constantemente la cabeza contra la madera, haciendo temblar a los lapices y comenzando a mover la libreta hacia la orilla.

Murmuraba que su cerebro era un inútil y que tan patético debía de ser para no solucionar algo tan sencillo. Tadashi prestó más atención a sus suaves susurros, que giraban en torno de cuidar mejor a alguien.

—Que — _un golpe_ —tan — _otro_ —inútil — _el escritorio tembló por ese último_ —debo de ser — _y dos golpecitos más se agregaron a la lista_ —para no saber como cuidar niños.

—¿En serio? —Tadashi inquirió sin abandonar la posición recostada —, ¿qué sucedió?

Los ojos del Hamada menor se removieron con lamento hacia él, Tadashi mantuvo un silencio abrumador que le daba la oportunidad de seguir hablando.

—Se acerca mi fin.

Y seguía siendo el mismo dramático de sus inicios.

—...¿Por qué dices eso...?

—¡Miguel me pidió cuidar a su hermanita en unos días! —explotó de inmediato —, ¡a mi! —se apuntó una vez para asegurarse de eso — ¡A mi! ¡Jamás he cuidado a niños! —le dijo con tono obvio.

De pronto, la imagen mental de Hiro teniendo una pequeña lo hizo reírse, sobre todo porqué Hiro no era el del don de la paciencia.

—Oh vaya, el genio de la robótica será vencido por una niña.

—Muy gracioso.

—A ver, déjame ayudarte —Tadashi cambió de posición y ahora ya yacía sobre la cama —, ¿qué es lo que tienes?

Hiro regresó a su vieja libreta, la cuál todavía tenía algunas ideas sueltas que se ha estado rompiendo la cabeza desde que llegó. La sujetó, abriendo las escualidas hojas para regresar en dónde se había quedado.

—Métodos efectivos para la crianza y el cuidado de niños.

Tadashi quiso reírse en su cara por el nombre tan científico que le había dado a la simple tarea de cuidar a la hermanita de su pareja.

—Paso número uno, saludar a la niña —comenzó, Tadashi asintió— , pasó número dos, maldecir a Miguel por encargarme cuidarla —a este punto Hiro esperó alguna reacción de su hermano, pero éste se mantenía con su mirada fija en él. Entonces iba bien, un poco más decidido, siguió —pasó número tres, amarrarla con algunos de mis inventos para que no se mueva, y pasó número cuatro, esperar a que Miguel venga por ella.

El inventor de Baymax estaba que se tragaba una mosca por las ideas tan absurdas de su hermano para estar en responsabilidad de un menor.

—Eres el peor niñero del mundo —masculló el mayor de los Hamada, sobándose la náriz —, ¿dónde dejas la alimentación, bañarla y mandarla a dormir?

Eso le hirió en el orgullo al nipón, sin embargo, regresó al escritorio para escribir esas ideas nuevas, aunque le restó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros y aún tratando de parecer indiferente ante eso.

—¿Sabes algo? —Hiro se levantó del escritorio, aún teniendo matizado de rosa la frente debido al dolor. Entrecerró los ojos con frustración —, sea lo que sea ya no me importa —mintió, pero se dignó a levantarse de su viejo lugar y ahora comenzar a dar vueltas, como si eso le fuera a dar la respuesta del cielo —, no se me ocurre nada para entretenerla. Esto es culpa de Miguel, si algo sale mal será su culpa.

—Puedes leerle un cuento como yo lo hacía contigo —le propuso con tranquilidad — a ti te gustaba cuando lo hacía.

—Oh si, para que la niña se aburra. Tus cuentos eran muy aburridos —contraatacó, algo envidioso de que esa idea no se le haya ocurrido a él.

Tadashi se encogió de hombros, pero en realidad Hiro pensó que no era tan mala idea la agregaría de forma sutil en su programa.

—¿y por qué simplemente no rechazas la propuesta? —cuestionó Tadashi, sabiendo que a si a su hermano algo le desagrada era de decirlo.

Los pasos se detuvieron, y las orejas del Hamada aún con el enorme intervalo de distancia tenían otro color que Tadashi podía percibir.

—Porque...em ... —divagó mucho para sólo darle una respuesta efímera —No importa, voy al baño.

Tadashi negó con paciencia y despacio comprendido de dónde se desprendía todo ésto.

Atreverse poco a poco hacer cosas por otra persona, aunque intentará ocultarlo todo lo que pudiera, para Tadashi era fácil leer a ese chico que había cuidado desde sus primeros pasos.

—¿Lo haces por tu novio? —la declaración directa de Tadashi hizo a su hermano girarse de inmediato —, eso es muy dulce hasta para ser tú. Qué romántico eres, Hiro.

—¡Tadashi!

Se escuchó el tropezón en el baño, el muy masculino grito de Hiro, las cosas removerse y el increíble impacto contra el suelo.

También estaban esas costumbres, como avergonzarse por algo increiblemente obvio y descuidar sus pisadas.

Y ahora mismo Tadashi no quería reírse del desafortunado encuentro de su hermano contra el suelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó asomándose ligeramente en la puerta abierta.

Hiro estaba recostado, una pierna colgada y apoyada en la taza con la mitad del cuerpo descansando dentro de la regadera. Tadashi tuvo que reír al escuchar los leves quejidos de dolor de su hermano.

—De maravilla —contestó con ironía, palpando la figura de la taza para poder apoyarse en algo y levantarse.

—¿Ocupas ayuda? —preguntó como buen hermano mayor, aunque su cuerpo no se movía de la posición recargada de la puerta,

—Que no —contestó indignado y luego sonrió al triunfante cuándo se pudo engachar correctamente de la linde —Te dije que yo podía hacerlo —y con eso, se impulsó adelante.

Sin embargo, no había calculado bien la fuerza ni la distancia, Hiro perdió de nuevo el equilibrio y con ello, su espalda rebotó contra el mosaico del baño. Escuchándose sus leves quejidos de él.

—¿Hiro?

Hubo un silencio, el genio joven se debatía en seguir o no. Al final sólo hubo un murmullo suave como cuándo eran niños que a Tadashi le trajo cierta nostalgia.

—Tadashi, me pegué...

Tadashi sonrió de inmediato, algunas cosas definitivamente nunca cambian.

 **Notas finales.**

Cuándo el trabajo y el estudio te quitan todo el tiempo para actualizar. HAHAHAHA, en fin les pido una disculpa por ello. Pero el lado bueno es que ya tengo unos capitulos adelantados por lo que creo que me podrán ver.

Esto fue un capítulo random que se me ocurrió y por supuesto no está inspirado en situaciones de la vida real, claro que no, no es como si antier me haya caído yo del baño, noooooo, como creen (?)

Espero que lo haya disfrutado.

Y ya saben, ¡gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	26. Chapter 26

Dos capítulos en una semana, esto si es de ganster!

De acuerdo no, hoy les traigo un capítulo con mucha emoción! ¿Por qué me emociona mucho este capítulo? Bueno, verán; ¡Este es especial! ¡Se trata de un Collab que hicimos Ureshi-san y yo! De cómo nos imaginábamos sus votos matrimoniales, y ya saben, nuestros headcanon, nuestras ideas y todo fluyendo como agua de río, le dio la forma adeacuada a ésto.

Es un capítulo que hemos estado estructurando y juntas construímos, lo que se me hizo un detalle muy bonito ya que nunca he hecho esto con alguien. A la vez me emociona (?)

Yo hice la parte escrita (Este drabble) y ella hizo un dibujo que al final postearé en la escena adeacuada.

En eso consistía nuestro collab, espero lo disfruten!

Ure, si ves ésto, gracias por aceptar esto conmigo.

ASDASDASDASDASDAS

Sin más, los dejo para que disfruten de esta lectura!

 **31\. Votos matrimoniales.**

Fue durante el escenario del desayuno que Miguel quiso provocarle un paro cardíaco; exactamente mientras consumían un cereal y estaban viendo la televisión. Aún pensó la razón de aquello, quizá nada más para arruinarle la existencia, la mañana, darle una broma o lo decía de la verdad, cualquiera de las opciones fundamentadas funcionaba. La mente del mexicano era todo un estigma cuando se trataba de cosas como éstas, inesperadas y fuera de los parámetros a los que estaba acostumbrado el Hamada.

Hiro maldecía por él y su espontaneidad.

Sobre todo porqué ahora con esa preguntaba estaba afuera, Hiro se encontraba vulnerable, sin poder procesar alguna logística y constreñido a contestarle debido a que era el inicio de una larga conversación para la mañana.

 ** _¿Has pensado en casarte conmigo?_**

Hiro casi escupió la cucharada de cereal sobre la mesa, se alegraba de que Baymax no estuviera ahí o hubiera activado sus desfribriladores para el infarto de aquella pregunta. El mexicano alarmado corrió a su lado para darle pequeñas palmadas y que Hiro pudiera ingerir mejor la hojuela, Hiro después de tragar compasivo, le regresó una mirada de: **_"¿Acaso quieres asesinarme?"_**

Aún así, procesó de forma lenta lo que le dijo el mexicano, mantuvo la mirada en él, conectándose tácitamente entre los dos para preguntarle si lo que menciono hace unos momentos era en serio. Después de un inevitable silencio decidió comprobarlo por si mismo al preguntarlo.

—¿Miguel?

—Vamos a casarnos.

Hiro casi volvio a tener un infarto por segunda vez en su vida.

Miguel, necio a ese idea que le había brotado desde la mañana, pensó que lo mejor sería volver a insistir a Hiro debido a que veía difícil que esta conversación aportará más que un homicidio culposo.

—¿Has pensado en casarte o practicar tus votos matrimoniales? —inquirió curioso, acunando bajo la imagen mental de Hiro practicando sus votos matrimoniales frente al espejo.

—No —contestò de inmediato, pero la verdad era que si, Hiro lo habìa hecho multiples veces en la habitación, aunque eso era algo que Miguel no debía enterarse, no era relevante en esta relación.

—¿En serio? —el Rivera pareció decepcionado de la noticia.

Hamada todavía se aferraba a esa respuesta.

—No me interesa casarme.

—¿Ni conmigo?

Ahora, las mejillas del nipon comenzaron a obtener tonos más rojos, el mexicano le lanzó tanto como una mirada y una sonrisa tranquila, ya que estaba obteniendo la reacción que quería, ahora sí, estaba más empeñado en decirle.

Desde la mañana Miguel se preguntó que sería de una vida con Hiro en matrimonio, ¿cómo serían? Despertar, convivir y tener un lazo mucho más fuerte que el de noviazgo les estaba permitiendo. Otras libertades, otras responsabilidades y otros sentimientos podían mezclarse en esa búsqueda. Una nueva aventura que le nacía para vivir con Hiro.

De pronto, la idea de ellos viviendo juntos sólo como pareja no le fue suficiente para saciarlo, le nació la intensidad de querer estar en un altar, en una iglesia y pasar una vida que estaba buscando a su lado.

Hiro y él, practicando unos votos matrimoniales bajo la promesa de un anillo que los seducía y les prometía felicidad.

Aunque para llegar a eso, primero debían practicarlos.

—Bueno, vamos a practicarlos.

—Jamás —declaró muy seguro de aquello —¿P-Para que quieres hacer eso? —oh maldita sea, se encontraba titubeando y el hoyuelo en Miguel le indicaba que él se había dado cuenta de eso.

—¿Qué dirías si te dijera que quiero proponerte matrimonio mañana?

—¡¿Qué?!

Está bien, si Hiro había recuperado su tono natural, lo perdió con aquella declaración juguetona por parte de su pareja. Miguel se carcajeó, no pudo evitar jugar con el corazón de Hiro; a este paso tendrían que activar a Baymax de tanto infarto malintencionado.

—Es broma —se encogió de hombros, restándole su debida importancia —sólo me da curiosidad, ¿cómo serían nuestros votos matrimoniales?

—Seguramente recalcando nuestros peores defectos.

Hiro no dudó en esa respuesta, Miguel lo ignoró, se levantó del asiento en dónde estaban desayunando y continuó.

—Tómalo como un juego —le pidió, agazapándose frente a un Hiro que intentó huir al levantarse, pero Miguel lo detuvo, no podía con el calor en sus mejillas.

El mexicano sujetó una mano del nipon entre la suya.

Aunque al principio parecía buena la idea, la verdad es que ya estaba empezando a retractarse, sobre todo por tener los ojos intensos de Hiro sobre él.

Pero no, era un hombre y ahora debía tomar la responsabilidad de ésto. Carraspeó, alterando la tranquilidad de los dos y fragmentandola con nervios y sonrojos pequeños.

—Me inclino hacia a ti —Miguel sonrió, aún sintiendo los nervios palpitándole a cada centimentro de su cuerpo, pero con esa sensación bonita por pensar que esto en un futuro podría suceder.

Cuando Hiro no rechazó más su propuesta, supo que lentamente aceptaba esta pequeña jugarreta inocente.

Por su parte, Hiro mantenìa la misma expresiòn estoica y la ceja curveada. Aunque sus manos sudaban, aunque sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir otro tono de color, aunque su corazòn latiera e intentarà mentirse constantemente sobre que esto era normal.

—¡Ah! —el mexicano se levantó del suelo, dejando a Hiro con una expresión curiosa, la ceja sin moverse y el corazón decepcionado por no sentir el calor en sus dedos.

El Rivera se alejo unos cuantos pasos, el genio de la robotica lo miró yendo directo a la habitación que compartían entre los dos. Se escucharon unos movimientos, cosas desordenas y el sonido de los cajones abriéndose entre si.

Por un momento, Hiro pensó que estaba arruinándole sus cosas y cuando estaba a punto de reclamar, apareció él con una enorme sonrisa.

Del umbral emergió su pareja, mirándole lo mas brillante que haya permitido su presencia en la mañana. Se sintió asqueado de ver tanta luz radiando de una sola persona, pero a la vez contagiado. Miguel se dirigió hacia el, tal cual actúa un niño, escondiendo el objeto en la espalda. Hiro se mueve tantito para poder ver que es, pero el cuerpo esbelto de Miguel le hace imposible concretar esta acción.

Dio pasos lentos hacia el, moviéndose de brinco a brinco que hizo al genio retroceder hasta ya terminar acorralado y con un muy ferviente Mexicano enfrente de él, ya no podía ocultarse de este inminente acto que se aproximaba.

De atrás de Miguel brotaron dos pequeños objetos circulares en colares azul y rojo, que Hiro identificó como sus dulces de mora azul y cereza.

—¿Me robaste mis dulces del cajón? –preguntó ofendido por ese acto tan maloso del mexicano, éste se limite a encogerse de hombros con indiferencia.

—Necesitamos darle mas realismo. Esto es lo más cerca a un anillo que tenemos.

Tenía ganas de enterrarle la suela de su zapato en su cara por desperdiciar sus dulces en un pequeño juego de niños. Sin embargo, Miguel seguía amando la idea con todo su corazón, mostrando la felicidad de un infante.

—Miguel...esto...—quería parar ésto, no podía con los látidos que ya le estaban lastimando el pecho de tanto que los estaba sintiendo —no tiene sentido...

—Dejemos de discutir y hagamos ésto —declaró, y al final tomó sus manos entre las suyas, decidido de sus propias palabras, aún así sus manos tenían ligeros temblores a los que Hiro empezaba a acostumbrarse.

—Con esta mano, yo sostendré tus anhelos.

—Tu mano está sudada.

—La tuya igual —se defendió.

No había por dónde defenderse y los dos tenían pleno conocimiento de ello. Al cabo, las manos de los dos sudaban constantemente y ahora no sabían cuál sudor le pertenecía a quién.

Aún así, con esa vergonzosa situación latiéndole, Hiro se permitiò que Miguel le sostuviera la mano. Miguel le dio una sonrisa y Hiro volteó a otro lado.

Hiro se encontraba nervioso y ansioso. Miguel no sabía como completar este acto fortuito que no sea con referencias que ha visto en la televisión.

—Tu copa nunca estará vacía porqué yo seré tu vino.

Hiro arqueó una ceja muy despacito, ahora que lo pensaba, esas palabras le hacían un eco muy grande. Las estaba recordando, pero no sabía de dónde eran, ni de dónde provenían.

—Y con esta vela, yo alumbraré tu camino.

El japones miró alrededor buscando el dichoso objeto, sin encontrar nada. Aún así, sentía el deja vu que esas palabras le estaban diciendo, le recordaba un poco a ...

 ** _Oh..._**

MALDITASEACONTIGOMIGUELRIVERA.

—Espera.

Hiro por fin hizo conexión entre las palabras de Miguel, el acto, y todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Le estás copiando al cadáver de la novia? —la mirada de Hiro se afiló, la sonrisa de Miguel penosa era la contestación de que sí.

El mexicano quedo en blanco por aquello, luego de inmediato negó rapidamente.

—No ...—susurró y luego reaccionó —, para empezar tú no estás muerto. Aunque si fueras un cadáver todo huesudo no me molestaría. Sería muy lindo que nuestro amor atravesará las fronteras de la vida y la muerte —concluyó pensativo, dejando de lado todo este escenario.

Hiro se quería arrancar uno a uno los pelos de su cabello.

Era un músico, pero le faltaba creatividad para los votos a su pareja. Miguel Rivera, eres toda una caja de sorpresas.

—Eso es necrofilia —declaró para no cortar más, y luego ya siguió con su enojo —¡¿Te quieres casar conmigo por la película de anoche?!

—¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! —

—Es un dulce sentimiento —comenzó Hiro —, si no lo hubieras arruinado queriendo copiarle los votos a una película de niños.

—Bueno ya —sonrió nervioso —, cuándo nos casemos escribiré mis propios votos.

—Miguel.

—¡En mi defensa nunca me había casado con alguien! —gritó alterado.

En respuesta, Hiro también se puso más turbulento.

—¡Yo tampoco!

—¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

—¡¿Por qué?!

—¡No me dejas ponerte el anillo!

Silencio, pequeño silencio entre los dos. Roto por el descompuesto latido de ambos corazones disparados. Hiro murmuró de forma lenta para yo romper esta tensión, totalmente quedito, pero Miguel pudo escucharlo.

—Entonces...s-sólo completa los votos.

Se sentía demasiado avergonzado de manifestar eso a su favor. Miguel retomó el acto suspendido con nada más que una mano sudoroso y un anillo acaramelado.

—Y con este anillo, te pido que seas mi esposo.

Los segundos en lo que la argolla se paseaba en su piel se le hacían eternos y lentos, parecía una eternidad que se completara el momento. Miguel por fin culminó el vínculo matrimonial. Suspiró satisfecho al verse terminado de su tarea, sin embargo no era de la forma en la esperaba.

Después de observarlo mejor, la decepción fue grande en su rostro junto a una inclinación rápida de la cabeza.

—¿Ahhhhhhh?

Hiro arqueó la ceja al ver su extraño comportamiento, decidido a verificar la razón de ésto, observó su mano, efectivamente, Miguel le había puesto el anillo de dulce.

Pero fue en el dedo equivocado y en la mano equivocada.

Ambos miraron el resultado final con el mismo rostro cubierto de sorpresa y algo de risa. Hiro suspiró, mientras extendía cada uno de los dedos y como el anillo acaramelado se posaba elegantemente en el dedo pulgar.

—Miguel —comenzó, mirando la obra maestra del mexicano —, no soy de estas cosas, pero hasta yo sé que me lo pusiste en el dedo equivocado.

—¡Ya lo sé! —reclamó igual de avergonzado, echándole la culpa a los nervios de su fatal error — ¡Jamás me he casado! —alegó para su defensa.

Hiro ya no quiso recalcarle su error, suficiente vergüenza ya tenía por haberse equivocado en algo tan obvio como eso. Sin embargo, sólo planeó escucharlo cuándo Miguel siguió con la pequeña conversación.

—¿Dónde te gustaría que fuera nuestra luna de miel?

El anillo, los votos y todo, fueron olvidados para una planificación nupcial.

Hiro lo pensó y dudó en si contestarle era buena idea. Al final, la tentación y votos nupciales de forma inocente, le derritieron, esto sólo era un juego ¿verdad? No tenía nada malo que fuera sincera.

—Lejos de la chancla de tu abuelita.

Miguel rió, sin esperar aquella respuesta por parte de su novio. Sostuvo los dedos de Hiro entre los suyos, sin evitar el contacto que por fin quería encontrar, los dedos de Hiro le gustaban mucho como encajaban en los suyos y el anillo (Aunque sea equivocado) se le vía muy bien.

—¿Quién nos entregaría en el altar? —la pregunta emergió, como una duda fundamental antes de continuar con la conversación —¿Tu hermano o la tía cass?

El silencio de Hiro hizo a Miguel ya no cuestionarse.

—Tienes razón —él concluyó por si solo al pensar en las miradas asesinas que tendría en él durante el camino al altar mientras Tadashi le entregaba a su hermanito. Miguel no podría con eso —, de preferencia que sea la tía Cass.

—Podríamos ocupar a Tadashi con Fred, le caes bien —incitó Hiro.

—Y debemos alejarlo de la puerta de la entrada, ¿te lo imaginas entrando diciendo algo como de: "Yo me opongo" ?

—Nuestra boda no será un cliché de película —le amenazó.

—No, será más cursi si nos casamos en una iglesia.

Hiro no pudo argumentar nada contra eso, después de todo la idea de declararse amor eterno frente a familiares y amigos le hizo vomitar mariposas de la idea.

Enroscó sus dedos, pero fueron cubiertos por Miguel, sin darle opción de escapatoria, pues él todavía quería hablar de eso.

—No sé porqué siento que antes de que mi abuelita me entregue te daría con una chancla a ti y el sacerdote.

—Pobre sacerdote, no tiene la culpa de las rabias de tu abuelita.

—Pero si de casar a su nieto con el chino.

La mueca de Hiro y esos ojos molestos fueron demasiado para el mexicano, comenzó a sobar el lado superficial de sus dedos en modo de disculpa con él, acarició el caramelo que envolvía el plastico.

—¿Por qué nos casaríamos en una iglesia?

Hiro dudaba mucho en verse envuelto en una cátedra religiosa; diciéndole sus votos a un completo desconocido que juraba ser el fiel sirviente de un ser inexistente.

No, él no se veía haciendo eso, quizá hablaría después con Miguel para darle un ajuste, cuando eso suceda por supuesto.

—¿Que serviríamos? ¿Tequila o Champage?

—Gomitas con Vodka sería una buena solución.

Luego de eso, a ambos tuvieron el mismo escalofrío. Un Hiro sobre la mesa quitándose el traje de blanco y adelantando la luna de miel vino como una película corta, los dos negaron aterrorizados por eso.

Miguel ya no quería lidiar con un Hiro en estado de intoxicación y Hiro tampoco quería agregar más momentos a su lista por culpa de mexicano.

—Las gomitas con Vodka, quedan descartadas.

—No puedo negar tu lógica —por primera vez, Hiro le dio la razón —, ¿qué sería de entrada principal?

—¿Comida mitad mexicana y mitad japonesa? —propuso Miguel.

Hiro negó, no se le antojaba servir algo tan multicultural.

—¿Comida mexicana?

—¡Mi abuelita que haga el asado! —sonrió ante la idea, Hiro sólo se preguntó que era un asado, pero debía saber delicioso ya que Miguel lo propuso para una fecha tan "importante"

—Si nos casamos me gustaría que bailaramos una canción en la recepción, ¿cuál te gustaria?

—Aún no he pensado, pero tú eres el músico, te dejaré el gusto a ti.

—Sí, no vayas a poner algo que nos deje sordos con tus pésimos gustos —Hiro lo golpeó y Miguel se sobó en una parte de la zona —, ¡era una broma!

—¿Tendré que bailar con tu abuela?

—No lo dudes, y con mi madre también —le advirtió.

—No soy buen bailarín.

—No te preocupes, yo te guiaré si es necesario.

Hiro rodó los ojos sin darle mucho intersés. Ya se veia a él mismo pisoteando a su "suegra" y a la abuelita de Miguel.

—También bailarías con mi hermanita, creo que estaría encantada de eso. Quizá papá también te invité unas cervezas para celebrar, ¿crees que Tadashi tome?

—Miguel —suspiró frustrado, y a la vez avergonzado, no pensó que esto llegaría tan lejos de una simple conversación a un cuestionamiento de los dos de cómo sería su boda y hasta cómo planearla —Solo era un juego…

—Aunque sea un juego, quiero practicar mis votos matrimoniales contigo, te lo dije.

—¿Con anillos de dulce en una cocina? Oh, eres el amo del romanticismo, mi Romeo.

El mexicano no le presto atención a sus palabras realistas, en cambio, decidió aprehender de nuevo las manos del chico entre las suyas, transmitiéndole un poco de calor, dejándole entre ver aquel sentimiento que no se mentia entre las palabras y se sentía con el cuerpo.

—Con este anillo.

—De dulce.

—Con este anillo, aquí dónde estamos.

—En una cocina.

—¡Hiro basta! —el mexicano le reclamó, después de esto aunque no contará como una propuesta oficial todavía sentía que iba en serio.

Hiro ya no pudo seguir consumando su pequeña venganza, no lo podían culpar, se sentía tan nervioso por esta situación. Aunque fuera una broma, un juego, él lo sentía tan real como si Miguel se lo estuviera proponiendo de verdad.

Sólo esperaba que el Rivera se hiciera responsable de todo esto.

—Aunque eres berrinchudo, tienes tu mal carácter, eres vengativo, impulsivo, no quieres escuchar a los demás, altanero, orgulloso, la mayoría de las discusiones son por tu culpa.

—Miguel, me estás matando de romanticismo.

—Me has metido a la cárcel, me has amenazado con tus megabot, me has robado mi sombrilla, me dejas marcas, no eres atractivo.

Lo último le dio la atención al inventor y destruyó parte de egocentrismo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí, es decir —Miguel le da un escaneo de arriba a abajo de forma sutil —Mírate, tus piernas son flacas, tus cejas son pobladas y tu cuerpo es tan delgado, necesitas comer más. Aún así...quiero casar...

—¿Ah si? —preguntó Hiro mal humorado y herido, interrumpiendolo —Tú no eres lo más atractivo, gritas mucho, me tumbas de la cama, me pones de mal humor, la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones no son interesantes.

—¿Aún así me quieres y te casarás conmigo?

—Idiota.

—Dientón.

—Tú tienes dientes de ratón.

—Tu pelo es grasoso.

—A ti te huelen los pies en la mañana.

—A ti te huele la boca.

—Te salió una espinilla en la espalda.

—Tu pelo albortado me pica.

—Tu lunar parece un bicho en tu labio.

Miguel suspiró, si seguían se perdería el objetivo de ésto. Apretó la mano de Hiro para poder pedirle una ligera tregua.

—Dejemos de pelear, de verdad quiero hacer ésto.

Hiro, quién estaba a punto de blasfemar otra cosa con el chico, negó con la cabeza, sintiendo sus mejillas pintándose de rojo por la seriedad del mexicano.

Agggh, de nuevo su cuerpo reaccionaba.

Aún tenía sus pensamientos confusos y que lo único claro que tenía es que la mano de Miguel queda muy bien con la suya, no ayudaba en nada.

—No sé porqué te quieres casar conmigo —mencionó bajando la cabeza, sintiéndose nervioso, queriendo parar esto de una vez —...No soy la mejor persona, creo que mi hermano es mejor partido.

Porqué Hiro tenía sus propios puntos de comparación con su hermano, él no creía en las personas, él era embustero, descuidado, egoísta y mentiroso.

En realidad entre dos puntos de comparación, Hiro y Tadashi iban a millones Kilometros de distancia. Tadashi era mejor persona que el, igual que Miguel lo era.

Miguel merecía un esposo más ideal y a su medida.

Pero, Miguel sólo tenía una mueca por sus palabras, no podía imaginarse a él mismo en una cocina y dandole un anillo de dulce al mayor de los Hamadas, estos pensamientos impulsivos sólo se agitaban con Hiro.

—Yo no quiero a Tadashi —recalcó fastidiado de ese mismo tema —, yo quiero al chinito bonito, berrinchudo, corajudo y mamón —declaró y luego agregó con una sonrisa que le hacía dolerle la cara —, a ese chinito que me vuelve loquito.

Pausó sus propios pensamiento, ¿una pareja como Tadashi?

Alguien atento, responsable, sincero, amable, y confiado.

Una buena relación si se preguntaban, efectivamente como Hiro le proponía Tadashi sería un buen partido para cualquiera.

Perooooooooo, no, sería demasiado aburrido.

Hiro no es perfecto en una relación, Miguel estaba consciente de que Hiro tropezaba más veces de las que podía prevenirlas.

 _Hiro no puede ser Hiro sin ser él y descuidado con su relación._

Limón y sal, eso pensó, eso le gustó. Pequeña combinación que está creciendo y le está dejando más; con un sentimiento enorme que le hará explotar en algún momento.

Era más veces en las que Miguel se frustraba de las que disfrutaba, los sentimientos son complejos cuando Hiro no se da cuenta de ellos y es muy egoísta para notar cambios alrededor. No es bueno en el consuelo, y tampoco sabe decir las palabras perfectas, sus mejores intentos de consuelo han sido darle palmaditas en la espalda.

Se enoja fácilmente con las personas (A veces piensa en recomendarle terapia para la ira), y es muy vengativo (Su pelo apenas está creciendo todavía por ello), las palabras amorosos no le salen y no es de prometerle el cielo sin buscar algún argumento ilógico para esto.

Siempre constrarrestaba sus fantasías con frialdad y ciencia.

A Hiro le hacía falta soñar y eso es lo que Miguel más le gustaba hacer.

Aunque, ¿para qué volar si Hiro lo mantenía aquí?

Todo de él lo dejaba ansioso, enamorado, se divertía, se perdía y se quería quedar aquí a la vez. Atado, enamorado y gritando, estancando todas estas emociones.

Se ha olvidado de sus cumpleaños y ni se diga de los aniversarios de los dos, no prestaba atención a sus sentimientos y a veces cortaba el momento como hace unos minutos, aunque Hiro se lo advirtió, Miguel no esperaba que realmente fuera un engendro de la palabra egoísmo.

Hiro no era su mejor opción pero a él le gustaba, estaba bien.

No es lo que buscaba, sólo es algo que encontró con un balón y un robot que le lastimó.

Se han odiado, se han besado, se han entregado y se han amado. Son crueles, son malos, son inocentes y son torpes. Aún así, Miguel se imagina que sus días se descomponen en despertar los dos enredados en el domingo, para luego pasar las tardes viendo la televisión o jugando vídeojuegos en línea .

Discutiendo por el control, peleándose por el baño, por la sombrilla, enojarse, hacerse reír, molestarse, ser todo lo que a uno le falta. La relación más imperfecto que pueden tener los dos.

La relación con la que Miguel quería pasar sus días.

No quería cambiar a Hiro de casualidades, sólo quería aceptarlo con sus problemas, sus virtudes y todo, quería adaptarse a sus sonrisas, rabietas, defectos, quedarse y disfrutar de esos tonos nuevos, Miguel entendía que de este sentimiento es que componen las canciones de amor.

Esa pequeña notas que son la inspiración para los artistas, de lo que no buscan, pero es lo que encuentran y ocupan.

Algo que halló de casualidad, un chico que le causó cosquillas y fuegos artificiales en la panza. Es tan natural quererlo que encaja demasiado bien con él.

Sí, definitivamente Hiro no era lo que quería en su vida, pero si era algo con el que quería lidiar para el resto de sus días.

El limón y la sal de Hiro encajan muy bien con él.

Las personas tan complicadas como Hiro son las que Miguel no quería buscar, pero si las que él quiere.

—¿Qué tanto me estás mirando? —su novio masculló, atrayendolo de nuevo hacia él.

Miguel le lanzó una mirada y provocó un millón de escalofríos en el nipón.

Es una razón valida, al menos para él funciona.

La gente difícil le gusta.

—¿Qué tienes?

Tan complicado, pero a la vez tan sencillo de entender.

—Me gusta la gente difícil —completó, Hiro salió peor que antes al ya no entender que estaba diciendo. De inmediato, Miguel comenzó a formar un camino con sus dedos para poder atrapar sus manos entre las suyas —, y creo que es verdad, a los Rivera nos gusta la gente difícil.

Seguramente su papá Hector debería sentirse muy orgulloso de su conclusión.

 ** _¡Muy bien Chamaco! ¡Ahora si ve por tu chino!_**

—Genial —masculló Hiro, pero estaba nervioso por esa enorme expresión en su cara, los ojos grandes del mexicano le estaban complicando un poco —, ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Miguel rió, mientras él era una telaraña de pensamientos y nuevos descubrimientos. Hiro sólo estaba pensando en como zafarse de ésto sin perder el orgullo en el intento.

—Pinche chino —declaró, echándole la culpa de está felicidad y el querer que amenazaba a cada rato en su estómago.

—¿Qué? —declaró enojado por no tener una respuesta lógica.

—Me gustas muchísimo.

Ese hoyuelo volvió a emerger con una sonrisa enamorada, una mirada intensa y ganas de fundirse en un beso.

 _Realmente quiero casarme contigo,_ fue el sentimiento transmitido por sus ojos, cosa que Hiro no dudaba mucho en responder.

Hiro lo entendio, al final lo aceptó con un suspiro y un pequeño anillo de dulce que le era retirado y se acomodaba pomposo en un dedo de nuevo.

Esperaba que no se equivocará de nuevo.

—Hiro, cásate conmigo.

Y luego un silencio de piedra los golpeó a ambos, demasiado congelados para decir algo que quisieran. Miguel estaba a punto de retirarse, seguir con que todo esto

Sin embargo, la risa de Hiro despierta todas sus alarmas, explotando y sacudiendo toda la tensidad. Era suave, y sin malicia, haciendo mirándole en curioso al morocho que tenía los labios elevados, estaba feliz y Miguel sintió de nuevo esa oleada de enamoramiento hacia él.

 _Es muy bonito cuándo sonríe_ , fue efímero y sincero.

—Me gustaría que hubieran sido anillos más sutiles —masculló, elevando la mano que ahora poseía el anillo de forma correcta, lo miró mejor al extender la palma con sutileza.

Luego volteó a regresarle el mismo gesto; la sonrisa de Hiro, ha sido la más bonita que Miguel había visto hasta ahorita.

—Ya lo veremos, Miguel.

Miguel se limito a asentir su corazón feliz, encontrando la respuesta que ya sabia desde el fondo de sus entrañas; Hiro había aceptado.

 **Nota finales**

¡Yei! Llegamos a la parte final de este capítulo. Espero lo haya disfrutado, que de verdad me emocionó mucho la idea de hacer esto con Ureshi. Ngn, espero les haya gustado.

Nunca he dejado un comentario así, pero a la vez me gustaría mucho saber su opinión de este capítulo, pues es uno de los que más puse esfuerzo. Así que estaría muy agradecida si hacen eso!

En fin.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	27. Chapter 27

¡Hola! Hoy les traigo algo pequeño que a Ureshi se le ocurrió y yo solo vine a plasmarlo con un poco de mis ideas combinadas.

Espero que puedan disfrutarlo!

 **32\. Azúcar.**

Con chocolate, panes y azucares fue como decidió pasar su tarde, Miguel se dejo caer de un salto y hundió su cuerpo sobre el mullido sofá, haciéndole rechinar en el proceso. Suspiro, gustoso, luego, su mirada recayó a quien le regreso la mirada furtiva.

Miguel movió su trasero en un conteneò gracioso, buscando la posición adecuada para poder descansar en paz, dejo la taza humeante y el pan dulce sobre la mesa, luego le ofreció a su pareja, éste negó de inmediato y el mexicano concentro mejor su vista sobre la aburrida televisión.

—¿Qué hay en la televisión? —preguntò, intentado enfocarse en el programa matutino.

—Nada interesante —mascullò el chino, luego bostezò de aburrimiento.

—Oh vaya —murmurò, prestando atención por cinco minutos màs hasta fastidiarse —Bien, ¿qué te parece que yo elija?

—Ni creas —murmuró el hamada molesto por la simple idea —, hoy me toca la televisión a mi.

—Agh, que malo eres Hiro —puchereò, luego mirò su tacita que no dudo en ofrecer otra vez —¿Quieres? —le puso el chocolate humeante sobre èl.

Hir, ahora si la tomo con ambas manos y dio un sorbo pequeño, disfrutando del cacao caliente que se pasaba en su boca.

—¿Quién te las envío? —dijo ahora tomando el trozo de pan, sin dejar de mondisquear, disfrutò de este dulce paladar.

—Mamá Elena —le respondió —Nos envío una caja llena de conchitas. Puedes tomar màs si gustas.

—Ah, genial —dio un sorbo, de nuevo relamiendo el resto de cacao que servìa de bigote en su labio —Seguirè bebiendo chocolate —propuso indiferente.

—Y yo aburrièndome con tus gustos para los programas.

Hiro ya no le dio importancia, decidió prestar su atención sabor dulce. Pasaron segundos pequeños en que no querían parar este silencio entre los dos, eran muy comodo. Hiro tuvo la tentaciòn de hasta querer recargarse sobre él y contemplar el resto de la tarde.

Si no fuera porque Miguel había comenzado con sus preguntas otra vez.

—¿Cama compartida o separada?

Hiro rodó los ojos, mientras sorbía del chocolate ajeno. No podía creer que de verdad Miguel siguiera insistiendo en ese tema, ¿no habían quedado en que solo era un juego para niños?

—La que sea.

—Vamos Hiro, escoge.

—Creo que prefiero separadas, duermes horrible. Ya no podria aguantar amanecer con el dolor de la espalda.

—¿Que?

Miguel no lo procesò con amor, sòlo pensò en lo ofendido que se sentía eso con respecto a Hiro. Està bien, puede que no sea un Romeo a la hora de dormir, pero Hiro tampoco lo era.

—Miguel, me babeas, me pateas y me robas cobijas; duermes falta.

—Pero si tù te despiertas de mal humor —se defendiò suave, y herido por lo directo que solia ser el Hamada —lo peor es que aùn adormilado tienes buena punterìa. Empiezo a creer que tienes genes Rivera en vez de sangre Hamada.

—Callate.

La poca paciencia del Hamada estaba siendo tentada.

—Y ademàs me gritas y me odias. —siguiò defendièndose, Hiro recibièndole con una mirada leonina en las mañanas no era muy grato.

—Tù me despiertas de forma cursi. —Hiro no quiso detenerlo, asì que continuò por las multiples escenas de un Miguel hablandole sus apodos al oìdo.

—Tù no te quejas. —empezò a defenderse.

—Duermes horrible. —secundò Hiro, recordando a Miguel casi encima de èl, axfisiandole con su cuerpo de mandril.

—Tù despertar es fatal.

Y asì, esa pelea comenzò.

—¡Fíjate cómo me dejas en la cama! —se quejó Hiro de inmediato y lo apuntó como si fuera algún vil criminal —, me dejas en la orilla y tengo que despertarte

—No, tú duermes más feo.

Miguel todavìa no podìa creer que esa pregunta se habìa desvìado en un debate de quièn dormìa peor, pero le darìa el gusto.

—No, tú lo haces.

Hiro tampoco querìa perder.

—¡Me pateas!

—¡Me avientas cosas!

A este punto, ni sorbiendo el chocolate robado de Miguel podìa ponerle de mal humor como lo era el que su pareja dejarà expuestos sus defectos.

—¡Me llenas de babas!

Pensar en los fluidos de Miguel cayendo sobre su hombro le daban escalofrìos por la mañana.

—¡Me empujas de la cama!

Y Miguel tampoco se quedaba atràs con los vestigios de Hiro lanzàndole almohadas y guiàndolo al otro lado.

—¡Me robas la cobija!

Despertar con frìo en la mañana era uno de los puntos que Hiro tenia a su favor.

—¡Roncas!

Miguel no querìa echarse para atràs, a veces despertaba con la boca de Hiro pegada a su oìdo, emitiendo sonidos iguales a los de un puerco.

—¡Me dejas con moretones en la mañana!

Y el hamada ya no resistìa con la idea de saludar el alba lleno de pequeñas manchas y hematomas provocadas por las patadas del Mexicano.

—¿Ya te fijaste? ¡Te huelen los pies en la noche.

Fue su ultimo argumento, Hiro cedió el estilo de la conversación al rodar los ojos y darle un pequeño gesto del dedo.

—Bueno, es algo de lo que me voy a acostumbrar si planeo casarme contigo —murmuró todavía decidido, Hiro se puso pálido —, ¿aún nos casaremos?

—Es broma, chinito.

Después de la risa de Miguel, lo miró avergonzado, lo último que pensó era que debía vengarse de alguna forma por las palabras que el mexicano causò en él, escaneando la habitación con algo con el que pudiera completar su revancha.

Hasta que lo verificó; el mexicano seguía mordisqueando de forma sutil su desayuno, dejando algunas migajas de azúcar por arriba de los labios y espolvoreados en las mejillas.

Hiro dio un salto hacia él y lo siguiente que pasó, fue el un acontemiento que desequilibrió el cosmos y la mañana de Miguel.

El mexicano sólo lo sintió encima del suyo, sumergiéndose màs sobre el sofá, Miguel lo miró sin entender y lo próximo que sintió fueron los labios de Hiro por su moreno cachete ,paseándose traviesas por todo el contorno.

—Ya lo veremos, Miguel. Ya lo veremos —murmuró, luego de probar los trozos de azúcar que antes habían estado en los labios del moreno.

Miguel sólo quedo estupefacto, las palabras y la elocuencia murieron con esa sonrisa de Hiro.

¡Pinche chino!

 **Notas finales.**

Esta era una escena que Ureshi querìa ver, de hecho los siguientes capitulos que vienen se desprendieron de pequeños Headcanons randoms que tuve la tentaciòn de escribir.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquì!


	28. Chapter 28

**33\. Refunfuño I.**

Hay una diferencia abismal entre ellos dos al despertarse. El universo estaba consciente de aquel puente descomunal que existía en la forma en cómo se levantaban. Si bien, Miguel era la peor persona para dormir, Hiro no se quedaba atrás con el hecho de poder avivarse en la mañana de mal humor.

Era casi equiparable a amanecer con satàn.

Los vecinos murmuraban que la diferencia era grande. Miguel salía desde temprano con esa pijama holgada y esa camiseta de tirantes, y hasta a veces hablaba con los vecinos mientras les indicaba que debía retirarse para prepararle el desayuno a su malhumorada pareja, a la que, ellos ya sabían a quien iba derivaba esa descripción.

Esas últimas palabras, enamoraban a las jóvenes hijas de las habitantes de la colonia.

Hiro, simplemente era el lado opuesto del otro. Ojeras, cabello despeinado y una mirada irritante que hacía a los vecinos retroceder y atragantarse el buenos días.

Ellos preferían saludar a Miguel y no al japonés.

Pero luego, al escuchar los gruñidos, las maldiciones y la risa de Miguel a tan temprano rayo, les daba una de las muchas respuestas que pululaban en el alrededor.

A veces se preguntaban, ¿cómo sería el despertar de los dos? ¿por qué había tanta diferencia?

Cuándo la alarma sonó fue el primer movimiento de los dos para iniciar.

Hiro soltó una maldición que lo hizo ahogar la mitad de su rostro en la suave almohada. Miguel se levantó, estirando los brazos para sólo darse unos golpecitos a la cara y con eso bastaría para poder estar despierto del todo.

Miró a su pareja, quién no se levantaba de su lecho, Miguel movió ligeramente el cuerpo para alguna reacción positiva.

—Hiro ya levantate —le ordenó, escuchó el jadeo y el japonés enterrándose de nuevo en la almohada.

—Estoy muerto.

Bien, su primero intento fallido. Suspiro al golpearse mejor, Miguel lo dejaría por hoy, primero irìa a bañarse y ya despuès seguirìa insistiendo en este tema.

—Hiro, ya levántate.

—Que se muera el mundo.

Fue su segundo intentó, sólo recibió el mismo gesto, el mexicano le dio una escaneada a su novio que todavía seguía boca abajo y en estado inerte sobre la cama.

Buen, otra vez habìa fallado.

—Hiro, ya es tarde.

—Eso es mentira.

Fracaso inminente se acercò.

Está bien, esta vez lo dejaría. Ahora debía peinarse, arreglarse y terminar todos sus pendientes para esta mañana.

—Hiro, despiértate.

—No quiero.

Fue la contestación, mientras le miraba con mala cara al ya haber sido molestado lo suficiente, Miguel le dio su sonrisa penosa de obsequio. Y luego volvió a dejar su peso sobra la suave cama, ésta le estaba llamando, le invitaba a dormir unos segundos màs.

El mexicano le otorgò una sonrisa pequeña recargado sobre el umbral del recinto.

—Hiro vamos, saluda al sol.

—Sol, te detesto.

Miguel negó divertido, ahora mejor se retiraba a prepararle el desayuno.

—Hiro...

Su desayuno estaba listo, algo sencillo para que su novio comiera, ahora sólo debía ir a despertar a su pareja, quién todavía seguía entregado a los satánicos brazos de Morfeo.

—Quiero dormir.

Suspiró, encogiendo los hombros. Se le habían acabado las opciones, ahora sólo le quedaba el último recurso para usar.

—Bueeeeeeeenos díaaaaaaas —canturreó amoroso, escuchó al japonés volver a blasfemar le vida matutina.

Se sentía una bruja en la época medieval y que Hiro era la santa inquisiciòn que le había culpado de Hereje.

—Te odio —despertó toda la fiera que había en Hiro, quién sólo entrecerraba sus ojos hacia él con la molestia que le permitía —arde en el infierno, Miguel.

—Si, sí, sí —le restó importancia.

—Quiero dormir.

—No puedes, ya es hora de levantarte —le indicó, y recibiò con el rostro a la almohada que iba en picada a su dirección.

Se carcajeó por el mal despertar de su pareja, y como se quería ocultar en las cobijas, pero esta tarea fue importunada por la habilidad del Rivera qué le retiraba las sábanas. Hiro volvió a gruñir al ya no tener nada más con que acobijarse, una de sus armas le fue retirada y la otra lanzada en un vano intentó de alejarlo.

—Mi corazón de ratón.

—Basta.

—Mi pedacito de onigiri quemado.

—Te lo advierto.

—Mi cielo de dientes chuecos.

—Te golpearé con mi Megabot si insiste en ésto.

—Mi agrío pedazo de limón.

Miguel tuvo la habilidad de los dioses de poder esquivar esa patada de Hiro, quién sólo le estaba mirando deseando que algún portal del inframundo se abriera y se lo tragará. Odiaba despertarse tan temprano, odiaba que Miguel lo despertará tan temprano, odiaba que Miguel no se despertará como él, en conclusión: Odiaba a Miguel.

—Mi amorcito de pies apestosos —el dedo del medio y el "Fuck you" bramado de Hiro fue lo que recibió —ya es hora de despertar —Miguel se agachó y le habla al oído —Despierta, mi hermosa rata de biblioteca— escuchó un grito enojado, parecido a un berrinche que los ojos del Hamada entrecerraban hacia él, deseándole que se metiera a un agujero negro.

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Nada —masculló, recibió otra maldición a través de esos desvelados ojos —Buenos días.

—Muérete.

—Te hice el desayuno.

Miguel sonrió, escuchó otro gruñido más y el sonido de la ducha con un Hiro blasfemando. Para asegurarse, verificó la hora en el reloj, sintiéndose orgulloso de haberlo despertado a tiempo antes de que se fueran a la universidad.

Bien, su tarea estaba completada.

 **Notas finales.**

Nacido del Headcanon de como seria el despertar de Hiro entre semana. Espero les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aqui!


	29. Chapter 29

**34\. Refunfuño II**

Miguel entre semana era la primera persona en recibir el sol y de brazos abiertos, Hiro eso lo sabía, los vecinos lo sabían, la familia lo sabía, el universo sabía, todo el mundo lo sabía. No había día que el Mexicano no te saludará con buenos días o preparará el desayuno tan temprano a su gruñona pareja amante de despertarse hasta tarde.

Siempre alegre, gustoso y radiante como un sol.

Sin embargo, los fines de semana no se podía producir el mismo efecto en el Rivera.

Era tan dormilón como Hiro los fines de semana.

El sábado y el domingo era un santuario para los dos habitantes de esa casa.

Los fines de semana lo tenían para ellos, despertarse lo más tarde que pudieran, comer, comprar dulces y chatarras en la tienda mas cercana y retirarse a ver todo el día la televisión hasta el anochecer. Lo mejores fines de semana si se lo preguntaban.

Por ende, escuchar el celular de Hiro vibrar sobre la mesa y reproducir su tonada hizo a Miguel maldecir al inteligente ser humano que pensará que serìa buena idea interrumpir su ritual antes de la programación normal. .

Rendido por ese aparato infernal, Miguel se movió un poco de la cama, despegándose del morocho quién gruñó en respuesta por ya no tener algo en que apoyarse. El mexicano despegó un ojo y empezó a frotarse el otro con la mano libre, cabello despeinado, ojos molestos y una expresión tan sincera de querer meterle un trompazo al infeliz que se le haya ocurrido a interrumpir su día.

Empezó a golpearse la cara con ambas palmas, tratando de elevar sus animos al pensar que se trataba de una emergencia, un accidente o algo de valor para despertarlo tan temprano.

Al demonio con eso, que se muera.

No importaba quién fuera, sabría que no debía despertarlo a esta hora.

Intentando despertarse a pesar de que este no era su horario, se estiró levemente el cabello y enroscó algunos dedos sobre sus ojos, sacudió su cabeza, sus manos y al final, soltó un gritó iracundo después de que el tono de Hiro todavía seguía reventándole el tímpano.

Palpó aún adormilado el inmueble madera, dejando ruidos sordos cuándo su mano pesada caía en picada en busca del bendito celular, al fin, sus dedos tocaron la superficie del celular y lo sostuvo con temblores llenos de ira. Miguel desbloqueó la pantalla y sólo entrecerró más sus ojos al ver el icono verde del teléfono y el icono rojo.

No leyó el remitente, sólo se limitó a presionar tranquilamente el icono de contestar para pegar el celular a su oreja. Carraspeó, dando a entender a la otra línea que estaba en alto.

Miguel no podía procesar palabras, la mitad de su cerebro literalmente estaba apagado mientras la otra sólo trabajaba en la pequeña idea de querer dormir ya, la premisa de cortar a la persona que estaba llamando lo màs educado posible, no debía ser importante para despertarlo en un DOMINGO, a las nueve de la mañana.

—¿Hiro? —escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

Miguel abrió la boca, impulsándose y sacando las primeras palabras que su mente procesó. A su parecer, le sonaban educadas.

—No sé quién eres, pero chinga a tu madre —soltó de pronto, su cerebro dictándole cada palabra de forma lenta, luego de eso, colgó.

Si, eso era muy educado.

El Rivera volvió a acomodarse sobre la cama para cerrar los ojos, pensando, que, el individuo detrás de la línea debía entender su posición. A él podían hablarle entre semana y contestaría con la frescura y alegría de la primavera, todo lo que su cuerpo podía radiar, pero, en los fines de semana tenía ese mal humor que era equiparable al de Hiro para despertar.

Bufó, no le importaba, el domingo era sagrado para dormir.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Hiro, sin escuchar la conversación del otro lado.

—Nadie, tu vuelve a dormir —masculló todavía, estirando el brazo para que Hiro lo usará como almohada, cosa que el japonés uso después de segundos.

Miguel sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados al sentir ese pequeño acto por parte de su chino.

Era un pecado llamarlo a estas horas.

O eso creyó, hasta enterarse más tarde que la llamada era perteneciente a Tadashi.

 **Notas finales.**

Estos dos ùltimos dos drabbles han nacido de algunas headcanons que Ureshi y yo empezamos a debatir de como serìan estos dos chicos en su forma de despertarse. Llegamos a la conclusiòn de que los dos estàn para el perro y tiene su manera de hacerlo.

Espero que no les haya molestado esto y la multiple actualizaciòn.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquì!


	30. Chapter 30

¡POR FIIIIIN! EL FRABULLOSO DÍA HA LLEGADO (? Los astros y el cosmos vuelven a recuperar su equilibrio para regresar a su orden natural. De acuerdo no, pero al fin, al fin pude terminar de escribir el capítulo de Hiro conviviendo con la hermanita Miguel.

Lo pidieron, se me antojó y ahora aquí lo tenemos.

Me gustaría presumirles que oficialmente es el capitulo más largo que he escrito x'D (y todavía falta)

En fin, sin más que agregar espero que lo puedan disfrutar de la misma manera en que yo disfruté escribirlo.

Capítulo beteado y corregido por: ElanyHiragizawa (Gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme a mejorar, dude 3)

Oh, también, también este capítulo tiene un fanart especial que la linda Sara se animó a gracias, weeeee te juro que fangirleé bastante cuándo lo vi completo ;_; Yo lo quiero presumir en el muro.

 **35\. Niñero y Conejo rosa.**

La noche apocalíptica al fin había llegado para mala suerte de Hiro, ya no podía retrasar más su inminente destino; al fin los astros se alinearon para cumplir la profecía. Los jinetes bajarían del cielo en esta noche, las trompetas romperían la paz y provocarían el mal augurio que se profesaba. El escenario del fin se encontraba ahora en la casa de la familia Rivera.

El fin estaba aquí; hoy le tocaba cuidar a Coco.

Ya, está bien, no iba a exagerar tanto; sin embargo, para él sonaron las trompetas cuando escuchó la puerta cerrándose, a Miguel despidiéndose y un saludo proveniente de una infante unos metros más pequeña que él.

Hiro agachó la cabeza, ese canto fúnebre para el asiático llegó en esa pequeña de trenzas, ropa rosa y una mochila a su lado, que le hacía compañía para no quedarse completamente sola en expectativa de un adolescente gruñón.

Ella retrocedió cuándo el ceño fruncido de Hiro fue dirigido a su persona, ya que eso la había asustado. El japonés se golpeó mentalmente por eso y pensó que era una mala idea, luego, algo en su cabeza lo animó a lo contrario. Un mini Tadashi que actuaba como su consciencia le animaba, diciéndole que sólo debía de tener más confianza en sí mismo y ganarse el carisma de la niña.

Debía hacerlo por Miguel. Ugh, ¿qué tan cursi podía sonar eso?

—Hey tú ...— Rebuscó el nombre de la niña entre sus escasos recuerdos, ¿cuál era?, ¿Orco?, ¿Oco? — Moco... — finalizó, comenzó en ese tono suave, controlando todo su mal genio sobre ella. — Te llamas Moco, ¿no? — aseguró tan firme en ese detalle.

La niña frunció el ceño, apretó la manga de la mochila y lo miró molesta por eso.

—Coco —recalcó enojada y con los labios fruncidos; después miró al chico frente a ella, tenía las mismas expresiones que su mamá Elena cuando se entera de sus travesuras, ¿dónde estaba su hermano?

—¿Eres amigo de mi hermano? — preguntó, porque no creía que su hermano fuera tan malo como para dejarla con un completo desconocido, ¿verdad?

Miguel tanto le insistía en que no hablara con extraños y tampoco les hiciera caso, y ahora la dejaba con uno; aunque recordaba haberlo visto una que otra vez pegado a su hermano durante las comidas, debían ser mejores amigos. Eso quería suponer.

Hiro se encogió de hombros, todavía era muy temprano para destrozarle la inocencia con una noticia muy descomunal.

 _ **Tú hermano es gay, y yo soy su pareja.**_

Poco y cedía ante la tentación de decirlo, pero no quería tener botas, chanclas y todo tipo de zapatos encima de él por su comentario detractor; así que sí, iba a dejarlo en que era el chino, el amigo de Miguel que venía a cuidarla _solamente_ por esta ocasión. Y recalcaba "solamente", porque era claro que ya no lo iba a volver a hacer, no importaba que tanto le rogará Miguel por esto.

—Se podría decir que sí. Me llamo Hiro, Hiro Hamada — se apuntó con tranquilidad. — Y yo voy a cuidarte por esta noche.

— Yo soy coco.

La pequeña trompeta del fin que ahora escaneaba la casa como si no fuera la suya; colocó sus grandes ojos sobre él, temiendo decir o actuar de algún modo erróneo. Hiro apostaba que debía de sentirse desconocida e incómoda con la presencia de alguien que apenas y la había saludado unos cuantos días en las cenas.

No es que la pequeña le molestara, era únicamente el hecho de que Hiro no le prestó la atención suficiente porque no era relevante (hasta hoy) en su vida, ni en su relación con el mexicano. Suspiró fastidiado, por ese pequeño error falta de sus descuidos.

NO SABÍA NADA DE ELLA, y ni siquiera los fervientes consejos de su mini inconsciente, ahora apodado como Tadashi podrían servir en esta situación.

 _ **Hiro, tú puedes.**_

No estaba tan seguro de eso, Tadashi dos.

No estaba preparado para que llegara tan pronto esta situación. Hiro no era el rey de la paciencia, y no importaba que tanto investigara y se quisiera anticipar a esto, nada le daba resultados satisfactorios. Aunque Miguel se lo haya dicho días con anticipación, animándolo a que él podría hacerlo, y aunque Tadashi también le aconsejó, no contaba con la práctica, ni la experiencia de niñero, pero no era momento de echarse para atrás.

—Hola — saludó Hiro luego de estarse debatiendo mentalmente.

Lo mejor sería acabar con esto de una vez, si podía jugar bien sus estrategias podría descansar y la niña estaría dormida en su cuarto para antes de las diez

—¿Vamos a llevarnos bien? — le propuso, ya que en verdad no quería tener dificultades.

Comer, bañarla y dormir; definitivamente sencillo.

La pequeña le dio una mirada, y eso fue la manifestación final del sepulto que necesitaba el Hamada. Cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron hubo un brillo diferente, no era timidez, ni inseguridad, era una inusual centella en sus ojos, para él fue como si el peso de todos sus años siendo el hermano menor ahora lo atrapara por la espalda, le pusiera las cadenas y lo juzgara por sus travesuras.

Hiro reconoció esa mirada, esos grandes ojos y ese brillo particular. Un escalofrío cayó sobre él cuándo ella sonrió. De pronto, sintió todo el karma sobre él; todas sus travesuras, los robots destrozados, las veces que le arruinó a su hermano los proyectos, la tía Cass llegando castigar a Tadashi por su culpa y ni que decir acerca de los problemas legales.

De pronto...

—¡Vamos a jugar! — fue su grito antes de salir disparada de ahí.

El grito de la sentencia definitiva. Hiro solamente tuvo la agilidad para estirar su mano en un vano intento de atraparla, cosa en la que falló. Reaccionó rápidamente y su segundo instinto fue corretearla antes de que hiciera un daño agravado a la propiedad de los Rivera. Quedó pendiente a esa mirada, congelado y todavía sin poder procesarla del todo.

ESA MIRADA, ÉL CONOCÍA ESA MIRADA.

Era esa mirada que él solía darle a su hermano.

 _ **Te voy a joder la existencia porque soy el menor.**_

Bueno, no tan explícito, pero si llevaba un contexto familiar.

Respiró hondo, no iba a pasar nada. Ninguna catástrofe iba a llamar a su puerta, siempre y cuando siguiera esa inevitable metodología de siempre. Únicamente debía de seguir los pasos de su infactible plan y todo iría de maravilla.

 _ **Paso no.1: Saludarla y ganarse su corazón (bueno, eso queda claro que ya había fallado).**_

 _ **Paso no.2: Maldecir a Miguel (eso ya lo hizo mientras la perseguía).**_

 _ **Paso no.3: Que cenara (en ejecución).**_

 _ **Paso no.4: Bañarla (en ejecución).**_

 _ **Paso no.5: Mandarla a dormir (en ejecución).**_

 _ **Paso no.6: Mientras ella duerme, él espera Miguel y lo maldice por esto (opcional).**_

Pero el escuchar varios estruendos por parte de la pequeña, dudó acerca de si este plan iba a ir tan bien como planeó y acorde a su libreta.

Recapitulemos; los primeros pasos habían fallado notablemente, pero todavía le quedaba lo segundo, el cual ahora intentaba mientras trataba de atrapar al pequeño conejo saltarín. ¡Oh, demonios!, se escabulló de sus brazos; maldita niña hiperactiva, parecía un maldito roedor de tantos saltos que estaba dando. Hiro se cansaba de sólo mirarla.

—¡Te atrapé conejo! — sonrió victorioso de tenerla.

Al final, la acorraló en una esquina de la casa mientras de un movimiento la sujetaba y la llevaba a la cocina, claramente sostenida de los pies y de cabeza abajo mientras ella forcejeaba que le dolía. ¡Patrañas!, Tadashi solía cargarlo peor a su edad y él todavía resistía.

Y henos aquí, la pequeña cenando, mientras refunfuñona picaba la comida recalentada por Hiro, porque Hiro es el amo de la gastronomía y no necesitaba de tanta ciencia para calentar lo que mamá Luisa les había dejado a los dos.

Coco miró su plato con lamento, carne, sopa y verduras, siguió picando la orilla de la carne esperando que él otro se aburriera y le dejará ir a ver la televisión.

Cinco minutos y todavía no se podía levantar, parece que su mirada de añoranza y ternura es inmune para él. No tenía hambre, no le gustaba la carne, le gustaban los chocolates y las mantecadas, y él le estaba dando lo que no le gustaba para esta noche. Cuando se acordó, comenzó a extrañar a su hermano que siempre la consentía en todo; si ella no quería la cena, Miguel se la comía en su lugar, dándole algo más agradable, no obstante, en este momento no tiene a su dulce hermano, tiene a un palo enojón que tiene los brazos cruzados y le da una mirada igual a su abuelita.

 _ **Comete eso ahora mismo.**_

Del plato, su mirada terminó desahogada en su aparentemente nuevo niñero. Todavía recordaba las palabras de su mamá acerca de portarse bien con él, mas no le gustaba, le hablaba en tono muy grosero (como su abuelita), también le ordenaba (como su abuelita), le daba comida que no le gustaba (como su abuelita) y ahora no la dejaba levantarse para ver la televisión (como su abuelita).

No, él no le agradaba.

—No me gustan las verduras — comentó, pues ella sólo quería comer unos dulces y ver Las aventuras de Mr. Cat.

Hiro estaba a punto de decirle que no se las comiera si no era lo que quería, no obstante, eso indicaría que era un mal indicio para ser llamado buen niñero; aunque se compadeció de ella, recordaba que a él tampoco le gustaban las verduras cuándo era niño, él prefería comer botanas y dulces, sin embargo, Tadashi siempre le obligaba a acabarse el último brócoli de su plato, ¿sería buena idea obligarla también?, a su punto de vista, los vegetales no eran lo más sagrado ni lo más importante del cuerpo. Si su cuerpo podía resistir semanas sin algo saludable, la niña aguantaría una noche, así que poco le importaba si la pequeña los ingería o no.

Ya podía escuchar a Miguel reprendiéndole por no haberla alimentado bien, mejor no.

—No, tienes que comer tus verduras — murmuró, mientras la pequeña miraba con desagrado su plato y luego a él, ¡de verdad que era una mala persona! — No saben tan...

Recibió un pedazo de brócoli en la cara, mientras la presunta culpable se deslizaba fuera de la silla y ahora quedaba quieta con esa risa estruendosa; como si no le hubiera hecho nada malo y embarrarle la cara de brócoli fuera tierno y algo cotidiano. Hiro suspiró lo más largo que pudo y con eso se deslizó fortuitamente la intención de gritarle que se comportara.

—Tengo que bañarla — se agachó para poder quitarle la ropa, pero esa chiquilla se escapó de él esquivándolo y evadiéndolo, iniciando de nuevo la persecución.

—¡Atrápame!

El inventor se detuvo de querer lanzarle su tenis, respiró, se relajó y empezó a desmoronarse cuando quiso gritarle por su nombre y ya no lo recordaba. ¿Cómo era?, empezaba con C… empezaba con C... Verla saltando de mosaico a mosaico le dio la respuesta.

—¡Conejo!

Coco escuchó y lo ignoró, no le agradaba la idea de que alguien que no fuera su hermano la estuviera cuidando, no importaba que tan buen amigo de su hermano fuera. Ella quería de regreso a Miguel. Para empezar su nombre ni siquiera era conejo, y él lo decía con tanta seguridad que hasta empezaría a creérsela si sus papás no le hubiesen enseñado que su nombre era Coco.

—¡Conejo, vamos a bañarte!

—No quiero — se volvió a poner de necia mientras Hiro entrecerraba los ojos.

—Ahora — le ordenó con un tono más elevado, lo que provocó que ella también le hiciera una mueca.

—¡No quiero! — y con eso, al fin escapó de la puerta del baño para correr lejos de él.

—¡Conejo, ven ya! —le ordenó, mientras comenzaba la carrera por ella y por toda la casa.

Rodó los ojos, fastidiada por ese trato inusual de cambiarle el nombre y la identidad. Ella no le decía chino, él se llama Enrique como le había dicho su abuelita Coco.

—¡Me llamo Coco! ¡Enrique!

—¡Mi nombre no es Enrique!

—¡Y el mío no es Conejo!

Respiró hondo para tener toda la paciencia que su cuerpo le permitía, y de paso, se recordaba mentalmente que un daño "culposo" a una menor era más agravado y penado por las leyes.

Hiro no tuvo de otra, más que empezar a perseguirla por toda la casa con la esperanza de que ella se cansara; lo que no contaba es que la pequeña padecía de esos malditos genes Rivera de tener una mejor resistencia, ya que a la segunda carrera Hiro estaba cayéndose de rodillas, arrastrándose, mientras ella reía como maníaca insistiendo en que le persiguiera.

La persiguió por todos lados, la sala, las habitaciones, la lavandería, la cocina y al final retornaron su lugar en el punto central de la casa. Hiro no pudo soportar más, el cuerpo le palpitaba junto a un calor inminente que quemaba cada parte de su ser, se detuvo en la cocina y la infante todavía se atrevió a arrebatarle distancia unos metros más.

Hiro maldijo a Miguel y a su brillante idea de dejarle a su hermanita Coco mientras él despareció por quién sabe dónde y hasta quien sabe cuándo. Gruñó desesperado, el oxígeno le era más difícil llegar a los pulmones si tenía que perseguir a ese demonio por toda la casa.

—Por favor, ya detente —rogó con el último aliento, intentando no tropezarse en su maniobra de camino a ella.

La pequeña Coco tuvo esa misericordia de él, así que se detuvo de su enorme carrera hacia el sofá, giró en sus talones y lo miró con aquella sonrisa endemoniada.

—¡Hagamos algo! —pidió ella, sintiendo el aburrimiento florecerle a cada centímetro.

Era más divertido pasar el tiempo con Miguel, Miguel la seguía y la correteaba. Su niñero apenas daba tres pasos y ya parecía su mamá Elena, ¿de verdad es tan maravilloso?

Hiro hizo una mueca, sintiendo el mareo estarle pidiendo algo de tregua con esa enana.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? — preguntó Hiro rendido y con el aliento entrecortado, después de haberla correteado por toda la casa con la esperanza de que al fin decidiera meterse a bañar, sin embargo, la niña desbordaba energía, cuando él y apenas podía sostenerse de pie sin querer derrumbarse contra el frio suelo. Malditos Rivera y su condición física endemoniada.

—Algo divertido.

El nipón quiso responderle con el mismo sarcasmo. Hiro pensó algo divertido que podrían hacer, no obstante, en sus memorias de la infancia, cuando estaban sólo Tadashi y él, normalmente construían robots y armaban planes para nuevos proyectos; eso eran sus tardes de desveladas y noches juntos; esas eran sus tardes de diversión, pero Hiro dudaba que a esa cosa de azúcar le interesara armar un robot de pelea.

—¿Podemos armar un rompecabezas?

—¡No! ¡Eso es muy aburrido!

Hiro estaba a punto de masajearse el puente de la nariz para evitar la cólera que esa chiquilla provocó al llamar aburridos a sus gustos. No era el rey de la diversión, pero, ¡tampoco era para tanto!

—Cuéntame algo interesante —pidió, tumbándose en el sofá.

 _Lo dramático viene de familia_ , pensó Hiro.

Rebuscó en sus memorias, algunos datos interesantes que fueran lo suficientemente interesantes para captar su atención. Algunas cosas de ciencia no le vendrían mal a la cultura de esa niña.

—Em…bueno… — comenzó despacio. — ¿Sabías que…?

—¡Eres muy aburridoooooooo! — cantó ella, volviendo a retomar el camino hacia la sala y empezar a correr.

Hiro de verdad, consideraba que estos eran uno de los retos más grandes que tuvo la desdicha de conocer.

—Conejo, escúchame — habló con tono severo, intentando sonar como alguien imponente, sin embargo, recibió un gesto con la lengua y la risa traviesa de alguien que pensaba que era divertido sacarlo de quicio.

No, debía contenerse antes de cometer algún infanticidio. Necesitaba obtener la virtud de la paciencia para esto, no obstante, el problema residía y habitaba en que Hiro no sabía ser un hermano mayor, ÉL ERA EL HERMANO MENOR. A él lo cuidaban, no cuidaba.

Su vida dio un giro y esto era gracias a Miguel. Un reto donde Hiro tenía que aplicar su mejor uso de la psicología para poder ganarse a esa niña y tenerla tranquila. Hiro tenía que cuidar a esa niña y lo haría con éxito. Después de todo, era un Hamada y no se echaría para atrás. No importaba, si él podía luchar contra villanos de San Fransokyo y salvar a toda una ciudad en una noche, podría ser el simple niñero de esa chiquilla, podría tenerla bajo control y dormirla antes de que Miguel llegase a la casa. Sí, esto iba a ser fácil.

Se animó mentalmente al verla subir por cada uno de los escalones. Eso pensó, eso le animó, eso reflexionó en todo momento.

—¡Mira qué es esto! — La voz de un niño jamás le había reventado el tímpano con tanta precisión, el rostro de Hiro se desfiguró a lado con el traqueteo de un objeto rompiéndose, ya podía ver su cartera derrumbándose de nuevo. Hiro apostaba que había agarrado algo de valor.

¡Agh!, ¿cómo le decía a su novio que tiró accidentalmente a su hermana por la ventana?

Después de por fin haberla atrapado entre la escapada de su habitación y el baño, Hiro le puso su pijama rosa, la envolvió en las colchas y la llevó a la habitación para dejarla como un prisionero de ella. El baño pasó a segundo término, únicamente quería ya verla dormida.

Ella todavía reía, jactándose de sus actos como si fueran algo inocente, solamente una travesura y no un motivo de estrés para Hiro.

—Ya duérmete — le ordenó desde el otro lado de la cama totalmente frustrado, lo único que quería era comerse un kilo de gomitas (le pediría dos a su novio en compensación)

—No tengo sueño — ella le contrarrestó.

Hiro quería golpearse contra la pared de nuevo y soltar un grito de frustración. ¿Cómo le hacía para tranquilizarla de una vez?, las palabras de Tadashi en su mini consciencia luego vinieron a él, sugiriéndole que le leyera un cuento.

—¿Y si te leo un cuento? — preguntó, a lo que ella asintió.

Y ahora, se encontraban los dos, mientras Hiro buscaba en el cajón de al lado alguna historia que fuera del interés de la menor, al final decidió irse por uno de los clásicos, luego de escoger "La cenicienta". Le mostró la portada, esperando que fuera de su gusto.

—Ese cuento es muy aburrido — declaró, y una pequeña mueca le nació después de las primeras líneas leídas por el genio, Hiro también estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—También opino lo mismo —alejó el libro como si el hecho de sostenerlo le causará roña, ¿de verdad consideraban a los niños tan tontos?

Tiró el libro a un lado y la pequeña se le quedó viendo, Hiro correspondió ese gesto hasta postergarlo en otro lamento al aire.

—Duerme.

—No puedo.

—Ya sé, sólo quería intentarlo — tan patético, el héroe de San Fransokyo fue vencido por una niña.

—Esto es muy aburrido.

—Lo sé.

Y al igual que la pequeña, se dejó tirar en la cama, su cabeza se estampó contra la almohada y con ese acto soltó un suspiro frustrado.

—No eres un buen niñero —le dijo, a lo que Hiro asintió, dándole la razón.

—Lo sé

—¿No sabes cuidar niños?

—Por supuesto que no.

Se sentía patético por el hecho de que una pequeña le recalcara algo que él ya sabía, sus habilidades prodigas fueron derrotadas por la simplona mente de un conejo hiperactivo.

Al final se rindió un poco decepcionado de sí mismo, había estado esforzándose en ganar a los integrantes Rivera a su manera. Mamá Coco y sus pláticas, los padres de Miguel y sus cenas, y ahora cuidando a la pequeña, pero esta llevaba su plan (como todo Rivera) al desagüe al no ser fácil de completar.

Podía sentir la famosísima chancla marca Rivera sobre su cara por haber descuidado a la pequeña y haberla cuidado tan mal. Quizá ya no la vuelvan a invitar a una cena familiar, igual no es como si fuera tantas veces... Sí, no importaba...Oh, maldita sea, en el fondo, también quería ser aceptado por esa familia particular para poder sentir que en verdad merecía a Miguel. Ugh, ojalá Miguel nunca lo escuché decir eso.

—Me estoy aburriendo contigo. Eres muy aburrido, ¿por qué mi hermano me dejó contigo?

Otra vez, el indestructible humor de conejo comenzaba a perforarle lentamente parte de su orgullo.

—Eso le dije al i... — los ojos grandes de la pequeña sobre él le causaron remordimiento y culpa. — Al interesante de tu hermano — Hiro tragó la palabra y alargó la "i" de la palabra "interesante", al igual que se mordió la lengua para no soltar algún agravio en contra de su pareja. — No soy un buen niñero, a mí me cuidaban de pequeño, no al revés.

—¿Quién te cuidaba? — ella se levantó, dándole palmaditas y teniendo aquella curiosidad de infante.

—Mi hermano.

—¿Tu hermano era tan aburrido?

Hiro sonrió con ironía, en realidad, para él era todo lo contrario. Tadashi sabría qué hacer con la pequeña, sabría cuidarla, bañarla, alimentarla, hasta apostaba que ella ya estaría dormida seguramente en el regazo de su hermano y no esperando que algo interesante pasará por la ventana porqué su niñero no podía hacer algo mejor que leerle un cuento. Tadashi era el de las virtudes que encantaban a la gente, él solamente era el prodigio superdotado.

Otro pedazo de su vida se escapó junto a un suspiro, escondió su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados, volviéndose miserable. Culpaba a la familia Rivera, ¿por qué tenían que ser tan complicados?

La pequeña ya levantada comenzó a golpearle suavemente la mata negra alborotada, llamando la atención de Hiro que se quejaba suavemente como un cachorrito lastimado.

—¿Y si creamos un cuento?

Hiro se asomó la cabeza escondida, la curiosidad era una de las cosas más legibles en su cara.

—¿Un cuento?

—Sí — ella sonrió. —Lo hago mucho con mi hermano — normalmente lo solían hacer cuando antes de dormir, era muy divertido. — Tú dices algo y yo le sigo, ¡es muy divertido!, ¡hagamos un cuento!, ¡hagamos un cuento!

El prodigio se fue levantando lentamente de la cama hasta quedar sentado, con la pequeña imitando su misma posición. Hiro dudaba, pues su mente era para procesar estrategias, fórmulas y soluciones. No cuentos donde el príncipe perro rescata a la damisela gato.

—No lo sé — le confesó de pronto. — No soy bueno con estas cosas tan creativas.

Ella lo ignoró, desbordando aquella alegría y energía que Hiro pensaba era parte de los genes Rivera.

—Si quieres yo lo inicio — le apoyó al ver que no podía solo, como cuando Miguel también la ayudaba a ella cuando se atoraba con la tarea. Quizá él era igual y se le complicaba hacer la tarea, ¿sacaba cinco en todas sus clases?

Ella le ofreció confianza, dándole palmaditas en su pierna para apoyarlo, Hiro al final cedió asintiendo.

—Había una vez un bonito cielo azul y blanco.

Hiro lo pensó, sin encontrarle tantas desventajas a la idea de la pequeña, con suerte, se podrían entretener hasta que viniera Miguel, y con más suerte quizá se quedara dormida.

—¿El héroe de San Fransokyo iba volando la ciudad junto a su compañero? — tanteó, lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¡Y vio que había problemas en la ciudad!, ¡decidió ir a ver qué sucedía! — contestó ella animada, alzando los brazos con entusiasmo que se le pegaba un poco a Hiro.

—Se dio cuenta que la gente le necesitaba, por eso se apresuró mucho en ir a ver qué sucedía —dándose más confianza, el nipón prosiguió, esto no era tan malo, hasta podría basarse en uno de sus actos heroicos como ejemplo; sencillo, muy sencillo. El reto de la niña ya estaba resuelto.

—Y entonces...— la niña hizo suspenso y Hiro asintió. — ¡Vino un dinosaurio para devorarse la ciudad!

—¡¿Qué?! — quedó descolocado por la respuesta.

—¡La gente gritaba aterrorizada! ¡Sálvanos héroe! ¡Sálvanos! ¡Y también comenzó a llover goma de mascar que dificultaba la vista del héroe!

—¡¿Eso es posible en un cuento?!

—¡Sí! —sonrió más emocionada. — ¡Sálvanos héroe!, ¡Sálvanos!

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a brincar de un lado a otro sobre esta, a lado de un estupefacto Hiro que no sabía cómo continuar. Miguel, ¡¿qué clase de cuentos le lees a tu hermana?!

—¡Sálvanos héroe!, ¡sálvanos! —volvió a exclamar, gritando y aumentando la intensidad de sus saltos, preocupando al nipón sobre su integridad física, sentía que en algún punto iba a caerse.

—Oye ...— murmuró con duda, estirando la mano para querer sostenerla en caso de que un accidente ocurriera. — Te vas a caer — le advirtió, acercándose a ella para cuidarla.

—¡El dragón bajó del cielo con un horrible rugido!, ¡ROAAAAAR! — un salto extra, los dedos enroscados y un grito imitando patéticamente a un dragón.

Hiro arqueó una ceja, ¿no era un dinosaurio?

La pequeña dejó su traqueteo para ver a Hiro con timidez, el japonés inclinó la cabeza igual de curioso para verla.

—Hazlo conmigo — debía de estar bromeando.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Hazlo conmigo.

OH NO, NO LO IBA A HACER.

—Ni creas, hazlo tú — se defendió, pero entonces, el labio de la niña empezó a temblar, sus ojos tuvieron un brillo de tristeza y sorbió con la nariz. Hiro rodó los ojos sin poder ceder ante ese berrinche.

Otro sorbido de la nariz.

No, no lo iba a hacer.

Otro.

No.

Su labio amenazaba con disparar un llanto.

—No lo haré —declaró, no obstante, ella comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, saltando más fuerte e incluso tirándose a la cama, lo cual fastidió al chico. Hiro intentó detenerla, pero ella ya rodaba de un lado a otro para evitar ser sujetada.

—HAZLO CONMIGO, HAZLO CONMIGO, HAZLO CONMIGO.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo — elevó las manos para evitar que siguiera en aquel berrinche. Ella paró, luego se sentó mientras lo miraba. Hiro suspiró, esperaba que Miguel no lo viera haciendo esto.

—¿R-Roar? — dijo con timidez y ella bufó.

—¡Hazlo más fuerte!

—Roaaaar... — en ese último intento el Hamada vio esfumado todo su orgullo en una mal entonación.

Y de nuevo, Coco más animada comenzó con su rutina de brincos alocados, preocupando a Hiro por la distancia que había entre ella y la orilla.

—Conejo...

—¡El dragón comenzó a destruir la ciudad! — otro salto. — ¡Secuestrando a la rehén Coco!, ¡ella gritaba y gritaba! — a cada salto se acercaba más a la linde.

—Conejo, no estoy seguro de esta idea.

—¡Sálvala, héroe de San Fransokyo!

—Eso voy a hacer si no cuidas donde estás cayendo.

—¡Salta! ¡Salta! ¡Vamos a volar gran héroe de San Fransokyo! ¡Vamos a saltar! ¡Salva a la ciudad! ¡Sálvala!

Y de la cama junto a un mal aterrizaje, sus dedos se enredaron con la ya muy desgastada sábana, sus dedos cedieron y su pequeño cuerpo cayó.

—¡Cuidado!

La pequeña gritó, mas el impacto nunca llegó, contrario al suelo, sintió un jalón y como ella colisionaba contra algo más duro de la normal. Entreabrió uno de sus ojos y en vez de que el mosaico la saludara, solamente era una mata negra y unos ojos ligeramente molestos dirigidos hacia ella; bajó la mirada, tal cual cachorro regañado encontrándose que ella estaba encima de su niñero. Su niñero le había salvado, como el héroe de San Fransokyo iba a salvar a la ciudad; de pronto, se sintió más adentro de ese cuento de lo que se había imaginado.

Hiro suspiró, al menos ella se encontraba bien.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado — se quejó el nipón aún en el suelo, la espalda le estaba lastimando y le palpitaba ligeramente, apostaba que le iba a salir un moretón de ese lugar. Agradecía que al menos la niña se encontraba bien.

—Héroe... — discretamente le nombró con los ojos brillantes y otro hoyuelo igual al de Miguel. Hiro arqueó una ceja sin entender el porqué del nuevo el apodo.

—¡Vamos héroe de San Fransokyo! — ella saltó sobre su estómago, Hiro soltó un aullido de dolor cuando sintió los 30 kilos de la niña sobre su cuerpo. — ¡Salva la ciudad!

—No puedo hacerlo sin mi compañera — él mencionó, la pequeña dejó de removerse sobre su cuerpo y ahora lo miraba con más alegría.

—¿Tu compañera?

—Sí, mi compañera — Hiro escaneó la habitación en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarla — ¿El Conejo rosa?

—¿La heroína más valiente?

—Así es ...— oh por Dios, sólo esperaba que Miguel NO cruzara por la habitación.

—¡Yo soy la heroína! — ella se paró, poniendo sus manos sobre cada lado de su cintura, asemejando una jarra. — ¡El conejo rosa!, ¡salvemos a la ciudad!

La sonrisa de la pequeña poco a poco le fue contagiando al Hamada. Al final también gateó hacia ella para estar a su lado.

—Sí, vamos a salvarla.

—¿De los monstruos?

—Y los villanos.

—¡De todos los malos!

—Y de las injusticias.

Hubo una pausa curiosa entre los dos.

— ¿También de la chancla de mamá Elena?

—Sí, el héroe de San Fransokyo y Conejo rosa también salvarán a los niños que reciben la chancla de mamá Elena.

La niña dio otro brinco, murmurando que ahora si sería una heroína maravillosa. Hiro sonrió, entonces elevó un dedo, teniendo una brillante idea picoteándole de nuevo.

—Pero antes — obtuvo los ojos emocionado de la pequeña. — Debemos impedir que los secuaces del Señor dinosaurio dominen terreno.

Ahora tenía toda la atención de la pequeña, Hiro se sintió orgulloso de eso.

—¿Sus secuaces?

—Sí, al malévolo doctor verdura y el emperador mugre, los más malvados villanos que hay en la tierra. Ellos quieren enfermar a los niños para que no puedan jugar más y comer helado.

La niña ahogó un grito y entonces lo miró más preocupado.

—¡No puede ser!

—Así es.

—¿Cómo hacemos eso? — preguntó ella esperanzada.

El nipón sonrió de nuevo, la tenía justamente dónde quería.

—Debemos apoyar al héroe de San Fransokyo.

Ella de nuevo, dio una afirmación con su cabeza para darle la razón.

—¡Yo lo apoyaré! ¡Yo lo apoyaré!

—Bien, primero, debes comer tus verduras y después bañarte. El doctor verdura solamente puede ser vencido por la mordida de una niña. Y el emperador mugre sólo morirá con el agua de la ducha, pero no le digas a nadie que el héroe de San Fransokyo conoce sus debilidades, por eso necesitamos ayuda de Conejo rosa; la heroína clave para esta misión secreta.

Coco se apuntó emocionada, sumergida en la historia que Hiro tuvo la facilidad de contar.

—¿Yo?

—Así es.

—¿Ayudarías al héroe de San Fransokyo? — y luego le tendió la mano, cosa que Coco accedió al sujetarla. — ¿Salvarías la ciudad conmigo, Conejo rosa?

—¡Sí!, ¡por supuesto que sí! —chilló, mientras Hiro la guiaba ahora más tranquila a la cocina. — El héroe de San Fransokyo debe ser muy genial

Hiro sonrió por el halago, quizá no era tan malo como se veía.

—Lo es — se dijo a sí mismo con orgullo. — Por supuesto que lo es.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Este fue uno de los capítulos más divertidos que escribí!

De verdad la idea de Coco y Hiro llevándose fue lo más tentador que se pudo escribir.

Espero que les haya gustado mi manera de entablar esta parodia. xD

No lo sé, pensar en Hiro conviviendo con Coco a pesar de su poca experiencia con niños (porqué Hiro era y es un cabrón) esforzándose en cuidarla correctamente, me pudo mucho. Me consumió la idea de querer escribirlo. En realidad aquí no termina el capítulo, es un especial dividido en dos para más deleite de nosotros, pero si creo que así está bien uwu)/

Así que si les gustó, sí, tendrás otro capítulo especial de Coco y Hiro conviviendo todavía más, porqué es necesario para nuestros corazones.

¡Espero les haya gustado de verdad!

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	31. Chapter 31

EL SEGUNDO DÍA FRABULLOSO PARA MÍ HA LLEGADO (?

Apuesto a que ya extrañaban más de estos capítulos randoms (? Okay no, la verdad es que tampoco podía quedarme sin publicar esto luego que me lo mandaron ya corregido!

¡Hola! Al fin pude publicar la segunda parte de este pedazo incompleto de mini historia que me moría por ganas de ver. Realmente, realmente agradezco que el capítulo de Socorro haya sido abrazado con tanta aceptación, me emociona y me hace feliz que les haya gustado la idea de Conejo Rosa y Hiro ;u;

Sin más, les dejo la segunda parte de este fanfic!

 **31\. Niñero y Conejo rosa II.**

—¿En serio tu hermano se deja hacer esto?

Hubo un silencio, mientras sentía que la niña comenzaba a tirarle otro mechón de pelo, enredándolo entre sus infantiles dedos en un pobre intento de una trenza.

—Sí...— tardó en responder.

El japonés se dio cuenta de que era obvio que le estaban mintiendo, pero no importaba si con esto podría tranquilizarla por un rato.

Evidentemente, Hiro había fracasado con la sugerencia de irse a dormir después del cuento, y ahora los dos se encontraban juntos, Hiro sentado en el suelo y la pequeña sobre la cama mientras le hacía coletitas en el cabello con unas pequeñas ligas. Algunos chocolates y envolturas estaban sobre la cama, recompensa a Conejo rosa por haberlo ayudado a eliminar a los secuaces del Sr. Dinosaurio.

Hiro miró satisfecho su resultado final; Coco ya había cenado, se había bañado y ahora le faltaba poco para irse a dormir, únicamente que se entretuvo con la idea de querer peinarlo.

—Héroe, estoy aburrida.

—Yo también Conejo rosa, me aburro mucho contigo — recibió un jalón por parte de la pequeña, y después se sobó mientras Coco hacía un mohín.

—Pero ya salvamos la ciudad, Conejo rosa, ahora debemos descansar.

—Pero no quiero dormir — dijo alargando la "i" de la palabra dormir.

—Conejo, necesitas recuperar energías para mañana volver a salvar a la ciudad.

—¿Mañana Conejo rosa y héroe van a salvarla?

—Por supuesto.

En este punto de su vida, a Hiro ya le daba igual que Miguel entrará por la habitación y lo viera con múltiples coletas en su cabello, con la niña aún despierta, pero tranquila. Sabía cómo comunicarse con ella, todo estaba saliendo bien.

—¿Te gustó salvar la ciudad conmigo? — ella apareció de nuevo con aquella pregunta tímida, que le provocó una sonrisa a Hiro.

—Fue una de las mejores experiencias que tuve, me gustaría volver a ser compañero de Conejo rosa.

—¡Que chido! — Hiro sonrió ante la nostalgia de ver a Miguel reflejado en su hermana — ¿Héroe podemos salvar la ciudad con mi hermano? — preguntó ella de repente, tirándole un poco del cabello.

—Claro que sí, podemos invitarlo.

—¿Cómo se llamaría?

—El maravilloso chico tamal — bromeó, y eso le sacó una carcajada más a Coco.

El asiático cerró los ojos para evitar el dolor de su cabello siendo constantemente jaloneado por la menor.

—¿Te agrada mi hermano?

—Sí — murmuró más suave, sintiendo los hombros pesados.

El cansancio, el esfuerzo y el silencio comenzaban a hacer sus efectos en el inventor. Hiro lentamente se comenzaba a arrullar por las manos de la pequeña revolviendo su cabello.

—Entonces, ¿quieres mucho a mi hermano, héroe? — no le tomó mucho tiempo responder la pregunta, una sonrisa adormilada era lo que le estaba dando.

—Mucho.

—Yo también lo quiero mucho — ella respondió; después de darle una miradita y ver como cabeceaba, ella lo miró. — ¿Tienes sueño, héroe?

—No tengo sueño...— murmuró con los ojos pesados, aún con la voz de la niña haciéndose un murmullo, Hiro estaba dando lo mejor de sí para poder terminar la hora. Miró su celular, faltaba media hora para que Miguel regresara (o eso le había prometido), con una mueca desfigurándose sobre su rostro cansado, se alentó a sí mismo, resistiría con Coco todo lo que su cuerpo pudiera.

Sí, sí podía aguantar.

La pequeña rodó los ojos al escuchar a su niñero roncar en su cama cuando se echó para atrás, por poco y la aplasta, ella gateó hasta estar frente a frente, y le dio pequeños golpecitos con la esperanza de poder despertarlo, sin embargo, su intento fue en vano, parecía noqueado.

Se resignó a pasar el tiempo sola, bueno, tendría que quedarse sola hasta que viniera su hermano.

Ella era Conejo rosa, ella podía cuidar a su héroe hasta que vinieran los refuerzos del "Chico tamal".

Miguel no había corrido tanto desde que su abuelita lo amenazó con la chancla, ella debería sentirse orgullosa de que pudiera usar sus habilidades motoras para otras cosas que no fuesen huir del arma letal de plástico.

Corrió del pasillo a la habitación con una velocidad que a él mismo le sorprendía, prácticamente saltaba los escalones.

"Preocupación", esa palabra estaba grabada en su frente. La verdad es que, si se encontraba preocupado por los resultados, aunque en las noticias no se había comentado nada de un infanticidio, quizá su novio ya se había suicidado por aquello.

Su hermana era su pequeña traviesa y su novio era la palabra "intolerante" en todo su esplendor. Miguel saltó la distancia restante, y se estrelló contra la puerta en un mal movimiento. El mexicano se sobó la nariz y deslizó la mano derecha hacia el picaporte con la intención de moverlo.

—¡Ya llegué! —exclamó para él. —¡Hiro!, ¡Coco!

Abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse con algún desastre, motivo por el cual tendría que regañar a Coco después; ya sea ella ahorcando a su novio o de plano a su novio ya muerto por algún suicidio, sin embargo, no fue así, Miguel aguantó la respiración y ante sus ojos se prestó una escena nada común.

Hiro dormido y su hermana leyéndole lo que él quería suponer era un cuento, incluso su hermana se dio el atrevimiento de taparle con una de sus cobijas, lo cual era gracioso, dado que la cobija de princesas solamente abarcaba el pecho de Hiro y dejaba de la cintura para abajo a merced del frío, aun así, agradecía la intención de su hermana.

El mexicano no tuvo el corazón para interrumpirlos, se veían demasiado ensimismados en su mundo, sobre todo porque su pequeña hermana se atrevió a taparlo con una de sus cobijas.

—Entonces...— ella comenzó, retomando la lectura que Hiro había dejado inconclusa hace unas horas. — El príncipe besó a la princesa, y ella se dio cuenta de que él era el amor de su vida —concluyó, mientras tapaba al bello durmiente hasta los hombros. — Ahora es tu turno de dormir.

—¿Quién era el amor de su vida? — preguntó Miguel, luego de que ella soltara un chillido de emoción por ver a su hermano.

—¡Miguel! — gritó feliz, prosiguiendo a lanzarse a los brazos de un muy alegre chico.

Miguel la sostuvo, y entre la risa de la menor, le alzó para después darle una pequeña vuelta.

—¿Qué tal? — preguntó el mexicano, y ella lo abrazó. — ¿Te gustó quedarte con Hiro?

—¡Así es! — declaró, luego con una sonrisa que mostraba sus pequeños dientes, le confesó — Lo fue.

—¿Qué le leías del cuento?

—El final — le respondió con obviedad mientras Miguel reía. — Que el héroe de San Fransokyo salvó la ciudad junto a su amiga Conejo Rosa.

—Oh, ¿Hiro te leyó un cuento? — Sonrió más cuando ella asintió.

—¡Lo inventamos entre los dos!, las aventuras del héroe de San Fransokyo y Conejo rosa.

Miguel regresó la vista a su inerte novio, quien tenía su cabello recogido en ligas, casi tirando baba sobre la cama; después volvió a su mirada hacia su hermanita, ella tenía la respuesta a todo esto.

—¿Quieres contarme? — ella asintió emocionada, y el mexicano le dio una sonrisa muy amplia —Pero vamos a quitarle esos chongos a Hiro, Coco.

Si Hiro despertaba y se daba cuenta de que él lo había visto en ese modo, seguramente su integridad se encontraría en estado de riesgo. La pequeña saltó a sus brazos, y Miguel tuvo que sostenerla mejor para que no se cayera.

—¡De acuerdo!

-(-)-

—Hiro...— llamó Miguel al oído del nipón, este gruñó como respuesta.

—Quiero dormir un ratito más — se quejó, buscando refugio en las colchas de la pequeña.

Miguel sonrió ante la escena que Hiro le estaba ofreciendo. El Hamada todavía no había despertado, así que lo removió un poquito, escuchando los bufidos y el berrinche ajeno de quién quería seguir durmiendo.

—Ya despierta, ya vine.

—Bienvenido ...— susurró medio despierto al haberse rendido ante la idea de no poder seguir durmiendo, pero de pronto, al darse cuenta de que le faltaba algo pequeño a su lado, dio un brinco rápido y buscó con la mirada a alguien que no estaba.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

—¿Y tu hermana?

El hecho de que la primera reacción de Hiro al despertar fuera buscar a su hermana, le enterneció a Miguel todavía más.

—Viendo la televisión — respondió, calmando el ansioso corazón del japonés. — Por lo que escuché de ella, ¿batallaste para cuidarla?

Hiro no le respondió, simplemente le lanzó miradas de soslayo para que entendiera ese martirio que le tocó vivir.

—¿Por qué no le pusiste la televisión? — Miguel preguntó. La cara de Hiro fue todo un mensaje descubierto.

—¿Podía? — preguntó estupefacto, mientras el mexicano asentía con total tranquilidad.

—Por supuesto, es lo que yo hago — comenzó. — Coco se duerme luego de ver unos cuantos programas en la televisión.

Hiro quería arrancarse el cabello por aquella revelación que pudo haber sido su salvación hace unas horas, y no toda una travesía en la imaginación. Agh, ahora mismo miraba a Miguel con ganas de perforarle la cabeza.

El mexicano alzó una de sus cejas divertido, para después lanzarle una mirada entretenida, lo cual provocó que Hiro tuviera un sentimiento extraño.

—¿Héroe de San Fransokyo y Conejo rosa?

Lo último agregado por el Rivera le hizo perder su color y añadir unos tonos más pálidos, Hiro quedó estupefacto ante la enorme sonrisa del mexicano. Miguel con ese gesto ya le había dicho que él sabía de todo.

—¿Me puedes contar eso?

No obstante, su salvación apareció con un timbre. El Hamada no perdió tiempo para correr y huir de la habitación.

—¡La puerta!

En cuánto la puerta fue abierta, lo recibieron en el umbral los dos padres de Miguel.

—Muchas gracias por cuidarla, Miguel — agradeció Luisa. — Nos has salvado — sonrió, mientras Miguel negaba con la cabeza y le daba el crédito correspondiente a su novio.

—Creo que el héroe aquí es otro.

—¡Sí! — respondió Conejo rosa

—Entonces, gracias Hiro — Luisa le miró con cierto cariño que el japonés se había ido ganando durante un proceso algo lento.

El japonés negó un poco nervioso, sonriendo suavemente.

—No, no tiene nada que agradecer, fue un placer.

A la vez no mentía, ni lo dijo por educación; fue entretenido pasar tiempo con Coco. Hiro se acomodó junto a su novio fuera del umbral, ambos se despidieron, ya podrían regresar a la tranquilidad de su hogar.

—Despídete de Hiro y de tu hermano, Coco — demandó la mamá, Hiro agitó la mano en señal de despedida al verla sostenerse de la mano de su progenitora.

Coco se desprendió de la mano de su mamá y fue corriendo a los dos chicos que descansaban sobre la puerta; al final, una vez frente a frente le hizo una pequeña mueca a Hiro.

—¡Héroe!, ¡ven! — apenas y podía pronunciarlo bien, mas eso no impidió que el japonés acatara sus órdenes al ya estar a su altura.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Gracias por cuidarme y dejarme ser tu compañera!

Hiro abrió los ojos y Miguel lo imitó, ambos padres Rivera también quedaron sin habla. Coco besó la mejilla del nipón al pararse de puntitas y poder alcanzarla; los labios de la pequeña seguían adheridos a su mejilla, eran suaves, húmedos y muy inocentes. Un contacto que agradecía de corazón, uno que provocó el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas blancas del nipón.

—Coco...— reprendió su madre, pero ella únicamente chilló en risas y regresó con ella de nuevo.

Coco se volteó para mirar a un todavía muy sorprendido Hiro, quien no creía lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

El demonio andante se había convertido en un ángel.

—¡Ven a jugar conmigo otra vez, héroe de San Fransokyo! — pidió ella.

Hiro asintió MUY avergonzado por aquello, todavía sentía los tibios labios de la pequeña en su mejilla.

Coco y sus padres abandonaron el lugar, y el japonés siguió asimilando lo que había ocurrido unos pocos segundos atrás.

—¡Una niña me besó! — exclamó de pronto mientras sostenía sus cabellos.

—Y fue mi hermana — completó Miguel, aunque al verlo todavía estupefacto se preocupó. — Oye, ¿qué pasa?, no te vas a enfermar porque mi hermana te haya dado un besito. — le reprendió, ni que su hermana fuera portadora de Lepra. Hiro todavía estaba en shock.

No entendía el porqué de esa reacción tan tímida...

A menos que...

La sonrisa de Miguel se ensanchó y de nuevo ese hoyuelo apareció en él.

—¿No me dijiste que nunca habías besado a una chica?, claro, aparte de tía Cass.

La cabeza de Hiro se movió de manera lenta en dirección a él, advirtiéndole con aquellas dagas de color negro que no volviera a tocar el tema.

—Hiro...

—Detente.

—Entonces...

—¡Cállate!

No obstante, a Miguel le encantaba hacer rabiar a Hiro.

—¡Mi hermana te dio tu primer beso proveniente de una mujer! — dijo el moreno antes de soltarse a reír.

Hiro reaccionó tal y como Miguel planeó, luego de su ataque de risa, recibió un golpe en el hombro que le hizo reír todavía más. Era un sentido masoquista, le había comentado su mamá Elena por la tarde, sin embargo, lo que más le alegraba a Miguel era otro hecho, un factor importante que había notado en su novio desde mamá Coco y sus padres.

Entonces, ¿se había ganado el corazón de ella?, ¿oficialmente su hermana lo quería?, ¿aumentó la posibilidad de ser aceptado por la familia Rivera?; por un momento su estómago se revolvió, no sabía si era felicidad o no, pero le emocionó saber que Hiro se esfuerza para ser querido por su familia.

Miguel negó divertido al darle ligeras palmaditas de apoyo para sacarlo de su pequeño trance, agachándose a su altura para besar la mejilla que no fue usurpada por su hermana.

—Mi hermanita acaba de besar a mi novio — la situación le pareció de lo más divertido.

—Eso parece.

—Y creo que ella fue tu primer beso de chica — bromeó de nuevo, los ojos del japonés le advirtieron el peligro que corría si seguía con ese chiste, no obstante, Miguel no resistió, estaba demasiado feliz por eso.

—Entonces, ¿esto cuenta como infidelidad o no?

—¡Cierra la boca, Miguel!

 **Notas finales.**

Espero que les haya gustado la culminación de este capítulo especial, a mi la verdad fue uno de los que más me gustó escribir. Pensar en que la pequeña Coco va a tener un crush con Hiro me pudo, me encanta aplicar ese mismo pensamiento que tenemos Ureshi y yo, que lo vengo reafirmando con esto: A los Rivera le gusta la gente difícil.

Así que Coquito bonita va a tener ese crush (?)

En el fondo Papa Hector está orgulloso de sus tataranietos y sus gustos por la gente china (?)

Y aprovecharé que estoy de vacaciones para poder escribir más drabbles pendientes que tengo por ahí (YAVOYAESCRIBIRURESHILOPROMETOILOVEYOU) , agradezco a mi beta que le dio una corregida a todos los errores visibles que se pudo uwu)/

Ya, ahora pasaré unos pequeños avisos uwu)/

Lo primero que antes de que nada, es que me gustaría mucho agradecerles la cantidad de lecturas que esta serie de Drabbles ha tenido y lo mucho que ha ido ha crecido. Me llega a mi refunfuñon corazón, también he notado toda la cantidad de fanarts que ha tenido esto y es como un: NO MAMES! QUIÉN DIRÍA QUE ESTA HISTORIA IBA A SER TAN GUSTADO.

La verdad me alegro que los Headcanon que hacemos Ureshi-san y yo, les guste mucho y sean bien recibidos por ustedes. La verdad es que estoy muy agradecida por su apoyo, y por eso, cada cosa que piensen de este fic me gustaría saberlo y a la vez me hace feliz uwu.

Y, por último, me gustaría hablar de que he visto que me han pedido escribir algo de Hiro celoso y Tadashi llevándose con Miguel.

Lo que voy a decir es un: AWANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Prometo que voy a escribir de esos dos, con todo mi Caca Love, de hecho están en mi pequeña cronología de ideas de que quiero publicar. (PORQUÉ A PESAR DE QUE ESTO ES UNA SERIE DE DRABBLES PENDEJOS TIENEN SU CRONOLOGÍA) Pero primero, debo llegar a un punto de quiebre y desesperación (MUAJAJAJAAJ) con esta pairing que le prometí a Ureshi.

ASÍ QUE CON ESE PEQUEÑO DATO, ME DESAPARECERÉ POR LAS SOMBRAS.

Adiós, ¡muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	32. Chapter 32

Sé que debería continuar con los frabullos drabbles para llegar al frabulloso día.

Pero Yolo, como siempre, como todos, como deberían estar de acuerdo a los cosmos.

Antes de continuar este un pequeño obsequio para el wacho grupo perfecto de las amigas Higuel (Ya saben quienes son, para que se hacen ono) quería darles algo pequeño, me esforcé ...¿Uno de los primeros smut? No lo sé, tal vez.

Y a las lectoras para que se enojen, esto es una bonita ofrenda de paz que pide disculpas por casi no actualizar tan seguido :c

Sé que debo actualizar más seguido porqué yo quiero llegar al frabullos día, pero YOLO, no tengo tanto tiempo como me gustaría y me odio por eso.

Tomen esto como una bonita ofrenda de paz! :c

Las ami (?)

Espero que les guste!

Capítulo beteaco y corregido por: ElanyHiragizawa (Gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme a mejorar, dude, de nuevo (?)

 **36\. Cerca**

 _ **Cerca, quieren estar más cerca.**_

El aire comienza a faltarles después de ese último es tan perplejo que les toma con la guardia baja, así que optan por lo cómodo, por lo más conveniente. Seguir con el deseo.

Con el ferviente deseo que nace en sus entrañas terminaron sobre el sofá, con ropas colgadas, respiraciones agitadas mientras se desplazaban mutuamente. Se encuentran amándose y escondiéndose.

No les importaba ser abrasados por ese sentimiento tan aterrador, por esa entrega tan pasional. Porque...así era su amor, ¿no?

Desbordante, inquietante y tan cerca que les quemaba .

De pequeñas acciones se da el comienzo. Se empieza con el toqueteo; con una sutil caricia en el brazo, traviesa, suave, y entonces, las memorias se pierden y la inconsciencia toma control.

Los dedos que sisean suavemente por esa piel pálida; exclaman un deseo ardiente, una necesidad muda que se tiene en pequeños espacios cortos, exhalando un suspiro caliente cerca del cuello. Miguel no quiere detener los movimientos.

Está hambriento, necesita de él.

Se continúa con un húmedo beso en el cuello, y los cuerpos se incitan un poco más, arrancándose cada pedazo de aire, cada pedazo de calor.

No importa el movimiento de las manos, no importa el ruido de esas pieles que se recorren. El sudor entre ellos es intenso, sus cabellos se mezclan y las respiraciones son irregulares.

Se pierden con el acercamiento; con un aliento se aproximan.

No promete ser cuidadoso, lo quiere.

No retrocede, lo quiere.

No hay espacio, lo quiere.

Lo sienten demasiado cerca, su piel, su boca, sus manos y su alma.

 _ **Más cerca, más cerca, se necesitan un poco más cerca.**_

No es suficiente con lo que tienen.

Sus caderas se rozan con intensidad, se sienten demasiado bien como parar este sentimiento. La ropa comienza a volverse a estorbosa, las poleras quedan colgando en sus brazos mientras que los bufidos están siendo reemplazados por el sonido acuoso de un choque de besos, por los gemidos de unos labios hinchados que están desesperados.

Menos conversación. Toca, toca, toca hasta que los dedos quemen, hasta que se quede sin respiración, hasta que se vuelva tan peligroso estar tan cerca.

El mexicano recorre amorosamente el contorno de la cadera de Hiro, dejando esa pequeña sensación helada sobre él, y un poco de calor porque la distancia es demasiado tortuosa.

Elimina el espacio. Hiro espera que Miguel haga un pequeño movimiento.

El japonés le da una sonrisa, se acomodó mejor entre las piernas del mexicano para enredarse en él; vuelve a menear su cuerpo, desesperado. Sonidos pegajosos que se mezclan con el sudor. Esa gesto dice más que unas simples palabras.

—Si vienes, si estás más cerca...— masculló, besandole suavemente la quijada. Amarlo tan duro e intenso. — Tal vez te deje.

 _ **Dame atención, no te quedes sin nada, rompe esta distancia, rompe estas cadenas.**_

—No me retes, Hiro.

Su voz ronca le estremece un poco más, Hiro queda sin aliento, queda con la sensación de compartir un poco más, queda con la sensación de querer estar con él.

Se aproximan, sus ojos se entrecierran.

 _ **Cerca, cerca**_ _ **... M**_ _ **ierda, no está demasiado cerca.**_

Más un poco más, no quieren distancia, no quieren estar alejados. Odian el espacio entre ellos, porque el espacio es un miedo para la gente que no se entrega.

Y ellos no poseen ese miedo.

 _ **Más cerca, más cerca, esto no es suficiente.**_

—Estás demasiado cerca —bromea en medio de ese aire caliente, de ese sonido fogoso y de esas ropas tiradas a medias.

De esos besos repartidos que les van acicalando cada parte de sus cuerpos.

 _ **Cerca…**_

—Es que no me gusta el espacio —Miguel también continua, otro movimiento, otro jadeo suave que termina aplastando la poca cordura que hay en ellos. — Me hace tener frío.

 _ **Cerca, cerca, más cerca.**_

—Hiro.

Caliente, caliente, cerca, quema, respira, intoxicate.

 _ **Mierda, quiere estar más cerca.**_

—Hiro.

 _ **Más, más, más, cerca.**_

—Hiro, por favor.

Roza una vez más, el gemido de Hiro lo corrompe, lo muerde, lo besa, lo acaricia, lo llena de una asfixiante lujuria.

 _ **Un poco más cerca.**_

—Me gustas mucho, Hiro.

 _ **Perfecto.**_

—Rompeme de una vez, Miguel.

 **Está demasiado cerca para perder el control.**

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! No soy buena escribiendo estas cosas, pero contaban como un pequeño obsequio para estas bellas cositas que me sacan canas verdes a pesar de que las amo!


	33. Chapter 33

ESTOY VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH (?)

Y de los muertos me levantó para actualizar uwu.

Notas extras: Este capítulo todavía no ha sido beteado, pero le dí tiempo a mi beta para que los chequé con calma y gloria, por lo que dentro de unos días o más será editado de nuevo y corregido como se debe.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

 **37\. Evangeline**.

La semana para el Rivera pasó de lo más normal, un poco de sexo, descubriendo el secreto que había detrás de Conejo rosa y el héroe de San Fransokyo y, por último, molestando a Hiro con alguna de sus bromas.

Hiro y Dante peleando, recibiendo los regaños de Mamá Elena y por último una visita efímera de Tadashi que le heló todos sus sistemas. Aún a pesar del tiempo Miguel todavía seguía teniendo problemas de poder socializar y él establecer una relación saludable con su cuñado.

Se preguntaba si en algún punto encontrarían algo en común que los harían tener una comunicación entrañable, esperaba que sí. Fuera si compartieran algo tan importante como un gusto, un odio o simplemente que se tirarán un gas al mismo tiempo.

Lo deseaba de corazón.

Miguel pensó que su semana sería igual de aburrida sin nada interesante que agregar.

 _Claro, hasta ahora_.

Miguel fue encomendado por su madre para cuidar de su hermanita, esta noche, en su departamento, los dos solos, él supo que éste era su momento.

Era ahora o nunca para averiguar la verdad.

Coquito comenzaba a tener un comportamiento particular cuándo de la presencia de su nipón se trataba, no era usual, como verla estudiando o portándose bien con sus padres.

Cada que se encontraba cerca de él o sacaba el tema del chico de pelo alborotada, actuaba un poquito diferente.

Y por diferente, Miguel hacía una referencia de que a lo mejor algún alien se llevó a su hermana y la reemplazó por otra. Si no fuera que porqué cuándo Hiro se iba ella regresaba a ser la misma; él creía en verdad que su hermanita era un clon.

Miguel lo había notado desde hace unos días, pero más que molestarle sólo le brotaba la curiosidad y la ternura; Curiosidad de averiguar la razón de este repentino cambio y la ternura que sentía al ver que Hiro y Coco mantenían una buena relación.

Su hermanita se comportaba de manera muy extraña con Hiro. Era una serie de patrones muy singular. Repasándola seriamente ahora que lo pensaba; algo no estaba encuadrando con ella.

Todo daba inició con Coco que chilló de la emoción en el momento en que le anunciaron que podía visitar a su hermano y Hiro por el fin de Semana, fueron gritos y saltos grandes entre risas. Después le pidió a su mamá que le hiciera trenzas, y con Miguel preguntando el porqué el interés de las trenzas la menor de los Rivera le respondió sonriente:

 _ **Hiro me dijo que le gustan mucho mis trenzas.**_

Luego Miguel reflexionó que este patrón continuaba en otros momentos, en otras visitas o en otros comportamientos.

Coco que llegaba se lanzaba a los brazos de Hiro y lo raptaba todo el día para ella, entreteniéndole con sus muñecas y contándole como le ha ido en la escuela a lo que Hiro prestaba toda la atención posible (a este punto, Miguel tiene que entrecerrar los ojos por la imagen tan divina que le regalaban los dos).

La menor de los Rivera literalmente secuestraba a su novio y no lo veía en horas, lo ayudaba con sus proyectos, jugaban con sus muñecas y a las escondidas. En ocasiones intentaba impresionarlo también al mostrarle sus dibujos que hacía, sus estrellitas que se ganaba por ser tan buena niña, las buenas notas y las felicitaciones de la maestra por participar en las asambleas de la escuela.

Hiro le sonreía, murmurándole que le sorprendía lo aplicaba que era ella y que continuara de ese modo para ser la esperanza de la familia Rivera, ya que obviamente Miguel no lo sería.

Miguel reclamaba ofendido, Coco exclamaba un enérgico gracias y lo abrazaba feliz.

De repente se sentía aplazado a un lado por su amante.

El castaño extrañaba cuándo ella le presumía sus logros a él y no al chino de su novio.

Sin embargo, eso no era la terminación de ésto. La punta del iceberg era cuándo alguien que no era de su confianza se acercaban a querer llevarse a Hiro de ella.

Ejemplo de ésto era cómo los amigos de Hiro, la tía Cass o simplemente Baymax.

Ellos estaban tachados de la lista de confianza de su hermana, y ella, al ser una Rivera de sangre caliente de inmediato mostraba su desconfianza y reacción de protección al menor de los Hamada, Coco terminaba abrazándolo y queriendo mostrar las pequeñas garras de tigre que portaba.

Incluso llegaba a tener una mirada tan pesada que expresaba un muy enojado _"Vete"_

Si alguien se acercaba, Coco fruncía el ceño de inmediato y como cuándo le robaban sus juguetes favoritos, se aferraba a Hiro y lo tiraba para él, negándose a dárselo a alguien más. Si Hiro se iba, Coco iba detrás de él, persiguiéndolo y asegurándose que el genio estuviera a salvo y en buenas manos.

En conclusión para el Rivera; Coco quería algo con Hiro, pero no sabía _qué._

Ahora que lo pensaba compartía algo más en común con su querida hermana. Debían celebrarlo esta noche.

—¡Miguel!

La puerta de su departamento fue abierta y él sintiendo el peso extra que lo obligó a inclinarse. El Rivera usó su propia fuerza para poder levantarla mejor, olvidándose de todas sus conclusiones cuándo los bracitos morenos rodearon su pensamientos fueron disparados en todos lados por ella.

—¡Coco! —saludó y dio un giro veloz en todo su esplendor.

La apegó hacia ella, acurrucando su mejilla en su cabello trenzado y suave. La había extrañado demasiado, especialmente en esta parte de su vida que al vivir sin su familia se le complicaba el convivió con ésta.

—Bueno, parece que Coco estará en buenas manos —la Rivera dejó la mochila de la menor y le sonrió al mayor que asintió —.Te la encargo Miguel —Mamá Luisa se despidió desde el otro extremo y miró a su hija que estaba adherida al Rivera dandole besos en la mejilla como si tuviera años de no verlo, es que así se sentía.

Luisa se enterneció por ésto en el fondo.

—Coco te portas bien y no le causes problemas a Hiro y Miguel, ¿entendido?

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella después del último beso sonoro y pegajoso.

Con la seguridad de dejar a su hija en buenas manos la madre de Miguel se despidió de ellos por estos días.

Coco se rió alegre, y luego se asomó por el hombro de su hermano para intentar divisar si alguien más estaba con él, la sonrisa ferviente fue reemplazaba por un puchero grande al entender que sólo estaba él, ¿Hiro dónde estaba?

Escaneó el departamento, Cocina sin Hiro, sala sin Hiro, baño abierto y sin Hiro.

—¿Y Hiro? —preguntó de inmediato, esperanzada de que a lo mejor pudiera estar en la habitación o algún lugar como el patio.

—No está. —masculló la Rivera arrugó el rostro —Tenía tarea que terminar por lo que ahorita está con unos amigos, Coco —Coco frunció los labios de inmediato y Miguel negó divertido por ese puchero—. Dijo que mañana te traería algo como disculpa. Así que sólo estaremos tú y yo.

—Hm —Miguel aprovechó y cargó la mochila de Coco también.

—Seremos dos hermanos solteros viviendo una aventura llena de gomitas, películas y pijamadas —Miguel no creía que a estas alturas de su noviazgo Hiro se enojará por robarle unas bolsas de gomitas que escondía.

—¡Pero el dijo que iba a estar aquí! —reclamó enojada, sintiéndose traicionada por no ver la presencia del nipón cuándo éste le dijo que sí.

Miguel tuvo que aguantarse la carcajada por lo indignada que se encontraba su hermanita, la cargó un poco mejor cuándo sus brazos le dolieron y la pequeña que estaba prendida de su cuello, se aferró a él.

—Pero yo me voy a quedar contigo —Intentó aliviar ese rostro berrinchudo.

—Tú no eres Hiro.

Miguel sintió la cachetada de la honestidad de su hermana demasiado fuerte.

Disculpa Coquito por no ser un mal humorado monstruo traga gomitas que capturaba tu atención todo el tiempo, ¿Dónde quedaban las noches de diversión al leerse cuentos? ¿Cuándo Coco empezó a mostrar más interés por la ciencia? ¿Cuándo Hiro la había arrebatado de su lado con sus aburridos proyectos de nerds?

—Oye eso me dolió, ¿sabes?

—Te quiero —Coco se abrazó de su hermano cuándo supo la tensión de éste, aferrándose a él mientras éste resoplaba incapaz de que le durará el enojo por aquellas inocentes palabras bañadas en ternura.

Miguel la atrajó hacia él, dio una pequeña vuelta con ella entre sus brazos, y, decidió que era el momento de de llevarla con él a su habitación.

Quizá debería ponerla alguna película en la computadora de Hiro, pensó.

En la habitación, se dejó caer con ella en el colchón, y la mochila aún lado. La risa de la infante escuchándose en el fondo con sus rebotes hizo que Miguel no pudiera evitar sentirse derretido por su hermana, de verdad le quería bastante y la había extrañado.

Coco le dio un escrutinio rápido en la habitación de Hiro, una cama en medio, dos roperos abiertos, zapatos alineados por un lado, tenis tirados por doquier. Algo de ropa tirada, otra colgada perfectamente. Una guitarra, libretas ordenadas y sus libros acomodados, por otro lado, proyectos, hojas de libretas regadas, planos a medio terminar, un cargador sobre la mesa, una computadora con un protector de burbujas que rebotaban entre sí.

Coco supuso que el lado más limpio era de Miguel, ¿desde cuándo Hiro era tan cochino.

La pequeña miró a su hermano después, unos ojos llenos de amor que sólo el mayor de los Rivera podía tener en estos momentos, sus pequeños brazos fueron a aprisionar el cuello del Rivera, creando una prisión momentánea en dónde no lo dejaban ir, porqué lo quería para él.

Sólo eran por ahora, Miguel y Coco.

Dos hermanos dispuesto a compartirse pequeños secretos y pasar la noche juntos.

Dos solteros codiciados que estarían viendo algunas películas de Disney, comiendo chatarra y platicando de como ha sido su día a día. Aunque ya no viviera con ellos, Miguel todavía los extrañaba con cada fibra de su necio corazón, y quería que Coco le contará hasta el más mínimo detalle de su semana sin él. Así como él también le platicará todo de él.

Extrañaba contarle sus aventuras, sus peleas y lo que le frustraba, aunque la reacción genuina de ésta sólo fuera prestarle su peluche favorita para consolarlo por hoy.

—Te quiero Coco —expresó permitiéndose besarle su diminuta mejilla.

Coco rió encantada.

—Y yo a ti, Miguel.

—¿Me quieres como Timón quiere a pumba? —preguntó de inmediato, sólo para hacerle enojar.

Coco se separó de él para irse a sentarse en la adyacente de la cama, mirándole por completa molestia, hasta ofendida, diría él.

—¡Por supuesto! —parecía molesta de que su hermano dudará de su amor, se cruzó de los brazos y Miguel se correó de amor expresado en la siguiente oración —, ¡Hasta timón y pumba estarían celosos de nosotros!

El músico leía las expresiones dolidas en su rostro. Llevó una de sus manos al cabello suave de Coco, y, empezó a revolverle con demasiadA violencia para lograr despeinarla, Coco reaccionó en ofensiva, empezando a pegarle en el brazo para que se alejará, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para mover el brazo del músico aunque sea un centimetro.

—¡Miguel detente! —reclamó molesta al sentir un pequeño jalón que le deshizo la larga trenza.

Ella sujetó uno de sus peluches de su mochila y con eso se defendió, golpeando a su hermano retiradamente que no evitó reírse por aquello.

—¡Mi trenza! —le regañó, molesta por el hecho de haber perdido la bonita cabellera que su mamá le hizo en la tarde, el peluche de conejo fue usado como proyectil directo a la cara de su sonriente hermano mayor.

Excelente puntería.

—¡Mama me la hizo Miguel! —puchereó y sintiéndose reconrosa con su hermano por ese acto tan vil, buscó otro peluche para volver a golpearle.

—¿Por qué ahora le pediste una trenza a Mamá? —preguntó, devolviéndole el peluche con una muy ofendida Coco.

—Por nada...

Miguel no pudo evitar querer borrar esos labios fruncidos de su hermana, así que encogió los hombros, decidiendo que el tema se podría dar por terminado por ahora, pero eso no indicaba que quisiera excavar un poco más para saber porqué a Coco le gustaba hacerse tantas trenzas, si antes pataleaba cuándo su mamá quería hacerles una.

—¿Qué te parece si yo te hago una?

En un movimiento rápido el puchero quedó atrás, sustituido por unos ojos alegres y un grito eufórico de afirmación.

—¿Mientras vemos la princesa y el sapo?

—Iré por la computadora de Hiro y la veremos —concluyó, dándole su gusto.

—¡Qué chido!

Y ahora, yacían los dos en la cama mejor que de principio. Coco sentada en las piernas de su hermano sujetando a su inseparable compañera de aventuras, el conejo rosa, jugaba con ella y la movía de un lado a otro, agitándolo con cierta emoción que no se escondía por ver la pantalla que tenía frente.

—¡No la beses príncipe! —gritó Coco, mientras la muñeca sufría las consecuencias de sus arrebatos infantiles al ser jalonada de un lado a otro —, ¡Tiana es tu verdadero amor!

—La pobre muñeca va a sufrir las consecuencias de tus arranque, Coco —regañó Miguel.

Coco lo ignoró, Miguel negó al ver no era tomado en serio, le faltaba más autoridad con ella.

—No puedo permitir que Tiana se quede sin su verdadero amor —ella masculló enojada.

Estiró los brazos lo más que podía, alarmada con el hecho de que Naveen besará a alguien más fuera tan importante que salvar el universo.

—¡Naveen es lo que Tiana necesita!

Miguel carcajeó ante el dramatismo de su hermana, fijó la vista en la película que ahora estaba en la pequeña pantalla de la computadora. Sintiéndose conmovido por la escena de los dos sapitos ahoradeclarándose.

—¿Es tu película favorita?

—Sí.

Coco para de jugar y verla, como quiera esa parte se la sabía de memoria. Lo observó de soslayo por segundos, y regresó con ilusión la mirada al conejito rosa.

—Yo soy Tiana, y voy tener a mi Naveen también.

Miguel se atragantó con su saliva, parando de peinarla, ¿no era demasiado pronto para que su hermana hablará de ésto?

Parpadeó, intentando ocultar su sorpresa tras esa pequeña sonrisa alterada.

—W-Wow, eso si es que muy interesante, ¿quién es tu Naveen?

—No te lo diré.

Eso le tomó por más sorpresa al Mexicano, Coco ahogó su rostro en el felpa más grande que pudo encontrar de su mochila, aplastando la risa por completa, no se sentía con el valor para decirle de su héroe.

Tal vez su hermano se burlaría como siempre lo hacía.

Miguel no negó que casi quiso gritar de la sorpresa.

¡Su hermanita se iba de su lado! ¡Alguien la lejaba! ¡Algún lobo pordiosero quería arrebatarle de su lado! ¡¿Quién era el lobo hambriento que se la quería llevar?! ¡¿A quién le pegaría su bota encima?!

—Miguel —la llamó al sentir que su hermano dejó de peinarla con paciencia.

Escuchó un murmuro bajo que la animaba a continuar, ella se sintió a gusto.

—¿Te digo un secreto? —le propuso entre los dos, intentando bajar la voz.

Miguel asintió sin borrar el hoyuelo que ahora se marcaba más por ver a su hermanita apenada. Su hermanita tan dulce, tan inocente, tan pequeña, tan tierna, tan Coco.

Entonces el se inclinó un poco para estar a su altura y le cuchicheó.

—Los que quieras.

Coco golpeteó las piernas entre éstas, luego, decidió distraerse al usar la felpa para aplastarla con sus dedos y disminuir el nervio con la felpa. Su hermana menaba las manos sobre sus cabellos, peinándola.

La rivera dudó en decirle o no, y juzgándole con la mirada para preguntarle si podía confiar en él.

Miguel asintió pacientemente, esperando que clase de travesura le confesaría.

¿Rompió sus libretas? ¿Se comió un chocolate a escondidas de mama Elena? ¿No hizo sus trabajos? ¿Le quitaron una estrellita?

Su hermanita era tan inocente.

—Quiero a alguien como Ariel quiere al príncipe Erick.

La sonrisa se borró, dejo de sostener entre sus manos la cabellera y dejando que éste se deslizará para abajo en cámara lenta.

—¿Cómo?

—Como Ariel quiere al príncipe Erick —masculló sin comprender la pausa de su hermano, al contrario sólo lo miró curiosa — Miguel, dejaste de hacer mi trenza.

¡OLVIDA LA TRENZA COCO!

¡¿quién trataba de quitarle a su Tiana?!

—¿Te gusta ahora el príncipe Erick?

Quizá había escuchado mal, quizá Coco había malinterpretado las palabras y las usó de manera incorrecta.

Quizá...

—No, quiero a alguien como Ariel quiere al príncipe Erick.

Eso quebró la lógica de Miguel y se desfiguró en una sonrisa nerviosa.

AHHHHHHH, ¿QUIÉN QUERÍA QUITARLE A SU PEQUEÑA SAPITO? ¿QUIÉN ES EL CORRUPTO MENTE ABIERTA CAPAZ DE ARREBATARLE A SU LADO? ¿A QUIÉN LE MOLERÍA LA CARA GOLPES Y AMENAZARÍA CON SU BOTA PARA ESO?

¿QUIÉN? ¿QUIÉN?

NO, SU HERMANITA AÚN VEÍA PELÍCULAS DE NIÑOS, DORMÍA TEMPRANO, LE PEDÍA PERMISO PARA SALIR Y JUGABA CON MUÑECAS.

ERA IMPOSIBLE QUE ESO PASARÁ, AÚN NI SIQUIERA LE ENTREGABA Y BAILABA CON ELLA EL VALS DE LA ÚLTIMA MUÑECA.

—Coco...no tienes edad para estas cosas —intentó reparar la mente de su hermanita, insinuándole que aún era muy pronto para que se fuera de su lado.

Aún no la podía ver en traje de blanco y él bailando en su boda.

¡Todavía no!

—Pero es mi héroe...

¡¿Ahora lo creía héroe?! ¡Pero si era un villano! Uno muy malo por cierto.

—Es un villano. —sentenció Miguel.

Sí, ¡Uno que le robó el corazón de su hermana!

—Un héroe —defendió.

—No, un villano.

—¡Héroe!

—¡Villano!

—¡Héroe!

—Es un villano —concluyó a pesar del berrido de la menor.

Miguel no se conformó con éso.

—Y Seguramente es tan feo como el juez frollo.

Esa declaración hizo enojar a la menor de los Rivera, que ahora usó su peluche como herramienta de amenaza, Miguel retrocedió un poco al ver una pequeña fiera desatada por un simple comentario.

—¡Claro que no!

¡¿Ahora lo reta?! ¡¿Y no quería que creyera que era un villano?!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—y tan malvado como Jafar.

Insultó más, sintiendo que el peluche iba a su dirección, usado para simular un arma de fuego. Chingado, esto era demasiado tierno.

Pero en el fondo, quería seguir molestando a su hermana.

Una pequeña venganza porqué ella se quería con su príncipe y dejarlo solo, abandonado y sin sus amigos.

Hiro no contaba, él a veces lo corría.

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Tan viejo como la bruja mala!

—¡Qué no!

—Tan gordo como Pedro.

—¡Eso es mentira!

Coco brincaba en la cama defendiéndose de toda la violencia que estaba existiendo aquí. Intentando aterrarlo al ser más alta que él.

Miguel no podía evitarlo, su instinto de hermano mayor le pedía casi a gritos evitar que su hermana se fijará en alguien más, aunque claro su desahogo sólo fueran insultos infantiles que no iban más allá de la comparación de Disney.

Ver el modo en que pataleaba queriendo defender a su Naveen, le decía que estaba surtiendo el efecto.

El Rivera mayor sigue soltando su ponzoñante sarta de analogías de villanos.

—¡Tan feo como Cruella Devil!

—¡No, no, no, no!

Miguel sonrió travieso. Coco se tapó los oídos para evitar seguir escuchando.

—¡Y malvado como Malefica!

—¡No le digas así a Hiro!

De nuevo, quedo con sus pensamientos oscilando entre la sorpresa. No tardó en reaccionar, terminó conmovido por la sinceridad de su hermana.

Le entró más curiosidad por aquella declaración.

—¿Hiro? ¿El chinito? —preguntó sólo para verificar la verdad.

Porqué...su hermana...gustaba de su novio...

Su hermanita menor, su princesa de sueños, su dulce Tiana, su pumba, su Coco.

Gustaba de su novio, su chino, su dentudo, su cabello pegajoso, su maléfica, su Hiro.

NO CHINGUESSSSSSSSSSSS.

—No le digas chino —ella lo defendió, volviendo a pegarle con una precisa puntería de un peluche que fue directo a su estómago.

Miguel se cubrió, debía admitir que ese golpe no lo vio venir, ni que su hermana lo defendiera tanto.

El Rivera casi se sintió traicionado de que Hiro le robará tan rápido a su Tiana

—Su nombre es Hiro.

El Rivera se acarició la zona dañada con una risa ahogada,

Su hermanita ahí estaba, con la ceja fruncida realmente enojada por haber insultado a su príncipe.

Que ironía, Hiro como un apuesto príncipe, pensaba que de personajes de Disney Hiro sería algo así más como Maléfica, Cruella o la bruja mala de blanca nieves.

Hasta la madrina de Cenicienta le quedaría mejor, por amargada e inteligente.

Los príncipes eran encantadores, educados, amables, valientes y temerarios.

Alguien soñado para la inocencia que desbordaba las niñas, alguien como su hermana.

Y que Hiro fuera el príncipe de su hermana…

Lo sentía mucho Coco, pero no pudo evitar carcajearse tan fuerte que hasta sintió que ella se defendió golpeándole más fuerte con otro peluche.

¡No lo culpen!

¡Hiro como un príncipe!

Hiro …

¡Hiro era Hiro! No la perfección de un príncipe, el Hamada estaba a millones de años de luz para poder encajar en el estereotipo de un príncipe de cuento de hadas.

Pero, en cierto punto …¿Eso era lindo?

¿Coco tendría que saber que él ya llevaba la ventaja? ¿Que él era el príncipe del chino?

—¡Ya no te rías Miguel! ¡Por eso no te quería decir nada!

Miguel se dio cuenta de su error, a través de su coraje y las ligeras lágrimas de frustración, Coco intentó ocultar el dolor que le causaba que su hermano se burlará de sus gustos.

El Rivera se sintió un patán.

—Era broma.

Coco le volteó la cara y él sostuvo la premisa de que en serio si estaba enojada con él, decidió amenguar ese coraje con otra conversación.

— ¡Wow! ¿Hiro? ¡Esa no la esperaba! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Hiro es una buena persona!

Tenía que soportar esa personalidad de la mierda que se cargaba, pero buena persona.

Más animada la pequeña recuperó toda la confianza, quebrada cuándo le dio una de sus tímidas sonrisas.

Miguel se apenó por la inocencia

No, la verdad ella no tenía porqué saber la verdad de Hiro.

—Es muy genial.

—Un gran partido, por supuesto que si —le animó Miguel, volviendo a sostener el peine y el cabello de su hermana entre sus manos —,¿qué es lo que te gusta de él? —preguntó interesado en el saber del cuándo y porqué su hermanita se volvió "Su rival"

Coco enfocó su vista en los ojos de plástico de su conejo, luego lo movió de un lado a otro para no sentir el peso de la interrogación, que a pesar de que Miguel trataba de aligerarla, todavía se sentía el valor infortunado del Rivera en querer saber la verdad.

Finalmente luego de estarlo evadiendo decidió contarle.

—Al principio me daba miedo —fue sincera, verlo con la ceja fruncida y ese tono autoritario como su Mamá Elena sólo la hicieron responder de inmediato y correr —, pero él es muy amable. Incluso evitó que me cayera de la cama.

El Rivera tenía para este entonces toda su atención en su hermanita y la forma tan genuina que tenía para expresarse de Hiro.

—Hicimos cuentos juntos y juega conmigo, es muy divertido.

Miguel se atragantó la risa de inmediato al recordar, el amante de la diversión que era Hiro, ¿qué clase de cuentos haría con su hermana?

—Y es muy amable.

Claro muy dadivoso, sobre todo cuándo te amenazaba con su Megabot.

—Muy paciente.

Sí, por supuesto, por supuesto.

—Muy generoso.

Por eso siempre lo estafaba cuándo hacían apuestas.

—Muy humilde.

No, él nunca presumía de sus logros.

—Siempre me presta atención.

Sssssssssi.

—Tiene una sonrisa bonita.

Eso no lo puedo negar.

—Y además es muy bonito.

Tampoco lo puede negar.

—¡S-Sólo eso! —declaró, ocultando de nuevo su rostro en el peluche, Miguel que había dejado el camino de hacer la trenza, decidió retomarla para evitar malas frustraciones —, Hiro es muy genial.

Y Miguel ya no refutó nada, estando de acuerdo con su hermana en las últimas ocasiones y con la conclusión final.

—Sí, Hiro es muy genial.

Ahora lo pensó, ¿qué clase de sangre tendría Hiro para hacer que los Rivera cayeran redonditos a él? Era un misterio.

Pensó que quizá...

No, no debía matarle la ilusión a Coco de su Naveen Hamada.

—Entoncesssssss —Miguel siseó un poco mientras recogía el cabello de su hermana al entrelezarlo —, ¿quieres a Hiro?

Ella asintió, disfrutando de las grandes manos de Miguel haciéndole una trenza ya más elaborada y bonita. Se preguntaba si a Hiro le gustaría otra vez.

—Mucho —sonrió, sintiendo ese palpitante calor en sus mejillas cuando hablaba de el.

Miguel tuvo la tentación de verificarlo, si era el mismo tipo de querer.

Tal vez sólo admiración, amistad o incluso un poquito más allá que pululaba en un amor inocente y sin malicia.

—¿Como Timon quiere a pumba?

—No —aseguró de inmediato, sin dudar en aquella respuesta enterneciendo el enorme corazón del Rivera—Como Tiana quiere a Naveen

Miguel no evito querer suspirar alegre y resignado.

El nunca estuvo dispuesto a entregar a su hermanita. De hecho, Miguel planeaba resguardarla, protegerla y alejarla de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño hasta que fuera tan grande y viejita como su mamá Coco.

No dejaría que cualquier Naveen viniera a raptarla de su vida.

Ese Naveen necesitaba esforzarse cien años para poder estar a su altura.

Y Miguel pensó que el afortunado jamás llegaría.

Ahora pululaba el problema en que el Naveen de su hermana no era mas que su novio.

Y su novio era su novio.

Porqué de todas las personas, Hiro había demostrado lo mucho que se ganó el corazón de su hermana al cuidarla y dejarla tan maravillada.

Tal vez podría compartir a su Tiana con Hiro, pero sólo un ratito, ¿está bien?

Su novio, su pinche novio malhumorado.

Miguel no podía competir contra eso.

Esta vez perdió contra el Hamada.

Tuvo que quedarse como el perdedor y aceptar ésto.

—Ya tienes que ir a dormir —murmuró mientras depositaba a su hermana sobre la cama, Coco asintió mientras ella se hundía sobre las colchas.

La pequeña deslizó un bostezo involuntario que hasta a Miguel se le contagió, quién, igual que ella bostezó un poco y se acomodó a su lado de la cama. C

Coco se adhirió a su hermano para sentirse protegida, el mexicano la rodeó suavemente con sus brazos.

Miguel esperó, observando poco a poco sus ojos cerrándose y sustituidos por las respiraciones suaves.

—Miguel...

—¿Sí?

—Quiero que Hiro venga mañana a verme —después de eso, agregó —, No le digas a Hiro, ¿si?

Miguel ya no pudo resistir mas con la ternura y la resignación, terminó abatido por Coco.

Pensó en Hiro, su hermana, y su familia. En todo esta nueva información y la genuina confianza que ella estaba depositando en él.

No le gustaría que hubieran secretos entre ellos, así como Coco entregaba su confianza en él, debía ser equitativo.

Le gustaría decirle a su hermana que él también quería a Hiro como ella lo quería, pero no como Tiana quiere a Naveen.

Como un amor inocente que intentaba impresionarlo, teniendo miedo al rechazo y se quedaba como el primer amor fantasioso de una niña.

No, él lo quería diferente, pero con el mismo proceso lento.

Como Ray quiere a Evangeline.

Aunque Hiro no era Evangeline, ni el cuento encantado del suyo.

Hiro era su propio cuenta de hadas a su modo, no era encantador como el príncipe Erick, ni Valiente como Alan, tampoco divertido como Naveen o amable como Felipe.

Pero, si que era encantador a su modo, y lo enamoraba así.

El desencajado de su alrededor, pero centrado en ciencia; de bromas pesadas y contactos físicos avergonzados; de esfuerzos y frustraciones inmediatas.

El de comparaciones y logros increíbles; de Reclamos pequeños, y te quiero guardados; de Orgullo y necedad juntos.

Era Hiro, quién se levantaba de mal humor en las mañanas, se enojaba si no le prestabas la suficiente atención, al que le apenaba tocar ciertos temas, era sensible con otros y se escondía ciertas cosas que lo preocupaban de más. El de alimentación desordenada y el que se vengaba cuándo lo creía necesario, el que te hacía travesuras sin darte cuenta, el que se ponía nervioso con abrazos, quién no podía agarrarse de las manos sin sudar y tampoco admitiría que había perdido una discusión por orgullo.

Quién le llamó ocasionalmente idiota y que así disfrutaba sus gustos.

El que se esforzó por caerle bien a Mamá Coco y su hermanita.

El que tenía una bitácora relatando cómo se fue enamorado de él.

El que enamoró a su hermanita con sus esfuerzos de niñero.

Quién le hizo pasar el año nuevo en un parque comiendo gomitas, y en navidad con el árbol encima, con quién no sabía cocinar galletas sin que pareciera que éstas cobrarán vidas, el que detestaba a Dante y tampoco cedía el baño sin hacer una pelea y persecución de por medio.

¡Quién odiaba a sus fans pero no entendía que él tampoco quería a Kyle!

Y, con el que ahora estaba comprometido con años de dulce guardados en un cajón.

Evangeline.

 ** _Su Evangeline_**

Y Miguel pensó que sí, ella debía saberlo.

Qué el era Ray, y Hiro su Evangeline.

—Mañana vendrá Evangeline, no te preocupes.

Ella asintió, ganándose de inmediato la sonrisa de Miguel.

Esperó paciente y la respiración de Coco ya era tan suave que era imperceptible.

—Coco —la llamó, esperando una reacción de ella, pero la niña sólo respondió con un murmullo pequeño.

Miguel lo interpretó como si le estuviera prestando la atención.

—¿Te digo un secreto?

Ella asintió, entregándose más al cansancio y la voz de su hermano que la arrullaba.

Miguel se preparó, era ahora o nunca.

Mamá imelda y Papá Hector le dieron apodos desde el fondo.

Entre murmullos suaves, entre confianzas inocentes, el Rivera dejó brotar partes de sus sentimientos a su hermana.

—Yo también quiero a Hiro —desentrañó aquello con alegría, mientras Coco volvió a musitar un suave murmuro de atención, pero que era más distante que centrado.

Se estaba perdiendo en el mundo de los sueños.

—¿Cómo timón quiere a pumba?

Miguel negó de inmediato, sabiendo que esa última pregunta fue la batalla de su hermana para mantenerse despierta.

—No, como se quiere a Evangeline —después miró al techo, la computadora de la cama y al final a su hermana que todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Esperaba que Coco hubiera escuchado su última declaración, sin embargo, la pequeña ya estaba dormida para poder procesarlo correctamente. Aún así, le dio una sonrisa diminuta.

Hubo silencio, roto por la siguiente declaración de la menor de los Rivera.

—¿Lo quieres mucho, mucho?

—Sí, Hiro es mi Evangeline.

—Puedo compartir a Hiro contigo si quieres —declaró, mientras golpeaba su cabeza con su pequeña mano para intentar darle consuelo, arrullándose con sus propias colchas —, pero sólo un ratito, ¿sí?

Miguel quedo satisfecho.

Con eso, con sentimientos revelados y un buenas noches que no se quedó tan atorado.

 **Notas finales.**

La verdad es que esto era un headcanon que tenía moviéndose de un lado a otro por mi cabeza, realmente me gusta la idea de que Coquito tiene un crush con Hiro.

¡Ahhhhhh! De verdad que esto era un capítulo que quería publicar. Ahora, ahora, vengo con una ligera ...¿noticia? ¿sorpresa?

Bueno, dentro de unos minutos volveré a actualizar otros dos capítulos más porqué desaparecer por un tiempo tiene sus ventajas HAHAHAHAAH (?)

¡Preparanse para el especial de mi parte!

 **Por otro lado, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.**


	34. Chapter 34

(/o)/ Segundo capítulo rápido y preciso, porqué puedo, y porqué ya lo tenía terminados (?).

Notas extras: Este capítulo todavía no ha sido beteado, pero le dí tiempo a mi beta para que los chequé con calma y gloria, por lo que dentro de unos días o más será editado de nuevo y corregido como se debe.

 **38\. Sin compartir.**

Estaba Coco dormida, el choque de la puerta cerrándose y Miguel sonriendo con ternura. Todos estos nuevos sentimientos estaban desbordándose como un pastel inflado, necesitaba verlo. Ahora lo único que quería ver era su Evangeline.

Ya era tarde, Coco no despertaría hasta mañana, por lo qué, sólo quedaban él y su pareja refunfuñona que estaba encerrado en la sala. Después de las conclusiones rápidas de éste día tan ajetreado, buscó con la mirada a quién ahora estaba encismado tecleando y programando.

No había notado cuándo es que Hiro llegó a la casa.

—Debiste avisar que llegaste.

—No quería molestarlos.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó luego de verlo ahí mismo en la mesa de la cocina, el sonido de las teclas contrarrestaba con la paz del recinto.

Hiro que estaba sentado paró sus dedos sobre el teclado y lo miró entre una mezcla de indiferencia y sorpresa.

Esperaba que Miguel estuviera babeando junto a su hermana, no que viniera a molestarlo.

—Bien, sólo me falta terminar unos detalles y ya estará listo— concluyó, un suspiro de alivio fue lo que sacó.

Regresó su vista a esa pantalla luminosa sobre él. Sin embargo, no detuvo la pequeña culpa que le picaba en él.

—¿Cómo te fue con tu hermana? ¿La bañaste? ¿Comieron? ¿La pudiste dormir? ¿Estaba enojada?

Miguel no pude evitar el conmoverse por el hecho de que Hiro estuviera mostrando tanta preocupación por Coco, pensando que así como Hiro se ganó el corazón de su hermana, ella había tenido el mismo efecto en el Hamada.

Era muy chistoso, hace unos meses Hiro ni siquiera sabía de su existencia y le decía con el primer nombre que le viniera, mientras Coco huía de él por ver esos gestos parecidos a su abuelita Elena.

Y ahora estaban los dos preguntando por el otro, siendo él su intermediario.

Ironías de la vida.

—¿Te agrada mi hermana?

Hiro pausó de su labor y encajó la vista en las letras luminosas de su tarea para evitar verlo. Vapureó los dedos suavemente sobre las teclas y dio un asentimiento suave.

—C-Creo...que si —finalizó, sus mejillas rojas empezaban a perderse por la luz de la pantalla.

No era fácil fingir desapegó a esa pequeña, esa mocosa que le ayudaba con la tarea y le quería contar todo lo que hacía. Se le hacía tan parlanchina y molesta como Miguel y por ello, Hiro no podía evitar cederle un pequeño espacio en su corazón.

El hoyuelo en la mejilla de Miguel se vuelve a mostrar, siente que le van a doler los cachetes por tantas veces que ha sonreído en esta vida.

—¿Cómo timón quiere a pumba? —preguntó de pronto, recordando la platica de haces unos minutos.

El japonés descolocado giró en su propia silla para encararlo, lo miró perplejo y con esos afilados ojos que intentaban desentrañar este lenguaje secreto.

—Te he dicho que no me gusta que me hables con referencias a Disney —le dictaminó, porqué de eso Hiro tenía muy poco conocimiento, se sentía en desventaja —, ¿qué significa eso?

—¿O cómo Tiana quiere a Naveen? —volteó la pregunta, ignorando la petición.

El azabache desarmado, golpeteó el escritorio con molestia por ser ignorado. Se sentía que lo habían lanzado en un campo de guerra sin armas.

—¡No puedo contestar si no sé de qué estás hablando!

—Responde.

Hiro rehuyó de aquella enorme curva en los labios del mexicano, no podía responder seriamente si sentía esos ojos cafés encima de él, penetràndole suavemente en espera de una respuesta.

¡Maldita sea contigo Miguel!

—No lo sè…¿C-Cómo Timón quiere a pumba? ¿Como quiero a Tadashi? ¡No se si esta bien estas referencias! ¡Es tu culpa!

Hiro volteó a su mesa de trabajo y regresó a su habitual actividad, Miguel, insatisfecho por los preámbulos de su japonès se acercó a ese chico azabache que hasta ahora había estado totalmente abstraído en el trabajo, los sonidos lentos de sus botas contrarrestaban contra el tecleo desesperado que hacía Hiro, pasaron unos segundos hasta que por el fin el genio percibió de su presencia luego de sentirlo unos centímetros cerca de él.

Su primer instinto fue meterle un codazo, pero Hiro se relajó, parando todo programación. Miguel tenía una de sus sonrisas idiotas, esas que le alertaba que nada bueno iba a suceder.

Esas que le provocaba escalofríos en la espalda de tanto amor que le profesaba.

El nipón dio un movimiento a un lado, listo para huir como un gato siendo rociado por el agua, pero Miguel fue más rápido y terminó sujetándolo entre sus manos.

—Hiro —le llamó de forma dulce.

El azabache tardó en reaccionar a su nombre, buscando evitarlo por todos los medios; Miguel lo estaba atrayendo a su persona, queriendo estar cerca de él, sentìa como era jalado por una fuerza imparable.

Miguel lo arrastraba con él, a pesar de que Hiro intentaba reponer algo de distancia entre los dos, a Miguel no le importaba había extrañado su presencia, y con lo de su hermana quería tenerlo con él.

Lo miró y cómo éste aún sonrojado trataba de alejarse de su acto.

En la mente de Miguel resonaba aquella parte de la canción con fuerza, sin evitar sentirse atraído hacia él, a la pequeña luz que emanaba.

Se sentía como Ray con Evangeline.

Definitivamente se sentía como Ray cuándo le hablaba de Evangeline.

 _Necesitaba alcanzarla lo mas pronto posible._

Miguel tiró más fuerte, haciendo que al fin el japonés choque de forma violenta contra su pecho, Hiro soltó un gruñido. Evitó verlo a los ojos, rehuyendo de su presencia, y Miguel todavía sonrió por lo necio que era su brillo.

 ** _Mírenla el cielo encender._**

Seguramente Coco estaría igual con el mismo pensamiento, al fin acabo ambos tenían ese atracción por este chico.

Miguel lo apretó contra él, deslizando lentamente las manos por el contorno de su cuerpo y quedarse prendido de la orilla de su cadera, una mano se posó ahí y la otra sujetó la libre para mantenerla alzada, invitándolo a un pequeño vals.

Hiro vio a través de ello y reculó.

—¡Miguel! —reclamó Hiro, cuándo sintió un movimiento a la derecha que casi lo hace tropezar —, ¡No sé bailar!

Sin embargo, el mexicano lo omitió, lo miró con ese brillo en sus ojos, ese resplandor inconsciente que también le atraía a Hiro. Hamada bufó molesto, y trató de rescatar un poco de su orgullo.

—Si te piso, no será mi culpa.

 ** _Ma belle evangeline_**

Después se sumergieron en silencio, roto por la respiración nerviosa de Hiro y la risa pequeña de Miguel que brotaba inconsciente de un lado de otro, el mexicano, lo movió lento, a la izquierda, a la derecha.

Hiro intentaba por todos los medios no pisarlo, intentar recuperar un poco del fragmento de su dignidad que caía con sus torpes pasos de principiante.

 ** _Mi inalcanzable querer._**

Luego, los tenis de Hiro estropearon las botas de Miguel al pisarlo con su zuela, éste hizo una mueca y el japonés alarmado quiso retirarse, no sin antes mirar al culpable de cómo ahora estaba muriendo junto a su orgullo.

—¡Te dije que no sería mi culpa!

—Pero si no estoy diciendo nada.

 ** _Yo sé que su amor es para mí._**

Resonó un poco de forma lenta aquella letra pequeña, Miguel mostró el hoyuelo otra vez y a pesar de que el japonés ya quería irse, él no lo permitió, atraído por la estrella más brillante de esta habitación, Miguel se inclinó, un poco más, hasta estar estar a milímetros de él.

 _ **Casi sentía como Ray que podía tocar el cielo cerca de Evangeline.**_

A Hiro se le había erizado la piel por sentir el aliento caliente susurrando unas palabras en otro lenguaje, un brinco salió de su corazón y él apretó de forma violenta los hombros en dónde se estaba apoyando. Una forma de reclamo para que lo dejarà en paz.

Pero el Rivera no estaba de acuerdo.

—Je t'adore —comenzó cerca de su oído, besando la piel de su mejilla después y regresando a la zona habitual.

—¡¿Desde cuándo sabes francés?! ¡Tú ni siquiera llevas esa clase!

Y para Hiro no era necesario desentrañar el significado de tan potentes palabras, agradecía un poco de su escaso conocimiento en esa lengua y no distraerse en esa materia.

Apretó más las ropas a las que se aferraba, sintiéndose vencer por Miguel, por su romanticismo y por todo.

Malditos genes Rivera.

Hiro sacó un brinco nuevo al escucharlo hablar otra vez cerca de él, inhaló aire para tratar de ocultar ese ferviente corazón que le empezaba a hacer doler el pecho.

El mexicano alzó una ceja, dispuesto a culminar con ésto, dispuesto a darle un tiró directo, Hiro negó de inmediato y esta vez si quiso huir de aquello, pero Miguel se aferró a él.

—Je t'aime

Inició Miguel.

—Je t'hais

Respondió Hiro.

Miguel sonrió por la respuesta y el último recurso de Hiro para no verse tan vulnerable. Abrazándolo lo suficiente fuerte para tener su hombro cerca de él, se acercó a descansar por fin de éste agitado día, dónde buscó refugió en esa convexa tan suave.

—Ma belle evangeline —culminó, más para él, que para Hiro.

Miguel en el fondo se sintió mal.

Porqué él no podría ser como Coco, él no podría compartir a Hiro aunque sea sólo un ratito.

 **Notas finales.**

Lo que le dice Hiro en frunces es: "Te odio" según los traductores del internet y una amiga que habla francés, espero poder ponerlo así. Pero si me equivoqué siempre estoy dispuesta a aceptar la aclaración :c

¡Otro dato extra!

ESTE CAPITULOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGH MEDIO BIEN PINCHES DIABETESSSSSSSSS

PINCHE NANAAAAAGH ME CAGAS A LA VERGAAAAAGH.

Sí, este segundo capítulo y el otro son para pinche pendeja de Nana que me hizo escribir estas cursilerías.

Y sí, me mama un putazo de que Miguel use muchas referencias de Disney, no me maten lol. Espero que les haya gustado mi intento de una escena muy cursi para ellos kdsdads

¡En fin! ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	35. Chapter 35

Hoy he actualizado tres veces. Hoy es un día feliz.

Hoy es un día productivo.

Hoy puedo ir a valer toda la verga que quiera después de ésto (':

Notas extras: Este capítulo todavía no ha sido beteado, pero le dí tiempo a mi beta para que los chequé con calma y gloria, por lo que dentro de unos días o más será editado de nuevo y corregido como se debe.

 **39\. Hechizado.**

¡Por fin! ¡Fin de semana con Hiro y Miguel!

¡Con el maravilloso chico tamal y el héroe de San Fransokyo!

Pero más que el héroe de San Fransokyo.

Otra vez, conejo rosa y el héroe de San Fransokyo pasaron un excelente sábado juntos.

Para Socorro el hecho de estar el fin de Semana con su hermano y con su heróe Hiro ha resultado ser una de las mejores días que le pudo pasar en su corta vida. Podía platicar con ellos, jugar, dormir, comer y pasar el tiempo juntos.

A pesar de que el viernes por la noche, Hiro no estuvo para ella y tuvo que pasarla con su hermano viendo la películas y hablando cosas secretas (aún esperaba que Miguel no le dijera su secreto a Hiro).

Eso no impendió que al día siguiente se la pasará de lo mejor con ellos. Si el viernes fue cruelmente abandonada por su héroe; el sábado fue todo lo contrario a lo que ella pudo desear o imaginar.

El sábado, como le había dicho Hiro, la recompensó acompañándola sin rechistar a dónde ella quería.

Durmió con ellos (ella abrazando a Hiro, por supuesto) despertó a su lado y desayunó los ricos Hotcakes de su hermano. Jugaron mucho, vieron la televisión un rato, fueron al parque y compraron helados para poder pasar el abominable calor de esa tarde.

Salieron a pasear en la noche que regresó Miguel y regresaron con un montón de dulces y comida chatarra para poder pasar lo que les quedó viendo las películas que ella escogiera. Volvió a quedarse dormida en el regazo de Hiro y al día siguiente se repitió la rutina, así qué, ella estaba más que feliz.

Le ayudó con la tarea en la mañana (para tener libre la tarde y jugar) vieron películas juntos (el repertorio lo escogió ella) y en lo que llegaba Miguel jugaron hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

¡El sábado fue el mejor día de su vida!

Y... _el domingo_ ahora era el peor día de su vida.

No sólo porqué Hiro se iba a ir ahorita y no regresaría hasta la noche, si no, que ahora estaba con un chico de aspecto rudo que sólo hacía que ella se abrazará de la pierna del Hamada con desesperación.

Aspecto rudo, chamarra y perforaciones. Pero no eran bonitas como las de Hiro, Coco arrugó los labios.

Chico que le daba muy mala espina por su aspecto. Sonreía, pero no era como las sonrisas de Hiro y Miguel, era más arrogante, como su prima Rosa. Olía demasiado fuerte a motor y la miraba como su primo Abel.

¡Lo odiaba!

Trató de evitar que se lo llevará de su lado, estirando la mezclilla del pantalón del asiático. Ascendió la cabeza para mirar a su Hiro, quién compartía una sonrisa con una charla amena de ese tipo.

¿Por qué sonreía? Si era **_feo_** , feo con F de foca.

Coco arrugó los labios con desagrado, torciendo la boca más al escuchar que Hiro se reía y ya no le estaba prestando la atención como se debía. Tiró de su ropa, pero el Hamada volvió a ignorarla.

Coco se cuestionó con esos ojos llenos de frustración hacia él.

¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué le estaba robando la atención de Hiro? Más importante, ¿Por qué Hiro le estaba prestando la atención si iban a ver una película juntos?

Apretó con cierto desagrado las orillas de su vestido con su mano libre.

—Hiro, Tengo hambre vamos a desayunar —le ordenó, un intento desesperado de obtener su atención.

—Espérame Coco, estoy hablando con Kyle —le respondió inmediato, pero casi por inercia, Coco se sintió desplazada e ignorada.

 ** _Kyle_**

 ** _No le agradaba ese nombre._**

—¡Hiro quiero comer! ¡Hiro quiero comer! ¡Hiro quiero comer! —gritó, empezó a patalear, un espactaculo ante los ojos de los dos mayores.

Hiro abrió los ojos, Kyle rió.

—Coco —intentó llamar Hiro, pero ésta se tiró al suelo en una rabieta grande.

—¡Vamos a desayunar! ¡Vamos a desayunar! ¡Quiero desayunar el Hamada!

—Suficiente —El Hamada, molesto por el actuar de Coco la levantó un jalon.

Le mandó una mirada que intimidó a la menor, y la hizo parar de su llanto.

—No me gustan las niñas chifladas, Coco —declaró, la menor hipo —Comportate como la niña grande que dices ser —finalizó en ese tono severo.

Coco aguantó las lágrimas y el pequeño berrido que le nació, terminó por asentir a regañadientes.

En esa tarde, en esa puerta, Coco se sintió regañada por el Hamada.

Y que la ignorará sólo hizo que este sentimiento se volviera más amargo.

Miró con un pequeño odio al chico enfrente de él que le alzó una ceja divertido.

—Si que tienes carácter, Hiro —le felicitó.

Coco le sacó la lengua.

Jamás debió abrirle la puerta a ese tipo, debió cerrarla y decirle que Hiro no se encontraba.

—¿Y ella quién es? —Kyle al fin se había dignado de mirar a la niña e indagar sobre su identidad, quién, no hacía otra cosa que pedirle a través de sus infantiles ojos que se fuera.

Por supuesto, el chef lo ignoró con toda la discreción que ó, llamando al Hamada con un gesto de cejas para que le presentará a la pequeña.

Hiro entendió, y bajó su mano a la cabeza más pequeña del pasillo.

—Es la hermana de Miguel —conoció Hiro mientras palpaba la cabeza de la pequeña, ella sólo arrugó el pantalón de Hiro aún con la nariz roja, tirando de él todo lo que podía.

Kyle entendió porqué tanta posesividad, era la hermana de ese **_tipo_**.

—¿Miguel? —El Hamada asintió, Kyle rodó los ojos, debió sentir los celos Rivera desde el inició —, ¿cómo se llama?

—Coco —respondió suavemente y sonriendo.

—¿Coco? —obviamente el nombre de la pequeña lo pasó desapercibido por él —, ¿Se llama Coco?

—Coco —ella respondió de inmediato.

—Suena como Moco —divagó.

—Es coco —sentenció enojada, notándose a kilometros lo mucho que le irritaba la presencia de ese chico.

—Hiro, tengo hambre.

Coco no se rindió.

—Ya voy —le respondió algo harto de que ella insistiera, pero era su culpa debía de haberla alimentado —, ¿qué quieres desayunar? —le preguntó, aunque su conocimiento culinario se limitaba a lo básico.

—Cereal.

Genial, eso si lo podía hacer.

—Puedo cocinar algo para ustedes —se ofreció el chef.

Hiro le sonrió animado.

—¡Me has salvado!

—No, sólo quiero cereal —la pequeña no dejaba de hacer más notorio la curva.

¡Fue regañada por su culpa! ¡No dejaría que entrará a la casa! ¡No con ella vigilando la casa!

El chef sonrió, sin poder evitar asimilarlo como la vez que se encontró con el Rivera y le devolvió su chamarra a Hiro. Se preguntaba si la menor era tan fácil de irritar como ese chico.

Kyle quiso tentar su suerte.

—Hiro, tengo hambre —Volvió a insistir, Kyle se rió por la inocente posesividad que tenía esa enana.

Su risa alteró a la pequeña por lo visto, ya que ella de inmediato colocó la pesada mirada sobre él.

Y parece que sí; se podía sentir el aura territorial y el muy sutil " _Vete y déjalo solo_ " que exigía con sus llamadas de atención, pero, tal parece que Hiro no era capaz de leer.

Por una vez agradecía que Hiro fuera tan torpe leyendo con su alrededor y quienes le rodeaban, hacía más divertido cabrear a las personas de su alrededor.

Sonrió aceptando la provocación de la pequeña.

Kyle no era adepto a hacer enfandar a las personas, pero tenía que admitir que poseía un gusto culposo por realizar su cometido con los Rivera.

Y, es que a veces sólo bastaba con respirar el mismo aire que Hiro para hacerlos refunfuñar.

Como en este mismo instante, apostaba que si la pequeña tuviera algo más que esa muñeca entre sus manos lo usaría como arma letal en su contra.

—¿Estás listo para salir? —preguntó de inmediato el mayor.

Mandó una mirada retadora a la mocosa que respondía con una parecida a la desconfianza, quería que apareciera algún villano e hiciera que la tierra se lo tragará.

La muñeca en sus manos fue aplastada con violencia para calmar la frustración hacia esta escena que le deprimía el estómago.

No podía hacer nada, Hiro ya la había regañado.

—¿A dónde vas Hiro? —preguntó ella.

Hiro le dio palmaditas para que se despegará de sus prendas, pero no era efectivo ya que la menor sólo afirmaba más el agarre a su persona.

—Saldré con Kyle —le respondió, eso hizo enojarla —Coco, no tardaré mucho —le animó —, ¿te quedas con Miguel?

La idea por supuesto le desagradó, y al ser una niña lo hizo ver con un pataleó que sorprendió a los dos de la habitación.

—¡No quiero! —demandó y lo miró con sus ojos tristes que hacen ceder al Hamada—, ¡Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo!

¡Nunca debió abrir la puerta! ¡Debió hechar ¡No! ¡No! Hiro tenía que quedarse con ella, todavía debían ver buscando a Nemo juntos!

Coco mordió su labio, aguantando el reciente berrinche que burbujeaba ante la idea de no pasar la tarde del domingo con él.

A Hiro no le gustaban las niñas chifladas, debía comportarse como una niña grande.

Debía hacerlo, debía hacerlo **_por Hiro._**

—Hiro, podemos salir otro día si quieres —tanteó.

Los ojos de la pequeña se entrecerraban hacia él.

—No, está bien —se adelantó con Hiro —, sólo deja que llegué a Miguel y se quedé con Coco —Hiro dio la respuesta curveando un poco más los labios.

—Oh, vaya —y entonces, Kyle le entregó una mirada más que superior a la menor —, ¿me estás prefiriendo encima de ellos? Eso es tan romántico hasta para ti.

Hiro curveó la ceja, sin entender las palabras que había, pero sólo bufó de inmediato. Ya debía entender que la personalidad sarcástica de Kyle era así.

Siempre soltando comentarios que iban lejos de su tono o conversación.

—Creo que eso es obvio ...—murmuró de inmediato mientras cruzaba los brazos, Coco estaba que desbordaba frustración a tráves de su MUY corajuda cara —, te lo prometí primero a ti.

El corazón de la pequeña también se estremeció y eso a Coco no le gustó, su ceja fruncida fue más notaria apretujando la muñeca que tenía en sus manos, un poco más y de la frustración le arrancaría sus cabellos artificiales.

Kyle le mandó una mirada desafiante y ese fue el momento para que en la pequeña mariposas asesinas revoletearán a su panza.

 ** _¡Alejate de Hiro! ¡Alejate de Hiro!_** , quería gritarle, quería decirlo.

Pero no, ella tenía que ser una niña grande.

La menor se abrazó a Hiro, colgándose de él y exigiendo toda la atención del nipón que estaba reclinado. Hiro ya en un angulo incómodo le dio toda su concentración a la pequeña.

—¿Qué pasa Coco? —preguntó, puesto que la niña estaba demasiado tensa desde que Kyle apareció trás esa puerta.

Coco quería hacer berrinche, quería decirle a Hiro que le prestará mucha atención y que le cerrará la puerta en la cara.

Pero no, Hiro dijo que tenía que comportarse con pel.

—Nada.

Coco miró a Hiro, y luego a quién identificaba como un villano que se interponía entre ellos, sus labios se torcieron en un gesto incómodo.

El genio no le prestó la atención debido, quizá Coco sólo se ponía así con extrañ decir, le hizo la vida miserable en una sola noche cuándo fue a cuidarla.

El Hamada todavía tiene escalofríos de cuándo le tocó ser su niñero, quizá sólo era así y Coco era muy introvertida si se trataba de amigos.

Pero no, Coco no era introvertida, ni siquiera tímida, era desconfiada y sólo no quería compartir a Hiro con nadie que no fuera su hermano.

Era una niña, con berrinches y un primer amor inocente.

Por eso, ese chico que ahora mismo le estaba arrebatando a su Naveen era del desagrado de la mente de la menor de los Rivera. Era un villano, era como el hombre sombra que quería deshacerse de Naveen.

Debía alejarlo, debía alejarlo, debía alejarlo.

¡Debía alejar a su Naveen del hombre sombra!

—Oye Hiro —Kyle dio un paso más hacia él.

Coco trató de tirarlo atrás pero era obvio que la diferencia entre pesos no podría hacer más que estrujar la ropa.

—¿Puedes darme un poco de tu atención? Necesito que hablemos de algo.

¡Se lo va a llevar como hizo el hombre sombra!

Y eso hizo que la pequeña explotará.

—¡Alejate de Naveen, hombre sombra! —con cólera, su siguiente acción sentenció el impulso de su frágil mente de infante.

 _Lo siento Hiro, no podía ser una niña grande._

Lo siguiente pasó rápido, Hiro abrió los ojos, Kyle se quejó y la muñeca que antes era victima de los refunfuños de la menor cayó al suelo demasiado abrupto.

—¡Coco! —regañó Hiro.

Coco le había lanzado su muñeca al rostro del morocho.

La pequeña sólo le sacó la lengua y estiró los brazos para ser cargada del menor, Kyle se cubría el ojo pequeño y miraba a la pequeña explotando en enojo con el ojo sano.

Intentó aguantar la ira en tres respiraciones.

—¡Lo siento Kyle! —se disculpó, mientras trepaba poco a poco a Coco hasta tenerla a su altura —, Coco, disculpate con Kyle —le demandó todavía molesto por el arrebato por el menor.

Ésta negó y se abrazó del cuello del menor.

No se disculparía, no si se trataba de salvar su vida.

—Descuida Hiro —Masculló, pero aún sentía el dolor palpitando en el ojo, aún así su orgullo no le dejó quejarse — sólo es una muñeca, ¿qué puede hacerme?

Aunque a Kyle le sorprendía la excelente puntería y pulso que tenía para tan corta edad.

Esa chiquilla tenía futuro como francotirador.

Coco le sacó la lengua con toda la defensa que su infantil mente puede procesar.

Hiro miró a Coco con la ceja fruncido, lo que intimidó a la menor, pero no lo suficiente para que se retractará de sus actos, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo estaba protegiendo a su Naveen.

El azabache sujetó la menor, no por capricho de ella, si no porqué temía otro impulso agresivo de su parte.

—No te preocupes Hiro, sólo es una niña.

Hiro estaba a punto de refutarle que bajo el aspecto de cordero y trenzas había un pequeño monstruo de puntería aterradora. Realmente Coco era alguien temeraria, pero, el carraspeó de alguien más dejo que el alegato del Hamada muriera en el aire.

—¡Miguel!

Y ahí se encontraba, los refuerzos habían llegado.

Hiro bajó a la pequeña que de inmediato fue corriendo al auxilio de su hermano mayor, escudándose detrás del músico y sacándola la lengua a Kyle de inmediato.

¡Ya no estaba sola para defender a Hiro!

Kyle rodó los ojos, ya vino el idiota mayor.

—Veo que están ocupados —la mirada de Miguel era intranquila e iba a la única persona de esta habitación que le alteraba los nervios con facilidad.

Miguel parecía que quería tragárselo y llevarlo al mismo infierno.

Kyle simplemente bufó ante la presencia más irritante que la menor de los Rivera. Entendía que la niña fuera impulsiva y por berrinche le mandará ese tipo de caras y actos pues era acorde de la edad.

Pero, que todavía el moreno lo mirará con esa actitud de "No te quiero ver cerca de Hiro, ni en mil años, ni en muchos más" en serio que se le hacía insoportable.

¡Maldita sea! Sólo regresó una estúpida chamarra que ni era de él.

Sólo por intentar ser un amigo considerable terminó con el resentimiento de dos sujetos que ni eran indispensables en su vida.

Le han interrumpido las conversaciones, le han cerrado la puerta en la cara, le han provocado, mandado miradas irritantes y tirado una muñeca al rostro.

Esas actitudes comenzaban a cansarle.

—Vamos Hiro —inició Kyle, medio harto de las miradas en complot del otro lado.

Seguramente ahorita estaría en el mismo infierno si ellos dos pudieran hacer algo más que simplemente mirarle con frustración.

Podía entender los celos de la pequeña, los cuáles eran impulsivos y no se medían pero no del moreno que lo veía ahora como si quisiera lanzarsele al pescuezo.

Aunque si lo provocaban, él también aceptaba los retos.

No se iba a intimidar por un mocoso hormonal con problemas de control de celos y una muy posesiva chiquilla emberrinchada.

Porqué Kyle también era tan altanero como Hiro. Y él tenía la ventaja de ser de la confianza de Hiro en este lugar.

—¿Te gustaría salir después de la degustación? No lo sé —divagó —,¿a cenar?

—¿Es una cita? —bromeó Hiro con el mismo sarcasmo.

—Tómalo como quieras.

El ambiente se volvió tenso entre los tres, celos infantiles, pequeñas amenazas y una tensión tan negra que quería engullir por completo a Kyle.

La posesividad de que les pudieran quitar a Hiro se sentía y alarmaba a ambos Rivera.

Claro que en esa invitación había entre líneas la amistad forjada entre los dos, nunca tendría otras intenciones más que el hecho de que salieran como dos compañeros.

Sin embargo, Kyle no lo diría y dejaría que ambos se pudrieran entre sus celos y confusiones.

Mejor para él.

—Claro —después de esa declaración, volteó hacia ambos chicos que estaban en el lado contrario de la puerta, el genio de la robótica sonrió —. Iré con Kyle. Miguel, regreso hasta la noche.

—¿No te vas a quedar? —preguntaron ambos Rivera y en los ojos se podía leer claramente la decepción.

—Lo siento, tengo que acompañar a Kyle es una degustación para su restaurante.

Un fuerte quejido se escuchó por parte de ambos, sin embargo Hiro no cedió, los conocía lo suficiente para saber que sólo estaban en un arrebato.

Y él no planeaba cancelar una salida con Kyle por ellos dos.

—¡No me dijiste! —le reclamó Miguel ofendido de que Hiro le guardará tantos secretos con respecto a Kyle.

—Te lo dije ayer.

Oh, bueno, tal vez no tantos.

—Vamos Hiro —el mayor se hizo a un lado, dejando al azabache salir.

Antes despedirse, decidió arruinar una bella tarde para esos dos que lo miraban con su peor cara de perro.

—Se los robaré por un ratito, ¿de acuerdo? —guiñó el ojo, canturreando la próxima respuesta —. Se los regresaré en perfecto estado, no se preocupen —añadió un tono punzante que desbordaba el veneno que se escuchaba.

Y por último, disfrutó de la cólera que brotaban en ambos pares de orbes chocolate cuándo lo abrazó por el cuello, atrayéndolo por completo de él.

Mismo que aumentó con Hiro rodando los ojos sin negar su presencia.

Kyle se despidió de ellos, dandole una mirada superior a los dos Rivera.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño, mientras Hiro se iba desapareciendo de la puerta con quién los traía vuelto locos.

Miguel volteó a Coco y ésta volteó a responderle con el mismo gesto frustración.

No tardaron ni cinco segundos y la vida ya les había arrebatado un suspiro muy largo y decepcionado.

La puerta fue cerrada y Coco fue la que inició la queja.

—Seguramente es tan feo como Frollo —empezó Coco mientras se desahogaba con su hermano, quién ahora la cargó mejor en sus brazos para evitar que fuera a ir trás Hiro.

—Y tan malo como el hombre sombra —reclamó Miguel.

Coco sonrió.

—Y da miedo como Cruella Devil.

—¡Tonto como el capitán Garfio!

—Su risa debe ser tan fea como las hienas.

—De no ser por ese apestoso Kyle. Hiro sería nuestro —empezó Miguel, con el ceño fruncido mientras Coco asentía, estando completamente de acuerdo.

—¡Me choca Kyle! —Coco lo siguió.

—¡Es molesto!.—declaró Miguel, abriendo una sonrisa divertida en la que desahogaba un poco de su frustración

—¡Y peludo! —continuó Coco, apoyándolo en este sentimiento.

—¡Y gruñón! —Miguel sonrió, encontró un cómplice para estos celos.

—¡Además es taaaaaaaan feooooooo! —terminaron al mismo tiempo.

Pero en vez de culminar la escena con una risa igual a la película, su reacción fue deprimente, otro suspiró fue abatido y sustituido por los dos.

Miguel se mordió el labio al ver a su hermanita tan decaída. No le gustaba mucho verla así.

Su deber como hermano mayor era intentar animarla, pero...¿Cómo? ...El solía contarle cuentos cuándo se encontraba deprimida, pero, eso no tenía que ver con la desilusión y los celos primerizos del primer amor.

A menos qué...

—Coco —le llamó, ingeniándoselas con una idea un poco más creativa a su parecer.

La pequeña levantó la vista, ojos chocolates deprimidos se encontraron con los cafés alegres.

—¿Tienes algún peluche que no quieras?

Ella asintió, y Miguel mostró un hoyuelo más.

Esta idea iba a servir hasta para él.

Y así era como para la tarde estaban ambos Rivera, sentados uno frente al otro en la sala.

Miguel extendió el brazo de forma alegre hacia ella, esperando paciente que a Coco por fin le otorgará el peluche que iban a desechar.

Coco, ahora, le entregaba lo que era un pequeño oso de color negro vestidos de harapos de cocinero, el que menos le gustaba por ser el más viejo.

Era mediano con sonrisa diabólica, ojos rojos y un enorme lazo rojo adornando su cuello.

Ahora que lo pensaba, parecía un demonio.

Miguel lo sujetó tranquilamente entre sus manos, aún con los ojos de Coco encima de cada uno de sus acciones. Curiosa de saber que pasaba.

El Rivera mayor carraspeó de inmediato, Coco asintió.

—Bien —comenzó de forma suave agitando el peluche con parsimonia —, fingiremos que este peluche es Kyle —le comentó, mostrándole al ahora innombrable objeto a la menor

Coco entendió y volvió a asentir.

—¿Quieres que te diga un cuento? —le preguntó animado, ese hoyuelo se hacía cada vez más grande por esa bonita sonrisa de Miguel.

Sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno.

—Sí.

—Erase una vez una princesa muy corajuda y berrinchuda llamada Hiro —empezó, sujetó el peluche por ambos extremos como si fuera su propio títere.

—Y también un pequeño oso malvado, tan malo, demasiado malo y feo como un sapo, este oso malo era llamado Kyle —elevó el susodicho oso de peluche — él sólo venía a molestar al mundo, y también quería quitarle la princesa Hiro a los dos héroes de esta historia. Llamados conejo rosa y el maravilloso Chico tamal —Soltó, haciendo bailar al susodicho osito de forma macabra.

—Kyle les tenía mucha envidia por lo geniales que eran, se derretía de puros celos por no ser tan geniales como ellos.

Coco asintió igual de frustrada, pero Miguel continuó.

—Así que decidió invitarlo a cenar una noche a su restaurante como su invitado especial para degustar de su deliciosa comida —, Bah, seguramente no cocinaba tan bien como su mamá Elena. Apostaba que la comida de Kyle era horrible.

Coco frunció los labios, este cuento no le gustaba.

Pero, Miguel tenía otros planes para que si le gustará.

—La princesa Hiro como es un muy —sopenco, bruto, idiota —, distraído, aceptó sin saber de las negras intenciones de este malvado oso. —hubo un momento de suspenso que la menor también acompañó — Lo que no sabía es que el malvado Kyle tenía otros planes, quería atraparlo, hacerle comer brocolí y dejarlo ver las aburridas novelas de Mamá Elena.

Coco negó de inmediato espantaba, ¡pobre Hiro! ¡Debia hacer algo!

Miró al peluche con el resentimiento y la ingenuidad que una niña podía otorgarle, por lo qué, abstraída, ahora miró al narrador Rivera.

—¿Qué podemos hacer Miguel?

Entonces, el Rivera tuvo un brillo peculiar, lo siguiente era el tentepie de la historia.

—Pero lo que Kyle no sabía —pausó de forma heroica — ..Es que el pequeño Chinito hermoso tenía a dos super héroes de su parte —narró rápido, Coco estaba contenta por aquellas palabras, un alivio y suspiro fueron arrancados de su sincero pecho —, por lo que al enterarse de los maléficos planes de Kye, llegaron... — otra pausa que hizo.

Coco estaba en suspenso.

—¿Llegaron?

—Llegaron... —Miguel tuvo un rostro de decepción.

—¿Y luego? —pensó lo peor, que Hiro había aceptado y los había abandonado como hoy.

—Llegaron...¡Y le patearon el trasero! —exclamó, Coco también chilló en forma de victoria al sentir alivio de esa parte.

—¡Kyle gritaba como una niña! ¡No podía ser! ¡El apuesto chico tamal lo venció! Kyle chillaba diciendo "Oh, Miguel eres demasiado genial, no puedo contigo, perdóname soy tan poca cosa junto a ti" —Tuvo que aguantar un resoplido y los celos infantiles que se acomodaban, Coco vitoreó en Victoria gritando que nadie era tan genial como él.

Gracias Coco, ahora sólo faltaba que el zopenco de Hiro también lo viera.

—Entonces, la princesa también se dio cuenta del apuesto héroe de la historia, y fue corriendo a sus brazos diciendo con voz esperanzador "Mi apuesto héroe, ¿qué haría sin tipo? Ahora dame un beso de amor verdadero para despertar de este horrible hechizo" Por qué Hiro estaba bajo un hechizo, un hechizo que no le permitía ver lo mala persona que era Kyle, Coco.

Ella entendió de inmediato.

—Kyle por supuesto, no estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que intentó detenerlos de completar el beso de amor de verdad.

Coco ahora entendía la emoción, sujetó el oso negro al arrebatarse de sus manos y empezó a agitarlo.

¡No dejaría que la princesa Hamada y el Chico Tamal no tuvieran su beso de amor de verdad! ¡Debía detenerlos ahora!

¡Por eso era una heroína!

—¡Luego vino Conejo rosa y empezó a zarandearlo! —el peluche sufrió de aquellas consecuencias, ella sonrió victoriosa —,pero Conejo rosa iba a salvar a la princesa Hamada, así que le dio un puñetazo al aire! —completó, con aquella acción lanzó el peluche al cielo dejando que cayera de forma brusca y desinflada — ¡Ríndete Kyle!

—¡Sí Rindete! —apoyó Miguel.

—¡Te hemos vencido! —Coco volvió a agarrar el peluche, y lo volvía a lanzar lejos,yendo detrás de él — ¡No escaparás de mi!

Y después de eso, Coco salió volando para desahogar los celos infantiles con aquel objeto inanimado.

—¡No nos quitará a nuestra princesa!

Miguel miró satisfecho a su mini obra correr lejos de él, se sentía orgulloso.

Su trabajo aquí había terminado.

O eso creyó después de unas horas.

—¿Por qué Coco está pisando ese peluche? —la voz del Hamada resonó en medio de los Rivera, luego de pasar horas jugado con _Kyle._

Lo habian lanzado, golpeado, llenado de Harina, torturado con pinzas, mojado, agitado y amenazarlo con otros peluches.

Por poco y hacían Vuduu, pero este día no era de referencias para películas de Disney.

Miguel volteó a Hiro por fin llegó después de esa degustación y su supuesta cita, le saludó desde el suelo ignorando que Coco seguía masacrando aquel peluche de forma infantil.

Hiro quién no entendía que estaba sucediendo, volvió a mirar la escena.

Miguel sentado y Coco teniendo bajos sus piecitos el pequeño peluche de oso de felpa, algo no cuadraba bien aquí.

—Coco ese peluche es muy bonito, no deberías pisarlo así, ¿te dijo tu hermano qué lo hicieras? —reprendió Hiro al ver que, definitivamente ese peluche estaba lleno de polvo y malbaratado, ¿qué tanto le habían hecho?

La pequeña mordió su labio con frustración y negó.

—No —declaró, sorprendiendo al Hamada —, está feo.

Hiro intentó reparar aquella oración.

—¿Por qué es feo?

—Porqué se parece a Kyle —Y luego volvió a pisotearlo con fuerza —¡Y Kyle es feo! ¡Kyle es feo! ¡Kyle es feo!

El Hamada abrió los ojos por aquellos actos, y luego volteó hacia la única persona con una tremenda influencia hacia ella para hacerla desquitarse con algún peluche, y decir que Kyle era feo.

Miguel lo miró con aquellos ojos enormes e inocentes.

Hiro estaba que le reclamaba de su infantil actuar.

—Miguel.

—Chino.

—¡¿También ella?!

Miguel encogió los hombros con tranquilidad. No era su culpa, él sólo intentó animarla.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

—Enseñarle a sacar su frustración de manera positiva.

—¡Está masacrando un peluche, Miguel!

—Malo fuera que sea una persona.

—¡Lo está llamando Kyle!

—Una casualidad de muchas. Mi peluche se llama Dante y no por ese ha atrevesado el infierno.

—¡No puedo contigo! —declaró Hiro, queriendo golpearse contra la pared por ver esto. —¡Coco deja de hacer eso!

Coco dejó de magullar al pobre peluche, a su vez que ahora lo veía con cierta intensidad de su parte.

—¡Pero Kyle es malo! —se quejó.

—¡No lo es! ¡Esas son mentiras de Miguel!

—¡Pero te fuiste y no dejaste solos! ¡Por su comida tan fea!

—¡Su comida sabe deliciosa!

La pequeña bufó mientras cruzaba los brazos de inmediato, aunque ahora se sentía mal con el peluche.

Era como si Hiro no quisiera ver que Kyle era mala persona para él.

¡Hiro estaba atrapado! ¡No era justo! ¡Debia hacerle entender que él no era buena persona!

Era como...como...como...

 ** _Hiro estaba bajo un hechizo, un hechizo que no le permitía ver lo mala persona que era Kyle, Coco._**

¡Era como si estuviera bajo un hechizo!

La mente de la pequeña maniobró de forma rápida, hizo las conexiones adecuadas y las reprodujo con varías referencias de películas en su mente, ella de inmediato premeditó lo que creyó que así era.

¡Por eso Hiro no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía! ¡Era por eso! ¡Era por eso!

¡Cómo no lo vio antes!

—¡Hiro! —lo llamó asustada —, ¡Estas bajo un hechizo!

¡Kyle lo había hechizado con su comida! ¡Eso era!

El japonés que mandaba miradas de reproche al Rivera dio un brinco por el chillido de llanto que tenía la pequeña, Hiro se volteó de inmediato, preocupado de que se haya golpeado con algo o caído por tanto salto contra el pequeño oso.

Pero no, sólo estaba Coco con una mirada esperanzadora que parecía que acaba de ver un milagro o algún secreto del universo.

El japonés iba a reprocharle la lógica de la menor, ¿hechizado?

Pero ésta sólo estaba en un shock mental.

—¡No te preocupes Hiro! —llamó la pequeña mientras iba directo al Hamada.

—¿Ahhhh? —El Hamada se agachó de nuevo hacia ella para poder estar a su altura, pero lo que recibió fue el cuerpo de la pequeña que se abalanzaba hacia él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Hiro quedo perplejo y le dio un parpadeo confundido. Coco estaba abrazándolo como si estuviera protegiéndolo, como si no quisiera que el mundo le hiciera más daño.

Y es que para ella ahora todo tenía sentido.

Hiro no podia ver lo malo que era Kyle porqué Kyle lo había hechizado, como Ursula había hechizado a Erick para que no notará que ella no era Ariel. Como la bruja mala se hechizó a si misma, como el hombre sombra hechizó al sirviente de Naveen.

¡Eso era! Ahora que sabía cuáles eran los planes malévolos de él, no lo permitiría.

¡Nadie le arrebataría a Hiro de su lado! ¡Menos alguien tan malo como Kyle!

¡Era conejo rosa! Y ella iba a ayudar a su héroe a salir de este embrollo.

¡Ella iba a hacer que Hiro se diera su beso verdadero para despertar!

Pero...¿Quién podía despertar a Hiro con un beso de amor verdadero?

Se frustró un poco al no encontrar a nadie de inmediato, su mente procesó lo más rápido y fue desechando ideas. Nadie, nadie podía querer a Hiro como ellos.

Se deprimió y decepcionada bajó los hombros. No había nadie todavía, no encontraba a nadie que quisiera a Hiro como su hermano y ella.

Y es que eso no se discutía, nadie quería a Hiro como ellos lo querían.

 ** _Quiero a Hiro como tiana quiere a Naveen._**

 ** _Quiero a Hiro como Ray quiere a Evangeline._**

¡Eso es cierto! ¡Por supuesto!

Luego miró a Miguel, pidiendo un poco de apoyo moral. Por supuesto el mayor lo entendió de inmediato y se acercó lentamente a Hiro, aprovechando que éste estaba distraído con el menor.

Decidida, apretó más el cuerpo de Hiro contra él, sin alejarlo. A pesar de que sus brazos no lo podían abarcar del todo, pero lo aprisionó lo más que podía.

Acababa de tener la revelación su la vida.

El Hamada no mentiría si no dijera que ahora estaba más confundido que nunca. Este ha sido uno de los fines de semana más extraños que ha tenido el desagrado de conocer.

—¡Estás bajo un hechizo! —le volvió a decir.

Hiro no entendía del todo, pero por la mirada de Coco sabía que estaba iba tan en serio

—¡No te preocupes Hiro! ¡Yo te salvaré!

En ese momento, Hiro no pudo desentrañar el profundo significado que estaba dejando Coco con ese declaración, sin embargo, la risa estruéndosa de Miguel lo obligaron a voltear. Ahí estaba el moreno, riéndos divertido mientras sostenía el peluche que antes era identificado como Kyle.

Hiro lo miró con reproche, Miguel no podía contener la risa de esto.

—¿Tú estás entendiendo?

—Por supuesto que no, Naveen.

Por supuesto que mintió, Hiro quedó más confundido.

Y luego la pequeña se alejó, dandole pequeñas palmadas en su desordenada cabellera.

—Pero aguantame tantito —le pidió, aunque el tiempo se agotaba la pequeña debía jugar bien sus estrategias —, primero debo encontrar la debilidad —completó, luego añadió su siguiente misión con descisión —, ¡Conejo Rosa salvará a Hiro Hamada!

—¿De acuerdo...?

Mentiría si no dijera que en serio, EN SERIO, estaba confundido.

Hiro no estaba tan seguro si debió aceptar o no esa propuesta.

Una vocecita en el fondo claramente le reclamaba de ésto, pero, otra, un Tadashi le decía que sólo debía dejar pasar a Hiro, después de todo era una niña.

—Em ...¿Está bien?

¿Qué podría pasar?

Y esa fue su sentencia, la peor de su vida.

—¡Despierta del hechizo princesa! —dijeron al unisono.

—...¿Prince...?

Las palabras murieron junto a la coherencia de su propia oración. Hiro quedó con el segundo infarto más grande su vida.

Sus mejillas se colorearon, su mente quedó desbaratada y su corazón estaba latiendo.

En cada lado de sus pómulos los dos Rivera quedaron apegados con sus labios, depositándole un tronado beso de promesa inocente.

Uno por diversión, la otra por sinceridad.

Quedaron prendidos así, con Hiro sin nada más que procesar timidez al contactó hasta que decieron que era tiempo suficiente de torturas y se despegaron.

—¡¿Q-Qué les pasa?!

—Es nuestro beso de amor verdadero —justificó Coco mientras sus mejillas estaban pintadas. Había besado a su héroe, como no estar feliz.

—Para que despiertes del hechizo del malvado Kyle —apoyó Miguel.

Hiro estaba que no podía de la pena.

Explotando en pequeños impulsos que eran insulto hacia Miguel.

Entrecerró sus ojos y sus dedos temblaron ante la idea de hacerle una señal obscena, pero sólo por la frágil mente de Coco aguantó el vulgar, tuvo retenerlo en su propias manos siendo apretadas.

Lo miró, echándole toda la culpa de este pequeño teatro que se había inventado Coco.

—¡Miguel esto es tu culpa!

El mexicano levantó las manos, limpiándose la culpa y negando con la cabeza.

—Te juro que ésto ha sido su idea, pequeña princesa —aclaró con sátira.

Hiro le tembló una ceja con enojo, siendo chantejeado por la dulce presencia de Coco, quería ahorcar a Miguel con todos sus deseos.

—¡Explícate Miguel!

—Ah, querida Evangeline ya lo comprenderás —Miguel le dio palmadas, evitando por reflejo el zarpazo que Hiro iba a darle —, sólo espera, también te rescataré del hechizo que el malvado Kyle te dio.

—¡¿De que hablas?!

—¡Un beso de amor verdadero! —exclamó la morena feliz.

—¡Cállate Coco!

—Recibirás mi beso de amor verdadero, Evangeline —estiró los labios, recibiendo como respuesta el manotazo de Hiro en éstos.

—¿Quién es Evangeline? ¡Lo has estado diciendo desde el viernes!

Miguel sonrió, sobre todo por el reclamo de desventaja que ahora pululaba en Hiro.

—¡Deja de decirme así! —masculló frustrado, sintiendo caliente y coloreadas las mejillas dónde antes habían estado ambos Rivera.

—Evangeline.

—¡Eres tan desesperante!

—¿Quieres bailar esta noche Evangeline? —Miguel siguió, recibiendo la palma de Hiro en toda su cara que intentaba alejarlo, y quizá dejarle la cara roja.

El Hamada, avergozado empezó a frotarse con la manga de su chamarra ambos cachetes dónde antes fueron usurpados y sido invadidos con dos besos heroicos de dos héroes de Disney.

Ni siquiera entendía las referencias, ¿Evangeline? ¿Un beso de amor verdadero? ¿Un hechizo?

Ni que fuera una...

 ** _Espera._**

La mente de Hiro empezó a conectar los engranajes, las referencias y la sonrisa de Miguel.

Evangeline, hechizo, despertar y un beso verdadero.

Dos heroes que prometieron salvarlo.

Y él...él...

Era...

 ** _La maldita princesa._**

La ceja le tembló. Sus manos se abrieron y cerraron con frustración.

Y, después de eso, su pesada mirada cayó redondito a Miguel que le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa socorrona.

—¿Ya entendiste princesa?

—¡JODETE MIGUEL! —y en eso, por fin ese dedo del medio fue liberado junto a una maldición americana que avivó la risa del mexicano.

—Mirate, eres la estrella más brillante —sonrió más cuándo la ceja de Hiro volvía a fruncirse junto a un sonrojo adornando a sus pálidas mejillas.

—¡Muy hermosa! —apoyó Coco.

—¡Te odio a ti y a tus referencias de Disney! —Rugió, desesperado.

¡En serio que ambos Rivera le tronaban la paciencia!

¡Fin de semana acábate ya!

 **Notas finales.**

POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN DA INICIO AL DÚO ANTIKYLE. Hoy es uno de los frabullosos días que he planeado con una amiga. Lo que pasa es que siempre me ha gustado la idea del duo AntiKyle, o sea de que Coco y Miguel se unan en fuerzas para ir a cagarle el palo el Chef.

Y ya con éste inicio, al fin empezarán puras pendejadas a partir de aquí.

AHHAHAAHAHAHAH Este ha sido uno de los capítulos que la mera neta más me ha gustado escribir, amo la idea de que Miguel no se trague ni en pintura al culero de Kyle.

Sorry not sorry.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	36. Chapter 36

BIEEEEEEEEN HOY EMPIEZA UN NUEVO DÍA CON UNA NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN.

Notas extras: Este capítulo todavía no ha sido beteado, pero le dí tiempo a mi beta para que los chequé con calma y gloria, por lo que dentro de unos días o más será editado de nuevo y corregido como se debe.

 **¡Disfruta de la lectura!**

 **40\. Cosas de Mexicanos.**

Había costumbres extrañas del Mexicano a las que Hiro le costaba adaptarse a ellas. Y por adaptarse mencionaba entender y acostumbrarse un poco a lidiar con ellas diariamente. Le costó meses de estudios y platicas con Honey para saber porqué demonios se ponía a hacerlas.

Miguel tenía muchas manías y defectos.

Más defectos que manías, pero de las pocas que poseía cada una era extrañamente peculiar. Le hacía en más de una ocasión rodar los ojos o arquear las cejas con interés.

Batallaba para seguir su jerga dentro de la conversaciones, pedo, chingar, pendejo y verga eran las palabras a diario, cada una con sus diferentes contextos que hacía que Hiro se perdiera entre los diálogos de su mexicano.

Gritaba por cualquier cosa, maldecía a todas horas, maldecía en plan amistoso, maldecía en forma de saludo, maldecía porqué estaba enojado, maldecía porqué estaba feliz,¡Maldecía por todo! Ah, y también maldecía a Kyle, pero eso no era importante.

También poseía esa horripilante costumbre de echarle limón a casi todos los platillos, no sentarse a comer si no tenían tortillas en la estresaba con los trabajos porqué los dejaba para el último.

Su amplio vocabulario de palabras inexistentes, sus apodos pesados para calquier situación embarazosa que le pasará (Todavía sigue llamándole "Pisa mierda).

Aventaba su celular cuándo no funcionaba, golpeaba la televisión cuándo no trabajaba bien o simplemente cuándo quería reparar algo roto lo intentaba con cinta y una goma de mascar.

Ahí veía su inteligencia prodiga tirada a la basura por la necedad del mexicano de no preguntarle.

Claro, su inteligencia y excelentes calificaciones en robótica no podían competir contra la cinta y el pegamento adhesivo.

Todos eran una escalinata al disparate y la incomodidad de su convivencia junta.

Para Hiro era un poco extraño vivir con Miguel y lo que él llamaba sus **_cosas de mexicanos_** , pero no importaba que tan pesadas, tan extraños y desencajadas fueran con las suyas. Hiro terminaba abrazando éstas e intentaba acoplarse aunque le costará un poco de su orgullo.

Le preguntaba a Honey lemón sobre las jergas mexicanas, elevaba un poco la voz para que Miguel le entendiera, se acostumbraba a maldecir cuándo también tenía varios sentimientos desbordándole.

Probaba sus platillos con el litro de limón y el kilo de tortillas. Se desvelaba junto a él para terminar con sus proyectos (aunque a veces traía consigo una retribución económica). Investigaba de cada palabra imaginaria de Miguel, reparaba el celular que lanzaba y cuándo la televisión de plano no funcionaba por la sarta de golpes Hiro la reparaba a pesar de que no le había preguntado.

Sin embargo, no importaba que tanto se esforzará, siempre terminaba por fallar en ésta.

Había una cosa de mexicanos, UNA, una exactamente que no importaba que tanto se repitiera en la semana el Hamada no quería saber de ésta.

Las otras eran tolerables hasta casi graciosas, pero ésta era la que más odiaba de todas.

En esa fallaba miserablemente de acostumbrarse a verla, la aborrecía tanto como el villano final de un videojuego.

Y eso causaba un efecto letal en él debido a...¡¿quién ponía la música en plena mañana?!

Miguel bien podría levantarse, desayunar y continuar haciendo sus labores en silencio.

Pero no.

Él MALDITO MEXICANO tenía que levantarse y lo primero que hacer era prender el estéreo para que todo el estúpido vecindario se enterará que estaba barriendo, los molestos ladridos de Dante también era una cereza de pastel incluida.

Con un gruñido exasperado, unos pataleos a la cama e intentado crear su fortaleza anti sonido con las cobijas, Hiro se hundió en la cama.

¡Maldito Miguel! ¡Jodete!

¡¿Por qué las paredes tenían que retumbar con esa maldita habitación?!

MALDICIÓN.

El fin de semana pasado había tenido a Coco con él, y no es que no fuera malo pero le había dicho adiós a descansar a gusto, sobre todo con los dos Rivera encima de él.

Por eso, cuándo llegó este fin Hiro podía saborear la gloria de poder levantarse hasta la tarde o incluso poder pasar acostado toda la tarde.

Si no fuera por Miguel.

CON SU ESTÚPIDA MÚSICA QUE SE ESCUCHABA HASTA LA SÉPTIMA PUERTA DEL INFIERNO.

Hiro intentó ahogarse en la almohada, suicidarse de una vez por la insoportable canción. Agarró el edredón ajeno y la colocó en su cabeza para apaciguar el sonido que le retumbaba los oídos, pero ésto no era efectivo.

Tuvo un segundo para cerrar los ojos, unos diez segundos en lo que lo hacía con fuerza intentando otra vez conciliar el sueño y un minuto con un suspiró furioso de resignarse en saber que ya no iba a poder dormir en toda la mañana.

Aún estando en la sala el ritmo de la canción penetraba las adyacentes de la habitación con la intención de arruinarle su descanso.

Tardó un minuto en lo que pataleó, otro en lo que aplastó la almohada en la cabeza y unos dos o tres minutos en resignarse de que ya era hora de levantarse.

Su sábado se había jodido tan temprano por Miguel y su rutina de hacer la limpieza con música.

Su estúpida cosa de mexicano que le estaba reventando los tímpanos.

Lo detestaba, no, la palabra iba más allá de un simple refunfuño.

Aventó la almohada fuera de la cama, desesperado, enojado y odiando a todo el mundo tan temprano.

Especialmente a ese maldito mexicano entusiasta.

¡Estúpido Miguel!

Hiro al fin decidió arrastrar su mortal trasero fuera de la cama, bramando enojado en cada pisotón que daban con sus pantuflas. Buscó su sudadera matutina y salió con la intención de exigirle al castaño que apagará todo para volver a dormir.

Era sábado, día para levantarse tarde, el sagrado fin de semana en dónde ellos podían dormir todo lo que quisieran en la mañana y levantarse a tardía horas.

Pero Miguel parecía que no compartía esa tradición de _chinos._

Estaba dispuesto a matar al mexicano por tener la música tan temprano, esto debería considerarse alguna clase de homicidio músical en algún país. Ahora ya con ojeras grotescas, un mal humor renaciendo desde sus entrañas y el portazo de la puerta, decidió salir a encarar al demonio vestido de mexicano.

Una vez afuera sus muy cansados ojos escanearon todo el departamento, cocina, baños, pasillos, y al final cayeron en la sala. Encontrando al objeto de su mal despertar alegremente recogiendo.

 ** _OHHHHHHHHHHHH_**

Hiro necesitó de cinco infartos a su corazón, dos asistencias de Baymax, una chachetada de su consciencia Tadashi, tres veces tallarse el ojo y que un montón de moscas entrarán por su boca para poder darle veracidad a lo siguiente que sus ojos podían percibir.

 ** _OOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**

Estaba Miguel, con la música, en la sala y él haciendo las tareas domésticas de una forma muy peculiar.

O eso quería descifrar.

Porqué con peculiar estaba diciendo que...

¡ESTABA CON ESE DELANTAL MUY AFEMINADO Y BAILANDO CON UNA MALDITA ESCOBA!

¿Ese era Dante saltando igual de alegre que él?

Hiro tuvo que tallarse otra vez los bien abiertos ojos y que un Tadashi mental le llamará la atención.

Estaba Miguel, oscilando graciosamente lo que él suponía su delantal rosa con uno de sus brazos elevados y el otro sosteniendo la escoba, Dante igual bailaba con él, dando círculos a su alrededor, el perro lo saludó contento al notar su presencia y el gruñó en respuesta, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Su cadera se movía de un lado a otro al ritmo de la canción, parecía que hasta ahorita no había notado que le estaba dando un infarto al Hamada.

Hiro quería arrancarse los ojos de ver eso, no, quería que Miguel le rompiera la cabeza con la escoba.

Le estaba saliendo sangre de sus parpados en un estado de shock, ¿desde cuándo Miguel bailaba así? ¡¿Desde cuándo Miguel se movía con las canciones así?! ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS SE VEÍA TAN BIEN SI TENÍA UN MALDITO DELANTAL ROSA?!

¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SE VEÍA SEXY AÚN ASÍ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ÉSTO NO ERA ILEGAL?!

 _¡¿Por qué baila tan bien?!_ Eso fue lo que también se preguntó la consciencia Tadashi.

Pero más importante, ¡¿Por qué estaba con una maldita escoba para eso?!

Hiro no daba veracidad a que el mexicano tuviera como compañero de baile a uno de los objetos de limpieza a parte de la estúpida salchicha sin pelo.

Quedo perplejo.

De nuevo, el mexicano y sus cosas mexicanas que iban más allá de lo que él podía acostumbrar o adaptarse, esto era nuevo para Hiro.

De todas las cosas que podía hacer para este sábado, de todos los planes efímeros que podían tener, de todos los movimientos repentinos y de toda las sorpresas que pudiera darle este era la cúspide que se añadía la lista. A la peor lista que tenía del mexicano de tontería que tendría que hacer antes de morir.

Y todo eso aumentó cuándo la boca la abrió y no fue para saludarlo exactamente.

—Cada día es igual, por mi pasillo —tenía la punta de la escoba a la altura de su boca. Imitando un muy patético micrófono o eso suponía.

Hiro estaba que se cagaba de la vergüenza ajena.

Quería que Miguel lo dejará ciego con la escoba.

DEJA DE BAILAR TAN BIEN.

OLVIDENLO TODO LO ANTERIOR, ESTABA CANTANDO.

MIGUEL ESTABA CANTANDO UNA CANCIÓN.

MIGUEL ESTABA CANTANDO CON UNA ESCOBA, BAILANDO Y TENIENDO UN DELANTAL ROSA.

Aunque ahora más cerca Hiro se permitió observar mejor la prenda de limpieza que tenía el mexicano.

Rodó los ojos al ver que era el mismo fétido delantal que siempre usaba para limpiar, ese feo ropaje que le regaló su abuela cuándo se fueron a vivir juntos, ¿todavía lo conservaba? Se preguntó.

Hiro quería quemar y volver ilegal esa prenda que le lastimaba los ojos desde que la vio.

Era de un rosa chillón que le dejaba sin párpados, tenía florecitas en la manga y bolsillos mal dibujados de pollitos.

Todo un homenaje a la mala moda mexicana.

El Hamada sintió vergüenza por su novio, no le bastaba con simplemente salir a hacer el ridículo bailando y cantando canciones de dudosa procedencia junto a un perro sin pelo.

No, ahora tenia que tener ese ridículo y viejo delantal acompañándole con él en la desdicha.

MIGUEL. POR FAVOR, REACCIONA.

MIRA LO IMBÉCIL QUE TE ESTÁS VIENDO.

MIGUEL QUEMA ESE MALDITO DELANTAL AHORA MISMO.

Miguel ya había advertido de la presencia de Hiro, deleitándose con ese shock que emanaba en esos orbes negros y esa boca abierta que hasta podía meter su puño en ella.

No conforme con que lo viera bailar con una escoba y cantar en un andrajoso mandil, ahora también añadiría sabor a su deleite cuándo lo vería en su show matutino.

El mexicano colocó ambas manos en la cadera, preparando la siguiente estrofa de Selena, Dante a su lado ladró contento.

—Nunca llego a mi puerta sin oír el silbido.

Ante la genuina sorpresa de Hiro, Miguel simplemente silbó coqueto.

Guiñándole el ojo y haciendo que el japonés no entendiera este mensaje.

Mensaje que para él era fácil de leer _Ven a verme bailar._

—Veo un chavo que me dice, que me está esperando.

Hiro volteó hacia atrás por curiosidad. Tomando la letra de forma literal y no metafórica.

Suspiró aliviado de notar que no era nadie y sólo era parte de la canción, lo que lo mentalmente le hizo golpearse por creérselo.

Desvió la vista al interesante pasillo, carraspeó queriendo recuperar su dignidad, intentando dialogar con Miguel.

—Miguel —comenzó, intentó alejar a Dante que iba corriendo hacia él tirando de su pijama de dibujos de microbots, Hiro lo espantó de un manotazo y éste regresó al pasillo —, es demasiado temprano para estas cosas —pidió amablemente, pidió decencia y raciocinio en esa mente mexicana.

—Lo qué él debía hacer es ir y darse un baño —el Rivera puso la mano libre en su nariz, imitando un muy notario gesto de asqueroso olor.

Hiro se molestó al ver que no, efectivamente el Rivera no iba a tener un gesto amable de prestarle atención, menos una charla.

—Y un aburrido me detiene otra vez —le apuntó, agitando la cabeza de arriba a abajo al mismo movimiento que confundía al nipón —y yo lo finjo interés.

Miguel dio un giro, y en movimientos lentos se fue acercando lentamente hacia él, viéndole con las cejas alzadas en un plan mañoso que no permitía que Hiro pudiera prevenir lo siguiente.

—Cuándo de pronto sale del ascensor —cantó, Hiro tenía un muy claro gesto confuso, Tadashi le gritaba que corriera pronto de ahí

—La imagen de mis sueños —cantó, viéndole de nuevo.

Hiro reculó, pero no demasiado lejos de él.

—¡Él que yo quiero para mi dueño! —y con ese pedazo, bajó a saborearle los labios, separándose agilmente antes de recibir un golpe del Hamada.

—¡Miguel! —fue lo único que atinó a protestar, cubriendo con su manga los labios usurpados.

No obstante, Miguel movió los pies esquivando su enojo y siguiendo una coreografía que dejó intrigado al genio.

—El chico del apartamento 512.

—¿De quién hablas? —Hiro frunció el ceño, de sólo en pensar lo peor de la canción.

—El que hace mi pobre corazón saltar.

Hiro miró de nuevo el utencilio de cocina, y sus labios se alinearon por el enojo. Miró el desorden a medio hacerse, le faltaban muchas cosas por terminar.

Sólo había barrido y recogido a medios, pero bien que se la pasaba cantando.

¡Agh!

—¡Ni siquiera estás limpiando! —reclamó cuándo la tarea doméstica pasó a segundo plano por la danza y el canto —¡Sólo estás cantando! —recalcó, pero Miguel omitió de aquello.

—Es al que le hago cartas noche y día que no le puedo entregar.

—¡Miguel para!

—El chico del apartamento 512 —imitió, ignorando su mal humor y como Hiro casi sacaba los colmillos de la rabia de ser claramente ignorado. —,ese que me deja tartamuda y más.

Miguel se hizo hacia atrás, sin dejar de menearse al ritmo de esa canción.

Dejando a Hiro flotando entre nubes de vergüenza, coraje y dignidad perdida.

—Ese en quién yo pienso noche y día, él, sólo él.

Después, Miguel se echó un poco de aire para aflojar el mal actuado calor, para afirmar más sus movimientos provocando que se viera más gracioso por su sutil flechazo.

—Y un viejo me invita, chica ven a verme.

Hiro tardó en entender el mensaje de la canción por lo que alineó lo labios.

—Y le digo no me caen los viejos rabos verdes.

El instrumental sonó y el mexicano aprovechó la oportunidad para dar una vuelta, aún saboreaba la expresión atónita de Hiro.

Su escoba, bueno, ella servía como un importante micrófono, ¿quién necesita de micrófonos si tienes a la confiable escoba de tu parte?

Hiro estaba que no se creía de verdad el hecho de que Miguel estuviera con tanta energía un SÁBADO EN LA MAÑANA, ¿Era el poder de la música? ¿Era el mandil que le daba super poderes? ¿Era la sangre mexicana? ¿Qué demonios era?

PORQUÉ ERA MUY TEMPRANO PARA TANTO MOVIMIENTO, Y MÁS IMPORTANTE, ESTABA BARRIENDO ALEGREMENTE.

NADIE ES FELIZ HACIENDO QUE HACER.

¿Era otra cosa de ser mexicano?

—Y camino por mi cuarto, muy lentamente —el mexicano prosiguió, la escoba que estaba baja por barrer ahora se encontraba a la misma distancia de su boca —, con la esperanza de verlo —un paso, dos y otra vuelta que acompañó con una sonrisa divertida, ese ridículo mandil se movió con él.

Hiro sentía demasiada sofocado hacia su novio.

DATE CUENTA DEL RIDÍCULO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO.

DATE CUENTA QUE ESTÁS BAILANDO MIENTRAS BARRES.

¿ES COSAS DE MEXICANOS O QUEEEEEE?

Sin embargo, Miguel no entendía el mensaje a tráves de esos desesperados ojos que le pedían dignidad, al contrario, movió el cuerpo con más ritmo de la canción.

—Y cuándo sale, a caminar —alzó las cejas, advirtiéndole lo que iba a venir después.

Hiro entendió su maña y negó rápidamente, le pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera.

En cambio, Miguel bailó un poco más, dos pasos hacia atras y uno a la derecha. Entonces, lo apuntó con la mano que no sostenía la escoba.

—Me saluda con una sonrisa.

—¡Mueréte!

Miguel mostró el hoyuelo de nuevo, agarrándose el corazón y fingiendo un muy mal actuado desmayado.

—¡Qué de verás me conquista!

Hiro se sonrojó.

—¡El chino del apartamento 512! —nuevas maniobras acompañaron a su improvisada coreografía, levantó ligeramente la escoba y Miguel giró a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, esa sonrisa divertida no se borraba.

Hiro por su parte, no podía tragarse su expresión mezclada entre ira y vergüenza, ¡maldito mexicano! ¡De todas las costumbras raras que tenían ésta era la peor! Aggh, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¡¿Por qué Miguel?! ¡¿Es un Karma por lo de Coco?!

—Ese que hace mi pobre corazón saltar —Miguel continuó, danzando con gacela directo al sofá para terminarlo de barrer, moviendo la escoba junto a la siguiente letra.

—Ese que le hago canciones todo el día que no le puedo cantar.

—¡Cómo quieras me las cantas! —intentó recuperar un poco de la cordura de todo ésto.

De este bizarro sábado en la mañana.

Miguel le guiñó el ojo, siguiendo modificado la letra con descaro. Todo sucediendo de pronto en esa danza coqueta, repentina e improvisada de la mañana, paseó por la otra esquina, barriendo los escombros que estaban ahí.

—El chino del departamento 512 —cantó de nuevo, ahora moviendo el brazo libre de arriba a abajo sin dejar de contenear esa cadera.

—¡Jodete!

—Ese que me deja tartumudo y mas.

—¡Eres insufrible!

Ignoró de su insulto, levantando la palma en señal de ofensa que combinaba con la canción. Un suspiró enamorado salió después.

—Ese quién pienso en noche y día —de ahí, sujetó la escoba para sostenerla con la mano y un grito muy mexicano de su parte nació de sus pulmones.

—¡Él sólo él! —cantó, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de esa pequeña estrofa que le agitaba el corazón.

Dante aulló con él en el fondo.

Caminó alegremente hacia el siguiente rincón sucio, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Hiro que no paraba de preguntarse que clase de araña le picó, que comió que lo intoxicó o que clase de reto suicida está haciendo para que decidiera avergonzarlo con ésto.

No obstante, ajeno a todas sus premeditaciones, Miguel se detuvo, ahora volteando a verlo alegremente.

—Pero hoy me he decidido de veras —con el dedo índice tocó su frente, moviendo los hombres de arriba a abajo, sintiendo ese calor subirle por las mejillas—, todo mi amor a confesarle.

Hiro no tuvo más opción, retrocedió un poco de la siguiente estrofa. Temió lo que viniera después.

Tadashi le dijo que corriera, que huyera de ahí lo más pronto posible.

—Tocó su puerta y se me enchina la piel —El Rivera se puso de lado, imitó tocar una puerta invisible y movió el cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

—Miguel...

Hiro rogò, pero Miguel omitiò.

—Y me contesta una wera —apuntò hacia el oso de peluche de la sala que su hermana les había dado antes de irse.

Hiro entendió la referencia y casi le saca el gesto del medio por aquello.

Ese maldito oso que entre los dos habían apodado como Kyle.

Kyle el oso.

O simplemente Kyle.

¡Piérdete Miguel!

—¡Y mi corazón se quiebra! —explotó, tocándose el pecho como si le hubiera dolido la escena.

El japonés quedo en ese pequeño abismo en dónde quedaba la idea de ver a su novio, oscilando entre la idea de hacerlo parar o no, mirando el danzar de ese gracioso mandil rosado con pollos.

—El chino del departamento 512 —canturreó de inmediato el mexicano, no evitando los movimientos de sus hombros y sus acordes que iba con la canción.

—Ese que le hago canciones todo el día —masculló, haciéndose a un lado mientras el contonear no paraba.

Hiro siseaba la mirada y quedo abstraído en esa coreografía.

—Que no lo puedo cantar.

—El chico del apartamento 512 —Miguel giró rápido y se movió a la izquierda unos cuantos pasos sin dejar esa pequeña coreografía.

Topó hasta la mesa del medio, dónde en otra vuelta barrió el polvo que estaba haciendo.

—Ese que me hace tartamudo y más —dio otra barrida, el mandil ondeó suavemente y Hiro estaba que quería quitarle la escoba o el delantal.

En un intento desesperado, entre las letras y el sonido Hiro corrió hacia su lugar y estiró la mano para poder intentar robarle el utensilio. Miguel de inmediato, previendo ésto de su parte dio un nuevo giro alejándose de él, y dándose el espacio entre Hiro y su escoba para poder proseguir con su limpieza.

—Ese quién pienso en noche todo el día, él, sólo él —cerró los ojos, saboreando de nuevo esa estrofa y un Hiro gruñendo detrás de él.

Miguel continuó esquivando a Hiro quién seguía necio a intentar parar todo ésto.

Miguel entre maniobras y persecuciones terminó apoyado en el respaldo del mueble de la sala, poniendo la mano en la frente y actuando muy mal otro desmayo.

—De veras que sentí mi corazón quebrándose —insistió Miguel, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás elevando la mano con sutileza.

—Cuándo de repente me preguntó —puso ambas manos en su cadera, aprovechando de su descanso, Hiro en un movimiento se lanzó contra el sofá.

—¡Buscabas a mi hermano!

Se hizo a un lado, Hiro estrelló con el suave y mullido sofá mientras Miguel carcajeaba por haberse burlando tan fácil. Dante apoyó su risa con otro ladrido fuerte.

—¡Miguel! —se quejó, levantándose del lugar y mirándole con el odio.

—El chino del apartamento 512.

—¡Ese no es el número de nuestro departamento! —explotó de inmediato, ya refunfuñando.

—¡Ese que hace mi pobre corazón saltar!

—¡Deja de molestarme! —gritó iracundo.

En respuesta Miguel sólo encogió los hombros, disfrutaba del berrinche que brotaba lentamente desde los pulmones del Hamada.

—¡Ese que le hago canciones todo el día que no le puedo cantar!

Hiro supo que tenía que parar ésto, el instrumental sonaba alrededor de él, y Hiro sentía que le sangraban los oídos con tanta tortura.

¡Ya basta Miguel!

—El chino del apartamento 512!

Escuchó cantar, y con eso, salió disparado de su lugar, supo que tenía que detener ésto si o si. Ahora estaba en una nueva búsqueda de la sala.

Recorrió con sus ojos todo el reciente paseando por la alfombra, las pinturas, el cómodo sillón y ...

Sonrió de forma maliciosa, acercándose casi a saltos de felicidad hacia el enchufe del estéreo.

—¡El chino del apartamento 512!

Todavía escuchaba la voz potente de Miguel aún sobre la fuerte voz de la cantante, Hiro buscó el conector del aparato con tranquilidad, el canto del mexicano estaba que le perforaba el oído, pero pronto terminaría.

Estiró la mano, sujetando el enchufe y de un jalón, todo se apagó.

La cantante, la estridente voz del mexicano y el instrumental. Todo murió.

—¡El chino del...!

Por supuesto que la ahora sonora canción fue reemplazada por una queja iracunda, un ladrido y el sonido de la escoba siendo azotado furiosamente en el suelo.

—¡Pinche Chino yo no me llevó así contigo!

Hiro mantuvo un suspiro de satisfacción en el lugar, la voz furiosa de Miguel fue un dulce manjar y descanso para él.

 **Notas finales.**

QUERÍA ESCRIBIR ESTE FANFIC Y TERMINARLO DESDE EL FIN DE SEMANA.

¡ESTE ERA UNA COLABORACIÓN QUE PLANEAMOS URESHI Y YO! LOL, la verdad nos mamó un putero Miguel limpiando con canciones de cumbia los sábados.

Fue divertido hacer yo el drabble y ella una pequeña escena de éste.

Porqué, ¿qué mexicano no hace eso? Miguel no debe fallarle a las costumbres.

Es algo random, es algo bonito, es algo que me divirtió mucho escribir.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!

¡Espero hayan disfrutado ésto!


	37. Chapter 37

¡Habemus actualización a éstas horas de las noches!

¡Habemus actualización!

No sé me ocurre que escribir más que fue algo random que me vino a la mente ovó

 **42\. Yama.**

Reunieron lo suficiente de su bolsillo, Miguel golpeó el peluche de Kyle para desahogarse de su berrinche de calor y Hiro fue por un vaso de agua con hielo para también apaciguar ésto.

Aunque ninguno de sus actos previos su suficiente.

Se metieron a bañar dos veces, se pusieron ropas ligeras y aún así, el calor navegaba por sus pieles haciéndoles de sudar. Miguel estaba que se derretía ahora mismo en la alfombra y al ver a Hiro de rodillas, en short, lanzándose aire con las notas sudando, lo entendió.

En ese momento, Miguel supo que las cosas no iban a ir para ser genial en esta tarde.

Luego, el mexicano tuvo la pequeña idea de salir a comprar helados en la tarde, fue maravilloso, y que Hiro haya aceptado salir a pesar del abominable calor, se volvió más estupendo.

En el tiempo en que se escabulleron de su apartamento, disfrutaron de la pequeña caminata conversando anécdotas y chistes mediocres, y cuándo regresaron tranquilamente sosteniendo los helados, algo le decía al Rivera que el universo se encontraba en equilibrio.

Con las manos ocupadas, pero todavía entrelazando las libres, a pesar de los insultos de Hiro para que lo soltará, Miguel tenía pleno conocimiento de que los engranajes de su vida giraban de acuerdo a su maniobra.

 _Sin embargo._

Ahora que Hiro se detuvo de golpe, sonriendo intranquilo y apretando el agarro de su mano. Algo le decía que no todo iba tan bien como pensaba.

Algo le decía que uno de las tuercas de su reloj de la tarde salió disparada y se descompuso ahora mismo.

Y, en el instante en que se toparon con aquellos tipos en plena luz día y vía publica, con la gente haciéndose a un lado temerosos, y omitiendo de ésto.

Miguel supo que este día no iba a ir tan de maravilla como él pensó.

Hiro se separó ligeramente de él, el moreno no estuvo de acuerdo con esa respuesta. Ahora quiso sostenerlo como costal de papas y correr lejos de esos tipejos tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieran.

El músico logró escuchar un poco de la conversación de ellos, terminaron hablándole a su novio, sobre deudas del pasado y burlas anteriores.

Miguel sólo sabía que ese pinche chino le iba a dar explicaciones de lo que sea que estaba pasando, de una vez.

Porqué había cosas que el Rivera quería entender de Hiro (o se esforzaba por comprender) entre esos detalles era la existencia del japonés y su manía de esconder lo que le acomplejaba, lo que le molestaba y a veces ocultarle el más mínimo detalle de lo que alteraba su día.

Sólo para desahogarse el sólo encerrándose en su habitación con Baymax.

Eso a Miguel le frustraba.

Le desanimaba y frustraba que el japonés respondía a sus acercamientos cohibiéndose más en si mismo, creando una capa innecesaria de protección que terminaba haciéndole retroceder.

A vista de Miguel; Hiro parecía un pequeño erizo, te acercas lo suficientes y saca las espinas para protegerse. Huyendo de los problemas que no controla, escondiéndose de todos.

Lamentablemente para el Hamada a él siempre le gustaron mucho ese tipo de criaturas.

Por eso Miguel no lo suele presionar con las cosas más pequeñas para el genio de la robótica, prefería que Hiro viniera por si deshiciera de todas las protecciones que carga y por fin se mostrará hacia él.

Miguel siempre está listo para escucharlo.

Aún así, entre las mejores parejas siempre existía detalles que no se podían revelar, y para Miguel estaba bien.

La existencia de Kyle era prueba de ello.

Existían secretos que Hiro le reservaba muy en el fondo, y no importaba que tanto se esforzará Miguel no podría atravesar esa pequeña barrera inconsciente que ponía Hiro para no preocuparle nada.

A veces su secretos no eran tan graves. Como que se le había olvidado alimentar a Dante o se había comido toda la chatarra de la lacena. Que se enfermó por terminar parte de su proyectos finales o que en serio lamentaba la discusión del día anterior,

Miguel entendía, entendía que Hiro tenía unos secretos que debía esconder y no lo iba a constreñir a sacarlos porqué no veía necesarios saberlos si podía entenderlos.

 ** _Pero nada era tan grave como esto._**

Rivera parpadeó nervioso, dio otros dos parpadeos sólo para verificar que en serio no se trataba de una ilusión surrealista de su cerebro seguramente derretido con el sol.

El mexicano, permitió escanear mejor a los sujetos a su frente con sigilo, puede con dos, gordo, flaco y flaco. Mayores de cuarenta y a juzgar por las pintas de melandros que trían, alejando a las personas seguramente no venían a pedirle un autógrafo a su novio o a él.

Podía sentir la chancla de Mamá Elena amenazándole el cuello por meterse en problemas tan pronto.

Perfecto, ¿qué más podía pasar? estaba teniendo la cita de su día, ya tenía el helado de vainilla en su boca...y...

Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay.

No te pases virgencita chula de su corazón.

NO TE PASES DE VERDAD.

¡Ayyyyyy Virgencita! ¡¿Tienen armas en las manos?! ¡¿Eso es una navaja?! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Por qué estaban armados?!

Más importante...

¡¿POR QUÉ HIRO TENÍA QUE METERSE CON SUJETOS QUE TENÍAN NAVAJAS?!

Calma, tenía que calmarse, tenía que calmarse.

Apretó la galleta del cono en compensación para esconder sus nervios. El crujir alarmó a uno de los delincuentes del fondo. Ya que pronto el filo de la navaja emergió de su funda y con ella apuntó al aire, justamente a su novio azabache.

Caray, esto no fue una buena idea, no mames Hiro.

Esto no se veía nada bien, ¿Jesús? ¿Dios mío? ¿San juditas?

¡Virgencita santa el otro también sacó una!

Miguel encontró con sus ojos a quién podía apostar era el causante de todo esto. El mexicano quiso quitarse sus botas y enterrarsela a la cabeza con un grito enojado.

¡No te pases Hiro! ¡¿Cómo puede estar así?!

Hiro, a su lado, en una expresión de poker que no ayudaba nada de nada a calmar su estrés, no mencionó, no actuó, no hizo nada.

¡¿Cómo podía mantenerse inmutable?! Chingado, si se encontraba rodeado por un hombre (quién juraba que necesitaba ponerse a dieta) junto a sus dos compinches que estaban más que dispuesto a comenzar una riña con objetos punzocortantes.

Hasta se atrevió a bostezar mientras Miguel ya se les estaba ingeniando para poder salir de aquí sin tantas heridas.

¡¿Por qué bostezas Hiro?! ¡Eso los acaba de ofender! ¡El panzón frunció la ceja!

—Quiro —escuchó la voz grave haciéndose dominante sobre el ambiente, sacando al Rivera de sus pensamientos.

Quién habló fue el bonachón en traje deportivo con una sonrisa prominente, Miguel tuvo un escalofrío para ello y aún se admiraba de la calma que tenía el Hamada con ésto.

Las personas ya comenzaban a alejarse o cruzaban del otro lado de la calle. Miguel también pensaba que eso sería buena idea.

—Yama.

La sonrisa altanera de su pareja sólo sirvió para tirarle a la cuerda del nerviosismo en el mexicano, esto no era una agradable situación, esto no podía ser una agradable situación.

Seguramente no venían a hablar de tesis o proyectos de universidad.

¡El sólo quería ir a comer nieve por este puto calor!

—Hiro, ¿qué está pasando?

Porqué Miguel quería saber porqué ahora esos dos sujetos extras estaban tronándose los dedos con el mismo gesto arrogante hacia Hiro. Y el que parecía tener barba rasposa se checaba la parte trasera de su pantalón, Miguel apostaba que ahora estaba viendo si tenía otra arma punzo cortante.

Y a juzgar por la ominosa y abierta sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La encontró.

—Sólo es una reunión de amigos. No te preocupes, Miguel.

¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO ERA PINCHE MENTIROSO!

¡Era claro que no lo era! Se veía por las armas, el ambiente y la tensión que se sentía.

Miguel tuvó preguntas infectándose sobre él, queriendo por primera vez presionar a Hiro para que le diera una respuesta certera.

¿Qué tenía que ver ese regordete y sus amigos con Hiro?!

¡¿Por qué le sonreían de esa manera?!

¡¿Qué estaba pasando aquí ?!

¡¿Y por qué le estaban arruinado su PRECIADA cita?!

¡¿POR QUE TIENEN PINCHES NAVAJAS?! NO TE PASES DE VERGA HIRO.

La cara de pocas amigos del robusto sólo le estaba crispando más los nervios al músico. El de barba como chivo también soltó una carcajada lo suficiente alterable para él.

—Hiro.

—Son amigos que no veo desde los catorce años.

Miguel por primera vez quería romperle la cara a Hiro por ser tan mentiroso, ¡era claro que eso no era serio!

¡¿Cómo eran las putas amistades del Hamada?! ¡¿Qué clase de vida juvenil llevaba su maldito novio?!

Nadie se hace amigo de sujetos tan peligrosos y desagradables.

Sin embargo, Miguel conocía a su novio, a ese puto desgraciado de dientes chuecos.

Y no, no le diría nada más que un simple:

—Miguel.

¡Ahí está! Espera, ¿le acababa de hablar?

El mexicano le miró de reojo, mientras sentía la pequeña sensación de curiosidad por el llamado de Hiro.

Escuchó otra vez la risa maliciosa del nipón, restándole importancia a la situación hilarante, haciéndole enfurecer, y con eso, gestos enojados yacían formándose y desfigurándose en cada parte de su rostro.

Hiro reculó, con ello atrajo al mexicano de la mano quién también parpadeó confundido.

El Hamada se mantuvo sosteniendo del otro lado su helado de chocolate que empezaba a derretirse y pasarse por la mano, Hiro lamió la orilla para no ensuciarse.

Y eso a Miguel le hubiera gustado en otro punto, ¡DE NO SER PORQUÉ ESTABAN A PUNTO DE ROMPERLES LAS PINCHE CARA! ¡HIRO MÁS ATENCIÓN A TU VIDA, NO JODAS!

Un pequeño apretón de su mano le indicó que debía estar alerta, ¡Aggggh!

El Rivera quería arrancarse uno a uno los pelos de su cabello, ¡Ahora en que líos estaba metido su pareja!

¡¿Y ahora en que líos le estaba metiendo?!

Miguel casi ahogó un grito al ver que ellos se acercaban.

Tronándose los dedos, con objetos punzo cortantes y en plena calle ya vacía de San Fransokyo, esto que por supuesto no era una buena imagen.

En cambio Hiro volvió a sacarle una cana verde a Miguel, cuándo se soltó del agarre de su novio y ahora levantó la mano que no sostenía el helado e inicio un casual saludo.

—¡Yama! —llamó Hiro de inmediato haciendo un gesto divertido, fingiendo algo de incredulidad que descolocó a su menor pareja —, ¿qué tal? ¡Años que no te veo!

—Quiro...—masculló con ese tono divertido.

El Japonés ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Es Hiro.

A la respuesta del japonés el otro gruñó de inmediato molesto y un exasperado gruñido brotó de los labios del identificado Yama.

Hiro sintiendo la adrenalina y la arrogancia burbujearle en su parte de la frase, decidió jugar más con la paciencia del gordo que ahora le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, sentía que un mal movimiento de palabras y mandaría a sus amigos a darle una lección.

—¿No estarás molesto por las peleas ilegales? ¿Qué tal te fue en la cárcel?

Miguel quedo estupefacto, mirando a Hiro incredulo por sus palabras.

¿Cárcel? ¿Molestia? ¡¿ILEGAL?!

QUE ESTA PASANDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

—¿Peleas ilegales?

—Cállate Miguel, estamos hablando los adultos.

La ceja arrugada del mexicano se hizo más notaria por la demanda de Hiro. De inmediato, se olvidó de los tres delincuentes que yacían en frente.

—A mi no me vas a callar.

—Shhh.

El mexicano frunció el ceño por la manera en que Hiro le chistó, y él se la devolvió. Hiro volvió a corresponder y así fue una discusión entre los dos de pequeños chisteos hasta que Yama le gruñó.

—Shh tú también —dijeron los dos hacia Yama.

Por supuesto eso no le agradó.

—Denles una lección —bramó.

—Vamos Yama —Hiro comenzó con la conversación, todavía intentando restarle la seriedad —¿No seguirás enojada por lo del cárcel todavía o si? No pensé que fueras tan rencoroso.

El rostro de Miguel pudo ser una expresión de horror extremo, mezclado con ironìa y ganas de sacar la famosa chancla Rivera para pegarle y acomodarle sus ideas.

Que significaba eso de la... ¡¿prisión?!

—Denle una lección.

¡Hiro Hamada! ¡¿que hiciste ahora!?

Ayyy, creo que ahora si van en serio.

Bueno, siempre pueden correr.

¡El está listo para correr!

Un paso ajeno, otros de ellos dos hacia atrás. Miguel y Hiro intercambiaban miradas de forma sutil, uno reclamando de la reciente situación, el otro dedicándole ese gesto arrogante de que iban a estar bien.

Por supuesto que Miguel no le creía.

—Se puede resolver esto de una manera más pacífica —Hiro mantenía una de sus manos extendidas, evitando alejarse del mal aura que rodeaba alrededor de los hombres Yama —, ¿quieres el helado como muestra de mi amistad?

Le ofreció, pero Yama bufó por la burla.

—Terminen con ellos.

—Eso es un no —suspiró triste.

Luego, volteó tranquilo, los segundos pasaban y se volvían cruciales.

—Miguel —volvió a llamar esperando tener una respuesta del mexicano que no fuera su estúpida incredulidad.

Miguel le observó, esperando una PINCHE EXPLICACIÓN.

—Cuando yo diga tres —el mexicano asintió, la seriedad en Hiro incitaba y le hacía creer que su novio genio estaba maquinando un plan maestro para salir vivos de aquí—, empujaré a uno y tú empujarás al otro

Miguel no lo procesó, y volvió a asentir por inercia

—Y luego .. nos iremos corriendo.

Excelente, huir, le gustaba la estrategia.

El empujaba a uno y él empujaba al otro.

Espera, ¡¿qué?!

—Uno.

—Hiro...

Miguel sonrió, quebrado, nervioso y aún mantenía la fé en que su pareja no haría nada estúpido. No creía que estaba siendo serio, por segundos pensó que estaba bromeando, pero sus premeditaciones murieron junto al siguiente número regresivo y culminante.

Virgencita, virgencita, tienen que salir de esto por favor, todavía no se ha casado con su chino.

Iría a dejarle flores a la virgencita de su casa si le permitía salir de esto con su chino altanero.

—¡Tres!

¡¿Tres?! ¡¿Acaba de decir tres?! ¡¿Y el dos?!

—¡¿Y los demás números?!

—¡No hay tiempo!

La sonrisa se borró, reemplazaba por un sentimiento de enojo, asombro y distracción al sentir las manos de Hiro entrelezadas con las suyas, un jalón que le hizo perder el equilibrio y luego el movimiento de sus pies siendo seguidos por los de Hiro ante la última advertencia.

Todo sucedió tan rápido para el chico Rivera que apenas y se dio cuenta de verificar que era lo que estaba sucediendo; Un movimiento más, Hiro empujó a uno, él siendo sostenido por el otro matón y la reacción del nipon fue lanzar su cono de nieve al acechor, Miguel también imitó valientemente su reacción y vio como su helado era utilizado para salvar su vida.

Tuvo que contener otro grito cuándo el Hamada terminó tomándolo de la mano y echándose a correr para el otro extremo de la calle.

—¡Corre Miguel! —llamó de inmediato, el otro apenas y reaccionó, pero hizo caso.

Lo hizo tan rápido como se le permitia.

Miguel estaba que no se la podía creer, Hiro había reaccionado demasiado rápido para su gusto. Lo que lo hacía llegar a varias conclusiones a la vez.

Uno, Hiro era muy rápido para salir de los problemas y con reflejos superdotados.

Dos, ya había tenido este tipo de experiencias previas a ésta.

Sea lo que sea, miró al japones que mantenía una expresión arrogante mientras iba corriendo lejos de los matones, el aire se le escapaba pero la adrenalina del peligro le hacía sacar fuerzas internas.

Miguel bufó más de una vez, sosteniendo un pequeño soslayo para creer que habían perdido a los hombres del tal Yama.

¡A su pinche madre! ¡Siguen detrás de ellos!

—¡Hiro!

—¡No es tan grave!

Parecía que Hiro le había leído los pensamientos, Miguel inhaló todo el aire, pero la paciencia era nula.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue el grito de Yama enfurecido de que fueran por ellos y el desahogando su ira en una pequeña estrofa con un aliento desesperado.

—¡Me debes una pinche explicación!

 **Notas finales.**

Se me hizo muy divertido ver ésto.


	38. Chapter 38

¡Hola chicos!

Hace mucho que no actualizaba esta serie de drabbles, en mi defensa, me puede bastante el Fanboy y el mafioso que me gana el tiempo libre -carita triste- . Nah, en realidad no tengo defensa.

¡Pero aquí! Deudas de juego son deudas de honor!

Aquí tenemos a Hiro revelándole lo de las apuestas ilegales a Yama. Si ando un poco norteados, les recomendó volver a leerse el drabble de Yama para que agarren el hilo de éstos tres capítulos seguidos -corazón roto-

¡Gracias!

 **42\. Regaño.**

La puerta del departamento fue azotado violentamente, y debajo del umbral, dos cuerpos agitados se adentraron lo más rápido que pudieron. Miguel tropezó consigo mismo nada más entró de un salto al departamento, cayendo directo a la alfombra por su mal equilibrio, y Hiro no tardó en girarse, cerró lo que era la puerta y culminó en un aliento suave que llevaba toda la adrenalina de antaño.

Ambos dieron un suspiro de alivio al cerciorarse de que estaban sanos y salvos. Cansados, sudados y estresados, pero al menos se encontraban en un muy considerable estado de salud.

Hiro pegó la cabeza contra la fría puerta, suspirando placentero por la sensación eléctrica de lo helado contra su caliente cuerpo. El Rivera se había levantado por su parte, apoyando sus manos contra sus rodillas y procurando recuperar el aliento arrebatado a grandes bocanadas.

La mirada de reproche que Miguel le lanzaba hizo que Hiro tratará de justificarse por los actos anteriores.

—Y-Ya...—fue lo que Hiro pudo articular, su cuerpo todavía no podía sosegarse después de tanto correr—Estamos a Salvo —aseguró, recargándose en la puerta, y, procediendo a limpiarse el sudor de su frente —Perdimos a Yama al darle la vuelta en la esquina...Ya no tienes que preocuparte —luego susurró para si mismo —Al menos que los volvamos a encontrar...pero ya me encargaré yo de eso.

—¿Q-Qué fue eso? ...—Con el aire escapándosele Miguel encontró la fuerza para poder hablar.

Hiro palideció y golpeó la orilla de madera para ó, encontrándose con un muy indignado Miguel que claramente esperaba una respuesta a lo acontecido, en ese momento, Hamada supo que lo mejor era huir.

—¡Buenooooo! —Hiro comenzó suavemente, alargando la última boca. Llevó sus manos hacia atrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa grande —que mala suerte todo lo que pasó, ¿verdad? —Miguel no dejaba esa ceja fruncida, y Hiro Hamada decidió que era momento de huir del campo de batalla —En fin...¡Me tengo que ir! —se despidió, caminando directo a su habitación que compartía con su pareja —... Tengo unos trabajos de facultad que debo entregar y ...

—Hiro Hamada, no te mueves de aquí.

Maldijo cuándo ya no pudo pudo completar exitosamente su escape y su paso estratégico murió.

Hiro quedo congelado en su lugar, totalmente estático y con un poco de sudor del ejercicio anterior empezando a resbalar por su frente. Ya no sabia si era tensión o preocupación lo que pululaba en su cabeza.

Mierda, la mirada de Miguel le indicaba que en serio no debía proceder a dar un paso a su refugio Anti-regaños Riveras o iba a recibir un botazo a la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede Tamalito? —Hiro Hamada volvió a fingir ser inocente, aún con sus novio estando con un muy horrible gesto de desaprobación.

—¿Qué fue lo de ahorita? —demandó Miguel sin darle tiempo al reproche.

—Em...¿Una carrera?...—fingió demencia, pero se arrepintió a los segundos al ver que eso no le había hecho gracia a su pareja —Está bien, no fue una carrera...Y ellos ...No son amigos de mi infancia —le confesó.

—¿En serio Hiro? ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? —preguntó el Rivera con un sarcasmo viboreando en la lengua —¿El hecho de que nos amenazaran con navajas y tuvimos que correr media manzana por nuestra vida? —Hiro lo miró de mala gana, detestaba ser regañado.

—Fue buen ejercicio, ¿no lo crees? —alegó el Hamada.

Hiro supo que si seguía hablando, Miguel lo ahorcaría por sus malas bromas, pero supo que esto no era algo que debía contarse así, mínimo debían platicarlos los dos sentados cómodamente y él armado con su traje de super heroe por si las dudas.

Ahora se sentía vulnerable ante la habilidad zapatera del Rivera de poder golpearlo con sólo mirarle.

—Está bien ...—suspiró, Hiro se despegó de la pared y con una mano empezó a rascarse la cabeza para intentar acomodarse las ideas. Era más fácil pasar un examen de termodinámica a explicarle a su pareja todo lo que conllevaba un poco de su pasado — Bueno...¿Cómo lo explico? ...—divagó entre sus recuerdos, sonriendo un poco apenado cuándo Miguel ahora fue quién se cruzó de brazos —Digamos que ...No tengo un buen pasado ...¿Tengo antecedentes criminales? —preguntó dudoso, Miguel deshizo el nudo de sus brazos cruzados y ahora lo miró horrorizado —Sí, esa es la palabra correcta...¡No me veas así! —se defendió, luego lo apuntó acusadoramente —Tú también tienes tu historial —después del silencio de Miguel, Hiro siguió más incómodo —Bueno, el punto es que aveces hago apuestas ilegales de robots...

El Hamada sentía que se estaba confesando ante una autoridad judicial o no sabía. El gritó alarmado de Miguel le hizo bajar la cabeza más incómodo, ah, ¿tan dificíl era explicarle que estaba tachado en el sistema acusatorio de la ciudad? Demonios, ni siquiera cuando intentó esconder a Baymax de la tía Cass le resultaba tan complicado.

—¡¿A veces?!—inquirió.

—Em ...Depende lo que significa a veces...¿Quieres decir todo el tiempo? De ser así ...No...solo...a veces...dos o tres veces al mes, quizá, para ser más exacto.

Y en cada confesión dudosa que le obsequiaba el Hamada la ira del Rivera emergía como una flama

—¡¿Lo sigues haciendo?!

—Sí, no todo el tiempo —intentó apaciguar ese fuego que empezaba a arder en los ojos de Miguel — Recuerda que debo mantener mi buena imagen en la universidad. Ya sabes, el genio prodigio con buen historial académico...Seria malo para mí si se enterarán —desvió la vista a otro lado —por eso dos o tres veces al mes estaba bien para mí.

Hiro comenzó a sobarse el brazo con algo de nervios. No quería encarar a su pareja. Es decir, no quería un botazo.

—¡Hiro! —le reclamó Miguel, y casi se persigna de no ser por el descaro de Hiro que prosiguió.

—¡Querías la verdad! —le protestó a su favor, Miguel ya quiere quitarse la cabeza y dejarle un chinchón por su imprudencia.

¡Son peleas ilegales! ¡Hiro se estaba metiendo en cosas que no debía! Y casi mueren por lo mismo.

¡Su pareja es un criminal con antecedentes penales!

—...Bueno, continuemos...Las apuestas ilegales ...

—¿Apuestas ilegales? —volvió a preguntar a Miguel.

El mexicano agarró aire, y luego suspiró esperando que eso sirviera para relajar su cuerpo. Se preguntaba que si de alguna manera esto sentiría Mamá Elena cada que él hacía una travesura. Necesitaba retirar la tensión de los hombros para calmarse.

—Es muy lucrativo, Miguel.

HIRO HAMADA.

—Bueno...—Hiro ya no sabía si continuar o no, sentía que en cualquier momento Miguel saldría como Tadashi con algún discurso de la buena moral y el comportamiento licito — por andar con apuestas ilegales ...me metí con gente que no debía...¿Yama? —Hiro se cubrió la mano por si Miguel quería jalarle la oreja como la tía Cass hacía con él —Bueno, supuestamente lo engañé y le hice trampa hace algunos ...años...—Y con años, se refería quizá a uno o dos de diferencia.

—¡¿Hiro hiciste trampa?!

—No es trampa como tal...—alegó a su favor —Sólo me aprovechaba de mi imagen indefensa para que se confiarán y apostarán más...Y así.

—¡Eso es engañarlos!

—Ellos eran los idiotas que caían —se volvió a defender con indiferencia.

En sí, de eso Hiro no se arrepentía. Sólo le pesaba la culpa que su pareja se hubiera enterado y no de una manera muy agradable.

—De hecho, ahora que lo pienso...Si terminaron en la carcel por mi, de no ser por Tadashi yo también hubiera terminado ahí. —confesó lo último con descuido.

—¡¿Tadashi?!

—Sí, él también sabe y la tía Cass...Sus jalones de oreja son horribles —le confesó y tuvo un escalofrío que le recorrió de pensar en la tía Cass enojada y confiscándole su laboratorio del porche como castigo.

—¿Y luego? ¿No aprendiste la lección? —Hiro encogió los hombros como respuesta —...¡Hiro Hamada!

—Yama me odia por lo del cárcel, yo pensé que lo había olvidado. —mencionó distraído, recargándose en la pared —Ya sabes, salir de la prisión y olvidar todos los rencores que envenenan tu alma. Es malo para él.

—¿Entonces?

Y Hiro le sonrió dulcemente, dando a entender que la historia había terminado.

—Eso fue lo que pasó, básicamente resumido.

—¿Resumido? —Miguel ya no podía, apretaba los dientes del coraje y sentía que éstos le iban a doler dentro de un rato.

—Sí, falta un poco más detalles a la historia —Se sinceró de pronto, recordando la persecución, que casi muere por un disparo, la policía, fue una noche algo agitada —pero no es algo que debas enterarte por el momento.

—Ya veo, eso es lo que paso —Miguel se cruzó de brazos, todavía mirándole con mala cara, Hiro le sonrió algo nervioso por sentir los pesados ojos del Rivera en él.

Ni siquiera su tía Cass o Tadashi le hacían intimidar como lo hacía su pareja.

—Sí. Básicamente.

Miguel todavía estaba tácito, brazos cruzados y una respiración sorpredentemente lenta. Hiro juraba que al menos se pondría como un dragón hambriento queriendo venganza y botazos por todo lados, pero aún así, el Rivera se mantenía sobre la misma posición sin emanar más que esos enojados ojos.

El genio admitía que le temía más a este lado de Miguel que al enojado. El enojado tiraba blasfemias, zapatazos y sólo bastaba unos cuántos besos para aplacar a esa bestia, este...no estaba muy seguro de como dormirle...

—Hamada...—un muy llamado de ultratumba le preocupó al genio de la robótica.

Mierda, él sabía que significaba.

—¿Qué sucede algodón de azúcar? —preguntó con un tono de dulce para aplacar la silenciosa ira del Rivera.

No hubo respuesta por parte del Rivera, en cambio, sólo éste se levantó un pie, se empezó a quitar lentamente la bota y Hiro ya asumió que era lo que venía, retrocedió cuándo el Rivera tenía la bota en la mano.

—Miguelito...

Miguel dio un paso más.

—Dulce amado mío...

El Rivera sólo se acercaba aputandole con el arma letal justo enfrente de su cara, Hiro reculó todo lo que pudo hasta toparse con la traicionera pared.

Es decir, podía tolerar los jalones de oreja de la tía Cass o los sermones de moral de Tadashi, pero si que le daba vuelta a la fuerza desvatadora que significaba un botazo de su amante. La otra vez le dejó marcada la cara.

—Miguelito...Hay formas de solucionar esto.

—Cállate Hamada —le demandó Miguel —Estoy **_muy_ **enojado contigo.

Hiro le sonrió.

—Mi Romeo de tamales y música ...Por favo...—calló y un golpe certero en la cabeza le bastó para acomodar las ideas, silenciando los apodos románticos —¡Ah! ¡Oye!

Otro, sólo por resongarle.

—¡Miguel!

Y otro por contestarle.

—¡Esto por el susto que me acabas de dar! —reclamó, el Rivera volvió a azotar la punta del zapato contra el Hamada, éste se sobó e intentó cubrirse en vano, la fuerza de Miguel era más abrumadora.

—¡Para!

Sin embargo, la ira del Rivera no sería aplacaba por las amenazas vacías de su pareja, en cambio, aplicó más fuerza en el proyectil de su mano.

—¡Esto por ocultarme cosas! —otro cuándo escuchó el quejido de Hiro que lo alentó a no parar —, ¡Pinche chino mamón!

—¡Ya entendi! ...—gimió adolorido, intentando cubrirse la cara y cabeza con los brazos —¡Lo siento!

—¡Y esto es por ser un pendejo irresponsable!

Terminó con otro tan fuerte que casi le hizo perder la consciencia, Miguel se volvió a colocar su bota de nuevo con tranquilidad, gruñendo de mala forma y por fin irse a la habitación, en dónde cerró con un portazo.

Hiro sabía que hoy le iba a tocar dormir con Dante en el sofá.

El azabache se sobó enojado, todavía le seguía doliendo como el demonio cada botazo que su pareja le había dado. Por eso no quería que Miguel supiera, ahora era la impotencia de saber que se iba a enojar por semanas le estaba carcomiendo.

—Hiro, voltea.

Los pensamientos del Hamada fueron disipados como rayo cuándo escuchó la voz de su novio, el genio levantó la vista ansioso, esperando obtener un perdón. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que supo fue que la bota de su amante había sido lanzada a su dirección.

Hiro jadeó cuándo la suela le cayó directamente a la cara, estampándose con violencia y hundiéndose en su náriz, aún se preguntaba por esos genes de francotirador que el Rivera había heredado. Gimoteó cuándo la bota rebotó en el suelo, adolorido, se sobó la náriz y cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas escurrieran, sentía que la R de la Marca Rivera ahora estaba claramente tatuada en su piel.

—¡¿Y eso por qué fue?! —preguntó, sin dejar de presionarse la zona lastimada.

El Hamada ahora estaba enojado, mas, recibió un rugido como respuesta que lo hizo acabar con toda la valentía.

—¡Por mis huevos!

Mierda, Miguel estaría enojado con él por semanas.

 **Notas finales.**

La gente me lo estaba pidiendo, y la verdad me dio mucha felicidad volver a escribir pendejadas de éstos dos xD


	39. Chapter 39

¡Hola! Sé que esperaban algo como una continuación de Miguel enojado metiéndole más madrazos al chino, y en realidad, eso iban a ser los siguientes capítulos, pero como hay un especial de Halloween de actividad en el grupo Higuel se me antojó hacer un especial para estos drabbles y esta pareja tan bonitos.

Por cierto, dejaré unos cuántos anuncios al final de éste capítulo, espero que puedan leerlos.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

Advertencia: Crossover con Enredados..

Pareja introducida: Vassandra (Varian x Cassandra)

 **Calabazas.**

Calabazas en el suelo, retazos naranjas, navajas en la mesa, envolturas de caramelos en la alfombra, frustración, sudor, lágrimas y dos cuerpos haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para poder dibujar caritas en las calabazas.

Miguel observaba el esfuerzo impune que realizaba su pareja sobre la dura superficie naranja, tratando de no partirla por la fuerza. Por la ceja fruncida, la lengua golpeando contra la mejilla y la respiración lenta, Miguel sabía que Hiro se estaba estresando por ésta actividad.

Por su parte, Hiro jamás pensó que pasar tiempo de calidad con su novio dibujando caritas le fuera a doler con la misma fuerza con la que pelea contra un villano en la ciudad.

No, es más, hasta creía que atrapar villanos en San Fransokyo esta noche sería más fácil que terminar esta maldita cara amorfa.

—Lo estás haciendo mal —declaró Miguel al ver la deforme sonrisa que hacía Hiro.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó el genio, inhalando aire, luego exhalandolo.

Recordó los métodos de relajación que Baymax le recomendaba antes de entrar en un examen. Sólo que ahora no estaba en un examen, estaba con su novio TRATANDO DE PODER HACER ESOS MALDITOS DIENTES PUNTIGUADOS.

—Ni siquiera se parece...

Y, que Miguel soltará este tipo de comentarios a dos niveles de explotar, no le era favorable.

Hiro simplemente azotó la calabaza contra la mesa, lo miró de forma acusadora y lo apuntó con la navaja, Miguel levantó las manos en señal de paz por temor a que éste pudiera hacer algo más con el arma punzocortante.

—¡No quiero escuchar opinión de ésto de alguien que escucha música para trapear en las mañanas! —le recriminó, regresando a su tarea de terminar esa diabólica sonrisa que parecía más dientes chuecos y destruidos.

—¡Retractaté! —se ofendió, mirándole adolorido que revelará uno de sus más grandes secretos —¡Usas eso en mi contra! Al menos yo no hablo dormido...—alegó a su favor, susurrando lo último.

—Yo no hablo dormido —se defendió Hiro.

El Rivera se rió por ésto, estiró los labios en su contra en una señal no muy favorable y empezó a hacer una mueca burlándose de lo que supuestamente mencionaba Hiro.

—Ay, Miguel ...besame...—empezó, Hiro enrojeció —Ay Miguel...Te amo...Miguel cásate conmigo.

—¡Jamás he dicho algo así!

—Ya lo sé —se encogió de hombros, esquivando los ojos enojados del Hamada — pero me gusta imaginarlo...—recibió un golpe de Hiro que lo hizo callar —¡Ah! Hiro, ¿te han dicho lo enojón que eres? —preguntó sobándose el brazo que fue lastimado con anterioridad.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—¡Tú eres el idiota!...—sostuvo en su defensa, luego miró la calabaza de expresión extraña, Miguel recogió una de las que estaba en el suelo para sostenerla firmemente en sus brazos —¿Quieres que te de una clase? —le preguntó curioso.

Hiro asintió, dándole una sonrisa socorrona.

—Si tanto sabes, enséñame capitán perfección.

Miguel sostuvo la navaja, con la lengua sacada y la habilidad temblorosa de una persona con Parkinson empezó a dibujar inútilmente la cara de la calabaza, luego de haberlo terminado, admiró su bizarra obra para regresarla al Hamada, contemplandolo ante los minuciosos ojos del asiático.

—¿Qué tal?

El asiático la miró con una mueca, esa cosa ni calabaza de Halloween era.

—Es horrible —declaró enojado— No tienes talento para ésto, te morirías de hambre.

—¿De que hablas Hiro? —se ofendio Miguel de inmediato —Esto es perfección ...Sólo mira esas líneas —empezó sus debates, el prodigio de la ciencia rodó los ojos —... esas curvas ...esas...—los argumentos iban pereciendo a medida que observaba su obra final — De acuerdo es una mierda...Pero esta mierda se parece a ti —lo último lo agregó sin pensar, recibió un segundo golpe de su pareja y se quejó adolorido.

—¿Qué?

—Esto es tan feo como tú —habló enojado por la recién agresión. Estaba adolorido por el ataque injustificado de su pareja.

—¡Mira quién habla! —Hiro alegó, buscó alrededor a su botada calabaza para recogerla entre sus manos, la colocó de nuevo contra la mesa, y acusadoramente, lleno de confianza la apuntó —¡Esta se parece a ti!

—¡Y esta a ti! —declaró Miguel, sin soltar la calabaza que ahora había llamado con el nombre de su pareja —Tiene tus enormes dientes de ratón.

—Y éste tu horrible bicho en el labio —apuntó al circulo deforme que abarcaba gran parte de lo que era sonrisa —Tiene tus enormes orejas —sostuvo luego de ver los agujeros a un costado.

—Y esos ojos de cortinas que apenas y se abren son tus ojos.

—Apesta a perro como tú —contraatacó el Hamada.

Luego de esto siguieron, discutiendo, agrediéndose verbalmente como una pareja madura de su edad. Ignorando el golpeteo educado y detrás de éste unas voces educadas que pedían permiso para entrar.

Aun dentro de la riña, Hiro y Miguel se dieron el tiempo de contestarles un suave y enojado.

—¡Adelante!

Tras eso, la puerta fue abierta, adentrándose bajo el umbral dos cuerpos conocidos por la pareja que no paraba de discutir sobre la forma de la calabaza aún con visitas a su lado.

—¡Hey chicos...! —saludó Varian, empujando la maquina con ayuda de su novia que venía a un costado —Vine con Cassandra, espero no les moleste...—agregó de pronto, la pareja siguió ignorandolo a lo que Varian lo interpretó a que podría seguir— ¿cómo les va como el Halloween? No me digan, por sus caras se ven que lo están disfrutando... ¡Quiero mostrarles este nuevo invento que ...!

—¡No te entrometas! —callaron a éste de inmediato.

Varian parpadeó un poco, pero no se deprimió por ésto, miró a su novia quién simplemente negó por su tontera, ella sólo esperaba que nadie saliera herido.

—¿Están discutiendo por que las calabazas no les salen? —preguntó, los dos chicos dejaron de lado su discusión para verlo cara a cara —¡Yo tengo la solución a sus problemas! —después de eso, retiró la manta que cubría la maquina y con orgullo apuntó a ésta.

—Se llama Cassandrot —la presentó de nuevo, la chica a su lado se cruzó de brazos intentando ocultar su sonrojo — Es una maquina capaz de dibujar la cara de la calabaza en cuestión de segundos —les habló, mirando el esfuerzo desperdiciado con los montones de calabaza a medio terminar — Sólo es necesario meter la calabaza a este orificio de aquí ...—apuntó hacia la parte de arriba de la maquina —Y lo demás nace por si solo...¡Ciencia!

Hiro se ofendió por aquello y dejo de lado su discusión para arrostrarlo.

—¿De que hablas Varian? Eso no es ciencia, y sólo un idiota te compraría esa cosa.

—¿Y funciona? —preguntó Miguel curioso.

Hiro rodó los ojos ante la ingenuidad de su pareja y esa emoción que hacía vibrar sus ojos.

Un poco de envidia le nació, y muchos celos ni siquiera se llegaba a emocionar de esta manera por sus proyectos. Maldito Miguel era tan fácil de comprar cuándo se trataba del estúpido de Varian.

—Esto es lo último en tecnología —añadió Varian por la emoción del Rivera —con esta maquina removeré los aspectos de la ciencia y la revolucionaré la industria de las calabazas...—exclamó orgulloso, dandole palmadas al costado de metal —¡Cassandrot será el mejor invento de Halloween! —alegó orgulloso —Les haré una pequeña prueba. Asistente, ¿me haría el honor?

Cassandra asintió, mientras iba por una de las calabazas en el suelo, luego, se permitió llevarla hasta el agujero de la maquina ante una señal de Varian, la depositó. Después, el inventor apretó el botón y la maquina comenzó a dar su función.

Bastaron unos segundos de perfectas maniobras antes de que ésta emitiera un sonido extraño y empezará a descomponerse por si sola.

Hiro aguantó la carcajada cuándo Miguel le pisó para que se callará.

—Oh —exclamó Varian fascinando— quizá deba calibrarlo mejor —dijo positivo, mientras sacaba sus herramientas para ir reparando maquina y que continuará con lo suyo.

Mientras el chico reparaba su invento, Miguel volteó a su labor de calabazas para observar de nuevo a los dos cuerpos extraños, miró con lástima la suya, pensando que lo mejor sería matarla de una vez.

—Es tan feo como el tuyo Hiro —exclamó.

—¿De que hablas? —se ofendió el Hamada, pensando que quería pelea —El tuyo es peor.

—¡El mío es mejor! —gritó Miguel.

—¡No el mío! —siguió.

Luego, volvieron a aquella discusión que no conllevaba nada bueno entre los dos, la maquina siendo golpeado por la llave y el griterio de la pareja fue una farándula dentro de ese apartamento.

—¡El tuyo es la cosa más deforme que he visto!

Varian dio un golpe a su maquina, escuchando el suave motor empezando a funcionar.

—Es arte abstracto, no lo comprenderías, Miguel.

El motor rugió suavemente.

—Horrible.

Un golpe suave de un costado, Varian sonrió orgulloso.

—Adefesio.

Varian dio el último golpe más fuerte con un muy alegre grito de victoria.

—¡Vamos por la ciencia!

Y la maquina comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, llamando la atención de los dos cuerpos que estaban en medio de la riña. Por el sonido de los motores, miraron extrañado como ésta comenzaba a cortar la cara de la calabaza y ambos exclamaron un muy sorprendido, wow.

Sin embargo, esta sorpresa no les duró, debido a que la maquina comenzó a fallar de nuevo, comenzando a descontrolarse.

—Oh rayos...—exclamó Miguel

—¿Varían? —preguntó enojado Hiro, éste le sonrió apenado.

—Pero que rayos...

—¡Varian, cuidado!

Y en eso, una calabaza sale disparada como proyectil hacia ellos.

Cassandra fue rápida, por lo que se lanzó contra su pareja para tirarla al suelo, lamentablemente no tuvo el mismo efecto contra los otros dos chicos, puesto que la bala naranja dio justamente al mexicano que fue tumbado al suelo.

Hiro estaba a punto de reírse, de no ser porqué también una tuerca de la maquina salió disparada contra él, sirviéndole de bala y dejándole igual en el piso.

Cassandra se levantó un poco al ver que él escándalo había terminado, miró el cuerpo de abajo, que tenía una sonrisa emocionada y la chica de cabello negro de inmediato se arrepintió.

—¿Me salvaste? —inquirió feliz — ¿A mi?

—Eh...No es lo que parece...—se defendió, levantándose y ayudandole a él también —Fue solamente instinto, mierda, no lo malinterpretes.

—Sí claro...—exclamó de inmediato, luego —Ohpordiosprefiristesalvarmeami —habló para si mismo emocionado, añorando este sentimiento.

Varian se sorprendió ante el silencio absoluto, ya no hubo discusiones, ya no hubo más voces, curioso, miró hacia abajo, contemplando horrorizado su delito ahí.

—¡Ay no! —declaró el inventor luego de ver la grave consecuencia de sus actos.

Varian se llevó sus manos a sus cabellos y miró el cuerpo inerte del moreno, luego al azabache que estaba en la misma posición. Uno arriba al otro, sin responder muy bien.

—¡Cassandra creo que los maté!

Ésta simplemente acomodó las calabazas de nuevo en su lugar y tomó uno de los dulces que estaban en el tazón de la mesa.

—Dulce o truco —declaró ella, saboreando el dulce de cereza.

 **Notas finales.**

La verdad, hace unas semanas me vi la serie de enredados y se me antojó meter un pequeño Crossover porqué pensé que Varian y Hiro se llevarían de puta madre, emos vengadores, genios incomprendidos, perdidas familiares, son más parecidas de lo que creen.

Bueno, los anuncios, cómo leyeron en un principio, hay una actividad de Halloween que se está dando en el grupo, en ésta ocasión decidí participar con mi hermosa Husbanda y la Ureshi para traerles un especial de cada fanfic. En ésta caso Hiro & Miguel, Fanboy y Ven y baila conmigo.

Y si, no será el único especial, la próxima semana toca más si se puede. Porqué Hiro & Miguel y sus pendejadas son lo máximo!

Por lo que ésto será un intermediario o un especial cómo quieran verlo para que no sea tomado tan en cuenta, porqué una vez, que pase Halloween, seguiré con la trayectoria de Hiro pidiéndole perdón a su amigo para reconocer que la cagó.

Y así, sería todo lo que quisiera aclararles.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!

Un beso en su pezón.


	40. Chapter 40

¡Otra pequeña actualización de Hiro & Miguel! Realmente me enamoré de esta idea, y agradezco a mi husbanda porqué me ayudó a planearla con tranquilidad.

 **El tema: Dulce o truco.**

44\. Taco corazón.

Hiro miró la ropa colorida y la corona de plástico frente a él, luego, miró a Miguel que le tendía aquellas prendas estrepitosas con una sonrisa. Asqueado, regresó a las ropas perfectamente dobladas y con colores notorios. Tocó la punta del plástico de la corona, y como si se tratase de una cuchilla en la piel, retiró el dedo de inmediato, una mueca muy acusable nació en su boca.

—Exijo una explicación —demandó el Hamada, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es lo que ves.

—Veo un traje —escupió con un poco de indiferencia —Un traje de halloween —reafirmó después al notar la sonrisa de Miguel.

—Pero no un traje cualquiera —animó Miguel con mucho entusiasmo —Es un traje para combinar con tu pareja, ya sea tu muy guapo novio o el adorable pedazo de sol que es mi hermana —ante la mueca de desconfianza de Hiro, Miguel decidió explayarse mejor —Dijiste que ibas a salir con nosotros a pedir Halloween, no puedes echarte para atrás ahora

Hiro, ahora más calmado dio un pequeño vistazo a su pareja, sorprendiéndose por la enorme botarga de lo que al parecer era un taco que lo vestía, y luego, contempló el sombrero ridículo de su cabeza. Las ganas de reír eran grandes, pero él tuvo suficiente compasión para no hacerlo.

—Miguel, ¿estás vestido de taco? —inquirió por los trozos de tomate y lechuga que brotaban de la tela de la tortilla doblada, el cuestionamiento sobre la mentalidad de su pareja era mucho más fuerte ahora en sus dudas.

—Sí, de la mitad de taco —respondió, y con eso le tendió la ropa a un muy confundido Hiro —Falta mi otra mitad.

Hiro no entendió que se refería hasta que Miguel sonrió travieso, levantando sutilmente la ceja.

—¿Y quién es ...? —su pregunta murió con el gesto orgulloso de Miguel y ese meneo de cejas irritante que le dio la respuesta —Oh no, ni siquiera lo pienses Miguel —éste ensanchó su sonrisa —No seré un estúpido taco —soltó ofendido ante la simple idea— Prefiero ser otra cosa, no me vestiré de la mitad de un taco para acompañarte —puntualizó enojado.

—¿Por qué no Hiro? —cuestionó, como si el hecho de vestirse de botargas de taco no fuera ridículo, y el absurdo fuera el genio de la robótica con su raciocinio amargado —¡Seremos la mitad y mitad de un taco! —exclamó emocionado sin poder aguantar el brillo en sus ojos —Imagina el concepto de pareja romántico que hay entre nosotros ... Nadie puede decir que no eres la mitad de mi taco, piensa en todas esas frases románticas que pueden salir de esta noche —habló, la cara enojada de Hiro era un deleite culposo para el Rivera.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —La simple idea de Miguel dedicándole frases de comida mexicana como piropos al oído le hizo querer vomitar —No seré un estúpido taco, Miguel. No seré **_tu_** estúpido taco.

Miguel llevó las manos a su corazón, herido por la rudeza de la lengua del Hamada.

—¿Qué tienen de malo los tacos Hiro? —preguntó horrorizado por la blasfemia de su pareja —¿Por qué los odias? —su sonrisa divertida emergió por esa bellisima cara molesta —Eres un racista —escupió para hacerlo rabiar.

—¿Por qué...? —suspiró, era innegable decir que estaba harto de ésto —Mejor olvídalo, ¿tienes otro traje que sea menos ridículo? —Inquirió, queriendo destruir esas ropas con los nuevos puños cohetes que le puso a Baymax.

—Rechazaste el momento de pasar un tiempo con tu pareja en trajes combinados, eres la maldad en persona ... —dramatizó, el Hamada rodó los ojos para el bienestar de su mente decició ignorarlo —Bueno, aún te queda vestirte de Naveen —de nuevo ese bonito hoyuelo pesó en el corazón del Hamada.

Hiro comenzó a negarse rápidamente ante la idea de que estaba emergiendo de Miguel.

No, no lo iba a hacer.

—Tampoco seré un personaje de una princesa de disney ... —aclaró, pero demasiado tarde, Miguel le había lanzado el traje a la cara, Hiro estuvo tentando a devolversele, pero al retirarselo de la cara, se dedicó el tiempo para juzgarlo, alertándose al ver esas líneas de tono verde que seguramente asfixiarían sus piernas, malditas mallas - ¡El verde ni siquiera me queda! —lanzó la prenda lejos de él —No planeo salir a pedir dulces, y menos con esas mallas. No seré una princesa de Disney.

—Error, eres un príncipe.

—¡Lo que sea!

—¡No te eches para atrás! —ahoram él lanzó el traje de Taco que tenía, Hiro lo esquivó con facilidad —Lo prometiste.

—No quiero tener una estúpida corona.

—¡Yo no quiero tener un limón en la cabeza como sombrero y sin embargo aquí me tienes! —declaró, apuntando a la rodaja de limón que estaba ataviada.

—No me pondré una corona de plástico —mencionó Hiro, tratando de evitar el escalofrío que le causó ese maldito traje de príncipe.

—Aún te queda la sensualidad de ser la otra mitad del limón —el propuso, por la cara enojada de Hiro, supo que la idea de no ha sido agradable del todo —piensa en lo adorable que te verías Hiro ...— esos ojos mortales parecían decir otro sinónimo de ternura —De acuerdo, esto está atentando contra tu hombría, ¿cierto?

—Ni lo pienses rivera.

—¡Decídete por uno, Hiro! ... —exclamó ya fastidiado de la necedad de su pareja —No querrás decepcionar un Coquito — y, usó su último recurso.

La culpa de ser una mala pareja y mal héroe para su hermana.

A hiro se le apretó el corazón ante la cara de la decepción que podría tener Socorro porque el simplemente se negó a vestirse del traje de Naveen. Coquito, ojos llorosos, nariz roja por las lágrimas.

No, su corazón no pudo con éso.

Hiro miró las opciones ofrecidas, era el horrible traje de su pareja y el de Naveen que se contrapone a su hombría, se cruzó de brazos, no necesitaba ser más claro.

—Tu cuerpo, tu decisión, ¿quieres ser parte de mi tacocorazón?

—No como grasas —soltó el Hamada de forma seca —... este ... —terminó aprehendiendo el traje verde y esa corona de plástico.

—¿Naveen? —cuestionó Miguel porque su sensual traje fue botado a un lado —¿por qué quieres ser Naveen?

—Coquito va a ser Tiana, será una buena combinación —declaró, acomodando la corona amarilla en la punta de su cabeza.

El corazón de Miguel dio un brinco por la sinceridad de su pareja, todavía no se ha acostumbraba ante la idea de que Hiro complaciera a su pequeña hermana.

—¿Tiana y Naveen? —Preguntó, Hiro asintió, Miguel aprovechó para burlarse un poco de esta situación — ¿Serás un personaje de disney para complacer la felicidad de una niña? —el sonrojo de su pareja era el ángel que necesitaba y su boleto al cielo —Vaya, que romántico eres Hiro, ni siquiera los príncipes de Disney te llegan a esa escala... —Miguel llevó sus manos a un lado de su cabeza, como una chica enamorada de cualquier cómic —Ay, eres mi héroe.

—Cállate chico taco —la lengua de Hamada actuó por él y para salvaguardar a su orgullo —Haz algo mejor, como recibir a tu hermana cuándo llegué.

Mencionó y dejó la sala para cambiarse, Miguel sonrió de lejos en el camino de su novio, el orgullo se escapaba con cada pisada, pero le hace feliz que haya tirado el lado común de la lógica y el sentido para complacerlos a él y coquito.

—Ya sabía que ibas a escoger un Naveen —le mencionó.

Lo siguiente, fue Hiro deteniéndose, volteando con la ceja curveada y esa boca abierta.

—¿Y si ya sabías? —le dio una ojeada a la ropa de Miguel — ¿Por qué demonios te vestiste de la mitad de un taco? —Le preguntó curioso.

Miguel aprovechó para sonreír entusiasmado y ahora alejarse un poco, manteniendo sus manos a su pecho para oprimir con satisfacción su corazón.

—¡Por qué ese taco está roto como mi corazón!

Hiro simplemente lanzó la corona con furia, mientras se regresaba a la habitación para poder cambiarse y huir de la estupidez de su pareja.

Luego de eso, vestido con su estúpido traje, sus muy apretados mallas y su muy elegante capa Hiro salió de la habitación.

Se encontró con un chico taco y su princesa que estaba en la entrada saludando emocionada a Miguel. Coco tan pronto vio a Hiro y lo vestido que estaba, corrió, dejando a un hermano con los brazos abiertos y sus padres burlándose de ésto.

Coco con sus pequeñas zapatillas entaconadas fue hacia Hiro, ondeando el vestido y causando un sentimiento de ternura en el Hamada que se agachó para recibirla junto a un abrazo.

Socorro se lanzó, un beso en la mejilla le fue dado, y el Hamada sonrió.

—Hiro, Hiro —llamó ella emocionada y feliz por ésto.

—¿Qué sucede el coco? —Preguntó, ella giró para levantar un poco del vestido y presumirle.

—¿Ya viste mi vestido? —preguntó —¡Soy Tiana! —expresó emocionada, Hiro también compartió tu felicidad.

—Y tú adivina quién soy —se apuntó con orgullo, sujetando la corona entre sus manos, dándosela a la pequeña.

—¡Eres Naveen! —soltó ella, apretando la corona entre sus manos.

Hiro agachó la cabeza para que la pequeña pudiera ponérsela a él.

Y así fue, como parada de puntitas, Coco consiguió en su Naveen al coronarlo.

—¡Vamos! —De inmediato, ella lo tomó de la mano para encaminarlo a la salida, una sonrisa emocionada nació de sus infantiles labios —¡Vamos! —Hiro simplemente se dejó guiar por ella, sin poder evitarlo contagiándose por su emoción —Hiro, ¿serás mi naveen?

—Claro que si ... —le dijo, escuchó el sonido de ternura que pronuncia su pareja de en contra de él.

Hiro lo silenció, pero no pudo con lo otro.

—Te ves adorable. — habló divertido.

La escena de Hiro siendo tomado de la mano por Coco, ambos vestidos de Naveen y Tiana en realidad era algo que removió el corazón y las entrañas de Rivera.

—Y tú como un taco roto —declaró Hiro con burla.

Miguel encogió los hombros.

—La metáfora de mi disfraz es más profunda de lo que aparenta.

Notas finales.

Ustedes preguntaran, ¿dónde está el dulce o truco? Fácil, ese viene en la siguiente especial.

Es todo, gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	41. Chapter 41

Hola, ahora, continuaremos con el otro especial. Espero les guste y éste ahora si continua con la temática de: **Dulce o truco.**

 **44\. Dulce o truco.**

Soltó un suspiro cansado cuándo dieron la vuelta, los niños gritando y pidiendo golosinas a cada parada de la esquina le destrozaban los oídos. Hiro pensó que no soportaría tanta caminata, es decir, iban para la cuarta manzana de la ciudad y ya estaba cediendo ante la fuerza del cansancio.

Aún se sorprendía de los genes Rivera de su pareja y de su hermana que a pesar del todo el movimiento no parecían cesar para nada. Hiro miró con decepción la calabaza que tenía Coquito entre sus manos, se cruzó de brazos, llevaban minutos pidiendo dulces y todavía no la llenaban.

El Hamada se encontraba indignado porqué en San Fransokyo se hayan olvidado del espíritu solidario del Hallowen.

—Miguel, llevamos más de la mitad de la calle caminando, y no hemos pedido dulces para nada —se quejó de nuevo el asiático, pero fue ignorado por su pareja quién comenzaba a gritar en voz alta.

—¡Queremos Halloween! —gritó Miguel sin pena, atrayendo las miradas de los presentes.

Hiro se llevó la corona y trato de ocultarse con ésta para evitar ser notado.

—¡Queremos Halloween! —secundó Coco, alzando su calabaza para poder llamar la atención de los presentes, unas cuantas chicas se rieron por ésto, Hiro trató de ocultar la vergüenza, sólo esperaba no encontrarse con alguno de sus conocidos en la calle.

—¿Por qué gritan así? —les inquirió en voz baja, tratando de apaciguar las oraciones de los dos morenos, quienes seguían mendigando un dulce a través de sus gritos — ¿No se supone que sería dulce o truco?

—Allá no acostumbrábamos a gritar algo así —dijo Miguel indignado de que Hiro no entendiera sus costumbres mexicanas —. Estás fuera de moda, chino.

—Si Hiro, estás muy fuera de moda —ayudó Coco en su favor, Hiro rodó los ojos por aquello.

Que dos mexicanos le hablarán sobre una festividad que era estadounidense le calaba un poco en el orgullo.

—Se dice dulce o truco —les volvió a aclarar —No queremos Halloween.

—¡Queremos Halloween!

Gritaron, llevándole la contra, cosa que hizo al asiático enojarse y soltar un bufido indignado, al ser ignorado por los dos.

Coco se detuvo en medio de la calle llamando la atención de los dos chicos que voltearon a verla extrañada.

—¿Coco? —preguntó Miguel.

—Miguel, ya me cansé...—le dijo, agitando el vestido con cierta indignación por sentirse incómoda —¡Hiro cargame! ...—le demandó al azabache para correr hacia él y sus brazos, siendo sostenido por el genio que no tardó en alzarla.

Miguel vio aquello con desaprobación, puesto que Coco comenzaba a acomodarse mejor en los brazos de su novio.

—Comienzo a creer que quieres más a mi hermana que a mí —le dijo, algo celoso por la atención que se llevaba Coco de su pareja.

—Preferí vestirme de príncipe Disney a ser tu acompañante —Coco rió ante ello, y Miguel arqueó una ceja ofendido —¿esto te dice algo? —le indicó al apuntarse el traje, sonriendo de forma burlona.

—Pinche chino mamón —contestó, entrecerrando los ojos y viendo su orgullo deshacerse entre las duras palabras del chico.

Hiro, después de eso, se permitió escanear mejor su lugar de alrededor, a parte de las personas aglomeradas y los curiosos disfraces hubo algo más que le había llamado la atención. La similitud del camino comenzaba a hacersele parecido, entrecerró los ojos tratando de reconocer el área geográfica del lugar.

—Se me hace conocido por aquí —comentó, sintiendo el sentimiento hacerse más fuerte, afirmándoselo al pasar por un arbusto reconocido.

En cambio, recibió la sonrisa inocente de su pareja y la risa traviesa de Coco que activó las alarmas de desconfianza en el Hamada.

—Oh, ¿por qué será? ...—Miguel se hizo desentendido.

La risa de Coco se hace más fuerte, por lo que Hiro trató de identificar mejor su lugar de alrededor, abriendo los ojos sorprendido por la revelación que ahora coexistía con él. Bajó a Socorro de inmediato y miró a los dos con una ceja arqueada.

—Miguel, Coco, ¿qué hacemos aquí? —pues, se trataba de la casa de Kyle a la que ahora visitaban.

—Es una enorme casualidad —fingió inocencia, apegándose a su presunción todo lo que podía —¿no crees Hiro?

—Por supuesto, es una enorme casualidad que hayas guiado a coquito por todo este lugar —acusó el Hamada, más y más enojado, Miguel encogió los hombros, restándole esa importancia —Y ahora estemos justo en frente de la casa de Kyle, ¿estás loco Miguel? —le preguntó, cuestionándose que era lo que iba a hacer.

—No, no lo estoy, sólo estamos en una situación muy inocente a mi parecer. —de nuevo, Miguel fingió una muy mala inocencia.

Después de eso, se agazapó con Coco, ambos cuchichearon algo lejos del Hamada quién comenzaba a molestarse por aquella actitud que estaban demostrando los dos. Hiro se acercó, y ellos se alejaron un paso, como si éste le dieran roña.

Accediendo a darles espacio, Hiro se arrepintió al verlos sacar de una bolsa lo que eran huevos y papel de baño, Miguel le otorgó a coco el papel del baño, él, se quedó con las bolsas de huevo, y Hiro no dudó en ir directamente a encararles..

—¿Con huevos? —le dijo, sosteniendo la mano que adentraba en la bolsa de plástico, Hiro le mandó una mirada acusadora.

—Así es, una situación muy, muy inocente a mi parecer. —alegó Miguel, Hiro estaba que explotaba.

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? —claramente había una advertencia en su voz que el mexicano por supuesto ignoró —Miguel...espero que no vayas a...

—¡Truco! —el grito de guerra de Coco hizo que soltará al mayor, yendo directamente hacia ésta —¡Truco! —declaró la morena, lanzando el papel del baño hacia uno de los árboles de la casa de Kyle

—¡Coco! —regañó Hiro a la distancia, luego de éso, volteó a su pareja con una muy enojada cada palpandosele.

Hiro cerró los ojos, esperando que Kyle no saliera como una mirada que congelaría toda la ciudad por la actividad de la niña. Esperó, unos segundos, un poco más, extrañado, el Hamada comenzó a cuestionarse.

—Kyle no va a estar en la casa esta noche, ¿no lo recuerdas? tú mismo me lo dijiste.

El Hamada le lanzó una maldición a través de esos ojos.

—¿Qué? —encogió de hombros, Hiro respiró hondo, agradecía que Kyle haya decidido salir hoy, mierda, maldita sea Miguel —Es sólo un dulce o truco a una casa extraña, que es completamente desconocida, es decir, es una casualidad enorme que nosotros hayamos decidido esta, ¿verdad Coco? —preguntó el moreno a su compinche princesa.

—Así es, nadie conocido que nos caiga mal vive aquí —ella sonrió, guiñándole el ojo a Miguel.

—Esto sólo es una broma a casa, y tal parece que el dueño decidió salir esta noche, es una suerte —de nuevo, Miguel y esa falsa inocencia agobiaban la lógica del genio que estaba incrédulo —¿estás lista Coco? —le dijo, una mueca tan arriba y torcida que Hiro dudó en si eso era una sonrisa.

—¡Pero ni siquiera has pedido dulces aquí Miguel! —le dijo, Hiro rogaba que en serio Kyle no se fuera a aparecer por ahí —...Miguel.

—¡Dulce o truco! —fue lo último declarado, antes de lanzar el primer proyectil de huevo a la ventana de Kyle —¡Dulce o truco! —otro que cayó a la pared —¡Dulce o truco! —éste ahora si se estrelló contra la puerta.

—¡Vendetta! —secundó la menor lanzando el rollo de papel al arbusto más cercano.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —fue el grito del Hamada.

—Disfrutando del Halloween —respondieron los dos con inocencia, volviendo a su labor de aventar huevos y papel de baño a la casa ajena.

Hiro tuvo que pedir paciencia después de ésto, y tal vez, pedirle a su cerebro darle una explicación lógica a su mejor amigo del porqué mañana tendría que ayudarle a limpiar los pedazos de huevos pegado a la pared.

 **Notas finales.**

Siempre tuve el Headcanon de que ellos se la pasarían aventando huevos a la casa de Kyle xD.

En fin, con ésto termino el especial de Hiro & Miguel para Halloween, espero les haya gustado y continuaré con otra de mis partes.

Sigue el especial de Fanboy -asdasdasd-


	42. Chapter 42

Tenía un rato que no escribía algo de mis bebés principales, la mera neta, la mera neta, me moría de ganas por escribir algo de ellos. Esta idea se me vino como inspiración por los recuerdos que facebook me dijo, aunque ahora sin más, los dejo para que disfruten de la lectura.

 **Martha.**

Hiro dio un suspiro placentero cuándo los dedos del Rivera delinearon sus caderas, viajando de forma lenta por todo su cuerpo hasta enredarse en un abrazo inolvidable, prosiguió a ahogarse en esa traviesa sensación al hundir su cuerpo entre los brazos de su novio. Recargó su cabeza contra él, y el mexicano, prosiguió también a recostarse en su hombro.

El Hamada pegó su cuerpo contra el sofá y decidió cerrar los ojos, disfrutando del momento que le daba los látidos de Miguel junto a su calor. Sin poder ignorar la felicidad y la calma que se hallaba de nuevo en él, Hiro miró a su alrededor del departamento, sus cuartos, Dante dormido, Baymax en su caja de recarga y al final, los aparatos aburridos que él estaba apilando en una esquina.

—Nos estamos llenando de basura —soltó, aún tratando de hacerse a escuchar aún con la respiración de su novio muy cerca de su cuello —, quería tirar algunas cosas.

—Me parece bien —soltó, dándole un besito que hizo al Hamada sacudirse en una risa que lo paralizó.

—Empezando por ese horrible microondas ya se está volviendo viejo. Creo que ya ni calienta bien.

—¡No! —gimió Miguel como si le hubieran atravesado algún órgano, Hiro se asustó y por lo mismo dio un respingo en el sofá, separándose poquito de él.

Hiro quedó con la curiosidad grabada en sus ojos por la mirada adolorida que le daba Miguel, por segundos, pensó en que se había lastimado o en el peor de los casos, la rata dormida le había mordido en el tobillo. Pero, Dante a su lado, también observó a Miguel con esa lengua afuera de su hocico y esos ojos de retrasado que odiaba, Hiro alegó a su favor para su desgracia.

Al parecer también se había despertado con el grito de mariachi de su pareja.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió, sin poder evitar la curiosidad que bombardeaba sobre él, gruñó en lo bajito cuándo su pareja se retiró de su abrazo opresor y lo liberó, el frío empezó a pegarle.

Hiro no quiso decirlo, pero empezaba a sentirse helado a pesar del suéter grueso que tenía.

—¡No podemos tirarlo! —dijo un indignado Miguel —, ¡no te atrevas a tocar ese microondas Hamada!

El genio le dio una mirada intercalada al aparato electrónico que estaba posado en la esquina, esperando ser tirado por él. No quiso preguntarse la razón de lo que estaba exaltado, creía que valía más la explicación dada por el cantante.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porqué ese Microondas tiene historia, Hiro! —dramatizó, la cara perpleja del Hamada era una expresión que se grababa caliente en su mente —, ¡no puedes tirar los recuerdos de nosotros! Ese microondas nos vio crecer en la relación, es como un testigo de nuestro noviazgo.

Hiro, rodó los ojos, tenía que esperarse una respuesta tan sentimental por parte de Miguel.

—De una vez ya pídele que nos case, Miguel. Te has abrazado a él desde que te dije que lo pensaba tirar a la basura.

—Hiro no te preocupes, yo te amo a ti, no necesitas ponerte celoso de un microondas —le aclaró, dejándole un besito tronador en la mejilla, el genio se sonrojó de inmediato, frotándose con la manga la zona atacada por los labios del chico.

—¡No estoy celoso! —aclaró a pesar de ese fastidioso meneo de cejas que le estaba obsequiando Miguel —, ¿qué tiene de especial ese aparato? Sólo es un microondas viejo que ya se está oxidando por la falta de uso.

—Si nosotros somos el amor, ese microondas es como la flecha que nos da fuerza.

—Empiezo a creer que tus comparaciones son cada vez más absurdas —atacó de nuevo debido a la frustración y el recelo de que Miguel se aferrará a ese horrible aparato, ¡él podía crear uno mejor! — ¿no quieres decir de una vez que somos pumba y timón y el microondas es nuestro hijo? —los ojitos brillosos de Miguel le advirtieron que estaba hablando de más, por lo que, apresurado, decidió esclarecerse —¡Di esa comparación porqué vi esa película ayer con coquito!

—No es cierto, te atrapé —bromeó, esquivando suavemente el golpe que quería darle el Hamada —Eres tan fan de disney como nosotros.

El chico aludido, de inmediato negó sin poder obtener la atención de sus palabras y desviarlas, maldita sea con el Rivera.

—¡Eres insufrible! ¡Tiraré ese estúpido microondas!

Miguel, adolorido, se llevo las manos a su pecho.

—¡¿Cómo puedes tratar así a Martha?!

—¡¿Ya le pusiste nombre?! —inquirió preocupado por la estabilidad mental de Miguel al ponerle nombre a un maldito microondas.

—Sí, he decidido llamarla Martha porqué parece mujer —concluyó hacia el relegado aparato —, sería bonito adornarla como un moño rosa, ¿no crees?

La imaginación del Hamada voló, era él y el mexicano colocandole un pomposo moño en la parte superior a ese viejo electrodoméstico.

Hiro comenzaba a preguntarse como diantres Miguel podía meterle sexo a los aparatos electrónicos, ¿lo suponía por el color? ¿el tamaño? ¿los tipos de manuales que poseían para su mejora? aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Baymax sería chico o chica?

¡No es momento para pensar!

—¿Por qué Martha es importante?

—Martha es testigo de nuestra primera llegada al departamento.

—¿Qué decidimos tenerla por qué no nos podíamos adaptar a nuestra estufa? —soltó el Hamada, rememorando internamente aquella situación —, la tía Cass nos la obsequio después de casi incendiar la cocina.

Nunca podría olvidarlo, fue la primera vez que fue tan dificil explicarle a los vecinos su situación. Aún recordaba la mirada incrédula de ellos al percatarse de que él y Miguel eran universitarios.

Dolorosos recuerdos que prefería aventar en una fosa.

—¡Ahí está! —Miguel argumentó, sin dejar perecer el tema —, ¡¿Cómo puedes tirar un regalo de Mamá Cass?!

—...Con la simpleza de dejar que el camión de la basura se lo lleve por mi.

Miguel no se contuvo en soltar un grito de horror ante las palabras tan frías que existían en la boca del Hamada.

—¡Tú eres cruel!

—Mi apellido es Hamada, que rima con sonrisa malvada.

Miguel suspiró, buscado entre las telarañas de su memoria algo que pudiera encontrar y usar en su favor para salvar de la sentencia final de su compañera de electrónica.

—Martha ...Nos ha visto discutir y reír —empezó Miguel suave y tratando de llegarle al corazón al Hamada —, ella nos vio pelear el baño...

—Una pelea absurda en dónde tuve que ir a mear a tu cactus al final.

El Rivera hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo, tuvo que tirar a su pequeño amigo de espinas luego de que la hórrida verdad fue revelada.

—Ella presenció cuándo te pedí matrimonio en la cocina.

—Con anillos de dulces, una propuesta falsa a la cuál le copiaste los votos a una película de niños.

—El punto es arruinar todo lo romántico que hago por ti, ¿cierto? —un demencial suspiro de derrotado llegó a la escena, Miguel tuvo que marearse entre sus propios recuerdos tratando de buscar otro que pudiera bailar en el amargado corazón del Hamada —, ay, ¿y cuándo Dante se come su tarea y te enojaste? —la mirada del Hamada supo que esa no fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir —Ay, olvídalo, eso no fue una buena idea...¡Ella vio cuándo te fuiste en año nuevo por tu berrinche!

—Me pudrí de frío mientras comíamos gomitas.

—Sigo pensando que fue la cita de año nuevo más romántica que tu novio pudo ofrecerte —se defendió, el Hamada rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué tal cuándo conociste a Kyle? —sonrió malicioso cuándo el músico arrugo la ceja —, ¿Martha no estuvo ahí presente?

—Se trata de buenos recuerdos, no los que nos amarguen la vida, pinche chino —negó con la cabeza, ignorando la sensación amarga que le causaba ese chef —, ¿qué tal cuándo descubrí tu bitácora sobre nuestra relación?

—¿El día que me enteré que eres un metiche sin respetar la privacidad de los demás?

—¡Tienes que verlo el lado malo a todo! —el Mexicano, frustrado, decidió pasearse la mano por sus cabellos y así intentar remover el sentimiento negativo de él —Martha estuvo cuándo te invité a bailar las canciones de Selena.

—Dónde me di cuenta que bailabas con una escoba...

Miguel pareció indignado, ¿el punto era deshacerse de la vieja Martha? ¡¿Verdad?!

—Martha fue testigo cuándo te empezaste a llevar mejor con Coco —sonrió de pronto victorioso.

La sonrisa nostálgica que atacó al Hamada le dieron en la precisión que necesitaba.

—Cuándo fuiste su niñera.

—Cómo olvidarlo.

—A Mamá Coco también le gusta Martha, ¿recuerdas cuándo te llevé por primera vez con ella?

—Diablos Miguel —el Hamada se contagió de eso —, estaba tan nervioso que no sabía como hablar con ella, pensé que me iba a odiar.

—Ahora ella te ama, siempre me pregunta por ti.

La sonrisa de ternura que adornaba en los labios de Miguel, le recordó a la misma sensación de alegría que se incendió en él luego de verlos platicar entre ellos.

—¿Cuándo intentaste llevarte mejor con Tadashi y le dejaste caer el refresco encima? —se carcajeó suave el Hamada, el Rivera se perdió en esa bonita risa.

—La tía Cass y su apodo del chico taco.

—Lo nervioso que estaba cuándo fui a conocer a tus padres —secundó el Hamada.

—La primera noche que pasamos aquí.

—Estúpido Dante y su manía de romper las cosas.

—Cuándo te beso, te abrazo, o nos pasa algo gracioso para recordar —el Rivera comenzó, arrullando al Hamada con esos bellos momentos —Y de las veces que te hago el amor frente a ella ...—Miguel hizo una propia mueca de asco al darse cuenta de su error, y por la mirada del Hamada supo que el también tuvo el mismo pensamiento—, ¡olvídalo! ¡Suena horrible!

—Definitivamente ahora quemaré a Martha.

—¡No lo hagas! —pidió triste al ver que no funcionaba —También ...Martha te ha salvado la vida muchas veces, ¡con ella puedes recalentar la comida! —alegó en defensa de la susodicha —, ¡No puedes olvidarla!

—Aprendí a cocinar, Miguel, necesitamos decirle adiós a Martha —parece que el Hamada no cedía con la idea de tirarla a la basura, Miguel pareció dolido ante la situación, con un suspiro abatido el genio intentó endulzarle la situación —No la veas como un adiós, imagina que Martha ya es un adulto responsable y no necesita más que la sostengamos económicamente. Es como darla en adopción, ¿o algo así? Da igual...

—Ella nos miró llegar al apartamento, en nuestros peores momentos, en los mejores y quiero que nos siga viendo crecer y madurar en nuestra relación, podría ser hasta nuestra madrina de bodas, Hiro —empezó Miguel con sutileza, degradando la expresión curiosa del Hamada en un gesto avergonzado —quién sabe Hiro, quizá Martha sea la fuente de inspiración para algunas chicas en su noviazgo. Tal vez hasta se vuelve un símbolo dentro de las relaciones, tenle más fé a Martha.

—O en el peor de los casos para las fans de nuestra relación que escribirán historias de nosotros —habló para si mismo —, actualmente podríamos ser sólo una historia de una chica que cumplió hace un año de escribir de nosotros, ¡por supuesto que no! —declaró ofendido mientras cruzaba los brazos, creyendo en lo absurdo que eran los pensamientos de Miguel.

Cómo si ellos fueran algo como eso.

—Velo de esta manera, chino —inició el Rivera —. Un anillo de dulce, una discusión, o un simple microondas me recuerdan a lo real y a lo natural de nuestra relación, que no importa nada, ya que yo estoy adentro de tus sentimientos y tú en los míos, que yo te cuido, tú a mi —prosiguió de forma suave —, Eres mi amor verdadero, eres inigualable, formamos un lazo especial que va creciendo con las cosas que nos suceden, y que vamos aprendiendo, para cuidarnos en las noches y amarnos sin necesitar más—le respondió —, no somos amor como te dije ahora, pero realmente somos naturales y reales. Estamos tan interesados que nos vamos enamorando sin pensarlo al conocernos mejor—soltó, agarrando sus bonitos recuerdos cada vez que veía a Martha.

—¿Nos estás llamando viejos?

Miguel sonrió por la conclusión tan rápida del Hamada, ¿el punto era tirar ese microondas?

—Te amo, quiero cuidarte, y amarte, Martha es testigo de ese amor.

El silencio del Hamada supo que le había dado en la razón principal para renunciar a la idea de deshacerse de Martha.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó, sonriendo y mostrando ese hoyuelo que derretía el interior frío del Hamada.

Hiro hizo una mueca sin pensar demasiado, decidió cederle la razón.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Miguel con cierta alegría al ver que Hiro comenzaba a atesorar de la misma manera los recuerdos igual que él, sobre todo por esa bonita sonrisa que asomaba en esos dientes de castor —, ¿qué opinas?

—Espero que la cuides mejor de lo que tú dices —concluyó, encogiendo los hombros y vio la ilusión engarrotada en esos ojos de color café — Supongo...que está bien que Martha se quedé con nosotros...

Miguel sonrió satisfecho, Martha se quedaría con ellos un rato más, y quién sabe, a lo mejor incluso hasta el día de su boda.

 **Notas finales.**

La verdad iba a publicar primero de Fanboy (Ya tengo dos capítulos por ahí listos), pero la nostalgia, las ganas de publicar algo de fuera de los clásico me pegaron mucho.

Hoy facebook me notifico que llevo un año escribiendo mis mamadas para el fandom Higuel. (Cómo pasa el tiempo)

Cómo lo primero que escribí de ellos fue el drabble de Microondas, se me haría bonito que para conmemorar mi propio año escribiera uno basado en él, así, con mucho gusto y honor les presento a Martha el microondas (?

Espero les haya gustado como a mi me gustó escribirlo -Corazones gheis-

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
